Across Dimensions
by Kanius
Summary: 10th anniversary Digimon Fusion special. A major crossover and collab project with Chaosblazer, featuring the cast of Digimon Fusion Kai, YuYuGiDigiMoon, and Accel Stream. Ascendants and heroes from other worlds must unite to stop Paradixalmon.
1. Across Dimensions!

**A/N: **Hey all! It's finally here. Now, I get to unveil the collab project that Chaosblazer and I have worked our heads off producing. At last, our hard work starts to pay-off!

_Across Dimensions_ is our own crossover event uniting the three fanfic exclusive universes. My _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ series teams up with Chaos' _Digimon: Accel Stream _series. For those not familiar with _Accel Stream_, go over to Chaosblazer's fanfic page and read through _Accel Stream_ (so far still on-going and 26 chapters in) to become familiar with his main character and the other notable cast. For those familiar with my two series, this is a treat for you!

This crossover special also celebrates my 10th year as a member and the inception of the first _Digimon Fusion _version (before it underwent two major rewrites; the third being the _Kai_ version). Not a bad way to celebrate 10 years, but with DF-Kai and YYGDM finally crossing over! Of course, Accel being in this is just a bonus and hopefully will get Chaos more well known with y'all! By writing this, I'll helping to plug his series! :D

When in each universe's timelines does _Across Dimensions_ take place? For _Digimon Fusion Kai_, it takes place a year after the Virus and War Games Sagas (which both have yet to be complete; so, I advise caution since there will be potential spoilers for those not familiar with my DF series). In _YuYuGiDigiMoon_, it's eight months after YYGDM the Movie: _The Taiyoukai Awakening_ and 4 months before _Summer Diaries_ (specifically late-March 2008). For _Accel Stream_, it's just shortly after it's 26th chapter. Hope that clarifies things before we get started. And yes, this event IS canon to all three series and serves to tie them together.

My grand scheme was to somehow unite YYGDM x DF into a crossover. By doing so, I had to 'reboot' DF first and give it the 'Kai' treatment (like _Dragonball Z Kai_) and get us up to a point where a crossover can conceivably occur. And since _Dawn of Chaos_ is still on-going, I can easily set this before it and _Summer Diaries_. And since I want to get Chaos' name known to you guys, we worked out a deal to make _Accel Stream_ the final key to linking the three universes into a 'Triad.' He'd help collab with me and thus far we've exchanged ideas, eliminated any discrepancies, and formulated an overall layout of how to bring the heroes together. All we need is to work out the details for the last chapters. Then, smooth sailing from there!

Moreover, the theme of this is somewhat loosely based off _Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time_. Only difference being is there's not just time travel involved, but trips across other dimensions. Hence why the title has dimensions linked to it. One of the main villains' name and character is also loosely based off the main villain Paradox. Yeah, not to give spoilers, I'll let you all be the judge of the Big Bad_s_. Yes, _bads._ There will be more than just one major villain.

Anyways, this fanfic is dedicated to Chaosblazer, Belletiger, LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, max acorn, AnimatedFord, HaruhiSuzumiyas0s, and all of you guys. Thanks for the years of support and I hereby reward you with what some of you have been waiting for (a YYGDM x DF crossover!).

I credit the following: Chaosblazer for Kensuke, Mikato, Shizuka, Beyond, and Paradixalmon. max acorn for X, Simms, the D3s, Pikkan, BW, the Digital Warlord, and the term Ascendant. Belletiger for Himura, Inumon, the Neo-Spirit Detectives (minus Cammy), Sara, Helena, YellowKouInumon, and BlackViximon.

Not to bore you any further, read on and enjoy. ;)

xxxxx

List of universes by designation

_YYGDM-01 _(_YuYuGiDigiMoon _proper)

_DF-616 _(_Digimon Fusion Kai_ proper)

DF-811 (_Kai_ future; Dimitri's time)

XLR-8 (_Accel Stream_)

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/March 29, 2008/YYGDM-01**_

It was a calm and beautiful Saturday mid-day as families and friends amassed at Shinjuku Central park for fun and leisure activities. Many families gathered for big picnics. Students were off during their spring break before classes came into session.

One massive group, in particular, arrived together with a bond they've shared for the last five years. Today almost marked the fifth anniversary since the defeat of Pharaohmon and his dark army. The heroes responsible for vanquishing the demonic force of evil were an unlikely group of heroes: the Digimon Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, a group of Domino City Duelists, the Sailor Senshi, and the Spirit Detectives. Since then, their alliance strengthened after overcoming one imposing force of evil after another. Whenever there have been digital, alien, or supernatural threats, these heroes have been the first to stand up and defend Tokyo from these otherworldly forces. Tokyo's masses have grown to place their hopes and trust in their saviors.

But, even heroes need a break.

Today was such an occasion. A selective number of these heroes agreed to join together for a picnic. While others have declined to join, others came.

Amongst those sitting in a large amassed picnic group included the Beast Tamers, a few of the Sailor Senshi & Spirit Detectives, two Legendary Warriors, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, and two of the Chimeras.

Out of the present Tamers were Takato Matsuda, Guilmon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Himura Tsubasa, Inumon, YellowKouInumon, BlackViximon, Jeri Katou, and Felinismon.

Out of the Senshi, Detectives, and friends: Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, infant Chibi-Usa, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, their child Raizen Jr., Rei Hino, Hiei, their infant twins Ryuuhi & Koori.

Out of the Legendary Warriors: Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto.

Out of the Neo-Spirit Detectives: Yui Tsubasa, DarkGabumon, Aoshi Inuki, Cammy Hino, and Kohana Kuroshishi.

Out of the Chimeras: Mika Hayashi and Sara Shinobu.

Everyone present enjoyed their leisure time and delved into good nature and half-joking conversations. For the most part, they were taking in every bit of the relaxing Saturday get together. Outside of team-up missions, the groups have rarely taken time to come together for leisure. Conspicuous by their absence were the Duelists as most have either been caught up with their jobs and couldn't make the picnic.

As Usagi and Rei served him some chips and carrots, Takato took the plate and placed a turkey sandwich on it. His smile broadened as he turned and saw Guilmon stuffing bread into his mouth. Seated next to him on his right was Rika, who dipped her carrot into cream dip.

"What do y'all think of my family's fresh bread today, guys?" Takato turned as he asked everyone.

"Mmm, good!" Takuya waved out to his fellow gogglehead. "Your folks make the best bread, Takato!"

"I'll say!" Izumi quickly added with a smile.

Yusuke added, finishing swallowing a piece of bread. "No contest, man."

Keiko held Raizen Jr. in her lap while feeding him a piece of bread.

"And how's the dip everyone?" Rei asked everyone.

"The dip's great!" Aoshi replied.

Cammy asserted as she dipped a carrot. "Helena made this recipe for us. Sis and I love the exotic dip she made for us."

"Added her own Brazilian flavor to it? Nice!" said Inumon, who placed his hands next to Renamon. His eyes fell right over where their pups: YellowKouInumon and BlackViximon were sleeping by their mother's side. "Ah, the pups are so cute when they're asleep."

Terriermon snickered. "Yeah, when they're _asleep_."

"Aren't the twins a handful themselves, Rei-chan?" Usagi turned to her Miko friend, who openly agreed.

"They are, but they're also my precious angels. Right, Hiei?" The dark-haired woman acknowledged the fire demon, who was sitting behind her.

Hiei leaned back against the tree behind him, quietly staring off to the skies and sat in peace.

"Aw, c'mon! Join us!" Usagi beckoned over to Hiei, who merely ignored her presence. She huffed irritably. "Hey, Hiei!"

"Leave him, Usagi," Rei sighed as she turned Usagi around. "Don't badger him. Let him join us when he wants to join."

"Oh, all right."

Sara leaned against Henry and sighed in a relaxed manner. "It's really a nice day. How about a walk around after this?"

"Sure, if you want..." Henry said, trying to not to fumble between his words and suppress his urge to blush, which Terriermon took note of for a second. He dismissed his Digimon like nothing was happening.

"Here, Himura," Jeri said, offering a piece of chocolate cake to her boyfriend. He openly accepted her cake offer and took a bite with his fork. "Well? Did I make it well?"

"Oh, yeah," Himura smiled whilst eating the cake. "This is great!"

"It's my family restaurant's latest specialty dessert. Though you could be our taste tester."

"And it passes with flying colors," Himura said as he offered his plate to his sister. "Yui, you might want to try this."

"Sure," she replied to her brother as she ate it. Then, she passed it over to each of her friends.

"So, what brings you here, Mika?" Kohana addressed the Chimera leader's presence. "Did you just decide to tag along with Sara?"

"That, plus I've got nothing to do and..." Mika smirked devilishly as she pulled out her card deck. "And I came here to duel Takato."

Upon hearing Mika's proclamation, the Tamer leader pivoted his view over to the overconfident Chimera. Mika gave him a sly smirk, expressing little to no shame for what she said.

"You... you want to duel me... today?" Takato stumbled, nearly dropping his plate.

Mika quickly asserted. "Yeah, why not? You beat me the last time we dueled! I think you owe me a rematch!"

"But, that was back during the Rajita invasion!"

"But, this time it'll be a fairer duel. C'mon, I thought you're always up for a challenge, Takato Matsuda. Did you bring your deck?"

"I always carry mine around."

"Good," the Chimera's grin widened as she opened her backpack and pulled out two duel decks. "See? I came prepared! I'll let you borrow one of these for our duel. I will beat you today, Takato!"

Rei smiled. "Should be a fun duel to watch."

The Tamer leader blinked thrice and turned toward everyone. "Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon, Takato! It'll be better to looking at the scenery!" Takuya said, pumping his fists and raising it over his head.

"I want to see Takato duel!" Guilmon exclaimed, expressing support for his Tamer.

Yusuke added. "It'll be good to pass the time, I guess."

"We'll be pulling for you two!" Usagi smiled over to Takato's direction whilst holding infant Chibi-Usa in her lap. "Chibi-Usa wants to see a duel!"

Realizing everyone else had unanimously approved the duel, Takato couldn't let them down. Most of all, he couldn't let down Rika, who was sitting next to him.

"You going to let her win by forfeit, gogglehead? I doubt she's going to let you walk out on this," Rika proclaimed as she set her plate down and wiped her mouth. "Go on. Unless you're not up for it. She's not going to stop bugging you if you don't duel her."

"Ok, fine," Takato finally gave in and turned to Mika. "You're on. Let's duel!"

Mika smirked evilly and tossed him one of her duel disks. "Wise choice. Give me all you've got."

"With pleasure!" He shouted in declaration while putting on the duel disk and preparing to draw out his deck.

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

Suddenly, a powerful force seemingly reverberated out of nowhere. The Beast Tamers, Rei, Hiei, Yusuke, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, Guilmon, Renamon, Inumon, and the Chimeras were the first ones to sense the sudden ominous vibe emanating from a portal that materialized several yards from where they were standing. The infants, too, sensed the ominous vibes and cried, prompting the mothers (Usagi, Rei, Keiko, and Renamon) to calm them. People started to flee from the area as three ambiguous figures slowly emerged from the portal in front of them.

"Guys, what's going on?" Izumi exclaimed.

Felinismon hissed toward the portal. "A portal? From the Digital World? No, wait, it's not!"

"You're right! It isn't!" Renamon added as her eyes flared and the fur on her back stuck up.

Guilmon's eyes turned feral as he stood his ground, growling. "Takato, there's three of them!"

"Who are they?" Takato cried out.

Suddenly, Takato's Spirit Beast, Suzaku, interjected in his vessel's mind. _**'Takato, these sinister powers... they're from another world beyond time and space! Their powers are beyond anything you can handle our powers can handle!'**_

Rei, too, received a warning from the Houou in her mind. _...entities from another world? Like an alternate reality?_

The Houou quickly responded telepathically. _**'Yes. They come from alternate realities and have access beyond dimensions. Who they are... I don't know.'**_

Hiei didn't take long to read Rei's mind as he heard Houou's warning.

Once the portal closed behind the them, the trio was unveiled to the heroes standing their ground. Two of them were moderate-sized humans and the third was a behemoth whose imposing presence and towering height staggered the heroes. The giant of a monster resembled an armored, bipedal draconian monster. His body was nearly composed of black Digizoid armor with a body that was draconian-like coupled with large retractable wings on the back. His head and face closely resembled a Dorbickmon's, which was a maroon-skinned Dragon Digimon with silver spikes covering his armored body and long black horn protruding from his nose. On his breast-plated chest were additional blue pupilless eyes (besides the yellow slanted ones making up his face) and a giant mouth. Inside this chest 'mouth' was another mouth located in the lower waist area. He wore giant spikes on his knees & elbows, and his arms were akin to Omegamon's with BlackWarGreymon and ShadowMetalGarurumon's bodies serving as the arms. Two massive cannons on his shoulders were slung down the back between his wings and head.

The human on the right side of the draconian giant was a blond-haired, green-eyed teen, approximately in his late-teens, seemingly wore a Piedmon-esque mask. His entire frame was covered in all black with a black jacket (similar to Hell Kaiser Zane) with an odd symbol embroidered on the back of it.

The other human was a young man wearing an all black fitting outfit. A long katana was strapped to his side with a black cape flowing off his back. He wore spiky, navy blue hair and his navy blue-schemed eyes pierced a calm, evil gaze toward the heroes facing them.

"Damn, who in the hell are they?" A miffed Mika stood and readily clenched her fists.

Sara noted. "Whoever they are... the big one has a really strong power."

"Well, obviously," the Chimera leader snorted.

"I don't know who they are, but the big one is a Digimon," Inumon carefully eyed the behemoth. "But, I've never seen anything like him before. His power is on a whole different league than our own."

DarkGabumon growled, garnering Yui's attention. "We're going have to team-up to beat the big one and the guy with the sword."

Yui fiercely nodded. "Yeah..."

Takato stepped up and barked at the evil trio. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The masked teen folded his arms and calmly scanned his opposition. "Yes, so they're the heroes of this realm, but this isn't all of them. According to GranDracmon, there's supposed to be more."

"Heh, but, right here amongst them a few of the strongest ones are there," the fiendish blue-haired man replied, evilly chuckling under his breath. "Still, strong as they are, I can handle them." He turned, eyeing the Tamers specifically. "What's this?"_ The Tamers here? Granted, these aren't the same Tamers I remember. Ah, yes... and that bitch Rika is amongst them! The Rika I knew turned down my offer to become my queen, but this one has powers of her own. Still, I can easily dispatch of these Tamers with their spiritual powers. _

"Takato just asked you a question! Now answer!" Rika snapped.

"Feisty, aren't you?" the evil blond chuckled. "Greetings, heroes of dimension YYGDM-01, I am Beyond."

The dark blue-haired, katana-wielding man initially added. "I'm the Digital Warlord."

The behemoth answered in a deep, imposing tone. "And I am Beyond's partner Paradixalmon."

"We came here to collect Takato Matsuda and his Digimon, Guilmon," Beyond proposed as he and his colleagues faced the aforementioned duo. "Paradixalmon must have their powers incorporated into his being if we're to erase every Ascendant across each dimension."

"Ascendants..."? Mamoru mumbled.

"Over our dead body!" Takuya shouted as he, the Beast Tamers, Yusuke, Hiei, Usagi, Rei, Mamoru, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the Chimeras stood up to the invaders. "To get Takato and Guilmon, you'll have to go through all of us!"

Yusuke snorted whilst popping his knuckles. "After all the big bads we've gone through, you're just another Tuesday to us."

"Today's Saturday, Yusuke," Usagi pointed out.

"You get my point! Now, you three get your asses back in that portal and run along before you get hurt."

Beyond, the Warlord, and Paradixalmon chuckled amongst themselves, completely unfazed by Yusuke's warning.

_**Shoom.**_

Suddenly, Yusuke vanished like a blur and reappeared right in front of Beyond.

However, before he landed a punch, the Warlord immediately cut him off and repelled him with a slash of his katana. Yusuke flipped back and noticed a cut across his shirt, which was created by the force of the Warlord's katana swing.

"Damn! That was fast!" The former lead Detective angrily barked.

"Everyone! Get ready to fight!" Takato exclaimed as he and the Tamers pulled out their D-Arks. "Guilmon, we'll have to go all out!"

"You heard him!" Takuya announced, pulling out his D-Scanner as Izumi did the same. "Let's take 'em out!"

Holding out their Valkyrie Daggers, Usagi and Rei shouted in unison. "Right, here we go!"

The Beast Tamers, while granting their Digimon a boost from the D-Arks, invoked the spiritual energies from their respective Spirit Beasts.

"_**Phoenix Spirit! Suzaku!**_"

"Guilmon... _**Mega Shinka! Gallantmon!**_"

"_**Dragon Spirit! Seiryuu!**_"

"Renamon... _**Mega Shinka! Sakuyamon!**_"

"_**Turtle Spirit! Genbu!**_"

"Terriermon... _**Mega Shinka! MegaGargomon!**_"

"_**Tiger Spirit! Byakko!**_"

"Inumon... _**Mega Shinka! YoukaiInumon!**_"

Yui held their D-Ark up, allowing DarkGabumon to evolve with the Tamers' Digimon.

"DarkGabumon... _**Mega Shinka! ShadowMetalGarurumon!**_"

The Legendary Warriors, Takuya and Izumi, readied their D-Scanners and transformed.

"_**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution! Kaiser Greymon!**_"

"_**Execute! Fusion Evolution! JetSilphymon!**_"

After Mamoru turned into Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi and Rei transformed using their Valkyrie Daggers.

"_**Moon Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Mars Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

Yusuke, Hiei, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the Chimeras readied battle stances while gathering their spirit/Youki/Rajita powers to heatedly engage the enemies with right away. As for Jeri, she and Felinismon held their ground while helping Keiko look after the infants. Jeri hastily summoned an impenetrable psychic bubble to contain them from the heated battle set to commence.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called out to her lover.

Jeri stood idly by and watched her friends, namely Himura. "Takato, Rika, Henry, Himura! Be careful!"

"Knock those three jerks dead!" Felinismon encouraged them.

The trio, namely the Warlord and Paradixalmon, were slightly impressed with the line-up stacked against them.

"Heh, I have to admit," the Warlord assessed the assembled heroes. "This dimension's warriors aren't too shabby. Their powers beyond what I perceived them. Hell, just the fact these Tamers can access powers from four of the legendary Chinese Beasts is quite impressive and they don't even need to Bio-Merge with their partners to complete their Mega forms. On top of that, Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei of this world are light years ahead of their other counterparts in the other dimensions. But, even more surprising are the two Senshi. Yeah, I did some background check on the Valkyrie powers. Supposedly, these are the Sailor Senshi's ultimate forms in this dimension, and are unique to these specific Sailors. Though, the rest of them are heroes unique to this world."

"Indeed," Beyond muttered while facing the opposition. "And united, they're quite formidable. It's no secret they've been able to thwart their world's worst villains."

Paradixalmon huffed while slowly lumbering forward. "Still, none of them are Ascendants and I can easily do away with the majority of them on my own!"

The Warlord sighed, quickly drawing out his katana. "Don't be a glory hound and save me some, ok?"

"GET THEM!" Suzakato issued a command as he led the charge against the trio.

As the heroes bolted ahead to meet them, Beyond jumped out of the way and let his two colleagues take care of the dirty work. The Warlord dashed forward to fight the Beast Tamers, the Senshi, Spirit Detectives, and the Chimeras. Paradixalmon dealt with the Tamers' Digimon, the Neo Spirit Detectives, and the Legendary Warriors.

Suzakato flew over the Warlord and expelled a fire blast through his hands.

"_**Firepalm Blast!**_"

The other Beast Tamers followed up Suzakato's blast and directed their attacks to the Warlord.

Henbu cried out, throwing a spear made out of stone. "_**Armored Rock Spear!**_"

Seirika shouted, spinning around and summoning a water twister. "_**Dragon Twister!**_"

As the projectiles hurtled at him from all sides, the Warlord slashed through Suzakato's flamethrower-like attack with his katana. Then, he whirled around and blasted Henbu's rock apart with a Ki blast. He then rotated his whole body and swung his katana across, sweeping the water twister away with a single stroke. As the Warlord turned, Himakko shot forward at him with his claws ready to stab him.

"_**Drill Claw!**_"

However, the Warlord caught Himakko's hands and blasted him back.

"Heh, you foolish Tamers!" The overconfident Warlord openly boasted. "Even with these Beast powers of yours, you're still no match for me!"

Suzakato was befuddled. "He's acting like he knows us or something."

"I did plenty of background checks on every world where you and your counterparts live! You are by far the most versatile Tamers I've heard about, but even your powers combined pale in comparison to what I can bring to the table!"

Seirika scoffed irritably. "Does this asshole like hearing himself talk or what?"

Suddenly, a blast of blue energy impacted the Warlord's back. The katana-wielding villain quickly turned his attention behind him. He saw Yusuke, Hiei, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Kamen standing their ground.

"Next time that's gonna be your head," Yusuke smirked, waving his index finger at the villain's direction.

Slightly miffed but amused, the Digital Warlord shook his head dismissively. "Good luck with that. You're going need it."

"Enough," Hiei snorted as he readily drew out his sword and bumrushed the Warlord, engaging him in quick swordplay. As he for for a straight thrust, the Warlord easily sidestepped and swerved around Hiei. As Hiei turned, the Warlord prepared to fire a beam in his face.

"NOOOO!" Valkyrie Mars cried out as an fiery aura outlined her entire frame. She rocketed forward at blinding speed, and promptly forced the Warlord to withdraw away from Hiei. She landed beside Hiei and let pillars of fire dance around her. "Lay a hand on my friends and my children... I'll _torch _your ass alive."

The Warlord backflipped and hovered in the air. Valkyrie Moon hastily flew up and drew her sword against him. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose toward the Warlord, who easily caught the rose and burned it with Ki energy.

_Damn, these Sailors are quick in their Valkyrie forms. I always figured they were just a bunch of weak girls, but I greatly underestimated the Senshi of this dimension. They're in every way the opposite equals of Ascendants._

"Give it up, Warlord! You're surrounded!" Suzakato exclaimed as he and his friends closed in around the Digital Warlord.

Mika angrily retorted to the villain. "Don't think I'm gonna forgive you for interrupting my duel with Takato!"

Sara chuckled. _She hasn't forgotten that duel. Oh, Mika._

Surveying his surroundings, the Warlord saw the Valkyrie Senshi, Suzakato, and Seirika hovering near him. Everyone else were on ground and preparing to initiate a massive counterattack. Despite the overwhelming odds against him, the Warlord was calm as ever and chuckled in amusement.

Meanwhile, Paradixalmon was easily tanking the attacks dished out by the Tamers' Digimon. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, YoukaiInumon, and ShadowMetalGarurumon's attacks were able to slow down, but did little to faze Paradixalmon. On top of his strong durability, his speed bedazzled the Digimon. Even help from KaiserGreymon, JetSilphymon, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives seemingly did little to bring Paradixalmon down.

"This is all this dimension's heroes can deliver?" Paradixalmon snorted out of annoyance. "Disappointing! Do you realize who you're dealing with?"

Gallantmon angrily snapped. "You think we care? We're sending you and your crew back out of our world!"

Yui stood and hastily concentrated spirit energy in her right hand. "Even my spirit-enhanced punches aren't doing anything! I'll have to hit him harder!"

KaiserGreymon hefted his sword and swung it toward Paradixalmon. "We're still able to fight!"

"Heh," Paradixalmon snorted as he turned toward Beyond and the Warlord. "It's time." With that, his eyes glowed bright yellow. In conjunction with his eyes glowing, a runic sword jutted out of the ShadowMetalGarurumon mouth and quickly swung the mighty blade across, summoning dark crescent-shaped energy toward his opposition. "_**Dark Wolf Blade!**_" Then, he subsequently followed it up with another attack. A cannon protruded from the BlackWarGreymon head. Paradixalmon pointed the cannon forward and launched a small condensed ball of energy at the amassed heroes facing him. "_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_"

As the attacks hurtled toward them, Gallantmon turned and issued a warning to his colleagues. "MOOOOOOVE!"

A bright flash of light flashed as an explosion erupted from the two attacks that impacted the area where the Digimon, the Legendary Warriors, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives stood. The two attacks covered and exploded across the area, clearing several yards of the park and leaving a giant hole in its wake. The other heroes watched in horror as they saw the Digimon, the untransformed Legendary Warriors, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives laying scattered across the area. All of them were in a heap and left unconscious.

Suzakato watched in horror and aghast. He screamed out to his partner. "GALLANTMON!"

Seirika and Henbu followed. "SAKUYAMON! MEGAGARGOMON!"

Himakko shouted. "YUI! YOUKAIINUMON! SHADOWMETALGARURUMON!"

Yusuke yelled. "YUI!"

Jeri and Keiko withdrew their view from the horrific turn of events.

"That monster easily took them down!" Sara exclaimed.

Valkyrie Mars gaped in shock. _And that was an overwhelming force! _

"I think it's time we end this," the Warlord publicly announced to his enemies. With that, he opened his right palm and forged a shining ball of pink energy. It materialized and condensed while throwing it down to the ground. The ball exploded into the air after impacting the earth.

Everyone withdrew from the explosive burst of light as halos suddenly appeared over the heroes' heads.

"Halos?" A befuddled Henbu gawked.

Yusuke berated the villain. "The hell are these for? Didn't know you were into those fashion accessories!"

"_**Sin Harvest!**_" The Warlord called out as he watched as the heroes began to slow down. He watched as the Beast Tamers turned back to normal, the Valkyrie Senshi & Tuxedo Kamen turned back into their civilian forms, Yusuke & Hiei were weakened with their Ki seemingly drained, and the Chimeras, too, suffered energy loss as they collapsed.

Takato gazed over himself. "What the hell did you do to us?"

Rika gasped. "Our powers!"

Rei growled. "What did you do to our powers, you bastard?"

Wearing a smug and arrogant grin, the Warlord descended near the defeated and powerless heroes. "Just a neat trick I picked up, but I haven't fully mastered yet. It's called Sin Harvest. You see, that first move I initiated was just a trace on your energy sources. By itself, it does jack, but after I effectively call out my attack, I drained and sealed your energy easily. Don't worry I didn't drain all of it. You'd all be dead if I did. I just sealed all of you to about the fraction of the energy you once had. It has its flaws, but it works..." Suddenly, the Warlord felt light-headed and shook off the adverse effects. _Of course, the attack is a double-edged sword. It cuts my power in half... this was only supposed to be a gamble move and we're in a hurry. I had to do it. _"Personally, this is an attack I prefer not to use. Anyhow, your powers and energies will return to you all in 15 minutes, but Takato, you're coming with us regardless."

"Why me?" Takato demanded.

The Warlord evilly chortled and advanced on the goggleboy. "No more questions. Time for us to go, _gogglehead_."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Rika shouted as she weakly stumbled forward and fell. "Ugh! My body's... weak..."

Usagi cried out, trying to spring up. "RIKA!"

As Takato took a stand, he used what little strength he had and threw a punch at the Warlord. The villain mocked his effort and landed a weak knee into his gut. After knocking him out, the Warlord threw Takato's body over his right shoulder and beckoned over to his partners-in-crime. Beyond nodded as he used an odd-looking black Digivice-01 with a black scheme and spikes around the corners of it. Despite the spikes being real, they seemingly don't puncture his skin. The Digivice activated and opened a portal, allowing him and his partners to slip through.

"As much carnage I want to dish this world, and..." the Warlord wore a sickening, perverse grin as he eyed Rika, Rei, Usagi, Jeri, Keiko, Izumi, Yui, Mika, Sara, Cammy, and Kohana. "...as much women I want to dominate, orders are orders." He hovered over to Paradixalmon with Takato in tow.

"Ta...kato... no... BRING HIM BACK!" Rika screamed as she dragged herself across the dirt.

Rei gritted her teeth and punched the ground. "NOOO!"

"Feeding time," Warlord joked as he watched the second mouth in Paradixalmon's chest gaping.

"_**Dark Absorption!**_" Paradixalmon bellowed as he swallowed Takato and Guilmon through his second mouth. "Hn, I don't feel any stronger."

"Not to fret, their powers will return to them in less than 15 minutes," Warlord reassured the irked behemoth. "All the powers I suppressed from them with my Sin Harvest will become undone. You'll feel the power of Suzakato and Gallantmon coursing through you in no time."

"Excellent."

Everyone, but the villains and the unconscious group, watched in horror and shock as Paradixalmon absorbed the two he had been sent to collect. Satisfied, Paradixalmon turned to Beyond and the Warlord as they passed through the portal. Paradixalmon followed behind them. Rika threw herself toward the portal, but it quickly closed off in her face. Defeated and breaking down in tears, Rika threw her head back and cried out.

"TAAAAAAAKATO!"

"TAKATO! GUILMON!" Jeri cried out as she turned off her bubble and raced over to Rika's side. "I... I couldn't do anything... I... was scared to even move..."

"You protected the babies with Keiko. That was your job..." Rika muttered as she sunk her head, gritting her teeth and angrily mumbling. "You and Felinismon wouldn't have made a difference. Trust me... you were smart not to attack them."

"I was able to read one of their minds," Jeri whispered to her friend. "They're going to another world called the Accel world."

Realizing this, Rika gasped. "...as much as I'm not fond of the guy, but we need to contact Ryo. Jeri, send a telepathic message to him quickly and tell him to bring Cyberdramon. He's the only dimension crosser we've got besides Sedna."

"That's a good idea!" Henry called out.

Rei added. "Tell Ryo and Cyberdramon come here as quickly as possible! We have to follow where those bastards are going next!"

"To save Takato and Guilmon!" Usagi quickly added as she held her Valkyrie Dagger. "I hope what he says is true about our powers. We can't fight them without our powers."

"We'll test our transformations in a few minutes," stated Sara. "Only then will we know if he isn't lying."

Himura slowly paced over to Inumon and Yui. "Guys, let's go check on the others!"

With that, everyone still able to walk on their own went over to awaken their unconscious friends. All the while, they awaited for Ryo and Cyberdramon to come after Jeri contacted them. But, as our heroes recovered, the evil trio crossed over dimensions to head to their next destination: Dimitri's future world.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/November 4, 2005/DF-616**_

Having jolted out of his meditative state, X gasped as the masked man probed the three evil powers crossing the dimensions beyond time and space. He jumped off his meditation rock and faced the skies as he closed his eyes and sensed them again.

_Oh no! It's just as I've feared! So, the Digital Warlord is up to no good! And... he... has two allies? One of them with a power greater than his own! It's Paradixalmon! He could be on his own way with the Warlord and this third individual, who calls himself Beyond. They're attempting to wipe out every Ascendant across every dimension they land on. Warlord, you cunning devil... your evil soul just doesn't know when to stop this senseless carnage! _

X frantically turned around as he saw his friends Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David sparring with one another.

_It's been almost a whole year removed since the War Games and when Virus was destroyed... I didn't think we'd be going into another major conflict this soon. Ok, granted, we had a few scuffles here and there, including one with Burizalor's father. But, the threat of Paradixalmon is most alarming... we have act soon!_

Throwing a punch to Keke, Kara repels her away with an Ki beam. Keke pushes and kicks the beam into the air as X phases next to her.

Startled, Keke instinctively throws a punch at X's direction, who quickly counters and catches her fist.

"Whoa, hold it!"

"X? Oh, sorry!" Keke said, withdrawing her punch. "I thought you were Sam again trying to cop a feel on me."

"No, and I'm going to have a word with him about it later," the masked man bluntly answered. "Listen, guys! We've got a crucial situation!" He managed to garner their attention and caused them to withdraw from their usual sparring.

Tike, Kara, David, and Sam hovered down near X and Keke.

"Yo, what's up, X?" Tike asked.

Kara added. "What could that much of a big deal to stop us from training?"

David curiously asked. "It's something serious, isn't it?"

"Tell us," Sam asserted as Keke shot him an irked glare. _Sheesh, can't she can't a joke?_

X folded his arms and vaguely frowned behind his mask. "It's bad, guys. We have not only three dimension crossing menaces to deal with, but they'll be coming here. We have to prepare. And it seems our old _friend_, the Digital Warlord, is amongst them and up to no good." His reference to their old nemesis made them freeze with fear, which turned into passionate anger. "We have to get BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan, and then we're heading back to Earth. We need to prepare Tai and the others for this forthcoming crisis. Paradixalmon must be stopped at all costs. There's no time, let's move!"

The warriors shouted in unison. "Right!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time OST **_**Make Magic**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Across Dimensions**_

xxxxx

_**Act I: Across Dimensions! The Coming of Paradixalmon! **_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba High School/Soccer Fields/DF-616**_

It has been 11 months since the War Games, an event held by the evil Artificial named Virus, a being whose composition was forged from the Digi-Destined, their Digimon, the strongest warriors, and the most vile monsters across the Digiverse. The evil scourge attempted to perpetuate a string of terrifying events that would spiral the world into a sea of chaos. With aid of a young man from the future, Dimitri Ishida - son of Yamato 'Matt' Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa, the Digi-Destined prepared for the bio-Artificial and his twisted competition event.

After training in the Room of Time, Omega X/Tai and Celesta X/Kari emerged as Earth and the Digital World's last saviors. However, everyone was convinced Omega X would be the one to deal the final blow and put an end to the War Games. Virus' power proved to be more than Omega X had assessed. In response to this, Celesta X was his last ace, much to everyone's shock and dismay. Davis and TK dismissed this, but Celesta X insisted on going through with it to prove everyone wrong.

One event lead to another, and the death of BlackWarGreymon pushed Kari to ascend to a level beyond Ascendant. X's vision was realized as Celesta X achieved the Ascendant Level 2 status. Not only did she gain a new level, but Celesta X finally surpassed her brother and invoked the full extent of her Crest of Light's miraculous power. With her holy power, and encouragement from her brother and friends, she utilized a planet-crushing force of light to destroy every trace of Virus.

Datamon's nightmarish ambition was silenced forever and the darkness was swept away by the light.

A new era began with Earth and the Digital Realms recovering from the post-War Games event. Leaving Kari and the others to watch over Earth for a short time, Tai and Agumon temporarily were taken by Huanglongmon as he and X took them to compete in a Digi-universal Battle Tournament. With Omega X's legendary status becoming the latest word of word across the Digital Realms, many unconvinced digital warriors were speculative of Omega X's true power. In this event, Omega X meet an Alterian warrior named Pikkan, and engaged him in the finals. Their fight captured everyone's attention as Omega X and Pikkan provided a spectacular performance that set the Digi-universal crowds on fire. In the end, Omega X defeated Pikkan by a hair's breadth. The Ascendant also won over Pikkan's respect and offered to help him in emergency situations. An unlikely new friendship was formed between the warriors.

On Earth, now that she was the strongest across two worlds, Kari continued her training, but still kept up with her studies. Dimitri had just departed to his time to finish the Artificials of his time. BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David would return every now and then to visit the Chosen. Matt spent most of his free time in isolation to suppress Yamato, but efforts came to no avail as the dark persona maintained his grip on the young man. Even Mimi has done her best to manage Matt with his band tours and watch him perform. Much to Davis' surprise, Sonja returned after a lengthy absence and moved in with the Motomiya family and shares a bunk bed with Davis. BlackWarGreymon, once believed to be dead, was given a new artificial body, albeit more humanoid and he shortened his name to BW. Simms placed his spirit into this new body, granting BW better mobility and fighting more efficiently. TK, having become an Ascendant alongside Davis prior to the War Games, tried keeping up with Kari, but her power was still light years beyond theirs. The other Digi-Destined continued to keep in touch. And a month passed after the War Games as Tai and Agumon returned home just in time to complete the school year. Tai and Sora's relationship was strained for a little while, but they got back together during spring break.

Overcoming an evil Artificial and preventing a catastrophe from wiping out the realms, the Kamiya siblings provided a better future for their friends and themselves. Since then, a few threats appeared to cause some carnage, but the Ascendants and their friends rose up to overcome them.

And now their story continues...

Later in the afternoon, the Digi-Destined (minus Matt and Joe) and their Digimon finished watching Tai, Davis, and Ken finish playing a soccer game against a local rival team. As usual, Tai led his team to another victory with a score of 19-1, but only because Tai felt generous to let the rival team score one. Throughout the whole game, Tai had to restrain himself from cutting loose, since what being a component that completes his Ascendant form. Tai, Davis, and Ken turned as they saw their friends crowding over to celebrate with them.

"Man, it's like Tai totally dominated the game with us!" Davis gloated as Tai and Ken both sighed.

"That was still a pretty intense game, guys," TK said.

Sora approached Tai, handing him a towel. "Might want to wipe yourself with this instead of your shirt."

"Heh, yeah," the big-haired teen grinned in his usual goofy manner, but unsurprisingly he wasn't winded. After all the epic fights he had gone through, Tai wasn't going to let a two hour soccer game wind him out. He wiped his face as Agumon walked up next to him. "Say, Agumon, why don't we all go celebrate with pizza?"

"Yeah right!" Yolei chimed in. "That means all of us will have to chip in to pay for all those pizzas and we know you're going to eat the place out!"

Ken tried to calm his irate purple-haired girlfriend. "Come on, Yolei! Relax!"

"A little _woosah_ would really help the stress," Davis remarked while rubbing his ears. "You should try it, Yolei."

"And who asked you?" She snapped at him while turning around and... rubbing her ears. "Oh, boy. I do need to woosah."

Veemon snickered as he elbowed Davis' side. "She took your advice, buddy."

Mimi sighed. "So, pizza it is?"

Kari felt her stomach grumble while rubbing it. "I could use some pizza, too."

TK chuckled. "Likewise, I could eat a few boxes."

Cody sighed. "I swear ever since Tai, Matt's dark persona _Yamato_, Kari, TK, and Davis became Ascendants, we've literally had to watch them gorge down plates of food."

Armadillomon added as he pointed out others. "Don't forget Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David. Boy, Tike and Kara, those kids have big ol' stomachs!"

"More like black hole stomachs!" Biyomon chirped as she flew over next to Sora.

Hawkmon shook his head. "We Digimon eat a lot, too. I mean, Ascendants are no different from us."

"We'll control our eating habits, guys," Tai said as he gave a playful wink to his sister. "Right, Kari?"

"Yeah..." The Bearer of Light gave a half-hearted smile while picking up Gatomon.

Sonja finished rubbing Davis' shoulders. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks, babe!"

The female Artificial smiled, withdrawing her fingers from her boyfriend's shoulders. "Sure thing."

"All right, guys! What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Tai declared as he bolted forward with Agumon following him.

_Tai! You might want to save pizza time a little later. It's me, X!_

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon hit the brakes as they raised their heads and linked their minds to the masked man from the other side. The Digi-Destined crowded around behind them two as they could also hear X speaking to them.

"It's X, guys!" TK said as Patamon lifted his ears to hear.

Gatomon blinked. "I wonder what he wants?"

"Tai, what does X want?" Kari inquisitively asked her brother.

_Can this wait? I'm freakin' starving! My friends are starving, too!_

_Look, Tai! I'll just call Simms and ask him to tell the pizza place not to close down early! Remember, he's got all the dough and can buy all the damn pizza you want! My friends will be there to join y'all! Tike and Kara will be freaking happy to eat the whole place with you!_

Taken aback by X's sudden snarky outburst, the big-haired teen was left speechless as he scratched his head innocently. "Gee, sorry... never thought I'd hear this side of you."

_Because we have a situation that will be problematic for not just your world, but other dimensions. Go to the Pizza Palace where you guy usually hang out. Me and the others will be waiting for you there._

Nodding, Tai turned and reaffirmed to everyone. "Hear that, guys? Let's move."

"Aw, man. Another crisis coming?" TK added. "I'll need to phone Matt and let him know we're at the Pizza Palace."

"Last time I checked, Yamato took over and decided it was training time," Mimi reminded TK and the others.

Palmon rolled her eyes. "That guy never seems to stop being obsessed with you, Tai."

"Heh, good point, but he and Gabumon will come," the Bearer of Courage added with a confident smirk. "Yamato, especially, wouldn't miss out on knowing who we're going to face next. Now, to the Pizza Palace, guys!" He and Agumon gathered everyone into place while both used their Instant Movement technique to transport them to the Pizza Palace.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Pizza Palace**_

_**Shoom.**_

Tai, Agumon, and his friends teleported in the Pizza Palace. Much to their delight, they saw X, Simms, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David. The entire 'D3' assembled team arrived in time to establish a meeting place with Tai and his friends. Everyone else in the Pizza Palace erupted with loud cheers for the heroes that've saved their planet countless of times.

Amongst the warriors assembled near X: Pikkan was nearly reached BanchoLeomon's height. Wearing a serious look, Pikkan wore a fitting white cloak outfit with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt underneath. Atop his head was a brown round-topped hat wrapped with white straps coupled with dark brown shoes. His distinct and outward appearance resembled a human, but his eyes, which clashed with his appearance, were a bright shade of red and his ears were large and pointy enough to stick out of his hat. What little hair he had was gold. As for BW, formerly BlackWarGreymon, he looked very much human-like with spiky brown hair, almost like Tai's. BW wore a fitting black muscle shirt and black pants, which were supported by brown boots. His hands were sported by black fingerless gloves and military-themed boots.

Dumbfounded and awestruck by the cheering crowds, Tai scratched his head. "Yeah, didn't think there'd still be a lot of people here."

Agumon added. "Tell me about it!"

Kari waved over to X and his crew. "Hey, guys! How's it been?"

The two assembled groups approached and greeted each other. Tai and Sora both shook X's hands whilst the other Digi-Destined reunited with the Digital Humans. Patamon and Gatomon briefly chatted with BanchoLeomon. As everyone became seated around a long table, X clapped his hands as large pans of pizza were brought out hot out of the ovens. The pizza pans were spread across the table. Before Tike and Kara could inhale the pizzas, Pikkan and BanchoLeomon restrained the two ravenous little Ascendants.

"Everyone, consider this my treat and to our strong bonds, my friends!" X said, toasting everyone with water.

Tai's mouth watered over the pepperoni dish in front of him. Wasting no time, he grabbed a slice and stuffed it down his mouth. Then, he and Agumon proceeded to scarf down the rest of the pizza. The other Digi-Destined, Sonja, BanchoLeomon, and Pikkan could only look on with disgust at their bad table manners. Tike and Kara ate just as much as Tai and Agumon was, much to their friends' own disgust as they seemingly were beginning to lose their appetite.

"Tell us, X," Izzy addressed to the masked man. "About this new enemy that's threatening other dimensions."

"Yes, about that..." X cleared his throat as Tai, Agumon, Tike, and Kara abruptly stopped stuffing their faces. "While we should be eating right now, I need to tell you about the new threat all of us must prepare for." He stood from his chair as a metal ball materialized in his right hand. The metal ball opened up like an egg, revealing a clear viewing orb. The first visuals displaying on the screen were pictures of alternate dimensions being adversely affected by the three individuals. "Just now, they left a dimension with a group of heroes the likes of which you'd never thought would share the same world. They've just recently lost two important members to the diabolical trio. You see... as I told my friends already, our old nemesis the Digital Warlord has forged an alliance with two individuals named Paradixalmon and Beyond. Paradixalmon was created by a dark lord named GranDracmon, who lives in another dimension divided from our own. The trio have successfully crossed over with a Digivice that Beyond uses to open portals into these alternate dimensions."

"The Warlord, I heard a lot about this guy," Tai said, conveying a serious and scornful look. "Especially from the stories from you and your friends, X."

The masked man regrettably nodded. "Yes, and now having become an ally to GranDracmon and a third individual whose identity is unknown to me, the Warlord intends to help Paradixalmon fulfill the goal of wiping out every Ascendant across dimensions. There won't be any stopping them until all Ascendants are gone."

"Where do Paradixalmon and Beyond come from?" asked Cody.

"An alternate future similar to Dimitri's, but it's tied to another universe. That much is all I can tell you, but they intend to come here very soon. After they hit one more world, they're coming here with an army."

"What?" The Digi-Destined exclaimed in shock.

The Bearer of Courage furrowed his brows and stood from his chair. "They think they can just waltz in here and take us out that easily? I don't think so!"

"That's why I'm warning you now."

"We must prepare, my friends," Simms said.

Pikkan scoffed, tapping the table. "Feh, these guys don't sound like they're that much of a big deal."

BanchoLeomon asserted. "We won't know until they come, Pikkan."

"However, despite what these enemies intend to bring, I have faith we can thwart the Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Warlord."

"Now, you're speaking my language, X," Tai wore a smile, which exuded confidence.

Agumon concurred. "Same here."

Kari sighed as she folded both arms over her lap. Her face seemed to convey more concern. TK took note of the Bearer of Light's sudden uneasiness. Suddenly, as Simms accompanied to the front door, X walked away from his seat as he vaguely beckoned over to Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Keke & the others, Pikkan, BanchoLeomon, and BW. Each one moved away from their seats and followed the masked man outside the Pizza Palace. Everyone else were left behind in befuddlement, wondering why X called forth only a selective number of their teammates.

Ken frowned as he turned toward Davis. "There's more to this than we're not being let on."

Davis replied. "Good point. Why keep this a secret from us?"

TK mumbled, observing his friends and X's entourage outside conversing with the watcher and his assistant. "Tai? Kari?" He got up from his seat as Patamon, Davis, and Veemon joined him.

Watching Davis and Veemon walking out, Sonja narrowed her eyes toward the windows. "Digital Warlord and Paradixalmon, eh?"

"Whatever the case is, guys... we've got a much deeper situation ahead for us," Izzy informed everyone at the table.

Mimi sighed deeply as Dimitri crossed her mind. _I hope Dimitri's doing ok in his time. The last thing his world needs are bad guys to mess up the peace._

xxxxx

Turning around, X faced the ones he summoned out of the Pizza Palace. They were standing atop the Pizza Palace roof, isolating themselves from bystanders. Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon were standing at the forefront with Sora, Biyomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Simms assembled behind the Kamiya siblings.

"What's up, X?" Tai said, changing his grin to a serious expression.

Before X could answer, he sensed TK, Patamon, Davis, and Veemon were standing behind.

"Good of you to join us, you four."

"Why didn't you invite us to join you?" TK demanded.

"To test you two. You two especially need some catching up to do as far as being Ascendants go," the masked watcher bluntly answered. "You're far behind where Tai, Matt, Kari, and my colleagues are in the Ascendant rankings. You'll need to be ready for when our three 'friends' from the other side drop in to create some carnage."

"I know we've been slacking off, but..." Davis tried to reason with the watcher.

The Bearer of Hope interjected. "X, listen..."

"Kari, will you train these two in preparation for the forthcoming enemies?" X addressed to the Bearer of Light. "You're the only one to have reached an Ascendant level 2 so far and had a hand in destroying Virus. Teach them what they could do to push these two beyond their limitations."

Kari was reluctant to answer, but respectfully nodded. "Yes, X."

"Kari, I'm ready for whatever you need to teach us!" Davis exclaimed.

"Likewise, Kari!" TK added.

Tai smirked as he turned over to his sister. "Looks like the role of sensei's been passed to you, Kari."

"Well, I've always wanted to be a teacher. Just never expected to teach TK and Davis," the brunette said with a giggle.

Sora openly addressed the masked man. "What did you need to tell us that's important?"

"And why take us out here?" inquired Biyomon.

Pikkan folded his arms as he, BanchoLeomon, Simms, and the Digital Humans knew what X was about to tell them.

"Go on, X," Keke said. "Tell them."

Taking a deep breath, X relaxed and straightened his posture. "I'm relieved that Ken and to a lesser extent Yolei isn't with y'all. Because what I'm about to tell you will leave you befuddled." Folding his arms behind his back, the watcher continued on. "You must know the identity of one of the three enemies you must be read to face when _he_ arrives with Paradixalmon and Beyond. The identity of the Digital Warlord..." He stopped as everyone left in the dark awaited for his immediate response. However, Tai and Agumon seemingly had a firm grasp of what X was about to explicably unveil. "The Digital Warlord, a sworn enemy of mine and my friends, is none other than Sam's uncle... and Ken's brother... Sam Ichijouji."

Upon hearing this, everyone was left stunned while in eerie silence.

"Tell me this is some sick joke," TK nearly wanted to deny this notion.

Kari frowned. "Ken's brother...?"

"But, it's not the Sam Ichijouji of this world..." Sam spoke up and garnered everyone's attention. "The monster that has taken on my uncle's appearance is not my uncle. As the Warlord, he's pure evil to the core and will stop at nothing to wipe out every Ascendant. Ascendants are what he feared when we fought him in the world we protected. The fact his evil spirit was revived and put in a vessel to hold his body... it's horrible... and he's the last person I'd ever want to see again."

"Don't worry. With most of us Ascendants, we can handle him!" David reassured the purple-haired teen.

Tike smirked. "Hell yeah! There's me, David, Kara, you, Keke, Tai, Matt or Yamato whatever he wants to call himself this time, Kari, TK, and Davis! We can gang up on him!"

"But, you forget he's working with Paradixalmon," X reminded the overzealous Ascendant child. "I've sensed Paradixalmon's power across time and space. His power is a force to be reckoned with and he will have absorbed sources of powers to augment his strength a hundred fold."

The Bearer of Courage clenched his right hand and frowned, focusing his Ki in his right hand. "Then, if it's a fight these guys want! We'll bring it to them!"

"Right! I mean, if we were able to take care of Virus, then we'll be ready for these guys!" TK gained a boost of confidence and openly declared.

Kari nodded to TK and Davis, though seemingly not exuding confidence like TK and her brother. "...then, TK, Davis, you better get ready for some training then."

Pikkan walked over to Tai and pat his right shoulder, catching the big-haired teen's attention. "You chickening out on this one, Tai?"

"Ha! Please, you've got to be kidding!" boasted the Bearer of Courage.

"That's just like you, Tai," BW interjected as he pulled Tai into a headlock. "We're going to kick these three off our world and send the Warlord's ass packing."

"Tell me about it!" Tai exclaimed.

"Then, perhaps you were going to leave me in the dark on all this?"

Suddenly, everyone on the roof turned as they saw 'Yamato' Ishida in his prideful glory with ZeedGarurumon hovering next to him. The duo descended on the roof.

"Matt!" TK immediately called out to his brother.

"Which one is he now?" Davis wondered.

X shook his head, sighing. "From his manner of speech and tone, take a guess."

Shaking his head, Pikkan's face conveyed slight disgust with Yamato's presence. "And enter the asshole whose ego knows no bounds."

BW chuckled. "Between you and him, whose ego is bigger?"

"Hey, don't lump me on the same level as HIM, BW!" The Alterian warrior angrily snapped.

BanchoLeomon remarked. "I thought he'd at least get over his rivalry with Tai, but lately Yamato has been pretty antagonistic to Kari. He just can't get over the fact the Kamiya siblings are both superior to him in their Ascendant forms."

"Dad's ego won't accept that Kari's reached a level beyond what he could've possibly achieved," Keke pretty much said it all regarding her father's recent behavior.

Yamato walked right up to Tai and stood face to face with his friend/rival. "If there's anyone who's taking down these three, it's going to be me. So, the Warlord is finally showing his mug here?" The blond produced an arrogant smirk. "Then, I'd be happy to step all over this worm and be done with him. Then, this Paradixalmon will know the true meaning of pain when he faces an Ascendant of my calibur."

Kari snorted, rolling her eyes. "Please. Who killed Virus?"

Yamato shifted his view past Tai and eyed Kari, who has lately shown no tolerance for Matt's alter ego. He approached Kari and got in her face. As TK tried to intervene between his brother and his best friend, X put his arm out to stop him.

"Kari, Yamato, stop!" TK called out to the two.

Tai tried to come between his sister and rival, but slightly backed away. He quickly noticed Kari coolly smiling off Yamato's presence. Her smile exuded true and blue confidence, and not one conveying any arrogance. Yamato's smile faded as he turned his back to Kari and walked off.

"Damn, that was intense," Kara whispered.

David nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Just remember, who was it that set up Virus to his demise?" Yamato reminded the Bearer of Light, who scoffed in response. The blond slightly turned his head and glared intently at Kari. "Right. It was _me_. Your power might've surpassed mine like your brother's, but I will catch up to you both."

"Yamato, c'mon now," Keke groaned. "We have more crucial matters."

"Well, now that Yamato and ZeedGarurumon made their grand entrance..." X raised his voice and managed to garner everyone's attention. "...now you know the enemies we will be facing. We must prepare for when they arrive and we will hit them hard."

Tai stepped right in front of X and turned and encouraged his friends. "Let's show them how we deal with big bads, guys!"

Everyone, but Yamato, Pikkan, BanchoLeomon, and BW for their own reason, shouted in unison. "RIGHT!"

X closed his mind from the outside and feel into deep meditation. _My other big concern is Dimitri. I hope Paradixalmon and his crew found his world yet._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Middle of Shinjuku Park/XLR-8**_

It was four days since a fierce battle with the three Artificial Digimon had taken place. A teen with short and somewhat brown, spiky hair rested under a black baseball cap whilst sitting next to a small blue humanoid-like dragon in the local park near his apartment. Named Kensuke Rainer, he and the dragon sat on a bench as they appear to be waiting for someone.

"You think she'll come Ken?" Veemon asked.

Ken nodded while looking over the last remaining piece of the three Artificials. It was a thin brain-like chip, which he twirled in his fingers before pocketing it.

"I think she will, she said she had a gift for me." he said and before long he saw were looking for. The 'she' Ken was alluding to was a Brazilian girl in her teens wearing black hair and tanned skin ran up to them holding a pair sunglasses her right hand.

"Kensuke, Veemon! It's good to see you two!" said the girl, as she greeted them with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Helena. Haven't been having any trouble lately I hope?" he asked, noticing the sunglasses in her hand. "What are those for?"

Helena handed to them while pointing to his face. "Well, Miss Setsuna said you might need these to avoid standing out, especially with your eyes like that." She keenly noted his eyes currently did not have matching colors as one was brown and the other was a glowing silver.

Ken sighed and quickly put on the shades. "They fit very good." He nodded while adjusting them and smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate them. How's Karin doing?"

"She's doing fine. She went with Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru to a car dealership. Something happened to Miss Haruka's sports car a few nights back."

Upon hearing this, Ken sweatdropped a bit. _I'm not taking the blame on that one! The good old jolly green one can deal with it._ He mentally reminded himself of the big fight that night during his run-in with the three Artificials that appeared in his world. "So, did you wanna go anywhere?" He changed the subject.

"Heh, I didn't think you were the dating type, Ken," Veemon chuckled.

Helena giggled as well, prompting Ken to take out his blue Digivice, which was a hybrid evolved model of two different kinds known as the Digivice B.A.X., which was short for Burst Accel Xros. He used it to seal Veemon back inside it.

"I did not ask for your opinion," he replied curtly not knowing he and Helena were being watched nearby by three other teen girls.

Two of these teen girls dressed in ninja uniform attire. Sitting next to them was a lion Digimon and blue bear Digimon wearing a cap. Behind them was a girl with short brown hair and dressed normally. Next to brunette was a cat with glove-like paws.

"Are you two sure we should be doing this?" asked the third girl.

One of the two ninjas whispered. "She's got a point sis. This feels a little childish to me."

The other irked ninja girl growled. "Ok first of all, no one said you had to come Kari." She replied back at the first girl before turning to her sister. "Shizuka, we must make sure he maintains focus on the mission."

The other, more level-headed sister sighed. "If your jealous of this, Mikato, why don't you just say something?" She started before sighing. "Then again after that rampage proclamation he made over the airwaves the othernight, he'll probably kill us on sight."

The girl behind them sweatdropped.

"Can't your Digimon talk to him?"

The bear and cat sighed.

The lion added. "If we DNA Digivolve to mega maybe, right Bearmon?"

Bearmon nodded. "Sure Liollmon." He spoke back before looking at the other cat digimon. "What about Gatomon though? She could talk to him, too, right?"

The Digimon now known as Gatomon, however, suddenly became tense, as did the ninjas.

"What's wrong?" asked Kari, noticing her Digimon was quivering tensely.

Mikato growled in distress as she and her sis grasped their Digivices, which were circular and curved abit like D-3s.

"We've got company coming and strong ones at that!" Mikato demanded as they ran forward to where Ken and Helena were.

Ken grabbed his head as he felt a pounding sensation. Helena became concerned and quickly went to his side.

"What's wrong Ken?" she asked with concern.

Ken growled intently as a dark portal opened up and from it stepped three figures. Two of them were human: the Digital Warlord and Beyond. Towering behind the two stood Paradixalmon. Ken was the first to note the behemoth's arms and hands were those of two near recognizable Digimon. However, they were not the same ones Ken recalled as they were darker and disfigured.

"I think you might want to leave Hel!" Ken affirmed, narrowing his eyes under his shades. "These three mean business it seems!"

Ken's fierce disposition made the Warlord laugh.

Mikato, Shizuka, and Kari made their presence known, which made Ken angry.

"How long have you three...? You know what? Never mind," snarled Ken, who kept an intense stare toward the Warlord, Beyond, and Paradixalmon. "Let's take him out before he can unleash some stupid evil banter on us."

After hearing Ken call out on their attempted bad guy speech, the Warlord stopped laughing and face-faulted along with Beyond. Paradixalmon couldn't help but point and laugh as his two colleagues were getting off the ground.

"Wow, fake one or not, this punk is definitely funny. I think I like him." Paradixalmon grinned as he watched Beyond standing up near him.

"We did not come here for games Paradixalmon..." Beyond declared while glaring at the group. "Bring out your BanchoLeomon and let's get this over with!" He openly challenged the assembled group.

Ken narrowed his eyes while Mikato and Shizuka nodded simultaneously.

"You want it? You got it!" the ninja girls cried out in unison, raising their D-3s as their devices glowed and quickly digivolved their partners.

As this came to pass, Ken whirled around and shouted. "Stop you idiots!"

But, it was too late.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/YYGDM-01**_

After recovering from their fight, the heroes regrouped as those affected by the Warlord's _**Sin Harvest**_ had their powers restored. Ryo and Cyberdramon arrived just in time as everyone had barely recovered from Paradixalmon and his cohorts' attacks. Seirika, Renamon, Himakko, Inumon, Henbu, Terriermon, Agunimon, Fairymon, Jeri, Valkyrie Moon, Valkyrie Mars, Tuxedo Kamen, Yusuke, Hiei, Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Kohana, Aoshi, Mika, and Sara gathered to listen to Ryo, who informed them about Paradixalmon and his partners.

Henbu blinked. "Paradixalmon's a dimension crosser?"

Himakko quickly pointed out. "Wait, and that Beyond guy had a Digivice that opened that portal."

Inumon asserted. "Then, that weird-looking Digivice doubles as a source to Paradixalmon's power?"

Renamon replied. "Whatever the case, they've taken Takato and Guilmon. We have to act quickly and follow where they're doing."

Seirika turned her view toward Ryo and Cyberdramon. "That's why we called you over Ryo. Since Karin's not here, you're our only dimension crosser."

"Well, I'm flattered," Ryo said and clarified. "Anyway, yeah, Paradixalmon and Beyond are dimension crossers. I'm told they're been sent by a dark lord named GranDracmon."

"We heard that name mentioned before they attacked us," Yui said.

"Who is that?" Aoshi inquired to the dimension crosser.

"A dark lord from another dimension and he commands a strong army. He's even rumored to be the creator of the Seven Demon Lords."

"The creator of the Seven Demon Lords?" A flabbergasted Agunimon exclaimed.

Fairymon replied, completely taken by surprise. "You're kidding!"

"Wish I was, but his reputation is well known across these dimensions," Ryo stated. "Fortunately, he can't freely move out of his dimension on his own. That's why he's sent these three to gather power sources to help them eliminate warriors called Ascendants."

"One of those three alluded to something about Ascendants," Tuxedo Kamen said, recalling the reference and name being dropped by the villainous trio.

"What are Ascendants?" Valkyrie Mars asked Ryo. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Only that their reputation has reached beyond time and space. In fact, their numbers have been growing substantially over a period of time. A few dimensions, in fact, are already home to these legendary warriors. They're an elite class of warriors and classified as the next step in digi-evolution. If a dark lord like GranDracmon knows about them, then they're a big deal. Why he wants to eliminate them? Well, considering he's a bad guy, you can venture and guess why he wants them gone. He considers them a pestilence that needs to be erased. The world Beyond comes from already has fallen... and most likely due to too many Ascendants rising."

"That doesn't explain why he had Paradixalmon absorb Takato and Guilmon!" exclaimed Seirika, who waltzed right up to Ryo and grabbed his shirt collar. "Why did he need those two?"

"RIKA!" Henbu and Himakko cried out as they pulled the fiery Warrior of Seiryuu off the dimension traveler.

Cyberdramon answered for Ryo. "Because Takato and Guilmon's powers are sufficient enough to boost Paradixalmon's already outstanding power."

"Well, well, he talks," Terriermon remarked.

"While Takato and Guilmon's powers are not Ascendant nature, their powers are still unique in their own regard. Remember Guilmon possesses the Digital Hazard. Paradixalmon wishes to draw that rare power into his being," the once seemingly quiet draconian Digimon entailed everyone about Takato and Guilmon's incredibly rare natures.

Seirika nodded. "I agree. Even though I try not to remember it, there was the time when Takato's fury gave birth to Megidramon."

"The Digital World nearly got wiped out hadn't Beelzebumon stopped Megidramon," Henbu said.

"Well, I wasn't there when this happen, but this says a lot about Takato and Guilmon's powers... then, holy crap," Yusuke chimed in.

Valkyrie Moon interjected. "Guys, we need to get going! There isn't much time! And these creeps might've gotten farther while we've been wasting time here!"

"Sailor Moon's right, guys," Seirika said, gritting her teeth as she beckoned to Ryo. "Open the dimension door for us. We need to hurry or we're going to lose them!"

Ryo concurred as he pulled out his D-Ark. "Right, no use talking. Time for action. Everybody gather around me!"

"Jeri, I want you to stay behind and tell the others what happened," Himakko advised his girlfriend, pulling her over for a kiss.

Jeri kissed him. "Be careful, everyone! Bring Takato and Guilmon back!" She and Felinismon picked up BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon.

Renamon and Inumon walked over to part ways with their pups. The couple nudged their noses against the pups' and turned away to reconvene with the others awaiting them.

Sailor Moon and Yusuke kissed their lovers before departing through the portal. Sailor Mars and Hiei went over to comfort the twins before leaving. Mars embraced Koori and Ryuuhi, kissing their foreheads before handing them over to Keiko. Hiei's Jagan Eye glowed as he telepathically comforted his children. He withdrew and hurried back toward his colleagues. Tuxedo Kamen and Keiko stayed behind, holding the infants while watching their loved ones leaving to rescue Takato and Guilmon.

Ryo and Cyberdramon stood near the portal, which would lead them into another dimension. The Beast Tamers & their Digimon, the Legendary Warrior duo, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Yusuke, Hiei, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the Chimera duo were all gathered in an amassed gathering, waiting for the dimension traveler to open the door.

"Are we all ready?" Ryo asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah."

Valkyrie Moon replied. "We are."

"All right then, stay close together," the dimension traveler answered as he pressed his D-Ark and invoked the his dimension crossing powers, opening a portal in front of them. "Here we go!"

"Takato, Guilmon..." Himakko and Henbu muttered.

Agunimon cried out. "We're coming, buds!"

Valkyrie Mars readied herself for the journey that awaited her and the others. _Takato, Guilmon, we're coming! Hopefully Karin doesn't run into those creeps either._

Seirika wore a determined and focused glare. "Those creeps just made the biggest mistakes taking _my_ gogglehead."

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act: _**The Accel Ascendant, Kensuke Rainer! YYGDM Heroes' First Stop!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Oh, ho, we start off big and the story's foundation has been set into motion. Takato and Guilmon have been taken. Paradixalmon and his crew arrive in the AccelStreamverse where he confronts the main character, Kensuke Rainer! Ken and his friends are set to fight Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Warlord, but their chances don't seem to look good. And our DF-Kaiverse heroes are just getting ready for the coming crisis! I hope you guys have the gist of the cast for each 'verse.

A few things to note:

1) Yes, a few new faces, namely Pikkan, will be introduced later in the ongoing _Digimon Fusion Kai_ fic and this story is set post-Virus and War Games arcs. Yes, TK and Davis have become Ascendants, but are low-tier compared to Tai, Yamato, Kari, and X's friends.

2) You heard right. There are two Karis here. The Kaiverse one (Celesta X, obviously) and there's one in the Accel world, but the latter actually is considered the 'Primeverse' Kari, AKA the original TV series Kari. This one has no direct connection to the Karis featured in _YuYuGiDigiMoon _and _Digimon Fusion Kai_. In fact, none of the Digi-Destined/Chosen featured in _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ are the 'Primeverse' cast since they've just had contact with the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors. On top of that, the Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Davis, Ken, and Willis in the YYGDM-connected Eastern Realm don't have their partners anymore as they've become legendary guardians in the YYGDM-connected Southern Realm.

Moreover, the Helena in the Accel world is younger and less experienced than the YYGDM counterpart. There is a Karin/Sedna along with the Planetary Senshi in this 'verse. However, Sedna and Quaoar are the only Kuiper Senshi in Accel.

3) The Digital Warlord's attack, _**Sin Harvest**_, is indeed Kingdom Hearts!Sephiroth's. However, my pal, max acorn, has had the Warlord use that in one of his stories. So, I'm just following the move set the Warlord already has in his arsenal.

4) Unfortunately, the Duelists are not included on the YYGDM side due to consistency reasons. You see, in _Dawn of Chaos_, Dimitri and Faith arrive in YYGDM Earth, but only have met the Sedna, Duelists, Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, and Signers. He will meet the other core heroes (Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Yusuke, Hiei, Moon, Mars, Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the two Chimeras) in this fic. When these aforementioned heroes see Dimitri again in _Dawn of Chaos_ (like say Yusuke, Mars, and Rika for example), those said characters will know Dimitri by then because they will have met him in this story. The Duelists are introduced to Dimitri and Faith in _Dawn of Chaos_. Hope that clarifies things. ^^

Anyway, hope you liked the start to this special!

More action and crossover interaction to come!

Send a review and see you later!


	2. The Accel Ascendant, Kensuke Rainer!

**A/N: **Whoo, things are looking up for this story! Things couldn't be much easier for me than by collabing with Chaos.

Anyway, we head into the second act. What will become of Ken and his friends? Can the YYGDM heroes find Paradixalmon and co. in time?

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Act II: The Accel Ascendant, Kensuke Rainer! YYGDM Heroes' First Stop!**_

xxxxx

_**Pocket Dimension**_

After departing their native universe, Ryo, Cyberdramon, the Beast Tamers & their Digimon, and the other heroes of the YYGDM-01 dimension were amassed in a large room, with no doors other than the portal they just came through. In the center of the room was a platform housing a high-tech workstation.

"Whoa! Take a look at these, guys!" Terriermon was awestruck by the hundreds of monitors at the workstation, each displaying a separate dimension.

Henbu analyzed the seemingly inescapable room. "Where are we, Ryo?"

"Welcome to my own personal pocket dimension," Ryo announced to the group. "ENIAC created it for me as a tool in my dimension travels. Normally, one would just open up a portal directly from one dimension to the next, but this dimension has a few 'perks' that can be quite useful at times, especially when traveling in such a large group."

"This really is amazing!" Agunimon exclaimed as he floated across the path.

Fairymon concurred with the Warrior of Fire. "I know, right?"

Seirika, on the other hand, was focused on finding Takato and Guilmon. "Guys! This is no time for sight-seeing! We have to find Takato and Guilmon!"

"She's right, guys," Ryo added, climbing up to his workstation. "Besides, based on what Jeri told us, I think I've got a fix on where Paradixalmon and his pals were headed."

"Where?" Sailor Mars inquired to the dimension crosser as she and Sailor Moon floated next to him.

"Dimensional coordinates Xray Lima Romeo Dash Eight," Cyberdramon confirmed. "Correct, Ryo?"

"Yeah, I know exactly where that dimension is. I've had my eye on that dimension for quite some time. It's one of the reasons I brought you guys here."

"What's so special about it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Well, for one thing, you and Sailor Mars wouldn't be able to go there."

"What? Why?" Sailor Mars queried.

"For the simple fact that there is _already_ a Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, and in fact a whole Sailor Senshi team, in this dimension, and the laws of dimension travel state that you cannot enter a dimension where another you has, will, or currently exists."

"Well, that seems like a stupid rule," Terriermon snorted.

"Perhaps, but its rules like that that keep the multiverse from descending into Chaos. Anyway, there's an individual in this dimension with an extraordinary power that Paradixalmon is presumably after. This guy just might be one of these Ascendants spread throughout these dimensions."

"These Ascendants must be a big deal," Himakko said.

"They're basically the Digital Super Saiyans," the dimension crossed simply put it to everyone.

Mars blinked. "Yeah, that's a big deal if Paradixalmon wants more power."

Inumon wondered. "If Paradixalmon and his pals want them so badly, they'd have to live up to some kind of hype."

Yusuke looked over to Hiei. "Hey, you feeling up to a big fight coming up?"

"What do you think?" Hiei replied as if Yusuke had already known his intentions were after the Digital Warlord humiliated him.

Yui quickly interjected. "I think that's a _yes_, Yusuke."

Cammy simply asserted, rolling her eyes a bit. "That's the Hiei sis and I know so well."

Mika scoffed irritably. "Those jerks really ruined what could've been an epic day! I was planning to beat Takato in our duel and I had a strategy ready for his Suzaku card!"

Giggling, Sara tried to console her friend. "There's always next time. Besides, you can take your frustrations on that Warlord jerk."

Suddenly, Ryo let out a loud curse. "SHIT!"

"What's wrong?" Renamon asked, concerned.

"Paradixalmon and his friends already left this dimension." 

"What?" Seirika shouted. "How can you tell that?"

"It's another one of my pocket dimension's features. Time flows differently here, so I can scan and play back a dimension's immediate past like a kind of Dimensional DVR. I can't travel back in time and change what I see, but in the time it takes to view it, only a few moments pass in the dimension itself."

"So what did you see that got you all pissed off?" Himakko wondered.

"I think it'd be easier just to show you," the dimension traveler responded, typing something into the keyboard which brought up a large display.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Middle of Shinjuku Park/XLR-8**_

Time seemed to stop around Ken for a moment as he tried his best to gauge what was going on. Mikato and Shizuka's Digimon finished their digivolution into BanchoLeomon.

_What the freaking heck is going on here? Who are these people!_ he thought as the two men had gotten back up and were now smiling evilly.

"Ok fake Ascendant, we'll make this quick and be on our way! Got it?" said the one wearing shades.

Ken narrowed his eyes under his own shades. "Fake Ascendant?" he demanded, glaring back. "The only fake I see around here is that Omnimon wannabe standing behind you two."

Paradixalmon slowly unsheathed the blade from his ShadowMetalGarurumon arm head. "In any case, let's hurry this up I came to absorb BanchoLeomon and that's that!" He yelled while charging forward.

BanchoLeomon quickly pulled out his sword and managed to parry the initial slash. However, Paradixalmon quickly followed with roundhouse kick that knocked the Mega back hard.

"Is that all you got?" he demanded.

"Oh please we're just getting started!" declared BanchoLeomon in his dual voice as he got back up.

Despite this, Ken wasn't buying it. "He's just screwing with us!" This caused the four girls to turn to him as BanchoLeomon kept his gaze on Paradixalmon. "I don't know who that Digimon is, but he's got a lot more power than he's letting on. If he wanted to, he could obliterate us easily."

The Digital Warlord smirked and couldn't help but clap slightly in a mocking way. "Well, well, seems you've got some keen perception and don't just enjoy rushing into things head on." He then pointed back to Paradixalmon. "This Digimon is called Paradixalmon, the ultimate fighting machine who will eliminate all Ascendants from time and space once he gets enough power and knowledge to do so... uh, what's your name fake Ascendant?"

Ken rebuked. "Ken. Kensuke Rainer."

For a brief moment the Warlord's eyes widened upon hearing the word Ken, but he quickly calmed down. _How ironic. He has the same name as my brother._ He thought before grinning, and prepared draw out his sword only for Ken's Digivice to start reacting and from it came Shoutmon, which caused his eyes to gap even more. "What the fu...?" He was abruptly cut off by Paradixalmon.

"Hey what kind of Digimon is that? I ain't seen that one before?" Paradixalmon inquired.

Beyond was curious as well. "Me either. What is that thing?"

Shoutmon glared down the newcomers. "A Digimon with the passion of a king!" He yelled, forming a musical note fireball in his left hand. "_**Rock Damage!**_" He yelled out, throwing the fireball forward, which enlarged.

The Warlord quickly unsheathed his sword and cut the fireball in half, allowing it to disperse in two behind him. He became concerned when it didn't seem as easy to do as it should've been. His reaction time seemed a bit sluggish.

_Oh freaking wonderful, the effects of my __**Sin Harvest**_ _haven't worn off yet! Curse the effects of space time travel! Still even at half capacity, I should be able to take these fools!_ he thought, not realizing that Kari and Helena had taken the opportunity of his distraction to intervene in the battle.

"Let's help them Gatomon! Go for it!" cried Kari, who held her D3.

Gatomon nodded as she was bathed in a white light. "Gatomon... _**Digivolve to!**_ _**Angewomon!**_" Gatomon yelled as she changed into her ultimate form.

Beyond and the Warlord just now noticed this and were both bewildered.

"Wait a second! What's a Kari doing here!" demanded Beyond.

The Warlord nodded and muttered. "I don't know..." _Who is this Kari? Her power of the light seems stronger than any Kari I've come across, but she's not an Ascendant. Not even close._

"_**Quaoar Planet Power! Make-Up!**_" Helena transformed into Sailor Quaoar right off the bat, which made him smirk. He sensed her power didn't seem close to the Senshi he had battled previously. "Oh please, I just got done dispatching stronger Sailor Senshi! You think you can take me with that pitiful level of strength!"

Quaoar was shocked by this revelation. "There are more Sailor Senshi in other universes?"

The Warlord was about to nod, but Ken had enough. "No more talking!" he yelled out, charging the Warlord head-on. However, the Warlord quickly slashed his sword forward. Ken fell back as Mikato and Shizuka both produced shuriken and threw them simultaneously.

"Let's see you block these!" yelled Mikato as a few of them flew towards Beyond.

Paradixalmon quickly put himself in front of Beyond, doubling as an obstruction from the ninjas' weapons. He blocked the ones meant for his partner while the Warlord blocked the ones thrown at him with his sword.

"Is that all you've got!" The Warlord bellowed in annoyance. "Please tell me you can do better..." He immediately stopped when Shizuka smirked. "What's so...?" Two voices cut him off at the last moment.

"_**Terra Breaker!**_" Sailor Quaoar pointed her staff forward and summoned a golden beam of earth power, which flew at the Warlord.

"_**Soul Crusher!**_" simultaneously yelled Shoutmon while thrusting his microphone stand weapon forward, unleashing a bigger fireball. Both attacks combined and slammed into the Warlord's back hard, inflicting a great of pain to him.

"_**DAMN IT!**_" he yelled out as he was thrown forward by the blast. _Yusuke's Spirit Gun did more damage than I thought, they hit me in the exact same! Wait, why is he charging me again!_ wondered the Warlord as Ken was charging at him. This time not stopping he slugged the Warlord across the face. It was an impact blow directly to the left jaw, which was so hard the Warlord couldn't form words. The villain's neck was almost dislocated from the sheer power of the blow. Spiraling like a top, he went flying into a nearby tree and crashed head first into the ground. Beyond and Paradixalmon were shocked as were Angewomon and BanchoLeomon.

"Holy! How freaking hard does this guy hit...?" wondered Beyond as data suddenly exploded around Ken's hand.

A disoriented Warlord slowly stood up. Upon seeing Ken's data-imbued fist, his eyes widened again. "The DigiSoul Charge!" He exclaimed as Ken ran at him again. This time he slugged him in the chest area hard enough to make him cough up blood, which splattered onto Ken's shirt. Upon falling back, he glared before wiping his mouth and seeing his own blood enraged him. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared with the intent to kill.

Ken, however, moved backwards, surprising himself further by using park benches for leverage to jump back. He then grabbed a tree branch, swinging forward out of his range.

"Parkour?"

Ken landed and turned to Shoutmon. "Let's do this! DigiSoul Charge Overdrive!" He yelled out, thrusting his digital soul power into his B.A.X. Digivice. Data spiraled out from it and slammed into Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon... _**Digivolve to!**_"__Shoutmon became bigger, taller, and was now garbed in full-bodied golden armor. "_**OmegaShoutmon!**_"

"Oh, wow! It's like Magnamon!" yelled out an intrigued Kari.

Paradixalmon became concerned as he could feel a huge power surge similar to his own flowing through the newcomer. _Damn it! We've taken the enemy here too lightly. This is going to be difficult!"_ He thought as OmegaShoutmon suddenly vanished from sight and reappeared behind him. "Hey... what!"

"_**Hard Rock Damage!**_" he yelled out, unleashing two huge fireballs.

Paradixalmon quickly thrust his BlackWarGreymon arm and produced its weapon. "_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" He roared and unleashed a powerful blast from it, which managed to nullify the fireballs and created a huge explosion that sent both Digimon flying back.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_" yelled Angewomon, forming a bow on her arms. She fired off an arrow of light that flew forward and nicked Paradixalmon's face.

"You bit..." He turned to attack her, but was stopped when BanchoLeomon punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble back for a moment. A deep growl escaped the irate Digimon's mouth. "No more games!" He shouted, unleashing his Dark Wolf Blade and prepared to take the three Digimon more seriously.

Meanwhile, the Digital Warlord was still trying to attack Ken to no avail. With his power only at half percentage and seeing his own blood causing enraging him, these two factors were enough to cloud his judgment. Thus, it also gave Ken the upper hand. It didn't help when Ken dodged a slash that cut a lamppost in half. Ken grabbed the upper part of it and quickly slugged the Warlord's face with it! But, not once! Twice on both sides.

"Stop fighting dirty!"

"Oh and you don't!" yelled Ken, who ducked another slash before doing a sweep kick that knocked the Warlord off his feet.

_This doesn't make any freaking sense! Even at half power, I should be more than enough to handle this...! _ He stopped when Ken brought the lamppost down on his crotch area as he fell to the ground. Beyond averted his eyes and grimaced as this happened. A very long list of profanities and swears followed suit from the Warlord's mouth. The girls looked away in disgust and embarrassment.

"_**AUUUUUUUGHHHH!**_" The Warlord screamed a high-pitched cry as he rolled away, grabbing his crotch. His face was fully red and then turned violet.

"Yeah. You can train your body to be strong, but that one area never gets any stronger," Ken muttered to himself as the Warlord stood and recovered miraculously.

"You son of a bit...!" Warlord snarled, gingerly standing.

Ken decided enough was enough. "_**YAMATO!**_" He yelled out, shocking the Warlord again.

"Wait... what!" he was expecting a person to appear, but instead a katana sword came out from Ken's Digivice. He unsheathed the instrument and grabbed it.

"You came here to fight? Now you're gonna die!" Ken's DigiSoul reappeared over him, only this time it seemed to be multicolored in different areas.

It was at this time the Warlord realized Ken was not normal. In fact, he could see the symbols of the ten Crests inside his body.

"I see now..." Warlord muttered while getting up slowly, trying to ignore the pain done to his lower section. "That would definitely explain why I've had so much trouble with you, but I'm done underestimating you!" The villain began firing off energy blasts from his hands. However, Ken ran forward dodging and swung his own sword, cutting through them.

The Warlord growled as he drew closer. Then for a brief moment saw the image of an AncientGarurumon along the sword's structure, seemingly _guiding_ the sword before Ken brought it down on him and the engaged in a deadlock.

Meanwhile, Paradixalmon had finally subdued Angewomon with ease, but the other two Digimon were not making things easier. BanchoLeomon's sword along with OmegaShoutmon's pure power and speed were getting through his defenses. _If he wasn't on our side, I'd kick the Warlord's ass for this one. He clearly underestimated this group, which is the only reason we're having so much trouble! _He thought before something inside him seemed to ignite. He then grinned as he could feel a _hazardous _power awakening. "So the time has come, hasn't it? Excellent!"

"What are you talking about!" demanded OmegaShoutmon.

Suddenly, Paradixalmon formed a shield on his BlackWarGreymon arm. It was a shield that BanchoLeomon was able to identify.

"That's a ChaosGallantmon shield!"

Paradixalmon nodded. "Got that right... _**Sin Demon's Disaster!**_" He shouted, unleashing several powerful blasts from the shield, which repelled the two Digimon toward the others.

Shizuka exclaimed. "How is he able to do that!"

"He must've absorbed a ChaosGallantmon's data!" shouted BanchoLeomon, but Paradixalmon only laughed.

"You're close I'll give you that one. I can absorb data, but it's a bit more than that!" Paradixalmon vaguely hinted, demonstrating his chest mouth opening and closing on command with nothing but a dark-like void inside it.

"What the!" exclaimed OmegaShoutmon as Paradixalmon charged the two.

"Let's put an end to this shall we? _**Dark Omega Effect!**_" The villainous Digimon yelled out, dissipating and charging the two Digimon with both his weapons unleashed and ready for fire.

"I don't think so... _**OMEGA INFORCE!**_" roared OmegaShoutmon, who suddenly became surrounded by the image of Omnimon himself and charged steadfast as well.

"Don't forget about me... _**Bancho Punch!**_" BanchoLeomon bellowed, mustering all of his energy and lunging forward as well.

The three Digimon's attacks made a swift collision, creating a massive explosion that shook the entire vicinity around the park. Thankfully it was brief, but still enough to spook many people nearby. BanchoLeomon and Shoutmon, who de-digivolved, were both knocked backwards from the force of the collision. BanchoLeomon landed in front of his two partners while Shoutmon flew back and landed on the ground near Ken, who was still engaged in the energy sword deadlock with the Warlord. The Warlord could feel his power finally coming back, only now that they were in a joint lock and he had sustained so much damage it didn't matter. Paradixalmon, on the other hand, ended up being knocked on his back in pain, which surprised him as it required effort to get up.

"Geez, just how freaking strong is that gold Digimon?" The villainous Digimon wondered as he slowly stood on his feet.

Beyond watched the Warlord and Ken's heated fight. "You might want to hurry up and stop them! Their energies are going to explode at this rate!" He shouted as he became a bit nervous when DigiSoul and aura clashed for dominance.

_At this rate we're both gonna die! Brave, you holding in there all right!_ Ken linked a telepathic link his sword.

_Yes, although I must admit, this foe is indeed strong. His power's increasing, but with us locked like this the first one to make a mistake will lose!_" the spirit of the sword, Brave, responded telepathically.

Ken narrowed his eyes. _I should've transformed into Tsukuyomimon and blew his skull off, but it's too late for that!_

The Warlord was thinking along similar lines. _I shouldn't have messed around with these punks! That was my fault! _He remembered his last meeting with both GranDracmon and a person who went by the name of the Prophet.

"_I will warn you one final time,_" The prophet had said. "_Your plan will fail if you underestimate the Child of Unity. He may not be what you think, but, at the same time, he could be the downfall to your scheme._"

The Warlord shook his head while maintaining his position around the two trees, which were starting to evaporate from the energy output. _I'll admit I had my doubts, but after seeing the ten crest symbols in his body he definitely isn't normal! Still, he is a fake Ascendant and he must die!_

Neither person was budging from his spot.

Paradixalmon had enough as he finally straightened his posture fully. "_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" The villainous Digimon unleashed another powerful blast from his BlackWarGreymon arm. This forced the two fighters to stop and spring back from each other. However, the energies were ignited by the incoming blast igniting another explosion that sent both fighters back from one another.

Kari and Sailor Quaoar, who had been the closest ones to Ken's vicinity, ran to check on him only for Paradixalmon to cut them off. "Hello, ladies!" He cackled in a deep mocking voice while smiling before his second mouth opened and absorbed them both.

The ninja twins saw this and quickly tried to move BanchoLeomon. This only led to Paradixalmon stalking over to suck them up as well.

"Ah much better," Paradixalmon said, rubbing his stomach in a mocking way.

Ken was knocked out from crashing into a tree while Beyond helped the Warlord up.

"Why did you do that?" The Warlord angrily demanded. "You've could've killed both of us!"

Beyond just nodded. "You two would've done the same thing if we hadn't broken up that joint lock. There was too much power flying around."

The Warlord shoved away from Beyond and staggered over to Ken. "Even so, this little bastard spilled my blood! He will die for it!" He held up his sword and prepared to thrust it down.

The sky suddenly darkened as lightning bolts crashed around the three making them put up their guards.

"What's going on?" demanded Beyond, frantically surveying the darkened skies.

The answer came when a deep female voice boomed. "_**Arcana Force! The Hangman!**_"

From out of nowhere, two white energy ropes appeared and snared themselves around the Warlord and Paradixalmon's necks. The two struggled to get them off, but it was no use as the voice continued.

"_**I cannot undo what has been done, but continue to harm the Chosen of Unity, and you shall perish!**_"

Beyond quickly opened a portal with his Digivice and all three were sucked inside, escaping the ropes, which vanished. The sky returned to normal. Shoutmon soon recovered thereafter and staggered over to Ken, who was still out of it from the explosion.

"Ken...? C'mon, Ken! Wake up, man! C'mon!" He yelled, desperately trying to awake his Tamer, but to no avail...

All Ken could hear was his own voice in his mind.

_Damn... almost had that bastard...! Wait, no... why can't I hear everyone? All I hear is Shoutmon? Guys? GUYS! _

Before he knew it, Ken blacked out, much to Shoutmon's dismay.

xxxxx

_**Pocket Dimension**_

Inside Ryo's pocket dimension, the heroes stood in awe at the power displayed in the fight they just watched.

"Is he the one?" Henbu asked Ryo.

Ryo nodded with earnest. "He's the one. Now if you'll excuse me for just a moment," he said as he opened a dimensional portal and stepped through.

"Did you see what that kid did, Mars?" Sailor Moon asked her friend.

The Miko Senshi observed Ken and Shoutmon on the monitor. "If he could damage the Warlord, then just how strong is he really?"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Rooftop/XLR-8**_

Despite being unconscious, Ken's body could feel something wasn't right. Inside his mind, he saw images of Kari, Helena, and the others being absorbed by Paradixalmon.

"No...no... _**NO!**_ " He shouted before snapping up forward and surveyed around. He soon realized he was atop of a building next to an air vent. Down below the sounds of police sirens could be heard. "Where am I?" He demanded look around as Shoutmon crawled next to him.

"We're on top of a building outside the park. Thankfully, MetalGreymon was able to get us out of there before the police came but..."

Ken lowered his eyes under his shades. "They're gone, aren't they...?" He muttered in a depressed tone to which Shoutmon nodded.

"I'm sorry to say... yes they are..."

Ken clinched his fist hard, so hard that blood started to seep through his fingers. "I'm going to find those freaks... and when I do, I'm going to rip them to pieces so small they'll need microscopes to find them!" As he roared intensely, he attempted to stand, but quickly sank to his knees.

"Easy there, you took quite the beating."

Ken didn't care and continued to try to stand until he eventually did. When he finally did, he saw a blue portal open before him and from it came a familiar face.

"Kensuke Rainer, leader of the Accelverse Digi-Destined, I presume?"

Ken wanted to say otherwise, but he nodded. "That's right. Ryo Akiyama of the Tamer's universe, right? What are you doing here?" He demanded a quick response.

Ryo was taken aback but quickly answered. "We need your help to stop two villains and their Digimon before it's too late."

Ken answered with no question. "If you're referring to the ones I fought earlier, then sure you've got my help no questions asked."

Ryo nodded and beckoned for the two to follow him into the portal.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/DF-616**_

A day has passed and the Chosen prepared for the inevitable arrival of Paradixalmon and his allied forces. Some stayed home until the news hit them about the enemy's approach. Others, like Tai and Agumon, mentally and physically trained for the coming enemies.

Training atop Infinity Mountain, Tai, VictoryGreymon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW were training together. Once informed about Paradixalmon and his cohorts, Tai vowed he'd be ready to head them off with his colleagues. X left BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW to train with Tai and Agumon.

As Pikkan threw a punch, Tai barely evaded and jumped into the air. The teen rebounded, cupping his hands to one side and firing off a blue wave of energy.

"_**Tsunami Wave!**_" roared Tai, swerving his beam toward Pikkan.

Pikkan quickly dodged and flew up to meet Tai head-on. Tai used his Instant Movement and teleported away from the Alterian. BanchoLeomon launched himself straight for Tai, who quickly used his Instant Movement again and reappeared on the beach. Almost taken aback by the warriors' direct attacks, Tai was relieved that none were able to catch him.

"Whew, close on," Tai muttered as he turned, watching VictoryGreymon being blown away by an energy wave from BW. He jumped across and hovered next to VictoryGreymon. "You ok, pal?"

VictoryGreymon affirmed and brandished his Dramon Breaker sword. "C'mon, you're asking me if I'm ok? You're barely hanging it with Pikkan and BanchoLeomon."

"Well, hey, I don't stand a chance against them if I'm not Omega X! Cut me some slack!"

VictoryGreymon added with a chortle. "We must do all that we can to ascend into the second level."

"Yeah, but we can't measure Paradixalmon's power now. We don't know how strong he really will be."

"True, but we'll find out if and when he gets here along with his friends."

The Bearer of Courage firmly nodded. "Yeah, and one of them being the Digital Warlord."

"HEY, YOU GIRLS GONNA ATTACK OR NOT?" Pikkan bellowed as he garnered Tai and VictoryGreymon's attention. "Yeah, that's more like it!"

BanchoLeomon quickly drew out his Dankon and prepared for the duo to engage him. BW rocketed toward Tai and VictoryGreymon, firing a barrage of beams at their general direction. VictoryGreymon barricaded himself in front of Tai and batted away BW's blasts with quick reflexes. He and Tai used Instant Movement to get around behind BW. BW quickly whirled around and fired a Ki beam. VictoryGreymon slapped the beam aside with his hand. Then, Tai shot forward and went for a straight punch. BW phased out of the way and reappeared over the Bearer of Courage. BW dropped down for an elbow drop, but Tai phased out of the warrior's reach and reappeared sitting on VictoryGreymon's right shoulder.

"Nice maneuvers, Tai, but you're not going to get far evading me," BW pointed out. "How about going all Ascendant on us?"

Pikkan and BanchoLeomon hovered on the beach, watching BW goading Tai and VictoryGreymon to produce their Ascendant form.

"Sure," Tai smirked as he jumped off his Digimon's massive shoulder and clenched his fists. "You guys are asking for it."

"Please, I can keep up," Pikkan scoffed, folding his arms and waited for Tai.

BanchoLeomon added. "We're ready."

With that, a golden sheen of light produced around Tai and VictoryGreymon as they were seemingly being pulled toward each other. Both howled simultaneously while preparing to form the Ascendant known as Omega X. However, before they could, X appeared before everyone and caused everyone to hold off on their training regimen.

"X?" Tai inquired. "What's going on?"

BW sighed. "Damn, X. Bad timing, man."

Pikkan snorted. "Just when things were getting good."

BanchoLeomon asserted while sheathing Dankon. "Any news, X?"

"No, just reassured, the enemy has not arrived yet," X quickly confirmed to the group. "Though, I've come with good and bad news. Where do I start?"

"Good news first," VictoryGreymon answered.

"Well, the good news is the Holy Beasts and Gennai are just starting to strengthen the barrier that could prevent Paradixalmon and his cohorts from breaching our universe."

"That's nice to hear, but the bad news?" BW asked.

The masked man lowered his head and sighed to their dismay. "Their powers combined might not be enough to Paradixalmon and his forces from breaching through. That's why I've asked you all to prepare for the worst. I will be assisting them and giving it all my transferring my energy."

"Just as we feared," BanchoLeomon said.

The Alterian furrowed his brows. "Just our luck, but we can surely take these guys. That smarmy bastard, the Warlord, is gonna be in a world of pain if he dares cross our plans."

"That's why I'm confident we can take down Paradixalmon and his forces if we stand united," X said as his aura and tone exuded a great level of confidence. "BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon, your strengths will be great pluses." He then turned to Tai and VictoryGreymon. "And undoubtedly you two along with Yamato and Kari can stop Paradixalmon. My friends will be there to back you all up."

"Thanks, and you can be sure I'll become a level-2 Ascendant!" Tai said, clenching his fists. "Paradixalmon and his pals won't know what'll hit them!"

Nodding, X concurred with his former protégé. "For sure, but better to be safe than sorry. You all keep it up if and when these guys reach our world."

The warriors all nodded and resumed their training whilst X watched them continue their sparring.

The masked watcher fell into deep meditation, weighing in between the best and worst likely outcomes. _Although I'm confident we can stop them. Why do I have this bad omen the Warlord has told Paradixalmon everything he'll need to know about the power of Ascendants? If there's anyone who knows Ascendants better than anyone, it's that monster._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Outskirts of Digi-China Town/DF-616**_

Meanwhile, Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon have been upping up their training with Tike and Kara. TK was more determined than ever to become an advanced level Ascendant. Having just become an Ascendant prior to the War Games, he wasn't given enough time to train harder to push himself to the next level. He and David, in particular, were way behind the other Ascendant power hierarchy. They were both weaker than their respective peers, including Kari, Tai, Matt, Dimitri, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam.

Kari, Kara, and Gatomon sat down after sparring with each other. They watched TK, Angemon, and Tike hard at work in their training. TK and Tike evaded all of Angemon's holy beams as they worked together to outmaneuver the angel's frontal attacks.

"_**Hand of Fate!**_" roared Angemon as he thrust his fist forward, nearly catching TK and Tike with the attack.

Tike countered as he fired a beam, which nullified Angemon's attack.

TK cupped his hands at the front and produced a barrier from his Crest's energies, which protected him from Angemon's attacks.

"Woo, TK is sure hanging in there!" Kara exclaimed. "What do ya think, Kari?" She turned and noticed Kari sitting with both arms folded over her legs. "Kari?"

Gatomon blinked curiously at her partner. "Is something wrong?"

Kari shook her head. "What are the chances I'll have to go level 2 again? Especially after what happened the last time I went into that form?"

"Hey, it was your first time really using that form in a fight! Besides, Virus had it coming to him!" Kara shouted.

"But, my mindset... I wasn't being me and I nearly put everyone's lives at risk. I let the new power influence and turn me into a brutal monster," Kari shuddered, recollecting the images of herself with an evil smile whilst letting Virus suffer rather than effectively killing him off. "Grinning and enjoying seeing someone suffer like that... that was uncharacteristic of me! I can't even say it was me who delighted in that, but the other being that's always possessed sure saw pleasure in it. I can't ever go level 2 again, especially if it changes who I am..."

"You haven't changed a damn bit, Kari," Kara quipped. "Really! You've just now learned to control level 2! Besides, that's a rare power to achieve! I've known only few to ever achieve that kind of power, especially our friend Max!"

"Max Kamiya, the first Ascendant..." The Bearer of Light mumbled as her frown seemingly faded, replaced with a genuine smile. "Every time you or someone mention him, I smile."

"He'd be proud of what you've accomplished," Kara firmly started. "I seriously mean it."

Gatomon smirked. "Well, Kari? You still think being at level 2 is a bad thing? Their friend, Max, sure doesn't think so."

Smiling, Kari finally complied and stood. "Then, if that's the case, there's no more reason for me to be doubtful anymore. And besides, since then, using that form hasn't influenced my mindset."

"You have full control from what we've seen," Kara said, nodding. "Relax, Kari. If and when Paradixalmon comes, you might not need to use that form. I doubt someone as powerful as Virus will turn up again for a while." She reached out and asked for a handshake from her 'mother'. "Let's put that behind all of us and get ready for this new enemy. We need you to be focused, 'kay?"

The Bearer of Light nodded firmly and smiled, shaking Kara's hand. "You're right. Let's think about the now and not the then!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gatomon chimed in, placing her paws atop Kari and Kara's hands.

"HEY! WHAT ARE Y'ALL CROWDING AROUND FOR?" Tike shouted from the distance, garnering their attention.

TK watched Kari jerking her hand away and smiling. _At least Kari's out of her funk. Whatever bothered her, Kara must've said something to cheer her up. _

"Guys! Better watch out, 'cause we're gonna kick your asses!" Kara laughed as she flew over to Tike.

Tike rebuked as he and Kara traded a flurry of punches. "Bring it! Me, TK, and Angemon are in rare form now!" He and Kara evaded each other's fists as they flew back over to TK and Kari's sides.

"Ready to continue, TK?" The Bearer of Light offered to the Bearer of Hope. "For sure, you'll make it past the first level stage! Just follow me and you'll be good to go."

"Can't wait to see what else you've learned from Tai," nodded TK, who firmly readied a battle stance. "Let's go." He and Kari traded smiles as Tike and Kara watched them quickly engage each other. TK attempted to throw a beam, which Kari easily countered by firing a pink beam that canceled it. He watched Kari phase and reappear in front of him. "Nicely done."

As a pink aura flared around her, Kari winked and kissed him on the nose. "And I'm just getting started."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Motomiya Residence/Davis' Room/DF-616**_

Shifting back over to Earth, other notable members of this universe's warriors were taking a break after a rigorous day of training. Davis and Veemon were laying on bed, seemingly out of breath and fatigued after a long sparring session with Sonja. Sonja was sitting on the top bunk bed she shared with Davis. Unlike Davis and Veemon, being an Artificial, she was not out of breath and didn't tire out from their long training day.

"Sheesh, I know you're a cyborg, babe, but woo... you never tire out?" Davis panted heavily as a tongue hung out his side mouth.

Sonja smirked. "Well, I am an Artificial, aren't I? I'm only part-human. All the human limitations I had before are gone. The biggest benefit I have is having unlimited stamina, but I still do have a set limit of power I can generate. I can only get more power if my base if modified by a program. Ascendants don't have much of a set limit."

Veemon wheezed out. "Lucky you! Davish and me can't even move anymore!"

"How about going easy on us next time?"

The female Artificial sighed. "Then, how the hell are you going to get stronger? Hmm? You two might be able to produce a decent Ascendant, but you can't even beat me in a spar." She hung her head over the bunker bed, giving them a look of pity. "I'm worried. If you guys can't get serious, you'll never catch up with TK."

"What do you think I've been doing? I'm been doing my best!"

Sonja subtly furrowed her brows, piercing a cold glare. "You're half-assing. You're worried you'll hurt me when you go all out in Ascendant form. Don't hold back on my account. I can sure as hell take your punches! Don't pull any punches, you two! Pretend like I'm the enemy trying to kill you! Understand?"

Davis shook his head. "...yeah..."

"Good," she smiled as she flipped off the top bunk bed and landed on her feet. "Tomorrow, you two better be in top form. David said he'll be joining us."

"Right!" Davis and Veemon said in unison.

Suddenly, the door opened as David, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Sam barged in to see their friends.

"Hey, guys!" Davis chirped as he jumped over to where Davis and Veemon were. "So, how did training go?"

Davis groaned. "Could've been better."

Veemon added. "I'm pooped and beaten."

Sonja folded her arms as she turned to David. "You'll help me with training these two tomorrow, right?"

"Yep! For sure!" David nodded excitedly.

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? You afraid to get your butt kicked, Davis?"

"That's not it, Yolei! It's just..." The Bearer of Miracles groaned, dismissively waving off Yolei. "Just forget it."

"Training didn't go too well?" Ken inquired.

"Luckily with David to help, we'll get Ultima X over the fear of injuring me in our sparring," the female Artificial pointed out. "Davis and Veemon have to know their Ascendant form can't get any stronger if they can't overcome the fear of beating me senseless."

"Don't worry, we'll have Ultima X ready to go before Paradixalmon and his crew show up!" David said with a tone that exuded confidence. Then, he just remembered one of Paradixalmon's accomplices being the Digital Warlord, a name once considered taboo to his friend Sam. "Sam."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, still can't believe the Digital Warlord is back and up to his old evil ways."

"I can't believe my brother would turn into such a monster in the world you were born from," Ken said, trying not to comprehend the reasoning why his brother chose the path to evil. "It's surreal."

"Believe us, it's horrible even knowing a man I looked up to would be my greatest enemy," the purple-haired male teen acknowledged Ken's despair. "No matter what, we intend to take the Warlord down even if it means killing him. Ken, if you're not up to it, then leave it to me."

Ken said nothing as he sat down on Davis' chair while holding Wormmon. Yolei alternated her view between Sam and Ken, recognizing their internal turmoil.

"Just know if that Warlord guy puts his hands on me, Veemon, David, Davis, or any of you, I won't hesitate to kill the bastard," the adamant Sonja said, conveying merciless action on the aforementioned villain.

Davis smiled upon hearing his girlfriend's proclamation. "Thanks, babe."

Veemon added. "Yeah, thanks!"

David asserted as he approached Sonja. "I think this will take minimal effort on our part! We'll have Ultima X up to speed and close to my level soon!"

"Yes, we will. Thanks for the help, David," she smiled and pat the head's head, ruffling up his hair.

"Mind if I join y'all?" Sam interjected. "I'd like to test out Ultima X myself."

David chirped. "Sure! The more help, the better!"

"Indeed," Sonja replied.

Groaning, Davis lied back on his bed and teared up along with Veemon. "Ugh, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Continent of Server/Wastelands/DF-616**_

If there was any one Ascendant working rigorously harder than others, it would be Yamato. He, ZeedGarurumon, and Keke isolated themselves from the others. They made the entire Continent of Server their training grounds. The only spectators were naturally Mimi and Palmon. They watched as flashes of light sparked all over the landscape several kilometers away.

"Just look at them go, Mimi!" A mesmerized Palmon exclaimed.

Mimi parted her hair from her face and smiled. "Just a typical day for them. Nothing ever changes."

"HA!" Keke roared as she threw a punch toward ZeedGarurumon, who jetted out of her reach and glided above her. "Get back here!" As she flew up, Yamato phased in front of her and tried hitting her with a one-handed strike. She swerved her head to the side. ZeedGarurumon rocketed up behind Keke and headbutted her. "Ugh!"

"Is he too fast for you?" Yamato laughed as he watched Keke rebound with a kick that disoriented ZeedGarurumon and sent him plunging into the sands. "Shit." He descended to where ZeedGarurumon lied and helped dust the sand off his back. "You should've seen her coming."

"Maybe because I've gotten more nimble?" Keke halfheartedly joked as she landed next to ZeedGarurumon. She noticed Yamato turning away. "Yamato, you've been so obsessed with getting one over Tai for the longest time. Don't you think it's time you got over that and acknowledge Omega X's strength? He's always going to find a way to surpass you."

"That's just it. Knowing Tai's Ascendant power will surpass mine is understandable, but now his own sister has gotten one over me. Do you think I have to stand there and take it?"

Keke shook her head dismissively. "Well, dad, if you really mean to become the strongest, we'll both have to work very hard. How about we both go Ascendant and spar it out?"

Yamato pivoted his head and looked to Keke behind him. "Fight you at my best? Surely you jest?"

"Gave me all you've got," Keke smiled confidentially. "I can take whatever you can dish out. I am your daughter, after all."

"Indeed," Yamato nodded as he immediately whirled around and faced Keke. He raised a clenched fist and chortled, adding with a tone tinged with confidence. "But, hear me out, I don't intend to end my rivalry with Tai anytime soon. I will force him to acknowledge me as his superior in every category!"

"Right, right," Keke sweatdropped. "Got it!" _Oh boy, nice try, Keke. Guess Yamato intends to keep his rivalry alive for a long time. I kinda miss having Dimitri around. He'd definitely be a cool brother and help me cool down father._

Meanwhile, Mimi and Palmon lied back on a blanket with an umbrella hanging over them.

"Good idea to come here. You can get a tan while I get to cool under the shade!" Palmon said as she found a small pool of water to soak her vines in. "Ahhh, refreshing!"

Mimi lowered her shades as she reflected on her last moment with Dimitri, prior to his departure. _Oh, Dimitri, I wonder how you and Faith are doing rebuilding the future. I hope we'll meet again soon._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension**_

"DAMN! THAT WAS CLOSE!" The Digital Warlord cried out as he, Paradixalmon, and Beyond were barely able to slip through the portal before meeting the deity's wrath. "Did God just suddenly attack us or something? What kind of whacked out world did we just leave?"

"Fool, that was not God, that was Amaterasumon," Paradixalmon answered while rubbing his neck.

Warlord turned and frowned. "Who the hell is Amaterasumon? That was one crazy bitch out there!"

"No one you should be concerned with now."

"She nearly killed us! I think it's my right to know who my enemy is! And Amaterasumon has joined my long list of sworn enemies!"

Beyond interjected between their banter. "Enough, you two! Warlord, I suggest you head to the dimensional coordinates DF-616. Wait there for our subordinates to meet you. Paradixalmon and I will be heading to DF-811." He looked up to Paradixalmon, who was more than thrilled to pay a visit to the Ascendant of this dimension.

"Fine, but this gives me time to recover from those fools' attacks," Warlord rolled his eyes. "You two have fun looking for that Dimitri fellow and that Sailor Sed-whoever her name is. She's a dimension crosser like Ryo. Make sure you get her, you two."

With that, the two villain parties divided from each other. While Warlord headed near the dimension door near DF-616, Paradixalmon and Beyond proceeded to collect Sedna in an effort to empower the Digimon further.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Reconstructed Community Center/DF-811**_

A year has passed since the Artificial terror was eradicated by Dimitri Ishida, the last surviving Ascendant of this dimension. After spending time training and acquiring new powers in the present timeline, he returned with a vengeance, blowing both Artificials Jax and Sonja into dust. Then, the Virus of this timeline subsequently followed and met his demise against the future defender.

Since then, Dimitri has seen his future recover from nearly 20 years of destruction and turmoil. He and his mother Mimi Tachikawa had gotten their wish for a better tomorrow. Karin Osaka, AKA Sailor Sedna, would come every little often to visit them. Recently, she left her home in YYGDM-01 to help Dimitri rebuild a community center. But, she also came mainly to see her long distance boyfriend, whom she vowed to come visit every two months. She would stay in this timeline for two weeks.

Fortunately, she now had a full two weeks to spend time with Dimitri, his mother Mimi, and Faith.

Karin watched from the sidelines as Dimitri dead lifted a stack of concrete blocks atop of the community center's rooftop. Everyone, including a large crowd of children, cheered on Dimitri as he descended to greet the kids. Mimi and Palmon clapped while walking over to commend the young Ascendant.

"That's my strong little boy!" Mimi giggled while patting her son's back.

Dimitri blushed a bit. "Thanks, mother. I try."

"Don't be bashful, Dimitri!" Karin giggled as she walked up and pulled him into a embrace. "For a strong guy, you're always modest."

"Karin..." Dimitri smiled as he turned her around to face her. "Thanks for coming to help us rebuild. I mean, you didn't have to..."

"I'm not going to say it again, but I _wanted_ to come," the brunette gave a subtle smile to him. "You know, I've wanted to help you and your mother rebuild what those Artificial monsters destroyed!"

"And I appreciate the help, Karin."

Mimi interjected. "You bet we do. The children here are also thankful. Right, kids?" She elicited joyous and loud cheers from the children behind her. "In no time, they and their families will be using this newly rebuilt community center once its finished."

"And it'll be done in no time, Mimi!" Palmon chimed in, holding Mimi's purse.

As the children cheered, Karin and Dimitri slipped their hands across each other's backs. Faith watched his human partner and Karin preparing to slip each other the tongue as he covered his eyes, though left one finger open to peek through and see them kissing.

"Oh my..." Mimi blushed as she watched her son and his girlfriend kissing each other romantically. A proud smile slipped across her face. _That's my little boy! At least he's got a really cute girlfriend!_

"Ewwwwww!" The kids cried in unison, witnessing the couple giving each other a romantic kiss, which they viewed as them giving each other 'cooties'. However, Karin and Dimitri laughed together along with the children.

These particular children are, in fact, future Chosen Children waiting for their Digimon partners. With Dimitri busy helping cities rebuild, Mimi, being the last surviving member of the original Odaiba Digi-Destined, vowed to take these children under her wig and train them to become responsible Chosen and teach them the principles of the Crests. This momentous and peaceful occasion, unfortunately, would come to an abrupt end...

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

A portal would seemingly open out of nowhere, alarming Dimitri, Karin, Faith, Mimi, and Palmon. Dimitri, Karin, and Faith were the first to immediately spring forward to shield the innocent civilians from what was about to emerge. Mimi and Palmon gathered the children to a safe location. Walking through the portal, Beyond and Paradixalmon made successful entry into the dimension. Conspicuous of his absence was the Digital Warlord, who decided to get a head start on his colleagues and reach the next dimension they would subsequently invade. The Warlord also used this time to recover from his battle and gather their army waiting for Paradixalmon's commands.

"Feh, that foolish Warlord doesn't know what he's missing out," Beyond scoffed as he surveyed the area.

Paradixalmon chortled as he noticed Karin putting up her guard next to Dimitri. "So, that girl is one of the two dimension crossers, eh? Yes, her power is quite rich. If I absorb her, my dimension crossing powers will be augmented ten times over!"

"Let's make it quick, Paradixalmon. There, see the young man standing next to her?"

Upon viewing Dimitri, the villainous Digimon cackled. "He's an Ascendant! Then, I'll dispatch him quickly!" He slowly paced forward whilst lifting his BlackWarGreymon arm. "I can't afford to waste time. Ascendants can be so troublesome, much like the fake one we encountered."

"Dimitri..." Karin turned and nodded to her boyfriend. "It's Paradixalmon."

"Paradixalmon?"

"I've heard a lot of stories about him from Ryo. We have to be careful. It appears he's been out looking for Ascendants recently. The rumors are true then."

Faith gasped as Karin entailed them about the new enemy. "Rumors?"

"Dimitri, we have to be careful and draw these two away from these people."

The Ascendant concurred. "Yeah, but after all this rebuilding... all the hard work will have been for nothing." He shifted an angry gaze to Paradixalmon and Beyond. "You two! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave!"

Paradixalmon quipped. "Is that a fact, Ascendant? Hehe, I know all about this dimension recovery from near 20-year post-apocalyptic nightmare! Sorry to say, but this future WILL see another recurring nightmare once I'm done with it!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Dimitri roared as a golden aura bathed himself and Faith. They were quickly pulled together as they produced a single warrior in their place. As they merged as one, the Ascendant, Angemon X, stood and drew out his sword in hand. "You won't destroy the future we're trying to rebuild for these children! I won't allow another pair of monsters to destroy OUR future!"

Karin nodded as she drew her Valkyrie Henshin Dagger. "Well said, Dimitri! We warned you to leave, but you asked for it!" She raised her Henshin Dagger and invoked the mystical energies of her instrument. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" In less than a second, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna stepped forward and brandished her Ice Trident. She stood next to Angemon X and readied a battle stance. "Dimitri, as long as our mind is set on protecting your mom and these people, we can't lose against these guys."

Angemon X narrowed his eyes and pierced a cold glare to the villainous duo. "Paradixalmon, you and your cohort didn't heed our warning." He curved his sword and brandished the weapon in hand. "Now get ready to face up to me and Sailor Sedna!"

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act: _**Clash in a Recovering Future! Protect Sailor Sedna!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Hope you've been enjoying the story! Chaosblazer wrote a pretty cool fight with Ken and his team vs. Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Warlord. It's always neat to see characters with a unique set of attacks that distinguishes them from others. According to Chaos, Ken's Ascendant powers will differ from the Ascendants you guys are accustomed to reading about in my _Digimon Fusion Kai_ story. You've just seen a taste of what's coming. ;)

Oh, and did seeing Shoutmon (and OmegaShoutmon!) there surprise y'all? If so, good! But, rest assured, that's not the same Shoutmon from _Digimon Xros Wars._ Same personality, but otherwise a different Shoutmon.

Yeah, and we have another intense battle in Dimitri's future next! How will Angemon X and Sailor Sedna stand up to Paradixalmon and Beyond? You'll see.

Next chapter, Ken meets the YYGDM verse heroes. He just now met Valkyrie Sailors Mars and Moon. Wait until he meets the others, namely the Beast Tamers. ;)

Please, post a review and tell me what you think of the story. I'd like to hear you guys share your views.

Until then, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Clash in a Future! Protect Sailor Sedna!

**A/N: **Oh, yes. My partnership with Chaos is really paying off nicely! It's rewarding and puts less stress on myself.

Anyway, we're jumping straight into more action! Dimitri and Sedna are about to take on a couple of baddies. Plus, the YYGDM cast and Kensuke get acquainted.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Act III: Clash in a Recovering Future! Protect Sailor Sedna!**_

xxxxx

_**Pocket Dimension**_

Ken and Shoutmon surveyed the large observation room, curiously looking over screens displaying other worlds. After having been briefed by Ryo, Ken wanted to say something about the layout of the pocket dimension, but he chose not to. Reason being? He wanted to meet the amassed group occupying the same room as him.

Fuming mad, Seirika demanded. "You mean there's no other reinforcements you could've brought from this guy's world, Ryo?"

"Unfortunately, that's correct Rika..." Ryo started.

A few people among the group (notably Seirika, Himakko, Yusuke, Yui, and Kohana) muttered curse words under their breaths. Ken, on the other hand, was shocked with the overwhelming assembly of people. He was able to point out Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei amongst them.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" Ken asked in astonishment. Just shortly ago, he recognized Yusuke, which made the former Spirit Detective look up in surprise as well. Ken approached him and extended a hand. "This is like a freaking dream come true! I get to meet my inspiration for fighting in the flesh!"

Upon looking down Ken's hand, Yusuke was nonetheless surprised. "What are you talking about...uh.." He asked no further questions, taking Ken's hand and shaking it firmly.

"My name is Kensuke Rainer, but most people just call me Ken."

A few gasps were heard from some of the younger people present. However, upon inspecting Henbu and Seirika coupled with Terriermon and Renamon standing next to them, he lifted an eyebrow under his shades.

"Hold up! Those two people wouldn't happen to be Henry and Rika, right?"

Ryo nodded. "That's them. Though right now, they're known as as Henbu and Seirika. Both of them fused with the spirits of the four Chinese beasts." He then motioned over to Himakko. "That's Himura Tsubasa, the fourth addition in the main core of the Tamers. Since I'm not as active, he's taken my place as a full-time core Tamer member. He's currently known as Himakko and that's his Digimon partner Inumon. Himakko was also chosen by the Beasts."

Ken added, slightly intrigued with the Tamers' additional powers and the additional member. "I'm going to say things must've been pretty bad in your timeline if you've had to gain superpowers to fight off evil threats."

Sailor Mars asserted, recalling all of their encounters with Pharaohmon, the Rajita invasion, and the Taiyoukai clan. "You have no idea."

"Wait, you're... Sailor Mars? And Sailor Moon?" He also noticed Sailor Moon behind Mars, taking note of their Valkyrie garb. _Great... the ditz princess, too? But, why are they wearing different gear? Did they ditch their old uniforms? Am I missing something here? _The Accel Digi-Destined turned to Himakko and Inumon. "That's an interesting Digimon you've got, dude. Never seen a Digimon like that from my world."

Himakko nodded with a smile. Inumon faced Ken with puzzlement whilst noticing Shoutmon. Shoutmon seemingly made a sad facial expression, but he kept something he wanted to say under wraps, at least for now.

Yui and her colleagues couldn't help but become intrigued with Ken's name.

"Wow, how ironic, he's got the same name as Ken from the Digimon TV show!" Yui exclaimed.

DarkGabumon was more interested in the crimson-scaled Digimon next to Ken. "You have an interesting-looking Digimon there."

Henbu tried scanning Shoutmon with his D-Ark, but surprisingly no data came up. "I can't seem to get any data on it. Though, we heard Ken call you..."

Shoutmon heard them and smirked. "My name is Shoutmon, and I'm a Digimon with the passion of a king!" Grinning proudly, the boastful Digimon made Ken want to punch him over the idea for bringing up the 'king thing' again. He refrained from hitting Shoutmon as he heard Ryo educating everyone.

"This Digimon is called Shoutmon. He's a Digimon that recently appeared in other worlds and is very powerful The proof was evident when we saw him evolve into OmegaShoutmon." Ryo explained to the group. "As a matter a fact, in his current form, he can defeat Champion and Armor-level Digimon with ease, and even Ultimates, and can sometimes counter Mega-level Digimon attacks, too."

"Holy cow!" Terriermon began. "He's already more awesome than we are, Henry!"

Inumon concurred. "Yeah, no doubt if he can counter Mega-level Digimon attacks!"

Upon hearing this, Seirika didn't exactly like this statement. "Are you trying to imply he's stronger than Renamon?"

Noticing her Tamer was fuming, Renamon realized how mature she's mellowed down and never required power to sustain herself. She did, however, know Rika had changed for the better as well over time, but her demeanor quickly shifted to an overly aggressive nature. Losing Takato made her absolutely snap. Anyone who harmed or even took Takato from her would face her wrath.

"Hate to say it Rika, but he is... it's because his power comes from the passion of his heart, or so they say."

Yui and Cammy couldn't help but approach Ken. Both seemingly were interested in learning about him.

"So, mister, what kind of Digivice do you have?" curiously inquired Yui.

Ken sighed whilst taking out and holding up his B.A.X. Digivice for all to see.

"Whoa, I've never see that before!" Cammy said, her eyes drawn to the odd-looking Digivice.

DarkGabumon asked. "That's much different from the Digivices I've seen!"

Upon seeing the model, Ryo glanced back a bit surprised. "Is that a Xros Loader or a Digivice Burst?"

Seirika rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed. "You sure seem to know a lot about Digivices, Ryo. Anything else you'd like to share with us?"

Judging from her tone, Ken could easily tell something was wrong. "It's a fusion of the two. I gave it the name the B.A.X. Digivice also known as Burst Accel Xros."

It was at that moment, a beeping was heard from the Digivice. Veemon and MetalGreymon appeared on the monitor.

"What is it you two?"

This made the Tamers present more surprised.

"Are you ok, Ken?" came a voice.

"Yes, Veemon, I'm fine. How's the Yamato Sword looking? It's obvious it was sucked back inside after the whole sword deadlock thing with that Warlord guy."

Some members of the group were reminded of Ken's previous engagement with the Digital Warlord. Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Valkyrie Sailor Mars already knew from the fact he had blood on his shirt that wasn't his own.

"We know. We saw you put up a fight with him! What kind of power are you holding?" Seirika quickly and fiercely turned toward Ken.

The demanding tone from Seirika made Ken gave Veemon a nervous look, prompting him to tell Veemon about finishing their talk in a minute. Ken sensed the approach of death in the form of a certain Tamer near him.

"Yeah we did... he didn't seem to be at full strength though, and I'm sure getting his crotch smashed in by an iron pole didn't help either," Ken said with an uncaring tone, though many within the group winced at the thought of that image. "Granted we both would've ended up dead if not for that strange Omnimon wannabe shot me with this stupid cannon and..." Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing him and forcing him to turn around. He found himself face to face with an angry Seirika, who looked like she was about to murder him.

"How could you inflict damage on him when all of us combined could hardly do anything to him or his Digimon!" She angrily shouted as Ken instinctively braced himself for a slap or punch, but it never came as Henbu and Himakko quickly restrained her.

Hiei also glared at Ken, but he made no effort to strike at him.

"You'll have to forgive Rika! She's been kinda mad because our worlds Takato was kidnapped by Paradixalmon!" Henbu tried apologizing on their passionate friends' behalf.

"Yeah, Guilmon was taken as well!" said Himakko.

Then it quickly came to Ken's realization. He recalled something peculiar about Paradixalmon and a shield that looked familiar.

"So that must be who he absorbed to make that shield during the fight with the Digimon..."

"Hang on though! It was the shield of a ChaosGallantmon! Not the regular one!" Shoutmon interjected.

This made the Tamers that much more nervous since they witnessed Paradixalmon using that shield.

Henbu speculated. "Could he have corrupted Guilmon's data?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that the Warlord was only at half power when we started fighting. I could feel his full power return when we engaged in a sword fight joint lock. I'm wondering if he lost it or he was just holding back?"

Henbu nodded. "Well, when he was in our world, he used an attack called _**Sin Harvest **_to reduce our powers to nothing while cutting his own in half."

Ken added to Henbu's statement. "So, in other words, it wouldn't have mattered if he came after our group first or not, because using a move like means he would've been in trouble, not to mention when Shoutmon and Sailor Quaoar hit him in the back he seemed to show signs of massive pain."

While this intrigued Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, Yusuke couldn't help but grin as he knew what had happened.

_Good, looks like my __**Spirit Gun**__ had some effect on that bastard then after all. _ The former lead Detective mused proudly.

"Sailor Senshi really do exist in your world, Ken," Moon said to the Chosen.

Ken nodded. "Well, yeah, but so far I've only met two of them directly: Sailor Quaoar and Sailor Sedna."

Intrigued with the notion of Senshi in other worlds, Mars went up to Ken. "You have a Sedna and a Quaoar in your world? What about other Kuiper Senshi?"

"No other new Senshi exist as far as I know."

Ryo shook his head with a small smile. "Good to know. That Karin must've went there to help safeguard that dimension."

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried though because Quaoar was absorbed along with BanchoLeomon and my remaining teammates."

"Remaining teammates?" asked Kohana.

"Yeah, my Digi-Destined group started out with three people, but then increased to six... however, the first leader of our group turned out to be a reincarnated BlackWarGreymon from another world, and he died while fighting a SkullDarkKnightmon. Kasumi. who is partnered with a Lunamon, is now under lockdown from her father and prohibited from getting involved in affairs regarding Digimon. Then there's Maki who's partner Coronamon was destroyed during the fight with SkullDarkKnightmon. He's practically gone AWOL, leaving me alone with the two ninja's. It's back down to three again." He explained while walking with the group. _Then again Kari got taken as well, but why would they want her? He's evil and digital light is only going to cripple him more than help him._

"But, why were they absorbed?" wondered Mars.

"I can only guess that Mikato and Shizuka were absorbed as their Digimon partners DNA Digivolve together and eventually become a BanchoLeomon, who seemed to be Paradixalmon's target. As for why Helena was taken, I have no idea, but I'm gonna rip off the heads off of those three for doing that!" Ken declared under his own power, yet the fact he knew Helena's real identity coupled with the intent on getting her back made Sailor Moon giggle a bit.

Sailor Mars wasn't going to have any of Moon's childish giggles and pushed her along down the path. "Don't even think about it."

"What? I was just admiring..."

"Drop it and let him be."

"Fine," signed the defeated Moon Princess.

"That Digimon we saw was a BanchoLeomon?" queried Himakko.

"I've heard stories of an alternate Mega-level Leomon form, but I never thought they were true," said Inumon, causing all to turn to him. "BanchoLeomon is said to be a Digimon with vast amounts of knowledge as well as physical power. He's also said to follow his own code of rules and ethics and bows to no one, not even the Royal Knights or the Digimon Sovereigns."

"Sounds about right," Cyberdramon replied. "Paradixalmon probably only wanted him for his vast amounts of knowledge."

Ryo frowned, concurring with his Digimon. "Which means he's planning on using that knowledge to take down the Ascendants."

"Nothing is ever easy, is it?" Ken muttered before looking around. "Ok, so we've established most of the people here. How about the rest of y'all?" He turned toward Chimeras - Mika and Sara, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the two Legendary Warriors - Agunimon and Fairymon.

Mika and Sara were the first ones to speak.

"I'm Mika Hayashi, and this is Sara Shinobu. We're both Rajita hybrids."

Naturally, with no inherent knowledge of the alien race, Ken put on a befuddled face.

"We along with three others were abducted during a war with an alien race, and were turned into hybrids of that race," explained Sara.

Ken shook his head. "Whoever did it must've been sadistic." He then turned to Agunimon and Fairymon. "I recognize you two, but where's the rest of the group?"

"We were the only ones who could come," Agunimon replied, shaking his head. "The others were busy."

Ken rolled his eyes and groaned. "The fate of several worlds is at stake for crying out loud!"

Fairymon sweatdropped. "Don't worry we'll be more than enough to handle it."

"That's good then," he said. _Then again if Legionmon was any indication of their power, they just might not need the big guy. _He then faced the Neo-Spirit Detectives. "Who might y'all be?"

"We're the Neo-Spirit Detectives! I'm Yui Tsubasa, the new lead Spirit Detective!" declared Yui, wearing a friendly smile. She then pat DarkGabumon's head. "This is my Digimon partner DarkGabumon. I'm also a Digimon Tamer, too. We've taken over Yusuke's place."

Ken turned at Yusuke for a moment. "Oh yeah! That's right. Koenma had to fire you. I hope he's paying these kids for their services."

Yusuke nodded nonchalantly. "Koenma's a cheapskate. He never payed me either."

"That's ok! We don't mind," Yui responded as she and her friends eavesdropped on their exchange.

Cammy beckoned over to Aoshi and introduced him to the newcomer. "This is Aoshi Inuki. He's actually a Lycan. So, yeah, he's pretty strong and fast."

Upon hearing the Lycan name dropped, Ken's mind jolted briefly. _Lycan? Did she just say Ly-!_

Aoshi interjected, cutting off Ken's train of thought. "Hey, Cammy, don't go telling random people that!"

Despite Aoshi's quick outburst, Ken waved it off. "Aoshi, was it? It takes a lot to surprise me these days. So, it's fine."

Finally, Yui motioned over to Kohana. "This is Kohana Kuroshishi. She's the most recent member of our group, but she's got some strong spiritual powers like me." Surprisingly, Kohana didn't seem in the mood to to say anything. "She's also shy sometimes."

"Shy, my ass. I just don't have anything to say," Kohana rebuked.

Ken chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that. Just say whatever you want whenever you feel like it."

Yui motioned to Cammy, but upon seeing her Ken almost stopped walking for a moment.

"Eri?" he muttered out.

"Huh?" asked Cammy surprised by the name drop. _He knows the name of the Digital Priestess? How? _

Even though it seemed familiar to her, Ken shook his head. "It's nothing. What's her specialty then, Yui?"

Quickly catching on to Ken, Mars wasn't buying it. _Something's up. I don't sense any hostility towards my sister, but it seems like he knows her... who is Eri? That sounds like my name only with the R and E reversed. _

"She's a Miko in training and utilizes awesome spells capable of taking down demons."

Ken smiled, but in his mind that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. _She's linked to Eri in someway. She looks way too similar to her for it to not be a coincidence. _"I wish I could introduce my teammates. Sorry they're not here to help."

"It's ok, but I've got one question. You said Veemon awhile ago when talking on your Digivice... what was that about?" asked Henbu.

Ken held up his Digivice. "Fair enough. Veemon, Realize!" He yelled as data flowed from his Digivice, which took the form of Veemon, who just happened to fall on the ground near his feet.

"Ah, fresh air!" Veemon smiled and breathed around him. "Much better!"

Yui was captivated by this. "Wow! You have two Digimon partners?"

Ken nodded. "Actually three. MetalGreymon's one of my partners as well though he doesn't talk very much. Veemon was my first partner. Shoutmon was my second one."

Kohana turned to Yui. "Hey, we did see that MetalGreymon emerge from his Digivice before Ryo picked him up. So, duh, of course he has more than one Digimon partner."

Yui stood corrected. "Yeah, I get it, but I didn't know that one was his Digimon partner, too."

The Accel Chosen continued. "MetalGreymon joined up after Magnadramon and Megidramon of the Four Dragons gave me their blessings and restored some of Grey's data into him, making him my third partner." Upon hearing the name Megidramon, came a round chorus of gasps. "Megidramon is not as bad as you might think. At least the one I know isn't. He even gave me a Digimental Egg of Friendship to let Veemon Armor Digivolve because we became friends."

The Tamers weren't sure what to make of this shocking revelation. Himakko and Yui seemed less hesitant to believe him, but Henbu and Seirika knew otherwise.

Seirika inquired with a tone tinged with scorn. "You became friends with that _creature_?"

Naturally, Ken knew where this was going and sighed. "I don't view any Digimon as a monster based on their appearance. It's the actions they take that make me judge them."

Yui smiled. "You sure are an interesting Digi-Destined. I mean your name is Ken, and yet you have Veemon as your first partner."

He nearly wanted to facefault hearing all that brought to his attention. He mildly laughed. "Been quite a while since someone told me that." His mild laugh became somewhat sarcastic laughter as Himakko was intrigued to learn more.

"Just a question: who is Grey?"

Ken replied. "Grey was what BlackWarGreymon called himself when he was helping us. I don't know what world he came from either, but his intention was to help us out." While explaining, he scanned his Digivice monitor and stared into MetalGreymon's visor eye. "MetalGreymon is all that remains of him. Unfortunately, his data was wiped clean before he was reformatted. He remembers nothing of his past."

"This is the last question then," said Henbu nodding to Himakko. "Why did you mention the Four Dragons the way you did?"

Before Ken could answer, Ryo vouched for him. "That's because in his world, the Four Dragons have temporal reign over the Digital World. GranDracmon is in that world and he destroyed the other Sovereigns and imprisoned Huanglongmon."

Seirika growled as did most of the others. "Then why don't we go back and take him out for what he's done?"

Ken answered Seirika quickly. "It's not that easy. We don't know where he is and he's got some serious firepower on his side if the Skull series of Digimon were any indication."

"Besides, we have more crucial concerns," the dimension traveler implied. "I fear the Sedna we know could be in serious danger. I just pinpointed her current dimension position and linked the pocket dimension with the current world she's on."

Concerned for the Kuiper leader, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars brought this to their attention.

"Really?" asked Sailor Mars.

He quickly displayed a visual showing the dimension where Paradixalmon and Beyond had gone. The first images shown was of a post-apocalyptic world in the process of rebuilding. "Yes, he world that Paradixalmon is in right now is the future timeline of the Kai verse. It's coordinates are Delta Foxtrot Dash Eight One One, designated DF-811. In this world, most of the Ascendants, sans her boyfriend Dimitri, have died in battle against beings known as Artificials. Thankfully, he's dispatched them, but I don't think he can take Paradixalmon on his own."

Ken nearly gaped upon hearing the word 'Artificials'. _Those three robot bastards really did come from another world? _At that moment, he felt something shock his brain and grip his head making everyone concerned and some suspicious.

"Is it her again?" asked Veemon, who knelt beside his partner.

Gritting his teeth and falling in pain, Ken growled. "Granny! Will you pick a better time to talk we're in a rush here?" Suddenly his body was thrust forward into the space beneath his feet hard, causing nearly everyone around him to wince and look in puzzlement.

_Maybe when you show me some better respect! _The voice of Amaterasumon boomed inside his head.

_That sounded familiar. _thought Yusuke, as he had remembered back when he would instinctively call Genkai in the same manner. This would lead to severe punishment during training under her supervision.

Slightly intrigued, Hiei wanted to know more and tried probing Ken's mind, which lead to a shock surge to blast his mind and crash into the space next to Sailor Mars.

"Uh, Hiei, what are you doing?" Mars blinked, kneeling down over her boyfriend's side. Then, like Hiei, she, too, heard Amaterasumon's voice enter both of their minds.

_I shall talk with you all when the time comes. Until then leave me and the Child of Unity to ourselves. _

Mars was explicitly confused until the Houou's voice interjected in her mind.

_**'What you heard was a higher power that Ken knows. Out of respect, she demands no one interferes while she's addressing Ken. Leave them be.'**_

_Thanks for heads-up. _Mars took heed of the Houou's message as she watched Hiei stand and rub his head. "Now you know how it feels when someone eavesdrops on your mental conversations, _fool._" She mocked him in a Hiei-like tone, rolling her eyes as Hiei dusted himself. She pivoted her view to Ken and watched him slowly stand up. _I_

_Can't you ever pick a better time to talk to me? _Ken growled toward Amaterasumon in his thoughts.

_You're entering a battle much more intense than anything you've ever faced! Those Artificials you engaged are just a warm-up. I can only hope you're ready as it will take you and all the others to beat this foe!_

_I trust everyone here. We may have just met, but their resolve is the strongest I've seen, even stronger than my team's. I will help them in anyway I can, even if it costs me my life!_ A grin seemed to form across his face as a sigh was heard in his brain.

_You came close to dying once already. Don't let it happen again. I would rather not interfere again on your behalf if I can avoid it. _

Ken then realized why the evil triad retreated, and vaguely nodded. _I'll say it again. Don't worry about it. I'll do what needs to be done ok?_ Nothing was heard in response as he viewed around and saw everyone staring at him. "Mystical adviser just wanted to give me some advice, that's all."

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Terriermon added with a wise crack. "Sounds more like she wanted to _pwn _you."

Ken merely shrugged off the smart alecky Digimon and retorted. "Ok, _Loudmon_, we don't your opinion!"

Inumon and DarkGabumon started laughing at that one. "Ha, ha, he got you on that one!"

"Hey!" angrily yelled Terriermon until Ryo cleared his throat and made the group attentively shift their eyes toward him.

Folding his arms, Ryo addressed the assembly directly facing him. "Guys, from this point forward, you'll have to go in on your own. At least until Paradixalmon is either defeated or retreats."

"What?" snapped Seirika, who stormed up to Ryo. "Why the hell aren't you coming?"

"I need to search for other worlds with Ascendants. I just remembered Karin left to see her boyfriend Dimitri, who is an Ascendant that Paradixalmon has longed to take. Don't worry. As long as you guys make it to this dimension before Paradixalmon and his cronies do, you'll bring Karin and Dimitri here. Karin knows the functions of this pocket dimension as well as I do. However, if Paradixalmon absorbs her and Dimitri, we're doomed."

"Don't worry about it then!" Ken openly vowed to the dimension traveler and the others. "We'll protect her, her boyfriend, and cut off the enemies heads while we're at it!"

Shoutmon was withdrawn into his Digivice. Before he walked forward, Ryo pulled Ken to the side for a moment.

"All right, first thing you need to do is find Karin Osaka, and make sure she doesn't get caught by that thing. Without her this plan is doomed and..." He whispered something to Ken in secrecy, letting him in on a plan between them. "Make sure you tell Karin this."

Nodding, Ken reassured Ryo and was let on in with this _secret _plan. "Got it."

Ryo directed everyone in the room toward the screen, which displayed the next world he believed Paradixalmon and his cohorts were aiming next. He linked to the next world. To his luck and dismay, the visual displayed Paradixalmon and Beyond barely dropping in from their portal.

"There they are! Open that stupid portal to that world!" Seirika angrily demanded.

"No arguments there!" Ryo said as he quickly turned to the assembly behind him. He opened the portal for them to enter. "Make sure they don't take Karin and Dimitri!"

"Make way! Coming through!" Ken roared as he and Veemon were the first ones to race through the portal. "C'mon, guys!"

"He's going on ahead of us!" Kohana exclaimed.

Mars and Moon shouted to Ken and Veemon. "Wait!"

"Ugh, he doesn't think, does he?" Seirika groaned as she and the others raced ahead catch up to Ken and Veemon.

After everyone entered the portal, Ryo and Cyberdramon were the only ones in the pocket dimension. Ryo sank his head and sighed deeply, worrying over the likelihood that Sailor Sedna could be absorbed with Dimitri.

"Ryo, they'll save them," Cyberdramon reassured his Tamer. "We have work to do looking for other Ascendants and possibly getting reinforcements from our world."

"You're right. I'm just worried about Karin, that's all," Ryo nodded as he observed the commencement of Sedna and Angemon X's battle with Paradixalmon and Beyond. "Please, guys. Don't let Karin get caught, no matter what!" The dimension crosser said with his eyes focused on the screen. "I'm counting on you all."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Reconstructed Community Center/DF-811**_

Angemon X and Valkyrie Sailor Sedna firmly held their ground against Paradixalmon and Beyond. The villainous duo slowly advanced, but Angemon X quickly interceded them by firing a blast at their direction. Paradixalmon grabbed Beyond and glided into the air, evading the Ascendant's guided blast. Valkyrie Sedna readied her Ice Trident and looked over her shoulder, seeing Mimi, Palmon, and the innocent bystanders watching.

"Mother, Palmon! Get these people and the children out of here!" Angemon X called out. "Sedna and I will hold these guys off!"

Sedna beckoned over to Mimi and Palmon. "Please, go!"

"Right, let's go, Palmon!" Mimi said as she and her Digimon warned the civilians to retreat. They also turned to the children and led them to safety. Mimi took one quick glance behind her and watched Angemon X brandishing his sword toward the enemies.

Palmon seized her partner's arm. "Mimi! You heard them! Let's go!"

"You two be careful!" The young woman cried as she followed Palmon and bolted off from the area.

Relieved that civilians were gone, Angemon X solely focused his intent to stop the two villains. "You came at a wrong time to ruin a peaceful day. What's your business here?"

Paradixalmon chortled in an amused manner and descended with Beyond. He set Beyond down and scanned the Ascendant. Beyond meticulously studied the Valkyrie Sailor, noticing her armor slightly resembled Moon and Mars' Valkyrie armors.

"He asked you a question!" Sedna demanded while pointing her Ice Trident at them.

"Dimension traveler Karin Osaka, alias Sailor Sedna," Beyond addressed to Ice Senshi, much to her own perplexity. "We came for you and the Dimitri Ishida, Ascendant of this dimension."

"He knows us?" A bewildered Angemon X inquired, shifting his view to Sedna.

Valkyrie Sedna furrowed her brows and replied. "Tell us who you two are."

"I'm Beyond, and this is my partner Paradixalmon," the masked teen answered in a matter-of-factual demeanor. He drew out his Digivice, shocking the couple. "We came here to eliminate any Ascendants in this dimension."

"And to acquire your power, dimension traveler," Paradixalmon scowled, slowly alternating his view between the Ascendant and the Valkyrie Sailor. "Perhaps I should even add an Ascendant into my being as a bonus. I've been craving for some Ascendant power."

"Beyond and Paradixalmon, eh?" the Ice Senshi said as she contorted her features. "Those two names do ring a bell. Yeah, one of the many Ryos I met warned me of you two. Didn't think I'd have the _displeasure_ of facing you two. You two been causing trouble for some big bad."

"Enough talk!" Angemon X exclaimed as he readily stepped up. "Sedna, whatever these guys are, we'll stop them in their tracks and keep them from reaching anymore dimensions!"

Valkyrie Sedna concurred. "Right, but I'll take Beyond. He doesn't seem all that much of a threat, but I can at least take that Digivice from him!"

The Ascendant focused his intent to Paradixalmon. "The big guy's mine then."

Cackling deeply, Paradixalmon beckoned the two warriors to meet him. "This will be fun! Why don't you two come at me?"

Beyond quickly advised the boisterous Digimon. "Be careful with the Ascendant. He'll likely be stronger than the other one we dealt with a while ago."

_The other one? I hope he doesn't mean Tai and the others back in the present!_ Angemon X realized this as he propelled himself toward Paradixalmon and landed a kick that knocked Paradixalmon several kilometers back. "Sedna, take care of this friend!" With that, the Ascendant hastily jetted across the shoreline to catch up to Paradixalmon, who recovered from the Ascendant's blow. Angemon X subsequently pummeled Paradixalmon with rapid body blows, staggering the beast and swung his blade, which repelled him back.

Valkyrie Sedna charged ahead to meet Beyond head-on. Beyond used his Digivice, which fired a bombardment of beams. Sedna utilized quick reflexes with her bracelet wrists and her Ice Trident, deflecting every one of the beams. Taken aback by Sedna's quick reactions, Beyond used his Digivice to open a portal and slipped through it. Sedna growled as she quickly turned and saw Beyond opening another portal several kilometers from her position. She flickered out of view and reappeared over Beyond. As she brought down her trident, she went to freeze him with an ice beam, but Beyond opened a portal and slipped through at a hair's breadth. Irked, Valkyrie Sedna sensed Beyond's new position and turned to see him near Paradixalmon and Angemon X's battle site.

"Damn! He just keeps slipping through!" Sedna snorted as she flew ahead to see the Ascendant firing a barrage of beams.

Paradixalmon crossed his arms in front to shield himself from his blasts. He immediately thrust his BlackWarGreymon arm and expelled a powerful beam toward the Ascendant. "_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" He roared and watched his beam being kicked into the air by Angemon X. "Argh, you!"

Angemon X scoffed. "That the best you've got?"

"No," remarked Paradixalmon. Then, from out of nowhere, his second mouth on his chest opened up and slowly expelled two purple spheres of negative energy.

Sedna blinked in befuddlement. "What is that?"

Angemon X readied his next attack, analyzing the dark Ki emanating from the two dark-schemed spheres. _Two dark energies. I'm seeing something in them! One of them seems like it's hatching like an egg!_

Being the observant warrior he is, Angemon X was right on the money. The dark sphere on the left was seemingly splitting in half like a cracked egg and expelling black streams of energy. Sedna and Beyond watched as the shell cracked open, revealing a massive figure standing near Paradixalmon. Sedna's initial reaction to seeing the figure conveyed shock to say the least.

_Th-That looks like Gallantmon!_ Valkyrie Sedna gaped at the revealing of Paradixalmon's summoned warrior.

Beyond smirked evilly. "Oh, summoning him right off the bat, eh?"

ChaosGallantmon's outward appearance was basically Gallantmon, except the red-armor scheme was replaced with dark blue. Rather than wielding the holy Gram Lance and Aegis Shield, this one wielded the demonic Balmung and Gorgon ones. Already a viral to begin with, ChaosGallantmon basically had its virus-instinct awakened. ChaosGallantmon slowly raised his head as his yellow eyes gleamed, piercing a deathly gaze toward Angemon X and Valkyrie Sailor Sedna.

Paradixalmon chuckled as he showed off ChaosGallantmon. "Behold. This is one of two of my newly absorbed additions. Since absorbing them, I've removed their restraints and corrupted their mindsets, turning them into my pawns. ChaosGallantmon was once a Gallantmon I've acquired and now his power belongs to me."

_Once a Gallantmon? No, don't tell me...! _Sedna was starting to catch on with Paradixalmon's inexplicit clues.

Angemon X, on the other hand, wasn't deterred. "If he's serving you, then our enemy. I'll handle this one, Karin! You get that Beyond guy!" With that, the battle-ready Ascendant rocketed ahead to engage ChaosGallantmon. "C'mon, big guy!" He swung his sword, which ChaosGallantmon barely countered with his Balmung lance. As ChaosGallantmon tried gutting him with his lance, Angemon X easily swerve to the side and fired a blast to ChaosGallantmon's face. ChaosGallantmon was sent sailing through a concrete wall.

"Dimitri, stop! I think I know that Gallantmon!" Sedna exclaimed. But, as she tried intervening, Paradixalmon beckoned the second sphere to crack open. She turned and watched as the sphere split up, revealing another anonymous figure concealed behind a thick black sheet of light. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she recognized this figure's outward appearance. She was aghast as the figure seemingly walked forward with a black fire aura flaring around him. _Black fire? If that Gallantmon is one I think it is, then... no... these guys couldn't have...! _"T-Takato?"

Standing just several meters from Sedna was a black-feathered and armored humanoid with black hair and the same sinister yellow eyes. Black wild fire produced and outlined his entire frame where a more spiritual and benevolent fire once bathed him. Suzakato looked at Sedna as if she were unrecognizable to him.

Stricken with shock, Valkyrie Sedna gaped and sensed the malevolent aura emanating from the corrupted Beast Tamer.

"Takato! It's you!" Sedna cried out, having now realized he wasn't responding to her cries. "It's me! Karin! Sailor Sedna, your friend!"

Suzakato's smile diminished, replaced with a more malevolent scowl. "...who are you? I don't recognize you as a friend. You're my enemy."

Upon hearing this, Sedna felt like a sword pierced her own heart. "No... NO! TAKATO!"

"He can't hear you," Paradixalmon interjected as he stepped away. "Like I said, I removed his and the Gallantmon's restraints. With a little prodding and persuasion, I forced the darkness instilled in this boy's heart to flow out and consume him. That spirit guardian was quite the headache, but his presence has been sealed. He can't reach Takato so as long as I have control over the boy and Gallantmon. I now control the power of one of the sacred beasts and his vessel! Takato Matsuda belongs to me! "

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Sedna roared as she flew head-on to attack Paradixalmon.

However, just as she unleashed an large icicle, 'Dark Suzakato' produced a wall of black fire. Sedna's icicle was melted upon hitting the wall of dark fire.

"Nicely done, Dark Suzakato," Paradixalmon cackled as he and Beyond joined together. "Now soften her up and bring her to me!"

"Yes," Dark Suzakato smiled darkly and propelled himself at Valkyrie Sedna. He launched black streams of fire from his palms. "_**Black Firepalm Blast!**_"

Sedna quickly rebounded and produced a wall of ice that stopped his dark fire. Behind the ice, she turned her Ice Trident into a long ice sword after gathering the moisture from the bay and turned it into cold air enough to produce ice. She seized her weapon and flew around her wall of ice.

"_**Frozen Tundra Blade!**_" Sedna cried out as she swung her blade at Dark Suzakato. "Forgive me, Takato! _**Sedna Arctic Breeze!**_" Once swinging her blade, the Kuiper Senshi's weapon sent a cool mist that swept through and turned Dark Suzakato into ice. Shifting her gaze to Paradixalmon, she readied her next attack on the perpetrator. From the corner of her eye, she caught Angemon X throwing barrage of blasts that seemingly brought ChaosGallantmon to his knees. "Dimitri! Stop! I know that Gallantmon!"

"What? And who's that you're fighting!" Angemon X called out amidst of the energy attack barrage.

"He's that Gallantmon's Tamer! They're both friends of mine turned into evil warriors by Paradixalmon!"

Suddenly, while Sedna was caught up with warning the Ascendant, black fire leaked out from the frozen Beast Tamer. Alarmed, Sedna whirled around as the black fire consumed and melted the ice. Dark Suzakato freed himself and raised his head, narrowing his glowing eyes intently at the Valkyrie Kuiper.

_My ice is strong even to resist even the most extreme heat, but his dark fire just melted it with ease!_ Sedna realized her disadvantage. Suddenly, her polar bear spirit materialized next to her. _I'll need to merge with you to produce stronger ice attacks, old friend._

The polar bear nodded accordingly. _We have to subdue him enough for us to destroy Paradixalmon. By doing so, we'll free Takato and Gallantmon from the monster's control._

"Takato! I will save you, my friend!" Sedna cried out as Dark Suzakato wasted no time and flew toward her. As the polar bear turned into a ball of white light, the Valkyrie Kuiper slammed the ball and allowed it to merge with her. As the bear's spiritual power flowed inside Sedna, her powers and stats were empowered many times over, granting her greater speed, strength, and durability. As Dark Suzakato threw a fire-imbued punch, Sedna flickered and left an after image in her place, confusing the Beast Tamer.

She reappeared behind Suzakato and waited as he turned. She landed a kick to his chest and sent him plunging to the ground. As she descended near him, Dark Suzakato was sitting up and seemingly unfazed. Dark Suzakato retaliated and fired a stream of black fire at the Ice Senshi. Sedna rebounded quickly and fired an ice beam. Both attacks impacted and pushed against each other. Both Sedna and Dark Suzakato matched each other as neither seemed to budge. The more fire Dark Suzakato put forth, Sedna expended more to match the Beast Tamer.

_Augh! Even after augmented with my animal spirit, he's on par with me! Is he able to exert this much power when he really cuts loose? _

Suddenly, Beyond seized this opportunity and opened his Digivice, which fired a beam and blasted Sedna's left leg. Stumbling forward, the Ice Senshi lost control and fell to Dark Suzakato's dark fire, which blasted her back. Sedna was repelled into a pole by the dark fire.

"SEDNA!" Angemon X roared as he noticed his girlfriend being overwhelmed by Dark Suzakato's attack. ChaosGallantmon charged forward and nailed the Ascendant with his Gorgon Shield. Angemon X somersaulted over ChaosGallantmon as the Mega tried to charge him again. "_**Burning Attack!**_" He expelled an energy blast from his hands and pushed ChaosGallantmon back, who tried protecting himself with his shield. Angemon X flew across to where Sedna was laying. "Sedna!" He lifted the Ice Senshi in his arms and watched her stir. "You're ok!"

"Yeah, but Takato sure can pack a punch with that fire..." Sedna said, shaking off Dark Suzakato's attack. "I don't need to warn you."

"I know," Angemon X said as he alternated between ChaosGallantmon and Dark Suzakato closing in on them. "You said you know these two?"

"They're my friends from back home. The warrior with the dark fire and the feathers is Takato Matsuda," she pointed out to Dark Suzakato. "He's a Tamer. The Digimon you were fighting is his partner Gallantmon, but his form has been corrupted somehow by Paradixalmon." The Ice Senshi steadily picked up her ice sword and stood. "Both of them have been somehow taken from their home by Paradixalmon, and are serving him. Mind control must be the main culprit."

"Whatever happened, we'll save them, Karin," Angemon X said, shifting his view to Paradixalmon and Beyond. "Once we take care of those two!"

Beyond scoffed. "You can't get to us!"

Paradixalmon rebuked. "I doubt you can destroy your girl's friends, Ascendant. Can you bring yourself to kill them?"

"Don't listen to them, Dimitri," urged Sedna. "If we destroy Paradixalmon and that guy's Digivice, I'm thinking we'll reverse the mind control somehow."

"That's IF mind control is what's turned them into tools for Paradixalmon," Angemon X replied as he and Sedna nodded to each other. "We'll subdue them enough to knock them unconscious. How's that?"

"Just what I was thinking," Sedna replied as she readied her ice sword. "Go!"

With that, the couple simultaneously bumrushed their opponents. Angemon X flew right toward ChaosGallantmon, cupping his hands forward to produce a barrage of energy blasts. ChaosGallantmon put his shield forward and unleashed strong beams from it.

"_**Sin Demon's Disaster!**_"

The Ascendant countered and forged a larger concentrated blast. "_**Finishing Buster!**_" He roared and unleashed the attack, which cut through ChaosGallantmon's blasts. ChaosGallantmon took the blast head-on and tried holding it with his shield. He watched Angemon X swerving around behind him. Angemon X landed a fierce kick to the small of ChaosGallantmon's back, causing the corrupted Mega to stumble forward and let the attack impact him head-on.

Meanwhile, Valkyrie Sedna and Suzakato glided into the air to engage in aerial battle. Sedna wove her ice sword around as pillars of ice materialized around her. She shattered them ice pillars as they turned into hundreds of icicles. Dark Suzakato quickly put up a dark fire shield, which all but nullified all of Sedna's ice shard barrage. As Dark Suzakato looked ahead, he saw that Sedna was out of sight. Valkyrie Sedna quickly reappeared above Dark Suzakato and swiped at him with her ice sword. She landed one swipe that seemingly cut through his dark fire.

"Forgive me, Takato," she whispered in a regretful tone and landed a fierce headbutt to his face. As Dark Suzakato's head snapped back, Sedna resorted to physicality and landed an elbow to his chest. She then flew back and caught Dark Suzakato with a blinding speed blitz, becoming a streak of blue light from the naked eye.

The last thing Dark Suzakato realized, he was caught with a blinding slash across his chest. Sedna reappeared like a blur behind Dark Suzakato with her ice sword imbued with black fire. He turned as Dark Suzakato roared and turned to face her, shooting a deathly glare.

_That didn't work?_ Sedna gaped in shock. _Best I can do is have him evaporate me to the point where I can enter his bloodstream and restrain him from the inside! _

"You'll pay for that!" Dark Suzakato roared as the cut on his chest seemingly was healed by the dark fire surrounding him.

"I'm not going to stand down even if you're my friend, Takato. Come on!" Sedna beckoned the corrupted Beast Tamer to attack.

Observing the two heated battles, Paradixalmon and Beyond were amused with the outcomes. However, both were prepared to initiate the next phase of their scheme.

Before they had the chance to, a familiar portal opened out of nowhere. Everyone stopped and turned to the dimension door, noticing two figures bumrushing through with reckless abandon. Beyond and Paradixalmon recognized one of them.

"It's them!" Beyond exclaimed as he and Paradixalmon saw Ken and a humanoid knight with blue and white armor, a golden V-shaped object located on his chest, a knight's helmet with a blue dragon design on the top half while the other half remained white.

"COMING THROUGH!" Ken announced he and the blue Digimon's grand entrance whilst drawing out his B.A.X. Digivice. "_**Spirit Armor Energize!**_" All eyes, except that of the blue humanoid, fell on Ken as bright light bathed his body in conjunction with his functioning Digivice. His whole body became pure white energy. Ten elemental Crests materialized around him in circular patterns before spinning together in the manner of a compressed drill. The combined Crests merged to form a pure white Crest, which had the symbol of heaven inscribed on it. The light seemingly faded as his body became covered in multicolored battle armor.

In place of Ken was an armored warrior resembling Magnamon, albeit in body structure. The armor was multicolored due to the Crests. His head area now had a silver metallic mouth guard, which concealed the lower portion of his face. Adorning the forehead was a visor like Susanoomon's.

The armored warrior roared, making his grand entrance and jumped down at the center of the battlefield.

"_**Tsukuyomimon!**_"

The blue humanoid Digimon stood beside Tsukuyomimon.

"_**AlforceVeedramon!**_" the blue humanoid openly introduced himself.

"...ok, guys. They get the point," Tsukuyomimon remarked, surveying the area. He noticed Paradixalmon and Beyond standing meters from where he was. "Ha, there you two jerk-offs are! We're settling it here!"

"Ken, look!" AlforceVeedramon said as he noted Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon. "It's the two Paradixalmon assimilated! Takato and Guilmon, I believe!"

Tsukuyomimon also noticed Valkyrie Sailor Sedna and Angemon X. _Then, the girl has to be Sedna. She's got that armor that Moon and Mars wears, and that guy with the armor, wings, and gold hair must be the lone Ascendant in this world. Good, we're not too late!_

"Heh, why don't we send Dark Suzakato after them?" Beyond suggested to Paradixalmon.

Paradixalmon nodded. "Why not?"

However, before Paradixalmon could beckon the Beast Tamer, the corrupted warrior flew down and became drawn to Tsukuyomimon's energy.

Sedna blinked in befuddlement. "Huh?" _Why did he withdraw from me? And who are these two guys? They were able to open a dimensional door! But, outside deities, only me and Ryo can do that... as far as I know. Unless Ryo has a heavy hand in this? _She quickly took herself out of deep thought and watched Dark Suzakato advancing toward Tsukuyomimon. "Hey, you! Look out!"

"You're that Takato guy those friends of yours told me about," Tsukuyomimon said as he vanished like a blur and seized Dark Suzakato, flying him several kilometers off from the area. "Let's get acquainted!" His voice trailed off as he and Dark Suzakato relocated from their previous vicinity.

Overwhelmed with puzzlement, those present were taken aback by Tsukuyomimon's abrupt relocation with Dark Suzakato. With the two aforementioned warriors gone, ChaosGallantmon, Paradixalmon, and Beyond saw Angemon X, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna and AlforceVeedramon attentively turn toward them.

"Takato," ChaosGallantmon muttered.

AlforceVeedramon remarked. "Be careful out there, Ken."

"Hey, you two!" Angemon X called over to Ken's partner. "How were you able to get here?"

AlforceVeedramon pointed to Valkyrie Sedna. "You're Sailor Sedna, right? Ryo told us to come here to protect you!"

"Ryo? So, it was him who brought you here!" Sedna said as she noticed the party accompanying Ken and his partner. To her surprise, she saw Seirika, Sakuyamon, Henbu, MegaGargomon, Himakko, YoukaiInumon, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Yusuke, Hiei, Agunimon, Fairymon, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the two Chimeras. Conspicuous by their absence, Ryo and Cyberdramon were not with them, which befuddled Sedna. "Guys! What are you all doing here?"

"Sedna!" Moon and Mars called over to the Ice Senshi.

Seirika surveyed around and noticed ChaosGallantmon. "No...! It's Gallantmon, guys! But, where's Takato?"

Sakuyamon noticed Ken was nowhere to be seen. "And Ken isn't here either."

Yusuke snorted. "I don't see that Warlord jackass either!"

Yui faced Paradixalmon and Beyond. "But, we see his two pals."

Angemon X noticed the large amassed group. "Who are all they?" Then, it quickly dawned on him after Sedna showed him pictures of her friends from the YYGDM-01 dimension. _Are they Karin's friends? _"Hey!" He flew over to where Sedna reconvened with her friends. "They're your friends?"

Valkyrie Sedna nodded. "And a lot more that aren't even here."

"Who are you?" Himakko addressed the Ascendant.

"Guys, this is my friend Dimitri, the boyfriend from the future dimension I've been telling y'all about," Sedna properly introduced him to the others. "But, we've got no time for that. We've got bad guys to tangle with." She and Angemon X stood at the forefront with everyone assembled behind them. They attentively faced the trio.

Sakuyamon stood and readied her staff. "Rika, we're going to need to pile on ChaosGallantmon and swiftly."

"Right and subdue him while Ken and Takato come back," Seirika said, anxiously thinking about the aforementioned Tamer. _Gogglehead, where are you and that show-off at?_

Paradixalmon and Beyond finished concocting their plan as they beckoned to ChaosGallantmon.

"We'll deal with all them, ChaosGallantmon," Paradixalmon promptly stated.

Beyond scowled, shaking his head angrily. "Hopefully Dark Suzakato gets here to help better our odds, but that damn fake Ascendant... Ryo Akiyama brought him and those fools here!"

"Relax, Beyond," Paradixalmon darkly chuckled as he set his sights on Sedna. "We'll get what we came here for."

xxxxx

Having flown away from the others, Dark Suzakato Tsukuyomimon crashed into an abandoned building. As they emerged from the debris covering them, the warriors heatedly glared each other down.

"Who the hell are you and why did you interfere with me!" Dark Suzakato heated demanded. He quickly whipped up his D-Ark, which has been turned dark as well. He tried to pull up a data profile on his opponent, but nothing came up. "I've never seen a Digimon like you before either!"

Tsukuyomimon noticed the model, confirming that the Digivice was in fact a D-Ark like the Tamers use. "I could say the same. You're clearly not normal either, bird boy."

Twitching at the given name toward him, Dark Suzakato snapped. "How dare you! Lord Paradixalmon unlocked me from the chains of torment, which have pained me for four years! Now that I embrace the darkness, I will purify everything in it!"

Tsukuyomimon narrowed his eyes. "Let me offer you a deal then! I'll let you contend with the others and not me, but should you refuse then I'll break every bone in your body until you can't walk anymore."

Taken aback with Tsukuyomimon's tone, the Dark Beast Tamer laughed in a mocking manner. "Oh please! You're a good guy who wants to stop us from drowning everything in darkness! You expect me to believe that you'll follow through on you..." Suddenly, he was abruptly cut off when Tsukuyomimon vanished and reappeared in front of him. The last thing Dark Suzakato remembered was Tsukuyomimon's right arm cocked back and imbued with digital data. "...WHAT THE FU...!"

_**Bam!**_

As fist impacted Dark Suzakato's face, the Dark Beast Tamer recoiled and was sent spiraling into a wall! As he slowly stirred, the Beast Tamer coughed up a small amount of blood. Seeing his own blood made Dark Suzakato fume. "How dare you!" He quickly stood and glared darkly at Tsukuyomimon.

"if you have any fears or regrets you better lie them on the table now bird boy! 'Cause you just signed your soul away in blood and you won't be keeping it!"

Noticing that Tsukuyomimon meant business, Dark Suzakato growled. "You think can take me, a dark phoenix, down?" He cupped both hands in front and expelled a burst of black wild fire toward his adversary. "_**Black Pillar Blaze!**_"

As the pillar of black fire approached, Tsukuyomimon forged a right armed cannon in response. "_**Plasma Shock!**_" He rebounded, firing off a fire plasma-based attack. However, to his dismay, the dark fire engulfed and absorbed his plasma attack. Surprising him, the dark fire knocked him across into a wall, inflicting a burning pain momentarily. Tsukuyomimon dropped to the floor and rolled around a bit to put it out.

Dark Suzakato laughed evilly at his expense. "You fool! Fire only feeds my power. You can't beat me with my own element!"

Tsukuyomimon stood momentarily once putting out the fire. "Very well." With that, he formed two buzzsaws on the back of his hands, which ultimately split into two people. He and his two clones shouted in unison. "Let's try this one then! _**Double Tempest Slash! **_" He directed the clones to bumrush Dark Suzakato.

The clones quickly lunged to Dark Suzakato, sending him flying into the air. They unleashed a series of fast unrelenting slashes that tore a building down around them. As the clones vanished, the real Tsukuyomimon almost fell to the ground from the collapsing building, but caught himself in mid-air.

"Who are you?" A befuddled Dark Suzakato demanded whilst avoiding close quarters contact with him.

Tsukuyomimon formed a Light and Hope Chain, throwing it at Dark Suzakato. The Dark Beast Tamer countered it with ease.

"Answer me!"

"Like I'd tell you," Tsukuyomimon said in an uncaring tone. He formed two drills on the back of his hands, causing Dark Suzakato to hiss. "Takato Matsuda, I've come to bring you to your senses!"

"Who do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you after I've taken you down," Tsukuyomimon remarked as he closed in mid-air flight toward Dark Suzakato.

"You won't get me with that!" He countered and fired black streams of flames from his palms. "_**Black Firepalm Blasts!**_"

As the flame blasts came forth, one drill got through and blasted Dark Suzakato. That one burnt into ashes upon making body contact, as did a portion of Dark Suzakato's attack, which burns Tsukuyomimon even more. Both fighters land on the ground with damage with obvious battle scars inflicted on them. Dark Suzakato lunged forward at blinding speed and went to blast Tsukuyomimon in the face...

_**Wham!**_

...only to receive a kick to his groin for good measure.

Dark Suzakato screeched and collapsed, holding his mid-section. "You... little..."

Taking advantage of the situation, Tsukuyomimon seized a rock of debris from the building they knocked over. He slammed it over Dark Suzakato's head, opening a head wound to the Beast Tamer's head.

"I don't wanna hear it! No more talking! We'll settle this the old fashion way!"

Dark Suzakato recovered enough to slash an opening across Tsukuyomimon's chest. Tsukuyomimon retaliates by seizing Dark Suzakato by the arm. He then lifted him into the air and slammed him back down hard, almost dislocating the Beast Tamer's arm in the process. Dark Suzakato expels dark fire from his, forcing Tsukuyomimon to let go before igniting his hands on fire. Tsukuyomimon covered his hands with data and the two begin slugging each other repeatedly. The sheer force of their power being unleashed a combination of shockwaves from Tsukuyomimon and dark fire from Dark Suzakato. This went on for over 15 seconds as they narrowly missed and actually made contact with each other's punches. They grunted in pain, but neither backed down from the other, showing their resolve to win.

Eventually, the two started to falter from the pain. Both realized they expended a ton of their energy. Their eyes met as if agreeing for an instant to determine the winner in one blow. Both charged up Digisoul and dark fire respectively on their right hands, and dashed forward head-on. As they came into contact, they landed one final punch to each other other, causing a huge explosion to erupt around them. Both of their energies seemingly ripped, tore, and flowed through each other's body. Both of them flew back from one another and heavily panted, giving each other intense glares.

"You're not so bad. Very impressive," weakly chuckled Dark Suzakato.

Tsukuyomimon took the initiative and drew out his cannon again. "I know we're both pretty much on our last legs right now, but I doubt you can block this!" Right when he was about to initiate his attack, his Digivice suddenly went off and flashed a green light, indicating danger imminent from where he left the others behind. _Now at this time?_ He saw an image of a sword inside his Digivice's screen. _The Dragon Saber's telling me something. What? You mean... you want me to go back? You're telling me Sedna's in danger? _

Suddenly, with Tsukuyomimon seemingly distracted, a dark pillar of fire blasted him in the face. Dark Suzakato glided forward and expelled more black fire from his hands.

"Where the hell are you looking?" Dark Suzakato laughed. "I'm your opponent! Now taste the power of a dark phoenix!"

Just then, Tsukuyomimon put up a barrier to nullify the fire and instinctively retaliated by shooting a blast into Dark Suzakato's chest. At that moment, a bright flash of light enveloped around Dark Suzakato. Before Dark Suzakato could rebound, a shock of pain gripped his entire body, allowing a temporal short period for Suzaku to break free and forge a mental link to Sailor Mars.

"Sedna's in danger! I've got to get back there!" Tsukuyomimon exclaimed, but before leaving he glanced over Dark Suzakato and scoffed. "Takato Matsuda, sorry it had to come to this, but I'll let your friends save you. They'll bring you back to your senses. I've got someone to save." With that, he whipped out his B.A.X. Digivice and called out. "MetalGreymon Release!" Emerging and standing tall over Tsukuyomimon, this MetalGreymon's outward appearance was different from normal MetalGreymon. This one looked like a dark blue-skinned MetalGreymon with MailBirdramon's armor atop of him. A long metallic armored tail slammed down as Tsukuyomimon jumped atop MetalGreymon's right shoulder. "Time to haul ass, MetalGreymon! Sedna and the others need us!"

"I'm on their location!" MetalGreymon replied as he jetted through the air and carried Tsukuyomimon over to their destination.

_You better not have gotten absorbed by that freak, Sedna! If you did, we're screwed!_

"We'll get there in no time, Ken!"

Tsukuyomimon nodded while withholding the pain gripping his whole body. "Damn... bird boy's attacks got the best of me..."

Meanwhile, Dark Suzakato struggled to stand, but then fell to his knees and quivered. "No! You're supposed... to be... sealed...!"

Whatever the flash of light did allowed the strong-willed Suzaku temporal freedom over his corrupted vessel. Unable to reach Takato, he forged a mental link with the next best choice. _**'Sailor Mars, please... can you hear me?'**_

"Curse... you...!" Dark Suzakato gritted his teeth as he rolled around the ground and screamed in agony.

xxxxx

Shifting over to the other battle front, the heroes were holding their own resisting Paradixalmon and ChaosGallantmon. It was right at that moment that Valkyrie Sailor Mars (and the Houou) received Suzaku's telepathic link.

In midst of the ongoing battle, Valkyrie Sailor Mars evaded one of Paradixalmon's stray _**Grey Nova Cannon**_ blasts. She, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Seirika, JetSilphymon, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon avoided Paradixalmon's various blasts. All the while Angemon X, Yusuke, Hiei, Himakko, Henbu, KaiserGreymon, AlforceVeedramon, Aoshi, Cammy, Kohana, Mika, and Sara were hitting Paradixalmon from all directions with their various attacks. ChaosGallantmon was kept at bay by Sakuyamon, YoukaiInumon, and MegaGargomon.

ChaosGallantmon madly thrust his lance toward his own friends, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and YoukaiInumon. No matter how they tried to reach him, ChaosGallantmon relentlessly kept up his blind attacks.

"We have no way of reaching ol' Gallantmon!" MegaGargomon cried out as he evaded each lance thrust.

Sakuyamon flew across and tried hitting ChaosGallantmon, but the corrupted Mega elbowed her aside.

"Sakuyamon!" YoukaiInumon flew across and caught Sakuyamon. "Looks like a knockout blow might suffice."

"Whatever Paradixalmon's done, he has both our friends placed under his control," the golden-armored Digimon said, steadying herself for battle.

"Damn, annoying pests!" Paradixalmon roared as he summoned the runic blade from his ShadowMetalGarurumon arm, and swiftly slammed it through the ground. "_**Dark Wolf Blade!**_" He roared with defiance as he summoned up a massive crescent-shaped energy blade that came out of the ground.

The heroes quickly scattered as the blade came out and split the earth under them.

"This guy can tank most of our attacks!" JetSilphymon exclaimed.

Seirika shifted her view, observing her Digimon partner and the others dodging ChaosGallantmon's lance strikes. If that wasn't enough to distract her, the thought of Suzakato weighed heavily on her mind.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon added while unsheathing her sword. "Mars, back me up and protect Sedna."

"Right..." Mars stopped as she felt a sudden jolt in her head. "Oh!" This sudden reaction garnered her friends' attentions from the battles.

Sedna turned to Mars, looking worried. "Mars! Are you ok?"

"Mars? What happened?" Yui asked.

Seirika demanded. "What's wrong?"

_**'Sailor Mars, can you hear me? It's I... Suzaku...'**_

"SUZAKU?" The Miko Senshi exclaimed.

"Suzaku? Where? What is he saying?" Seirika asked as she flew over to the dark-haired Senshi. Suddenly, she, too, heard Suzaku's faint voice in her mind. "...I can hear him, too!"

Sedna gasped as she was able to hear Suzaku in her mind as well. "Suzaku, where's Takato?"

_**'My friends... I only have temporal control over the darkness controlling Takato... listen... Takato and Gallantmon have been corrupted by Paradixalmon! He used Takato's own insecurities to unleash that darkness that's been concealed within him... he still feels at fault for what happened with you, Sailor Mars, and the whole Houou incident... I feel responsible for controlling Takato that moment... however, there isn't much time...'**_

Just then, the Houou in Mars' mind interjected. _**'My love, wait! You're not too far from where we are!'**_

_**'Correct. Unfortunately I'm unable to communicate with Takato. Paradixalmon has sealed him inside Dark Suzakato... I can only reach out to you... to save him and Gallantmon before... it's too late... the young man, Kensuke, is on his way to reconvene with you all.'**_

"And Takato?" Seirika cried out. "What about him?"

_**'He's still under the dark control and will be coming there shortly. I just wanted to let you all know... augh! No... my time is being cut short...!'**_

"No! Suzaku!" Sailor Mars pleaded.

Houou spoke out. _**'Suzaku! I can sense the darkness is already closing communications!'**_

Suzaku calmly reassured them. _**'Be strong and unite to defeat the enemy! I trust you all will free Takato and Gallantmon from the darkness manipulating them! We will see each other again...!'**_

Seiryuu roared out in Seirika's mind. _**'SUZAKU! NO!'**_

Shaking their heads, Seirika and Sailor Mars expressed grief.

"Suzaku... no..." Sedna tried not to tear up.

"You heard him, guys!" Sailor Moon cried out. "We have to do what we can to save Takato and Gallantmon. Even if I have to use the Silver Crystal to purify them both!"

"Will that work?" Yui wondered.

JetSilphymon added. "It just has to...!"

"_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_"

"_**Demon's Disaster!**_"

Suddenly, the aerial group were abruptly cut off as a massive explosion emanated below them. They turned as ChaosGallantmon and Paradixalmon finished unleashing their most strongest attacks. The group watched as their friends were sent flying across the vicinity. Angemon X and AlforceVeedramon managed to propel themselves upward from Paradixalmon and ChaosGallantmon's close-ranged attacks.

"Guys! Thanks for protecting Sedna!" Angemon X called over to the group barricading the Ice Senshi. He motioned to Sedna, who hovered over to him. "You let me take care of Paradixalmon. I've got the power to destroy him once and for all."

"How can you be sure?" Sedna asked. "By the way, that guy who took Takato away is coming back here."

"He is?" The Ascendant asked, but before he could act...

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

Two beams hurtled toward the couple as they evaded away. They saw that the source of the sneak attack came from Paradixalmon, who seemed perturbed. Paradixalmon interjected between Sedna and Angemon X's exchange with his_** Dark Omega Effect**_.

"Impatient, isn't it?" Angemon X snorted while readying his sword. "Here I come, big guy!"

"Wait, he's going to take Paradixalmon on by himself?" Seirika exclaimed.

Moon called to the battle-ready Ascendant. "Wait, let us help!"

However, it was too late. Angemon X flew down and beelined toward Paradixalmon, bringing his sword up to cut Paradixalmon down to size. AlforceVeedramon flew down as he tried to stop the Ascendant from getting near Paradixalmon, who had his second mouth readily gaping open to suck up anyone in his path. Yusuke, Hiei, KaiserGreymon, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the Chimeras recovered from their fall as they witnessed Angemon X and AlforceVeedramon heading off to stop Paradixalmon.

"Wait!" Valkyrie Sedna cried out as she glided downward to reach Angemon X and AlforceVeedramon.

"SEDNA!" Moon, Mars, and the others nearest to them cried out in unison.

Paradixalmon cackled as he raised his arms and beckoned the trio. "Come on! I'll absorb all three of you! Your powers will be more than efficient!"

As Angemon X realized Sedna was flying close to him, he growled. "No, Sedna! He's after you! Get away!"

"We're taking him down together, Dimitri!" The Ice Senshi stubbornly rebuked as she readied her ice sword.

"Stop her!" Moon exclaimed as she, Mars, Seirika, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, and JetSilphymon propelled down to stop them.

Mars snapped. "Just what the hell is she thinking?"

"She and Dimitri must be preparing an attack that might stop him!" Yui said.

However, Paradixalmon was ready for whatever the duo were about to unleash.

xxxxx

Having regained control over himself, Dark Suzakato raised his head. His eyes burned with dark fury as Suzaku was seemingly 'locked' inside of him.

"You're not getting away with this, you jackass!" Dark Suzakato bellowed as dark fire enveloped around him, allowing him to propel himself through the air and flying back to the battle location. "I'll get there in no time! Lord Paradixalmon, I'm coming to punish them all!"

xxxxx

As Tsukuyomimon and MetalGreymon approached their destination, they became alarmed upon realizing Sedna and Angemon X preparing to attack Paradixalmon. They were already at close quarters range, which set the Accel Digi-Destined off.

"We're not gonna make it!" Tsukuyomimon exclaimed. "Partner, throw me with your Trident Arm! Now!"

MetalGreymon reluctantly obeyed and tossed him several kilometers across.

Once Sedna and Angemon X seemingly finished gathering energy to forge a ball of light, their combination attack was interrupted last minute. Last thing Sedna knew, a temporal blinding flare of light came out of Tsukuyomimon's Digivice, which blinded Paradixalmon. Tsukuyomimon seized Sedna and pushed her away from Paradixalmon's reach. It was at that moment when Sedna seemingly heard a 'voice' call out to her behind the flash of light. Then, she saw a brief flash of a sword where the voice seemed to be coming from. Unfortunately, she couldn't fully discern the peculiar phenomenon as she and Tsukuyomimon plunged straight to the nearest ground. Unable to detect where they were and blinded, his surprise was cut short with his victory of absorbing Angemon X.

"NOOOO! SEDNA! GET EVERYONE TOGETHER AND STOP THE-!" Angemon X's plea was cut short as he was pulled right through Paradixalmon's second mouth.

"_**DIIIIIMITRI!**_" Sedna let out a loud and passionate cry as Tsukuyomimon crash landed with her laying atop of him.

Everyone present were surprised with the shocking turn of events unfold. The heroes, especially, were surprised with Tsukuyomimon making his grand entrance to save Sedna, but at the expense of losing Angemon X to Paradixalmon. Tsukuyomimon turned back into Ken as he was seemingly beginning to lose consciousness, having expended a lot of power against Dark Suzakato.

"Damn it! He just got absorbed!" AlforceVeedramon cried as he dropped down next to Sedna and Ken.

"SEDNA!" The unified cries of Moon, Mars, Seirika, and the others came from the right direction.

AlforceVeedramon pivoted his view as Yusuke, Hiei, KaiserGreymon, Sakuyamon, and the others reconvened toward them.

Just then, Dark Suzakato arrived on the scene. He and ChaosGallantmon hurried over to Paradixalmon and Beyond. Beyond quickly opened up a portal for them to retreat through.

Slightly dissatisfied, Paradixalmon deeply groaned. "Curses. I was meaning to absorb that dimension crossing Senshi, but taking her Ascendant friend is more than good enough for me."

"A slight miscalculation, but at least we have an Ascendant power to utilize once we go to our next pit stop," Beyond replied as he adjusted the coordinates on his Digivice. "It's been set. Our friend, the Warlord, should be there waiting for us with our army."

"Good," Paradixalmon chuckled as his second mouth reopened, swallowing Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon into his core.

Upon witnessing their friends absorbed, the Beast Tamers raced ahead to stop the villains.

"NO! TAKATO!" Himakko exclaimed.

Henbu bellowed. "GIVE THEM BACK!"

"LET THEM GO, YOU BASTARDS!" Seirika passionately screamed.

The Tamers' Digimon charged forward to stop the villains, but to their dismay, Paradixalmon and Beyond slipped through the portal. Seirika launched herself forward, but she only came within a hair's breadth as the portal closed in her face. She landed facefirst on the sand as she collected herself and cursed, punching the ground.

"NOOOO!" The Warrior of Seiryuu cried out, having lost her chance of saving Takato and Guilmon.

"Rika!" Sakuyamon said as she threw an arm over her Tamer and comforted her.

Yusuke cursed under his breath as he and Hiei eyed AlforceVeedramon turning back into Veemon. Everyone present watched as MetalGreymon descended near them.

"Hey, look!" YoukaiInumon noticed and pointed to MetalGreymon.

Kohana blinked thrice. "That was that MetalGreymon we saw when we watched Ken's world."

"Yeah, that's his MetalGreymon!" Cammy was enthralled with seeing MetalGreymon up close.

"But, what the hell was Ken thinking? He had a chance to push Sedna's friend away!" KaiserGreymon added as he and JetSilphymon saw Sedna pushing Ken off her.

"DIMITRI!" Sedna screamed as she frantically turned over to Ken and saw him laying next to her. "You... why... Why couldn't you get Dimitri out of the way, too?"

"SEDNA!" Moon and Mars called to the Ice Senshi.

As everyone quickly hurried over to where Sedna and Ken were, the Ice Senshi turned Ken over and shook him hard.

"WHY? ANSWER ME!" Valkyrie Sedna scornfully shouted, shaking Ken madly, but to her surprise she saw a smile on his face. She and everyone around her couldn't comprehend why he was even smiling. Only Ken knew why he was smiling. He was able to _protect_ her, preventing Paradixalmon from absorbing her, but unfortunately at the expense of Angemon X being absorbed.

"I don't get it," Yusuke muttered.

Yui frowned. "Why didn't he save Sedna's friend?"

Sedna looked around everyone. "Guys, we need to go and meet with Dimitri's mother! She has to know... c'mon...!" And the last thing Ken knew he had fallen unconscious, hearing Sedna requesting aid from those around her.

_She's the one... the one who can not only help us chase those jerks down... but... the one... who could wield... it. The Dragon Saber._

"Hey, stay with us!" Veemon, Moon, Mars, Yusuke, Sedna, Seirika, and those around demanded as Ken fell into unconsciousness.

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act: _**Newly Established Bonds! Paradixalmon's Next Move!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Classic cliffhanger strikes again!

Good news: Sedna's safe. Bad news: Dimitri and Faith have been taken by Paradixalmon due to unforeseen circumstances.

So, what do you all think of Dark!Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon? Just wait when the Beast Tamers really have to fight their own friends. Rika's sure not gonna take it well, and when Ken wakes up, she might take it out on him.

Next time, the YYGDM crew head over to Future!Mimi's home. They plan out their next move. Ken and Karin have a moment together (nothing romantic!) as he explains what the Dragon Saber is and what it means for Karin. The YYGDM have to sally forth as Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Warlord reconvene to lead their assembled army toward the DFKai cast. After the next chapter, more fighting will ensue in the DFKaiverse!

Now, where have Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon gone? You shall see in a few chapters. ;)

Anyway, hope you liked the chaos. More mayhem will be forthcoming. Rest assured, especially when we get to the final act. :D

Send a review and see you soon!


	4. Newly Established Bonds! Next Move!

**A/N: **We're coasting through these first acts!

We proceed from the fallout of last chapter's skirmish. We find out about the 'Dragon Saber', Ken's reason for saving just Karin, how Takato became Dark Suzakato, and the Big Bads' advancement to the DF-Kaiverse. On of that, more developments coming.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Act IV: Newly Established Bonds! Paradixalmon's Next Move!**_

xxxxx

_**Dark Void/Ken's Mind**_

"Am I dreaming again?" Ken wondered as he scanned around the seemingly endless void. "I really got to stop going overboard, but in this case it was worth it to save Sedna. Without her, we're screwed." Just then, a chuckle was heard as two images appeared before him. One was the humanoid wolf Digimon, Amaterasumon, sitting on her throne behind her tarot card table and the other dark-haired woman with a striking resemblance to an older Cammy. This mysterious woman was Eri the original Digital Priestess.

"Hello there, Ken," Eri greeted him with a courteous smile. "It's nice to see you again."

Ken smiled back and bowed. "Nice to see you, too, Eri. Is there something going on I should know about...?"

Amaterasumon nodded back. "You mean besides the fact you're traveling with her descendant?"

Ken scratched his side. "I kinda figured that one out. Cammy looks so much like you, Eri... despite being so young."

Eri's smiled broadened. "I know. You need to give her the Dragon's Gazer Mirror when you get the chance. After all, she'll need it to protect their world."

"I'll try, but considering what just transpired I'm not liking my chances when I wake up..." Ken downed himself, dismissively nodding. "Rika and Hiei don't exactly like me much, and I think I might have made this Karin angry, too, even though there was no way I could've gotten Dimitri out of the way! I was being thrown at her and weakened from the fight with Dark Suzakato...!" He couldn't help but feel his gaze fall towards the ground. "Why did it turn out this way?"

Amaterasumon sadly nodded. "You cannot change the fates of others. However, as you are involved with this, I will help out one more time when the time is right. I also have information as to why the masked one is doing this."

Ken faced her with confusion. "What do you mean masked one? You mean that Beyond guy?"

Amaterasumon nodded as a bright light started to come over him. "Yes, return now to the others... and be sure to check your Digivice. I believe it will have the answers you seek." Ken couldn't say anything else as he vanished from sight. "If he is the Chosen One of Unity, he will unite the three worlds together to battle evil." She said with much hope tinged in her tone.

Eri concurred with Amaterasumon. "I wish him and the current Priestess well in their battles, because it sounds more intense than anything I've ever faced." With Ken was gone from the dimension, the two spirits subsequently vanished.

xxxxx

_**Medical Room/Mimi's House/DF-811**_

Ken awoke to find himself in a situation he was all too familiar with, but one he did not enjoy. An IV-unit had been set up to his arm as he was laying on a bed inside a small room with a door opposing the bed. The door soon opened and in walked Yusuke, Sailor Mars who had de-transformed and reverted back to the civilian Rei Hino, and Rei's younger sister, Cammy. Inumon and Himura, who was also back in his human form, were the next ones to enter. Finally, the next individuals to walk in were Karin Osaka and Mimi, both of whom had angry looks on their faces.

"Welcome back. You doing ok now?" asked Yusuke.

Ken nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, how long was I out for?" For a moment, he wondered while looking around for his Digivice. He saw Himura was holding it for him and tossed it to Ken.

"You were out for nearly five hours," Himura replied as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "That was some stunt you pulled out there. Your Digimon are inside. Veemon and MetalGreymon both decided to go back in and heal up, but I gotta say I didn't know MetalGreymon's could look differently..."

Inumon interjected as he entailed his Tamer. "Last time I visited Lord Anubimon, he mentioned that some Digimon like MetalGreymon and even Cyberdramon had recently received _upgraded_ looks and powers. Heck there was even a rumor that Beelzebumon had a new form, too, but we're getting off topic here."

Karin nodded as she walked up to Ken with an angry look. She slammed her hands on his bedside and angrily demanded. "Why did you pull me out of the way and not Dimitri?"

The teen sighed regrettably for his action. "For the record, I had to have MetalGreymon throw me to get you out of there. Dark Suzakato and I had a rather intense fight."

Rei and Cammy both sighed deeply, but it was Rei who addressed Ken. "We found that one out from MetalGreymon before he went into your Digivice. Rika's having to be restrained from coming in here and killing you for that."

Ken closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of a overly perturbed Rika. "If it's any consolation, the fight was pretty much a draw. I've never had a slug fest with anyone so powerful in my life before."

Yusuke chuckled as he turned to Ken. "You enjoy fighting, man?"

Ken responded vividly. "Only when it's necessary."

Gritting her teeth and in a rare instance lost her cool, Karin gave him a look that could kill. "Quit changing the subject, damn it! Why did you not rescue Dimitri and Faith?" She quickly raised her tone, shaking him hard enough to knock the sunglasses off his face. With his sunglasses removed, Ken revealed his different-colored eyes, which shocked everyone present.

"Whoa!" Cammy exclaimed.

Rei blinked in curiosity. "His eye colors..."

"If you're all wondering how that happened, ask Eri..." Upon hearing Ken's brief mention of Eri, Cammy wanted to say something, but he spoke again before she could. "I did it because Ryo asked me to. If that Digimon had gotten you, things would've gotten a lot worse."

Being her stubborn self, Karin still didn't buy it. "But, Dimitri's stronger than I am! With him, Paradixalmon's power could've grown who knows how high!"

Ken added. "If he had gotten you, then he would have free reign to travel wherever he wanted to. Would you have preferred that?" He softened his tone and tried to convey kindness to comfort her the best he could. "Besides Paradixalmon has my girlfriend and teammates absorbed. You think I don't feel the same?"

Karin was about to retort, but Rei walked up and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"...Rei?"

"Ken has a point, Karin. From the way things turned out, one of you definitely would've been absorbed either way. At least with you still here, we can go and get Dimitri back." She said reassuringly. "Besides you were a bit reckless back there rushing in like that." The way Rei put it, Karin had to admit that reflecting it over she had acted irrationally. Therefore she had no reason to blame Ken for his actions.

However, Mimi offered an opposing view. "But, my son was absorbed by that beast and..." Before she could finish her rant, Yusuke interjected and stopped her from saying her piece.

"Relax, miss," Yusuke addressed Mimi. "With Karin, we can track them down and get him back, so no worries there." He turned to Ken, who offered a reassuring nod to him.

"Now we move on to the second issue. What the heck kinda Digimon did you turn into?" Inumon approached Ken with an inquiry. "You're not a Legendary Warrior. Yet you clearly became a Digimon. How's that?"

Ken explained while putting his shades back on. "That was me in Tsukuyomimon form."

Upon hearing the name, Rei and Cammy were both taken aback.

"Sis, isn't that name a part of the Izanagi god story?" asked Cammy, who got a simple nod from Rei.

Inumon's jaw, however, nearly dropped to the floor. "You're kidding me!"

Himura turned to his Tamer in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Anubimon once told us all of an ancient legend regarding a Digimon called Tsukuyomimon. However, no Digimon alive has ever become one because to do so, you have to contract your body with the ten Digimentals, such as the Crests from the TV show..." Confusion spread throughout the room until he spoke again. "And by contracting, you must fuse the Crests into your body... _permanently_."

Mimi gasped a bit. "Does that mean the Crests are inside this boy's body, including mine?"

Ken groaned, nearly resisting the urge to facepalm. _I have a NAME! _

Inumon continued nonetheless, piquing everyone's interest. "Obviously, but it's surprising because it requires going through pain unlike anything one has ever experienced. Anubimon once told me he met a Digimon who attempted it due to the threat caused by those aliens... and the Digimon's soul was disfigured badly with all sorts of cut marks and bruises from the pain exploding from within."

Yusuke gritted his teeth a bit hearing this. He was constantly reminded of the trial he went through with Genkai's spiritual orb... and getting it into his body _nearly_ killed him.

"I remember the pain well," shuddered Ken while huddling up in bed. "It stung like heck! I remember bashing my head into rocks to try and make the pain stop... it only got worse!" He reflected on the nightmarish event. Needless to say, it didn't help when he and the ninjas were under fire from a MetalSeadramon either.

"The fact though that you were able to survive means you've got a lot of endurance, or must be special in some kind of way," the hellhound Digimon addressed the Bearer of Unity. "Am I right or wrong?"

Ken shook his head, standing up and motioning for someone to remove the IV in his arm. "I don't really think of myself as someone special though." He watched Mimi detach the medical unit from him. He nodded to the older Mimi. "Thank you. Um, is there a wash room? I haven't had a chance to get the Warlord's blood off my shirt yet."

"Sure, " Mimi nodded and pointed to the door ahead of them. "It's in a room just a few doors down on the right side."

"Thank you, I promise we'll get your son back ma'am." With that, Ken gave a slight bow to Mimi before heading out the door.

As he walked out the room, Cammy tried to catch up to him, but Rei promptly stopped her.

"If he really does know the Digital Priestess, I'm sure he'll talk to us about her when the time is right," she said with a reassuring grin. Cammy smiled back and hugged her sister as Karin walked into the hall and slowly paced in the direction Ken headed. Rei blinked and turned to the Kuiper Senshi. "Karin?"

"Don't worry Rei. I'm not gonna do anything to him. I just want to ask him a few more questions," she replied, thinking back to the image of a sword right when he grabbed her out of Paradixalmon's reach.

xxxxx

Karin walked into the washroom and found Ken. He was standing shirtless with his scarred torso exposed before trying to start the washing machine. He couldn't figure it out with how completely different from what he was used to, what with everything modified for futuristic purposes.

"How do you start this crazy thing...? Feel like I just stepped into the Jetsons cartoon or something."

Karin gasped a bit catching his attention.

"Oh hello? Did you need something else?" he turned and noticed the Kuiper Senshi standing by the door.

Karin shook her head and walked up starting the machine for him before closing the door behind her. "I just want to talk a bit more. First of all, I'm sorry about getting mad. It's just that..."

Ken knew where this was leading and smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to apologize. Rika's gonna kill me before this all done anyway. I know how you feel... my girlfriend Helena Souza, also known as Sailor Quaoar from my world, got absorbed by that beast, too." Karin was amazed to hear this. "I met a younger version of you as well. She's pretty nice and a lot easier to talk to and get along with than my teammates... as well as being closer on the friendship meter." This befuddled Karin until he went on to explain what he had said back in the tunnel, only now he added in the confrontation against the three Artificials and how his partners blew him off thinking he was just brawling. "...yeah and now you know."

"So, they didn't bother to come and help you?"

"Nope, I found out from Helena that the Sailor Pluto of my dimension didn't want the Senshi getting involved either. Although she said Uranus and Neptune were watching the fight... the only thing that happened to them was Uranus' car getting trashed by the Incredible Hulk."

Karin couldn't help but to giggle.

"It's true. The Hulk exists in my dimension."

"No, I'm not saying I don't believe you," she giggled until she took a breather. _Haha! I'm surprised she didn't go after him! She can be pretty crazy about cars! _Karin mused before shifting to the big question on her mind. "What about the sword?"

Bringing this to his attention, Ken held up his Digivice and on the monitor the weapon appeared.

"This weapon was crafted by the Alphamon of my dimension. For some reason, you are destined to be it's chosen wielder."

Karin was taken aback. "What! Why would I be chosen to use a Digimon's weapon?"

Ken shrugged. "I have no idea, but you are the one destined to use this sword." Tapping a few buttons on his Digivice, the sword slid out of the device and he held to her. "Here."

Karin didn't know what to say and tried to take the weapon. When she did, an electrical shock zapped both of them and the sword vanished back into Ken's Digivice almost immediately.

With a simple message spoken by an unknown voice, a vague figure appeared in both their minds. _**'When the time is right, the blade shall be yours, chosen Senshi. Until then, prepare yourself.'**_

_What did I just hear?_ wondered Karin, trying to get her bearings.

_I don't know. I heard it, too._ Ken responded telepathically, which surprised them both until Karin's bear spirit appeared.

The polar bear calmly reassured them. _**'Calm down. I believe the sword just established a mental bond between you two.'**_

"Sweet! A killer polar bear spirit!" Ken grinned like a happy kid.

Karin and her polar bear spirit sweatdropped.

"I guess it's no surprise that since you're so in tune with Digimon you could see other spirits," Karin said, turning to her spirit partner. "But, why would we have a mental link?"

_**'Mental links are usually only formed by those who can trust each other whether they realize it or not. Usually it takes a strong amount of closeness to do so.'**_

"We've only just seen and know each other for a few hours though..."

Ken inquired to the polar beat spirit. "So, what does this mental link entail exactly?"

_**'You two will be able to talk to each other mentally from far away distances, even through dimensions.'**_

"That is awesome!"

Karin smiled a bit, noticing how overly enthused the young man seemed to be with this notion. _He certainly is a weird one, but unique in his own way. _

_**'He probably respects and likes you due to the fact you were chosen to wield the saber, and due to his closeness with your other self, he sees the same closeness with you as well hence why the bond was formed.'**_

"I see," she said as her spirit vanished.

Soon enough Ken's shirt was done washing and drying to his surprise as the machine did both jobs. After putting it back on, the two headed towards the waiting room of the building.

"By the way, Karin... Ryo told me to tell you something."

"What?"

From there, Ken filled in on the 'plan' Ryo wanted him to relay to her. Karin listened carefully and nodded while Ken quietly told her of the plan.

"...we have to lure Paradixalmon there. Ryo will be working on that for us."

"Ok. Then, we just need to see that this plan is executed accordingly. Thanks for letting me in on it."

Ken replied. "No problem."

"We just have to see it through and that will take work, but we can do it, Ken."

xxxxx

Once Ken and Karin turned up in the waiting room, they barged in to find the rest of the group. Once Ken walked in, Rika instinctively charged toward him steadfast like an infuriated bull. Fortunately, Henry and Himura managed to restrain her. Her quick act of aggression caused Ken to duck behind Karin.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rika screamed while trying to break out of the two boys' grips. "How dare you hurt Takato! I'm gonna kill you a million times over!"

"She's gonna kill me isn't she?" he asked nervously.

Karin nodded simply as she had never seen Rika this angry. "I believe so." Or, perhaps angry was too much of an understatement to describe the Digimon Queen's incurred wrath.

Ken shuddered at the sight of Rika as he shifted away and noticed the others conversing in an amassed group. They were sitting near a table where Inumon explained to most of them about Ken being the legendary Tsukuyomimon. This time it was Usagi, Takuya, Izumi, the Neo-Spirit Detectives (minus Cammy), and the Chimeras listening to Inumon's side of the story,

"Whoa! Seriously?" Kohana exclaimed as she eyed Ken from the corner. "That form he used was THE Tsukuyomimon?"

DarkGabumon replied. "And he's every bit as real as Susanoomon! Not so hard to believe."

"That's really cool!" Usagi said, quickly intrigued with hearing about the Tsukuyomimon legend. "But, the poor guy... having to put his body through all that torture is agonizing."

Takuya added. "Still, the thing with having all those Crests jammed into his body... damn. Can I say painful?"

Izumi shuddered after hearing about the gritty details. "Painful is an BIG understatement, Takuya."

Sara watched Henry and Himura sit Rika down. "Well, at least they seem to have Rika under control."

Mika rolled her eyes. "But, for how long?"

At that exact moment, Ken's Digivice started beeping as he promptly pulled it out. The screen suddenly flipped to the image of the Dragon's Gazer Mirror, which was now covered in a dark aura.

"What the...?" he wondered what was going on until he remembered that he had hit Dark Suzakato with one of his Data Drills. The attack was only brief, but then he realized the mirror, wanted to release the darkness. Ken turned toward the nearest door and bolted outside, quickly drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Now where's he going?" wondered Yusuke, sitting up from a chair.

Hiei glared at Ken once more, but didn't say anything as the others raced outside wondering what Ken was planning. They got their answer when he held his Digivice forward and from it expelled a beam of light that soon materialized into a dark-like vortex that resembled a portal. Slowly but surely, images began to form on it as a voice was emanated from this inexplicable source.

_**'With the last of my strength, I must show you all...'**_ Came a deep and benevolent voice.

"Who's voice is that?" wondered Ken.

However, Usagi, Rei, Cammy, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Himura, Inumon, and Karin knew it all too well.

"It's Suzaku," whispered Renamon.

Terriermon and Inumon nodded as well as everyone but Mimi and Palmon was outside.

_**'...what has transpired...to Takato Matsuda.'**_

The first image that formed showed a weary Takato standing after being absorbed by Paradixalmon

"Ok where is this?" Takato began, finding himself inside a dark blue-like void resembling a pocket dimension. There were no boundaries where he was in and he frantically looked around.

_'You're in the third circle of hell... just kidding you're inside me, the great Paradixalmon!'_

"Let me out of here you freak!" he yelled out, holding up his Suzaku card. With the Beast card in hand, he attempted to transform, but nothing happened.

_'You are aware that Sin Harvest is still effecting you right? You won't be able to call your beast to help you, although it doesn't really matter I've got some huge plans for you and your Digimon!'_

"You really think I'm just gonna let you do whatever you want with me!" Takato demanded only for Paradixalmon's voice to start laughing evilly.

_'I could brainwash you, but it'd be much more fun to watch you torture yourself.'_

"What are you talking about?" Takato demanded.

_'Memories of your past, oh yes a night one can NEVER forget. It's the memorable night you saved the world, but struck down the Phoenix Senshi in the process..._'

Rei and Usagi didn't like where this was heading. They remembered this terrible event all too well and it still remained fresh in their minds.

"No, he can't mean...!" Usagi gasped, clamping her hands against her chest.

"Please don't tell me he's using memories of _that_ event again!" Rei passionately exclaimed.

Ken narrowed his eyes, listening closely to the exchange between Takato and Paradixalmon. He wanted to know more, but, at the same time, Paradixalmon was being a total prick to the boy. Ken felt his rage slowly building as he watched.

"How did he get this information?" wondered Henry.

Inumon replied being the most knowledgeable on the Tsukuyomimon subject. "One of Tsukuyomimon's attacks is called the Data Drills. Using the powers of Knowledge and Reliability, these two drills appear as they're able to bore through anything. They're immediately fired at the target. Not only does this move cause damage, but as the name implies it also gathers data on the enemy. In this case since it was used on a human, it must've gotten memory data instead."

"You sure know a lot, Inumon," said an impressed Takuya.

Izumi added. "I'll say!"

"Well, Anubimon was always into legendary Digimon like Susanoomon and Tsukuyomimon. That's why cause I learned from him."

"No, don't bring that up!" It was at that moment Takato's card flared up a bit. From the card came Suzaku's spirit, who openly pleaded to the Tamer.

_**'Takato do not listen to this fool, he is trying to deceive you!'**_yelled Suzaku

_'So says the one who murdered Sailor Mars. You foolish spirit, you had no right to take control of the boy's body and use it to kill a woman who had gotten control over herself!' _boomed Paradixalmon's voice.

_**'We had no choice! Yami Houou had been suppressed, yes, but there was still a chance she could've come back!' **_

Paradixalmon's voice laughed again. '_Really? WE? You forced the boy's hand and not only mentally scarred him for nearly three years, but you also could've gotten both you and him killed by the other Senshi!'_

"What?" wondered Ken just as images of the other Sailors appeared, including Sailor Moon. All of them had angry looks on their faces as Takato flinched back remembering their scowls.

_"See this is why we should've handled the matter ourselves!" _ yelled out Sailor Uranus.

_"Mars honestly thought you could be her successor, foolish boy!" _yelled Neptune.

Rei clenched her fists at the sight. Usagi turned away in shame when she saw her own image standing in front of Takato like she was about to kill him. Karin was visibly quivering with the events she clearly didn't want to remember. The Inner Senshi, Sedna, Pluto, and Saturn were quick to forgive Takato. On the contrary, Uranus and Neptune still had trust issues with him for quite some time. Ken's anger was steadily rising than ever before as he watched the vision unfold with the others crowding near him.

Inside the image, Takato was beginning to lose control. The memories and the pressure put on him was too much for him to handle.

_**'The Senshi forgave Takato and time moved on! He moved on!'**_

_'Did he now? That's not how I see it. You plagued his dreams for the following three years, eventually forcing him to come back to you like a dog on a leash!'_

_**'That is not true!'**_

_'Bullshit! The only reason he returned to you was because of the threat of the Taiyoukai! You manipulated him into becoming your play toy once more! If he truly had moved on, he would've become the controller not the one who became controlled!'_

Takato sunk to his knees as Paradixalmon's words set in. It was true that his reconciliation with Suzaku was short and quick due to the Taiyoukai. Because of the abrupt enemy invasion, he had not given the matter any thought, but now that he had time to think about it... the question that played in the boy's thoughts were simply: was it really right to have gone through the merger?

"Seems like Takato has more issues than just Megidramon," observed Sara.

Mika shook her head, expressing remorse for her rival. "He never has it easy apparently. Most of us have conquered our pasts and demons, but it appears he hasn't."

_'Ok then, why don't we ask Takato if he'd rather be the one in charge? 'Cause to me he'd be more capable of handling the powers of the phoenix by himself than dealing with you!'_

_**'Takato, don't listen to him! He's only trying to deceive you!'**_

_'Takato!'_

_**'Takato!'**_

Takato couldn't take it anymore. "_**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" He yelled out, unleashing a surge of power that was fueled by his inner rage. Taking advantage of this, the darkness around Takato swirled into his body and through his mouth. Almost immediately, he became the dark version of his Suzakato form. The colors of fire (red, yellow, and orange) were replaced with darker and cooler schemes of black and dark purple. Pillars of black fire swirled and coated his entire frame, which sent off a sinister and unsettling vibes that boggled Suzaku's mind.

_**'NO!'**_

_'It's true what they say about fear leading to anger, and boy does he have a ton of it! Hahaha!'_

Dark Suzakato watched as the Suzaku card took on a physical form.

_**'Takato, return to your senses! I beg of you!'**_

"NO!" yelled Dark Suzakato. "I will no longer be a puppet and... _**I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR TOY!**_" With that, he unleashed a blast of dark fire on Suzaku, inflicting horrible pain on the legendary bird and forced him to vanish back into card form. As the card floated over to him, he took the card and absorbed it into his body where the next and final image was of the card being shackled down by dark chains.

The onlookers gasped at this horrifying image as it slowly came to an end and vanished. A mix of shock and dismay swept across everyone present. For some, they felt for Takato and his internal struggle to overcome his own insecurities. Others were fueled with anger over Paradixalmon's deceptive ploy to make their friend let out his pitted emotions and allow the darkness to corrupt him.

Usagi wanted to cry as Rei embraced her. Yui was quickly reminded of being in a similar situation when Pharaohmon used her own insecurities to turn her into Nemesis.

"So that's how he became corrupted," muttered Henry, who turned his view from the last image of Dark Suzakato. For him and others, it wasn't an easy sight to watch.

"I can't believe this," Rika said, having finally calmed down. "I thought he had gotten over it." How wrong she turned out to be and she turned to Ken, realizing she might've been wrong for lashing out on Ken, but a part of her wasn't pleased with him taking on Suzakato like he did.

"Apparently not," said Takuya. _I feel bad for the poor guy._

Izumi frowned, sickened with the deceptive Digimon's ploy. "Paradixalmon's such a low-life! How dare he take advantage of our friend!"

"I think we can attest to that," Himura replied as he and Inumon conveyed disgust with Paradixalmon's scheme.

Renamon put an arm around Rika and scowled. "We'll bring Takato and Guilmon back to their senses together, Rika."

"Oh, Takato... why couldn't you have been more open with us?" Karin said, shutting her eyes and looking away. "We would've eased your pain if you talked to us."

"I know I'm ready to pound this bastard's face in the minute I see him!" Yusuke declared, clenching his right fist with Paradixalmon's name 'written' all over it.

Yui shared Yusuke's sentiments. "Same here!"

Kohana added. "Likewise!"

Aoshi turned to Cammy. "We're going to give him a piece of our minds, aren't we?"

"Yeah!" Cammy said as she turned to her sister, who comforted Usagi enough to lightly put her aside. "Sis?"

_I will not let this stand! Paradixalmon is clearly manipulating him and he will pay! _ Rei declared in her thoughts.

_**'Agreed, we shall help my lover and his chosen!'**_ came the voice of the Houou from the Miko's mind.

As everyone recollected their thoughts and firmed their resolve, Ken gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Paradixalmon had broken the last straw with Ken as far as he was concerned. There wasn't anything that was going to stop him from giving Paradixalmon what he truly deserved for absorbing his friends, Karin's boyfriend, and turning a good young man into an instrument of darkness.

Karin approached Ken, putting an arm on his back. "Ken..."

"We need to plan out and hurry, Karin. We don't have much time," he turned and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "We need to save our friends and find those bastards before they cause more damage to other dimensions!"

"And I'll be the one to lead you all," the Kuiper leader affirmed as everyone unanimously agreed.

"Then, let's plan out and get ourselves ready!" Rika declared as they all headed back inside Mimi's home.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/DF-616**_

Meanwhile, the four Sovereigns and Gennai focused their efforts in channeling their combined powers. They acted quickly and efficiently to strengthen the dimension barriers between their world and the other side beyond time & space. With the threat to Paradixalmon and company forthcoming, they had to act quickly or risk allowing the enemy incursion from spilling out.

Observing from the sidelines, X, Tai, Agumon, BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon stood together to await further word on the dimension situation.

"Are you positive Paradixalmon will be coming here via dimension travel?" inquired Tai, turning to X's direction.

Nodding, X answered quickly. "Yeah, but we've been working hard to strengthen the dimensional barriers. Still, there's no guarantee we'll be able to contain him, the Warlord, and their cohorts from breaching our world. You guys are the first and last line of defense against these guys."

Agumon added. "We'll be whatever they throw at us. Right, Tai?"

"Hah, right!" Tai said, widening his grin.

BW unfolded his arms and smirked. "Kicking the Warlord's ass will be fun like good ol' times."

Pikkan openly snorted. "I just want to see if this Paradixalmon's guys is hyped out to be. He can't be stronger than the guys you've faced."

"To be fair, we won't know if and when he ever reaches our world," the masked watched affirmed.

"Leave them to me and our friends, X!" The Bearer of Courage said, raising a left clenched fist. "They want to rumble with Ascendants, then they're asking for it."

"With as many Ascendants on our side, we do have the edge in numbers," BanchoLeomon replied as he scoured around the sacred sanctuary.

Suddenly, the Sovereigns shifted their attention across their sanctuary as several figures walked down a corridor. Everyone else present turned and sensed an amassed group of Ki heading toward them. Yamato, Gabumon, and Keke walked through as Tai greeted them.

"Guys, surprised you're here, but not that we're complaining!" Tai welcomed them.

Keke chuckled, greeting him with a small grin. "Hey, Tai." As she waved and walked past him, Yamato and Gabumon bumped right into Tai.

"So, you've been goofing off here? Or, are you taking the imminent threat seriously?" Yamato asked his rival.

"Me and Agumon did all the training we thought was necessary with the guys."

"Interesting. You think Omega X can take on this Paradixalmon?"

Tai shrugged. "Won't know until I fight him. Pikkan sure doesn't think he's all that."

"Maybe he's right. Perhaps I should be the one that fights him alone? Metalla X can get the job done."

Narrowing his eyes, the big-haired teen lightly elbowed Yamato's side. "Eh? Didn't you say the same thing when you tried to take on Virus?"

Reminded of his biggest folly, Yamato scoffed and walked past Tai. "C'mon, Gabumon."

Gabumon nodded and followed behind his partner. Tai turned around and accompanied them, realizing he let a bad reminder slip out that pestered Yamato.

_Man, I've got to watch what I say._ Tai thought as he walked back to the group standing together. He pivoted his head and motioned over to X. "How long are they going to stay standing like this?"

"For however long it takes, Tai," X sagely answered. "Could take hours or even days. There's no telling when Paradixalmon and his boys happen to approach the dimensional entrance to our world. I'll be joining in shortly to help further strengthen the barrier."

"Sounds like a plan, but don't overexert yourself too much," Keke said.

X nodded to the female Ascendant. "I won't."

Pikkan turned over to Yamato and smirked. "Hah, you think you can take Paradixalmon by yourself? Your ego knows no bounds, Yamato."

"Look who's talking, Alterian," the blonde-haired young man turned his nose and folded his arms. He wore a perturbed look on his face.

Anxiously holding his stance, Tai painstakingly watched Gennai and the Sovereigns channeling their energies toward the ceiling. Everyone present remained on standby as the powers that be helped play their vital roles of keeping the barrier stabilized.

"X's right, guys. In the worst case scenario, we're the ones that have to stop Paradixalmon and his crew should this fail," the Bearer of Courage said cautiously in a calm and focused tone. "This is our world and we'll be ready to drive them out." He reaffirmed his stance against the impending threat.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension **_

Speaking of the devils, Paradixalmon and Beyond finally reconvened with the Digital Warlord. After revealing the fact he absorbed Angemon X, Warlord was pleased that Paradixalmon incorporated an Ascendant's power (on top of Dark Suzakato, ChaosGallantmon, Ken's friends, and a few other victims) into his being and augmented his strength to better their chances against the DF-616 heroes.

Paradixalmon addressed the Warlord. "Do you have the dimensional insulator like I've instructed you to hold for me?"

The villain nodded seriously. "Yeah, I've got it. I don't see the use for it though."

"It'll grant me entry and allow me to breach any dimension I so choose. The insulator doubles as a coating around my body and temporarily protects me from the laws of dimension travel. Case in point, I've absorbed a Kari Kamiya and naturally we're entering a world where a Kari exists."

"And without this insulator, you've been locked out from the dimension we're set to invade," Beyond pointed out.

The Digimon pivoted to his partner-in-crime and nodded. "Correct, but this insulator coat doubles as a cheat code and enables me to enter the dimension where a Kari Kamiya lives while the Kari I've absorbed remains inside me. The Kari I've absorbed has been provided with an insulator, allowing me to enter the DF-616 dimension. Without this insulator, I wouldn't be able to enter ANY world where a Kari Kamiya has, will or currently exists. Thank GranDracmon for inventing and providing this special mechanism for us."

"Feh, I could've devised something like that," the Warlord snorted. "And GranDracmon can't take ALL of the credit! He only modified what I created! Not one Ryo or Sedna has access to these insulators. I made that insulator coating for me to travel to any dimension where a Sam Ichijouji has, will, or already exists... since I was Sam Ichijouji before I became the emissary of darkness. Since I'm wearing the insulator coating, I, too, can finally albeit temporarily enter the world where my old enemies reside! Revenge will finally be mine!"

Beyond shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, we know. But, we have to make this quick. These insulators can only work for four hours. After we've collected what we wanted, we must withdraw to our dimension."

"Whatever," Warlord remarked.

"Did you happen point our army to the dimension door?"

"They're waiting for our command and are waiting for us back at the dimensional doorway where we'll be breaching, Beyond. I've even directed three of them to take care of the leftovers back in the dimension you two departed from."

The masked individual inquisitively asked the Warlord. "Which ones did you select?"

"Darkdramon, Spinomon, and Lotusmon."

An evil grin curled over Paradixalmon's draconian features. "Excellent. They'll keep those fools at bay." He shifted his gaze over across the dimension road. "Now, let us attend to more pressing matters. The time is ripe for our incursion into dimension DF-616!" He laughed a boisterous cackle as he, Beyond, and the Warlord retreated to their next destination.

xxxxx

_**Outside Mimi's Home/DF-811**_

An hour passed in the household as the YYGDM heroes and Ken plotted their next move. The group amassed inside the household and prepared to depart. Before anyone could determine what to do next, a portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the sky and from it emerged three large Digimon, which alarmed everyone present. Two of the Digimon descended while the third one crashed. One of the trio was a dark blue humanoid Digimon of a behemoth, the second was a flower type Digimon with white flowers embellishing her body, and the third was a big dinosaur Digimon with spikes protruding his back. The Digimon trio slowly advanced forward as they saw the group in the facility.

Before the group took notice, the three Digimon initiated the first strike against the heroes.

"_**Blue Prominence!**_" roared the spiky-back Digimon as he expelled a mass of blue flames from his body and sent it blasting into the building.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Suddenly, everyone was greatly caught off guard by this preemptive strike. The front portion of the build was blasted away, knocking back a vast majority of those near it. Those that couldn't anticipated the attack were prevented from doing anything as Yusuke and Hiei stood at the forefront better prepared than most. Ken stirred as he and Karin were standing. The Tamers, too, were up and about. The others were barricaded behind debris.

"Guys!" Karin cried out.

Henry exclaimed. "We have to get them out of there!"

"No, get the creeps that attacked us!" Yui called out. "We'll blast our way out of here!"

Usagi called over to them. "Go on!"

"Guys, I see three Digimon outside!" Mimi cried out, noticing the large Digimon descending near them.

Palmon added. "They're the ones that attacked our home!"

The Digimon enemy trio advanced to the facility as they set their sights on the heroes.

Henry used his D-Ark to confirm the middle one. "The first one is Darkdramon, a Dark Dragon Digimon who attacks with Dark Roar and Gigastick Lance."

Rika quickly added. "The second one is Lotusmon, a Plant Mega-level type who attacks using hypnotic-like moves."

Himura asserted with his scanning. "The third is Spinomon, a Digimon who uses an attack called Blue Prominence, which can go up to five thousand degrees."

Darkdramon pivoted his view and chuckled darkly. "Are you the group from the world YYDM-1?" He asked before readying his attack against them. "If so, we bring a message from our leader, Paradixalmon, as he shall soon reign over the other time period of this universe!"

Yusuke was the first to head out of the building. He retorted to Darkdramon's threat. "You've gotta be kidding me...! These three don't look so tough!"

"Oh yeah human? _**Blue Prominence!**_" yelled out Spinomon, who launched out an output of streamline blue fire.

"HEADS UP!" Inumon shouted.

Yusuke quickly evaded as the blue flames blasted past him and melted a nearby building with ease.

"Holy crap!" Himura cried out.

The Tamers and their Digimon headed outside the facility with Ken and Karin behind them. Hiei already blitzed right past them as he reached Yusuke, who was already charging steadfast toward Darkdramon.

"YOU WANNA MESS WITH US?" Yusuke bellowed as he lunged forward, rearing his fist back and charging spirit energy through it. "_**Spirit Wave!**_"

"Foolish human! _**Gigastick Lance!**_" rebounded Darkdramon, shooting off a lance-like beam that canceled his and Yusuke's attacks out. He watched Yusuke zip right past his eye and turned as Yusuke landed a punch to his face, nearly staggering him.

"How's that?"

Darkdramon chortled darkly. "...you will be fun to play with before I squash you, human!"

"Catch me if you can then!" The former Spirit Detective goaded the behemoth, who fired Dark Matter blasts and missed him.

"Let's go for it, guys!" Rika called, readying her D-Ark and invoking her Beast Card powers.

"Renamon..."

"Terriermon..."

"Inumon..."

"_**Mega Shinka!**_"

"_**Sakuyamon!**_"

"_**MegaGargomon!**_"

"_**YoukaiInumon!**_"

"_**Dragon Spirit! Seiryuu!**_"

"_**Turtle Spirit! Genbu!**_"

"_**Tiger Spirit! Byakko!**_"

Suited and ready for battle, the Beast Tamers and their Mega-level Digimon headed off to fight Spinomon.

Meanwhile, Karin charged ahead to engage Lotusmon.

"You're mine!" Karin declared with her Henshin Dagger drawn out. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" She jumped into the air as arctic wind seemingly enveloped her and turned her into Valkyrie Sailor Sedna. She propelled herself forward and readily took on Lotusmon.

Hiei and Ken were standing on the sidelines watching their friends take on the enemies. The dark-clad demon noticed Ken violently trembling and channeling his anger.

Before Hiei could say anything otherwise, Ken bolted ahead with his Digivice ready.

"Should be interesting, whatever that fool has in mind." Hiei muttered and blitzed ahead to give Yusuke a hand with Darkdramon.

As Yusuke was evading and landing body blows to Darkdramon, the behemoth turned and caught Yusuke standing on the right side. Yusuke reared his fist back, ready to finish him off in one shot with his Spirit Wave. On the other side of his position, Hiei had his sword imbued with dark flames and ready to cut him down to size.

"Our master has the Ascendant named Dimitri and there is nothing you can do to get him back!" Darkdramon openly goaded Yusuke and his colleagues. "If you agree to serve under Lord Paradixalmon, he will return him on the condition you all stand down now and..." Suddenly, it happened like an abrupt storm. He was cut off when Ken's anger finally exploded.

Ken's Digisoul flew up around him like a tornado making everyone near him what was going on as he let loose a yell that shook everything in sight.

"_**DIGISOUL CHARGE, ASCENSION!**_" he said almost demonically as Veemon appeared from his Digivice and the two shot into the air. Veemon's data exploded around Ken's body as he became engulfed in a white power suit. Before long, the body of AlforceVeedramon began to form around him like armor. The large metallic V from his chest sunk in but was still there as a circular particle converter, which appeared on his back. There were several noticeable 'slots' on the armor where something would come out. A long silver blade appeared and attached to the side of the right arm and swung back as if locked into place, ready to be thrust forward when needed. Finally, AlforceVeedramon's face formed around Ken's head exposing only his eyes while a golden V adorned his forehead ."_**DRAMON X!**_"

The entire town shook with the arrival of the Ascendant.

Once everyone broke through the debris burying them, the two Senshi, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, the two Legendary Warriors, and the Chimera duo stormed to the outside witnessing the latest developments. Mimi was able to get out with Lillymon carrying her. There were looks of shock and awe among the YYDM group as none of them could suspect such a power was being held at Ken and Dimitri's commands.

"HOLY..." was all Yusuke could get out upon sensing the Ki coming from Dramon X.

Yes, even Hiei was speechless, to say the least.

Those gifted with the abilities to sense energies were taken aback with the amount of power exuding from Dramon X. Like Angemon X before him, his powers were completely off the charts.

Mimi gazed forward, witnessing Dramon X's appearance. "He... he's really just like Dimitri."

Lillymon nodded. "I know, isn't he?"

"Sis," Cammy turned to Sailor Mars.

Baffled, Mars' mind boggled with the turn of events. _Houou, I can hardly believe... these Ascendants... wield such vast reserves of power!_

The cosmic entity replied in Mars' mind. _**'Indeed, and this power is quite distinguishable from Dimitri's.'**_

"Guys, something's about to go down!" Agunimon exclaimed.

Himakko gaped and observed Dramon X. "No wonder GranDracmon is after the Ascendants! This guy's hella strong!"

Attentively turning from Lotusmon, she reflected to what Beyond had said when they first started fighting. _Ken was the Ascendant they went after? _

Suddenly, before anyone could blink, Spinomon's head was suddenly dislodged from it's place and he exploded into data. The Beast Tamers and their Digimon were taken completely aback with how quickly Dramon X dispatched of Spinomon.

Darkdramon quickly surveyed around, hoping to find Dramon X to no avail. "Where are you, cow...?"

Just then, Dramon X's sword came through his backside and out the front, deleting him instantly as well. Yusuke and Hiei barely followed Dramon X, who then swung the blade back and turned to Lotusmon who was scared stiff.

Dramon X pointed to the lone subordinate. "Go back to your masters and tell them to have their necks be clean, cause we're coming for them!" He addressed to her in a hardened and intense tone, which caused Lotusmon to retreat through another portal in absolute fear.

In just a matter of moments, Dramon X wiped out two of Paradixalmon's subordinates in quick fashion.

Dramon X landed and regressed to Ken and Veemon. Everyone hurried over and crowded near them. All of them had spell bounded looks on their faces after having witnessed Dramon X's ascension. Sedna landed behind Ken. Mimi walked right up to Ken and put her hands on his shoulder.

"You have similar powers from my son..."

"I promise we will get him and his Digimon back, ma'am," Ken reassured the adult Mimi. He turned over to Sedna standing beside him. "Karin, we know where they're going. Are you ready?"

Sedna nodded as she looked to everyone present. "Are you all ready to go?"

"We are," Seirika quickly answered as her friends and their Digimon unanimously agreed. "To get Takato and Guilmon back!"

"Also Sedna's boyfriend and his Digimon partner," Henbu added.

"And Ken's friend's, too!" Himakko declared.

Mika added with a pumped fist. "Hah! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get our asses into gear!"

"Right, let's get going!" Yui and her team cried in unison.

Sailor Moon approached Sedna and nodded. "Lead the way, Sedna. We're counting on you."

Sailor Mars turned to Sedna. "Take us to where Paradixalmon and his cronies are heading next."

"Count on me, guys!" Sedna declared as she prepared to open up a portal. _So, I'll be going back... to my birth universe. So be it. We're coming Dimitri, Faith, Takato, Guilmon, and friends! I just hope... 'he' can help. _She vaguely hinted to an old friend from the DF-616 universe, and someone she still holds close ties with.

Ken hollered out for everyone's sakes. "Let's bring our friends back and give Paradixalmon hell!"

Having seen what Dramon X was capable of, most of them felt their confidence restored and nodded. The amassed group were ready to follow after the Digital Warlord and company and destroy them. As Sedna was preparing the portal, Mimi and Palmon, who had de-digivolved, quickly raced back to the portion of her house that was still standing as if looking for something. They quickly returned with a small white box, which she handed to Ken.

Sedna turned back and couldn't help but smile. "I get it. That's a capsule box and inside is Dimitri's time machine, right?"

Mimi nodded as Ken took it.

"That's right. This way when the battle's over you can bring your friends home and he can come back with it," Mimi said smiling. "Please get him back and return him to me."

Palmon added. "And Faith, too!"

Everyone gave reassuring faces, except Ken who was dumbfounded for a moment at what he was holding.

_Time machine? This boxes design as well... Drago... nevermind. Must focus on the task at hand. _

Hiei once again glanced at Ken and looked at him intently. _Something about this fool irks me. It's not his strength either... I better keep an eye on him. _He mused to himself as his third eye flashed briefly under it's white cloth.

After bidding farewell to Mimi and Palmon, Sedna opened the portal for her and everyone. As they went through the portal, it closed up immediately behind them.

Mimi and Palmon were left alone, praying for everyone's safe journey.

"Good luck, everyone... and Dimitri... please be ok, my son."

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act: _**Next Stop, Universe DF-616! War on the Ascendants!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The YYGDM crew and Ken head off to the DF-Kaiverse. Sedna and Ken form a new friendship bond, and it's revealed Sedna isn't ready to wield this 'Dragon Saber' but she is its chosen wielder! It's revealed how Takato fell into darkness and turned into Dark Suzakato. And Ken finally reveals his Ascendant form: Dramon X! Paradixalmon's three flunkies sure didn't see that coming!

Two notes: According to my partner, Chaosblazer, Dramon X's appearance is based off the Gundam Exia. How he looks more like a Gundam than a Super Saiyan-ish warrior with armor is because Ken is from a different world. Therefore his Ascendant form greatly contrasts in style compared to the usual Ascendant forms. Hope that clarifies things.

Credit goes to Ninetalesuk for the Dragon Saber reference.

With these new developments, the conflict will soon spill out in the DF-Kaiverse! And we'll get a look at Paradixalmon's army next chapter, too.

Send a review and see you soon!


	5. Universe DF 616! War on the Ascendants!

**A/N: **We're chugging along! Now both casts are en route with the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ world!

More interactions and the build-up to big fights!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Act V: Next Stop, Universe DF-616! War on the Ascendants!**_

xxxxx

_**Pocket Dimension**_

"Where the hell are Ryo and Cyberdramon?" angrily demanded Rika as he noticed the obvious absence of the Tamer and his Digimon partner. She kicked up dirt from the floor. "Ugh, I thought he'd have decency to wait for us!"

"I'd go out on a limb and say he went back to our world to find possible reinforcements," Sedna speculated. "At least I'm here to take you to the next world. Considering Dimitri and Faith were taken, I have a good idea where Paradixalmon and his crew are heading."

Himakko inquired to the Kuiper Senshi. "Kinda an awkward question, but what's the difference between time travel and dimension crossing? Since it's been mentioned Dimitri is a time traveler."

Standing at the front of the group, Sailor Sedna replied. "Well, traveling through time directly is a bit harder than hopping from dimension to dimension."

Rika, however, was confused and turned an inquiry to the dimension traveler. "I don't get it. Wouldn't traveling around dimensions be harder?"

Sedna shook her head dismissively. "Crossing dimensions is as simple as stepping through a doorway, while time travel is like swimming against the current of a river, at least initially. In Dimitri's case, he went back in time to prevent a horrible cataclysm, and succeeded, changing the future. However, without that cataclysm, there would be no reason for him to go back in time to prevent the cataclysm, and if he doesn't go back in time, he _can't_ prevent the cataclysm, thus creating a paradox. So in order to prevent the paradox, his original timeline was preserved as an alternate universe, namely DF-811, that branched off the main universe, DF-616. When he went back to his 'future', he was actually crossing dimensions back to his original universe, bringing the two dimensions into a type of synchronicity that only _seems _like time travel when going from one dimension to the other." As she explained, Sailor Mars nodded, capable of comprehending the dimension traveler, but Sailor Moon was completely lost. "If Dimitri went back into the past again, he would find that he was once again traveling along his own timeline, and all the actions he took to create the new timeline would have never happened."

_She probably learned that from Setsuna-san. _thought Mars.

_I hope I don't have to learn that, it sounds so complicated! _Moon thought with a sweatdrop.

Terriermon quipped jokingly. "Remind me. Why isn't Karin a college professor by now?"

Ken groaned. "Terriermon, you sure have bad jokes, but nothing compared to the Dark Hand."

"Hey! My jokes aren't bad!"

"The Dark Hand?" asked Rika, ignoring Terriermon's offhanded retort.

"Two Ultimates and three Megas all with _Black _in their names. We took them down easily though. Well, one of them was dead before we got there. Among them was a BlackMegaGargomon, who had a very wacky way of dealing things. So, I agree with my partner here. Don't make us remember that!"

"BlackMegaGargomon, huh?" Inumon curiously said, shifting toward DarkGabumon. "Reminds me that DarkGabumon's Mega form is a _Shadow_MetalGarurumon."

"But, I'm not a bad guy anymore, _mutt_."

When hearing this from DarkGabumon, Inumon became miffed and turned to attack only for Renamon to promptly restrain him.

"This is not the time you two," she said, glaring at both of them hard down to their Digicores.

"Yes ma'am!" They both yelled obeidantly as they cowered from her hardened glare.

Ken sweatdropped. "Mind filling me in here, man?"

Himura sweatdropped as well and explained the rivals' history. "Well, they consider each other rivals. DarkGabumon used to work for one of our enemies, but ended up becoming my sisters' partner. Before that though, he targeted Inumon a lot and that's why they ended up as rivals."

Nodding, Ken was getting the gist of their relationship. "I see."

Rika sighed, shaking her head. "Renamon certainly seems to have no problems controlling them."

Himura replied. "Well considering her and Inumon have children of course she's going to discipline her husband into shape!"

Upon hearing this shocking news, Ken almost facefaulted and calmed down. "Well congradulations, you two." He sighed and tried his best to let every new detail sink into his head. _Lots of neat things must go on in that world! I didn't know Digimon could have babies, but then again anything is possible considering what they can do._

"Speaking of children, I hope the twins are doing all right," Cammy turned and reminded Sailor Mars, who nodded.

The Miko Senshi smiled and answered her sister. "I'm sure they are. Mamoru-san and Keiko are good caretakers.".

"Yeah, Chibi-Usa should be fine!" nodded Moon.

"Keiko's always been good with RJ as well," said Yusuke.

Ken curiously lifted an eyebrow under his shades and turned an inquiry to Yusuke. "RJ?"

"Well yeah, his full name is Raizen Jr., but we've gotten used to calling him RJ for short."

Being the worried aunt of her sister's twins, Cammy replied. "I just hope Ryuuhi behaves himself. Koori I know will be fine."

"I'm sure he will. The only person he's ever attacked was Minako. Then again, she shouldn't have put her finger in his face..." Mars said with a sigh while rolling her eyes.

As the Hino sisters went back and forth, Ken looked at them in confusion. He was completely lost in their conversation, but he did pick up on Mars being a mother of twins. In his view, Yusuke and Usagi being parents made sense, but he wondered if Rei was also one. One question remained: who was the twins' father?

"So, then who's the father of your children, Miss Rei?" Ken asked as politely as he could, not wanting to cause so much of a stir amongst them.

However, the moment Ken asked, everyone in the group fell silent before Hiei explictly grunted, catching Ken's attention.

"I am," Hiei said in his usual manner. "I'm going to raise them to be as strong as they can be once they grow up."

Sailor Mars groaned and turned to confront Hiei. "Hiei! I thought we discussed that we would BOTH decide what would be good for them!" She snapped at the dark-clad demon while Moon sweatdropped, assuming a fight would erupt between the feisty couple.

As Mars walked away, Hiei's attention was soon turned elsewhere as he noticed Ken did his best to cover his face in total shock while making it look like he was sick.

_Ok! I just passed the border of too much information! Two characters from two different shows having children together! Holy..._ Suddenly his thoughts were cut off when he whirled around and saw Hiei glaring him down only for a familiar shock to ring across his Jagan Eye. This time, however, he did not get knocked back and made an attempt to charge Ken only for Sailor Mars to swiftly restrain him.

"Hiei, what you doing?" she demanded while restraining him. "You're not planning to kill him, are you?"

Hiei scowled as he slipped out of Mars' arms. He explained to his significant other. "Something... or someone is preventing me from probing his mind! He's got some sort of secret hidden and I will find out what it is... even if I have to inflict pain to reveal it." Upon this declaration, Ken stopped in his tracks. One by one this caused everyone, including Sedna, to face them directly. All eyes fell upon Ken as he slowly turned and looked back at Hiei.

"I have a good feeling who it is, but what makes you think I'm keeping a secret?" Ken harshly retorted, slowly taking off his sunglasses, revealing something not seen by everyone. He revealed his different colored eyes, which stunned even Hiei at first, but he hardened his gaze again.

_Interesting development, but what am I sensing? _wondered Mika, probing a particular vibe from Ken when noting his eyes.

Sara was thinking along the same lines.

"His eyes. What's wrong with them?" wondered Yui. She could sense a power similar to Cammy's coming from the silver eye. However, she couldn't make any sense out of it.

"Kinda cute, but also kinda scary," mumbled Izumi.

Takuya added. "I see one thing already not normal. You're not a demon. So, how did that happen?"

Ken growled slowly, but relaxed his demeanor. "I had gemstone infused with the powers of the moon put in my eyesocket by someone. Is that a good enough answer?"

Hiei growled back as the tension between both of them slowly escalated a few ways.

Sailor Mars and Cammy both became suprised as he mentioned before that Eri the Digital Priestess made his eye that way.

"There's more. Take for instance, your attitude. I watched how your anger was unleashed from the viewing of that boy with the Suzaku card intensified. It led to you becoming that _Ascendant_ and tearing those two Digimon to shreds," carefully observed Hiei, who didn't turn a blind eye to Ken. "However, you had no second thoughts and killed them without hesitation. Yet now you're trying to act like someone innocent and playing the fool like that orange-haired buffoon."

Ken tightened the grip in his hands.

Mika and Sailor Mars exhanged glances and nodded. She gave Mika the 'go' to stop Hiei in case a fight attempted to break out.

"I'm glad Kuwabara isn't here. Things would only get worse, but let me tell you something! I fight those who sell their souls for power and those who come at me first. I don't exactly like being referred to as a bastion of justice, but what people like the Digital Warlord and Paradixalmon have done are things I can't stand! If you think what I told their servant was a bluff, you're wrong! I fully intend to decapitate them for messing with people and pissing me off!" He heatedly pointed at Hiei without hesitation and fear. "I won't deny it. I'm intimidated by you! You scare me and I know you could kill me..." He snapped his fingers. "That fast!"

Yusuke was suprised to hear this. "Wait a second! You know how fast Hiei is?"

Ken answered earnestly. "Considering most of you are anime characters in my world, it's not that big of a suprise."

Veemon recalled. "Oh yeah. Now I know why Yusuke seemed so familiar. You were watching him beat the crap out of that Sensui guy repeatedly all night after we faught those Artificials!"

Scratching his head, Yusuke sweatdropped at hearing this.

Sailor Moon giggled a bit. "So, maybe that's why he's so violent. I wonder how Keiko would react to that?"

After hearing her friend, Mars rolled her eyes. "Usagi, Karin said that we've influenced people as well from being in an anime..."

Yusuke wore a proud grin and snickered. "Besides I've matured since then!"

Hiei and Ken continued to glare each other down until finally Hiei stopped and briefly turned to Mika, who had been waiting to restrain him. She wasn't fazed much by his glare as he turned away and ignored the Chimera.

"Do what you want for now, but if you cause even the slightest bit of trouble, your head will be the one being taken."

Ken only nodded while putting his sunglasses back on. "Have it your way. I'll be watching my back." He growled and turned forward, looking at Sedna while shaking his head. "Sorry." He said apologetically, trying to wear a reassuring smile. He realized he was failing.

"It's fine," Sedna said, noticing him clenching his fists so hard that any tighter blood would be coming out. _Poor guy it's so hard to earn Hiei's trust._

Rika turned a cautious view to Ken. _Maybe Hiei is right. His personality switches from nice to get ready to kill mode almost instantly._

"I just really freaking hope Takato's Gallantmon is ok! If Paradixalmon could corrupt him entirely, then he could take it further to Destruction Mode, or possibly turn him back into Megidramon, which would suck as that thing doesn't need to be treated so unfairly!"

Henry and Rika were both shocked to hear this coming out of Ken's mouth.

"How could you say that?" demanded Rika.

"If we were anime in your world, then you saw how powerful and dangerous Megidramon is!" Terriermon shouted.

"Considering that only happened because Takato was angry at Beelzebumon for killing Leomon. It wasn't the Digimon's fault. It was Takato's for being so full of freaking rage. Besides, Megidramon is one of the Four Dragons ruling over my Digital World in the Sovereign's palace, and he's nice and gave me the Digimental of Friendship I used on Veemon here."

Henry was surprised with hearing this directly. He turned an inquiry to Ken. "He did?"

Ken nodded in response. "Look, I don't care what a Digimon looks like, or how evil or good it's supposed to be by reputation. I judge them on their actions and how they act. Yes the Megidramon Takato created was bad, but that doesn't mean all of them are bad."

Rika and Henry thought about this deeply. Himura concurred with Ken as he understood the point, but was concerned as to something Ken had mentioned.

"Hold on though. There's a bad form of Gallantmon's Crimson Mode?"

Inumon nodded to his partner. "Yes there is. Lord Anubimon said he is a fallen knight, and like most Fallen Angel Digimon he is completely vicious and detatched in his actions. He will follow even the darkest of Digimon and slaughters Digimon for fun."

Veemon quickly explained. "GranDracmon once had one of those knights as a guard a long time ago." This suprised everyone as he glanced over to Inumon. "However, after slaughtering many races like you said, a tribe of your kind stood up to him, and while most of them perished, they eventually took the dark knight down with their ferocisty." Inumon was suprised to hear this. "However, GranDracmon was not pleased with this and so he had all remaining Inumons hunted down and executed, because he feared their power and strength."

Ken lowered his view over his Digivice and saw Shoutmon appear on the monitor, wearing a solemn look as well

"Shoutmon?"

"So, that's why you two get so sad when you look at Inumon."

Inumon, however, felt infuriated. "If we weren't going after Paradixalmon, I'd love to get my hands on this jerk! He murders my species out of a fear! Sure sounds a lot like Basaliskmon."

Himura calmed his partner down. "We need to focus on Paradixalmon for now. We'll worry about him later. Though I can agree. Digimon like him deserve to be deleted."

Ken nodded as one last detail came to mind. "Too bad the other Legendary Warriors aren't here. Susanoomon could help us kill him."

Takuya pointed this out for Ken. "Well, I can go to KaiserGreymon on my own now anyway and Izumi knows how to fusion evolve."

Izumi nodded proudly while grinning. "Yep, and I can kick some serious butt."

Sailor Mars, however, interjected. "The other Four Spirits did get new holders."

Upon hearing this revelation, Ken was shocked. "Ok... then why isn't the Metal one with us?"

Veemon was confused. "Wouldn't the ice one be better? After all, me and Shoutmon watched a big Daipenmon on a TV show kicking some butt... well before he got fused with an IceDevimon and turned all creepy."

Ken sweatdropped as did Takuya and Izumi at the mention.

Izumi answered. "I don't know what Daipenmon you saw on TV, but the Tomoki in our world can fusion evolve. Though, his Daipenmon form is pretty small."

"Guess there must be size differences then..." Henry said putting his hand to his jaw, mulling over two Daipenmons in his mind. "One's big in another dimension and the other is small in our world.

Terriermon groaned, rubbing his head. "You're not in school, Henry."

Sara giggled. "For once Terriermon said something right."

"Hey!"

"Still, if we had Mercuremon, we'd be stronger! He could turn into his Beast Spirit and use that blitzkrieg move he used in the anime."

Izumi shook her head, as she knew what he was implying from their battle with Mercuremon before Dimitro gained his Metal Spirits.

"I don't think that would work. He was only able to do that because he copied our data while we were inside him, and when I purified his Spirits the data in them was formatted," explained Takuya. "I get your logic though, but Dimitro and Vega weren't with us when all this started."

Ken added. "I see. Who's Vega?"

"He's the current owner of the Wood Spirits," answered Takuya.

"As well as Ami-chan's boyfriend," Moon said.

Ken merely shook his head. "So, a Legendary Warrior is a boyfriend to Sailor Mercury? Weird, but awesome. Ok, as for the other three?"

"Well my sister, Jaarin, got the Spirits of Water," said Henry.

Wearing a broadened smile, Ken was impressed. "That's pretty freaking cool! A family of DigiDestined! Yeah it is, I guess. You said someone named Dimitro had them, too...wait a second ain't that?"

Sailor Sedna giggled, trying to help lift the mood. "Similar name, but different person. My boyfriend is Dimitr_i_. Dimitr_o_ is the new Warrior of Metal."

Takuya replied. "Yeah, he's pretty dang serious when using those Spirits, too. As for Earth, they belong to an American exchange student named Sam."

Ken finally smiled, having let the pressure with Hiei go. "I can relate to that. 'Cause I'm doing that too."

"Really?" asked Cammy.

"Yeah, I'm an exchange student in my world's Japan right now. My father is American and mother is Japanese. They wanted me to experience some other worldly cultures so they sent me there for a year. I've been there a while now and I kinda like it."

Sailor Mars said, smiling to Ken. "Glad to hear it. I hope the Senshi in your world treat you well."

"Well, all except those two skeptics, Uranus and Neptune, I think I'll get along with the others ok."

Mars and Moon both groaned when Ken revealed this not-so-surprising detail to them.

Sedna giggled and thought. _Those two just never learn. I know they care for us, but sometimes they do take things too far... especially with Takato. _Taking her mind off mental distractions, she went to the control panels and linked the pocket dimension with dimension DF-616. "All right, I have a visual of the world we're going! It's been sometime since I've been to my birthplace." She said this solemnly and ever so subtly, which surprised some in the group, especially Ken.

"What did she say?" Sara whispered as she turned to Henry.

Henry frowned. "No idea."

Mika looked ahead to Sedna. "_Birthplace_?"

Ken walked right up to Sedna and addressed to her. "What do you mean by birthplace?"

With hearing this from Ken, everyone present had severe and mixed reactions toward his last remark.

"It's a bit complicated... DAMN IT! Paradixalmon just arrived in the dimension! He has an army with him!"

Sedna wasted no time and opened the portal for them to cross over.

"There's still time! The fighting should still be going on! Let's move, my friends!" Sedna called out to everyone.

The group hastily charged right through the portal and entered their next destination: dimension DF-616.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension **_

Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Digital Warlord stood at the forefront while facing their amassed army. All of them were Digimon Paradixalmon and the Warlord previously recruited through offers and forced servitude. For some, they joined Paradixalmon out of fear. Others joined for the sport and to gain something of value from the trio. Amongst those present were split into two groups.

Group one, the Side Forces, included: GigaSeadramon, Ebemon, Breakdramon, JumboGamemon, Pukumon, and Cannondramon.

Group two, the Main Forces, included: Reapermon, TyrantKabuterimon, Zamielmon, BlackMegaGargomon, a mysterious humanoid Digimon armed with spiked claws on his hands and spiky hair behind a mask, Arkadimon, a demonic ice frog Digimon armed with two angler-like probes named Baelmon, Dynasmon, Leopardmon, Gaiomon, Metamormon, the Triad (Fuijinmon, Suijinmon, and Raijinmon), and Raidenmon.

Having returned to report her failure, Lotusmon informed the villainous trio about her slain colleagues and Ken's intention to kill them. If that wasn't infuriating enough, Lotusmon had openly admitted to retreating, which didn't set well with the Warlord.

"You stupid idiot!" Warlord chewed out Lotusmon. "Now that punk is leading those no good warriors we beat to take their Takato and Gallantmon! They're coming for us now!"

"I know... but, what am I supposed to do? That boy that killed Spinomon and Darkdramon was beyond my power!"

As he palmed his face, the Warlord prepared to draw his sword to kill her.

"Enough!" Paradixalmon bellowed, causing the Warlord to stand his ground. "Let them come. Once I've absorbed at least one Ascendant from this dimension, they won't stand a chance when we're ready for them. Besides, a few of them won't be able to pass through into this dimension without insulators. In this dimension, there exists a Kari Kamiya. With the Kari I've acquired, I've equipped her with a dimension insulator to protect her and me. It'll allow me entry into this world. I have you and GranDracmon to thank for these wonderful dimension insulators."

"Well, it's no thanks to my evil tech genius," the villain replied. "I wouldn't be able to pass through worlds where my own counterparts exist. That's why I'm now able to finally infiltrate this dimension. With the little time we have using these coatings, we have to move swiftly."

Beyond nodded as he turned to their forces. "Yes, and our colleagues all ready to go, Paradixalmon."

"Yes, all of them here because of me," Paradixalmon viewed his army of supporters and slaves. "Fellow members, you're all here to help ensure that I obtain what I seek! With your powers and unique abilities, we will be going to war with legendary Ascendants. Yes, the stories which you've all heard are true. Ascendants exist and they must be exterminated. For what reason? I cannot say, but my partner-in-crime, Beyond, comes from a desolate world where Ascendants were essentially wiped out because their seemingly incredible power destroyed his world."

Baelmon interjected as he nodded to Paradixalmon. "And we will ensure Lord GranDracmon never deals with any Ascendants in his domain."

"Correct, Baelmon," Paradixalmon pointed out. "Are you with me, my followers? Down with the Ascendants!"

Everyone present raised their fists/claws/cannons/whatnot in the air and roared out in unison.

"Are we ready then?" Beyond asked as he opened a portal ahead of them.

Paradixalmon eyed the dimension door and probed interference from the other side. "Seems the guardians of this realm are keeping us out. If it's a tug of war they want, we'll be ready to give them one." He wore a devilish grin as he raised his claws, both of them imbued with black energy. "Nothing will keep us from breaching this world."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/DF-616**_

X was quick to sense what was coming. "Here they come! Everyone get ready!" He readily thrust his hands toward the dimensional barriers in conjunction with the Sovereigns, Gennai, Falcomon, Minervamon, and Dianamon.

However, despite their combined efforts, it was not enough.

"Concentrate!" yelled Minervamon, trying her best as well as did the Sovereigns, Simms, and Falcomon, but no matter how hard they tried it wasn't enough.

The Digital Warlord's dimension insulator also played a factor in this. Whatever it was, they felt the wall around their dimension slowly ripping before they were all repelled by a overwhelming force accompanied with what sounded like the breaking of glass. Azulongmon was the fastest to recover and quickly summoned up a viewing portal, displaying a full scene of Paradixalmon and company had gotten through their dimensional barrier by force, Behind Paradixalmon stood an army of Digimon most of which shocked the group.

"_**All of those... Digimon are following him?**_" Baihumon growled intently toward the image. "_**Just how low will the Warlord sink!**_"

"I don't think he was alone in this!" X said, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. There's no way even he could gather that many Megas under his control." He and the others listened to Paradixalmon rallying his troops to initiate their full-scale invasion.

"_We're in! Let's get this massacre started! _" Paradixalmon declared as he and his army flew into the dimension. Among the Digimon that were seen, a few in particular startled X and the others.

"The Legendary Trinity! Fujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon!" exclaimed Minervamon.

Falcomon gasped as he sank to his knees. "That's not all, that's Arkadimon!" The Alterian shuddered, witnessing the giant Digimon. Not only was the beast in his mega form, but everyone in the room knew of its uncontrollable reputation.

X was infuriated with what he saw. "The bastard! The Warlord managed to find that monster!"

A flabbergasted Simms exclaimed. "The infamous Arkadimon!"

"_**The Warlord is truly mad if he had to get THAT Digimon as well! Even Burizalor and Virus couldn't possibly stop him due to how uncontrollable he is!**_" Azulongmon shouted in anger, to which the Sovereigns shared sentiments with the wise dragon.

"_**Aye! There be two more weird ones!**_" roared Ebonwumon as BlackMegaGargomon appeared on the portal's screen heading past the dimension, but in his hands was a rather odd-looking humanoid Digimon armed with spiked claws on his hands and spiky hair protruding from his face mask.

"I don't know..." Gennai said. "He looks like Justimon, but..." _This one exudes nothing but a pure evil force. Who is this Digimon?_ He fell in silence while closely observing the mystery Digimon.

X had enough of this and turned to Minervamon. "Minervamon, you and Dianamon need to head to Earth! Simms, stay behind with the Sovereigns! We're going to Odaiba to meet with Tai and the others! We're going to help them and my friends deal with the Paradixalmon's army!" As he turned to the portal screen, he viewed two large gun-toting Digimon, JumboGamemon and Cannondramon, breach through followed by others and and perhaps the last most notable of which was a GigaSeadramon.

"All right," she said. With that, she, X, and Dianamon passed through a portal and headed off to the real world.

"_**You've gotta be kidding me! Him, too!**_" Zhuqiaomon bellowed, almost unleashing an intense inferno around him. "_**He makes the MetalSeadramon look like a kitten considering what he can do!**_"

As his eyes locked on the screen, Gennai clenched his hands. "This is going to be the toughest battle Tai and the others may face. I'm not going to lose hope though!" The Sovereigns nodded as they seemingly agreed with the former Digital Knight. However, in the back of his head, he wondered how they were going to pull out of this mess. _But, I get the feeling their not going to be able to handle this one alone..._

xxxxx

_**Human World/Odaiba, Japan/DF-616**_

Upon arriving through a portal, Paradixalmon and his army dropped in the heart of Odaiba. The masses of civilians naturally fled away in fright once the Digimon invaders launched their first attack on this dimension.

"All right, decimate this place and leave no Digi-Destined standing!" yelled out Paradixalmon as his 'army' charged forward.

"You got it sir!" declared GigaSeadramon as he flew over one group and headed off.

BlackMegaGargomon flew up next to Paradixalmon. "Sir ,are you sure we can trust that one?" He motioned over and pointed to Arkadimon.

Paradixalmon shrugged as the giant started ripping buildings apart. "The Digital Warlord assured us he has him under control. So, I guess it's ok. Speaking of which, where did he go?" Beyond suddenly appeared on his shoulders. "So, where is our demented friend?"

"He's gone off on his own to confront some of the Digi-Destined he said were thorns in his side. He'll rendezvous with us when it's over."

Paradixalmon nodded as he produced the cannon from his BlackWarGreymon arm. "Well then time to get in on the fun!" Upon making his war declaration, he prepared to launch a powerful attack on the streets. "This is certainly draw them out!"

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/DF-616**_

"GUYS!" Agumon roared from the living room as he stormed into the Kamiya siblings' room. He stopped and caught Tai kissing Sora, prompting the two teens to pull away from each other. "Um... bad timing?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Tai remarked as he and Sora stood.

Sora nodded. "What's wrong, Agumon?"

"Come quick!"

The teen couple and Agumon stormed into the living room. They saw Kari, Gatomon, and Biyomon gathered near the TV. Yuuko and Susumu Kamiya viewed the TV in horror, catching live coverage of Paradixalmon and company's incursion. Tai turned over to the other side as he saw X standing behind Kari.

"Sora! It's terrible!" Biyomon chirped. "There's Digimon attacking Odaiba!"

"Tai, Kari," the masked man pivoted his view to the Kamiya siblings. "That monster you're seeing on the screen is Paradixalmon. He and his two cohorts have led this army into our world."

"But, I thought you guys strengthened the barriers? They got through?" The Bearer of Courage asked as he noted X nodding dismissively. "No way..."

"We tried everything, but they managed to overpower us. The Digital Warlord came prepared."

Kari frowned as she faced Tai. "We have to let the others know, Tai!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're already aware," Tai replied as he and Agumon sensed Paradixalmon's evil power. "They're already in Odaiba as we speak. We better get moving."

"I suggest all of us go. Sora, Biyomon, are you ready?" X addressed the redhead and her Digimon.

Nodding, Sora answered reluctantly. "We are, but I don't know how much of a difference we could make."

"They've brought a ton of flunkies along. So, you and the others can deal with them. It's the powerhouses that Tai and the other Ascendants need to worry about. I've already sent Dianamon and Minervamon to gather the others. We'll all be reconvening into central Odaiba."

Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon nodded in unison.

"Tai, Kari...!" Yuuko called to her children. "Please, you two be careful."

"We saved two worlds before, mom," Kari reassured her mother. "And I was able to stop Virus. Relax."

Gatomon punched a paw into her left fist. "Ok! Let's our tails into gear, guys!"

"Tai, if you'd do the honors," X nodded to Tai.

"Right. Instant Movement, it is!" The Bearer of Courage reaffirmed as everyone but the Kamiya couple gathered behind him. Pressing his two fingers to his forehead, he teleported himself and his friends out of the apartment.

Yuuko sighed deeply and like a worried mother, threw herself onto her husband. "They go to such great lengths to save all of us. Honey..."

"They'll be ok, dear," the man reassured his wife and brought her into a warm embrace. "After all, we wouldn't be here anymore had it not been for them. They've become more than our kids. They're our saviors."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba, Japan/DF-616**_

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Paradixalmon quickly blasted away a side corner, leaving a giant hole in its wake. He laughed as the civilians fled from the scene in a hurry.

"Feh, look at all these insects running for their lives!" TyrantKabuterimon laughed as he smashed through a small warehouse facility. "I can do this all day!"

"Remember, we're trying to draw out the Digi-Destined and the Ascendants of this world!" Paradixalmon reminded his subordinates. "I could turn this whole city into the world's largest parking lot, but I came here to acquire the strongest Ascendant and destroy the rest of them!"

Suddenly, BlackMegaGargomon shifted his view and watched streaks of light passing above them.

"Sir, I'm getting a lock on a few strong powers heading our way!" BlackMegaGargomon confirmed as his scanners probed intense energies. He watched as TK, Seraphimon, Tike, and Kara landed in the vicinity first.

Reapermon stepped forward, readying his scythe. "Looks like the first wave have arrived."

Then, Davis, Ken, Imperialdramon, Sonja, David, Sam, Yolei, and Silphymon subsequently dropped in from the air.

After them, BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan landed followed by Minervamon and Dianamon.

Yamato, ZeedGarurumon, Keke, Mimi, and Lillymon quickly arrived at the scene.

Izzy, MegaKabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Cody, and Shakkoumon were the next to drop in.

At last, Tai, VictoryGreymon, X, Kari, Ophanimon, Sora, and Garudamon appeared following Instant Movement.

Observing the heroes of DF-616 standing their ground, Paradixalmon's lips curved into a big smile. He clapped his hands upon viewing the entire assembly as the majority of his army amassed behind him.

"Ah, if this isn't this dimension's band of Digi-Destined, then I'd be blind," Paradixalmon proclaimed. "You all came on such short notice."

Tai narrowed his determined eyes. "We were warned about your arrival. We knew you'd come if things gone your way."

"Ah, well, that's good thing. Better prepared than never."

X angrily retorted toward Paradixalmon. "We know the Digital Warlord's seemingly behind all this! Where is he?"

"Damn, don't get your panties in a bunch, X!" Came the fiendish voice belonging to the aforementioned villain.

The Chosen and Ascendants present glanced up to a solitary figure sitting atop a billboard. They saw the villain smiling devilishing and descending near Paradixalmon. Naturally, X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David's tempers flared when seeing their old nemesis in the flesh again.

"It really is him!" Sam snapped.

Keke gritted her teeth, remembering when Warlord tried to kill her. "Bastard should've stayed gone!"

Tike shouted toward the Warlord. "Hey, asshole! Did you come back to get your ass wipped by us?"

Kara flipped off and goaded the Warlord. "Come over here and take us on!"

Beyond walked right behind the Walord and chuckled. "Those six especially hate you."

"You have no idea," smirked the Warlord. "One of them just happens to be my dear nephew."

"Which one?"

"The one with the purple hair and ironically enough his name is Sam. He's named after me, but what he didn't know at first I sold my soul to the devil and became an emissary of darkness. How quickly his tune changed when he realized one of his biggest admirations turned out to be his worst enemy."

Paradixalmon asserted. "Yes, yes, you'll your family reunion, Warlord. Do what you want while I get what I need!" He locked eyes with the opposition facing him. "I sense ten Ascendants amongst them. A few others have powers on par with an Ascendant. The others are just expendable." He scanned each Ascendant one by one. He keenly eyed Tai, Yamato, Kari, TK, Davis, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David. Then, he shifted his view over to X, BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon. "I've isolated the strong from the weak."

"Oooo, let me have my shot at X and his crew!" Warlord wore a devilish grin, facing the masked watched and his group. "C'mon!"

"They're yours, but make sure to kill them," Paradixalmon promptly stated.

"If you guys aren't going to leave, then we'll send you on your way!" Tai declared as an orange light beamed from his chest, revealing his Crest of Courage. VictoryGreymon was immediately drawn to the invoked power and was pulled toward him. As they subsequently synchronized into one, a warrior garbed in orange armor, covering his chest, back, shoulders, shins, and shoulders, stood in their place. Underneath the orange armor, the warrior wore what resembled a black bodysuit. Every part of his body was covered with this black material, including his hands and feet. The same golden aura surrounded the warrior, his hair lifted upward and awash with gold hue. All injuries inflicted on him were healed. Opening his eyes, they were revealed as being blue-green. Thick golden, wisp-like energy wisped around his body.

Yamato snorted. "Tai, I'm not letting Paradixalmon and his lackies defeat you. That victory is reserved only for me!" Upon making his declration, a beam of blue light shot from his chest, unveiling his Crest of Friendship. Like VictoryGreymon before him, ZeedGarurumon was quickly merged with Matt and the Crest's energies. After they merged, the Ascendant wore a thick golden sheen, which surrounded him from head to toe. He was now garbed in light blue body armor coupled with a black bodysuit underneath the armored garments. His hands were now covered in white gloves coupled with matching white boots. The attire was greatly modified to fit his current human frame. Retaining his human facial features, his green eyes fueled with burning arrogant passion. His golden hair, formerly a lighter shade of blond, turned spiky and flowed in conjunction with the flaring aura.

Kari, too, let the energies from her glowing pink Crest of Light engulf her. Ophanimon was quickly pulled toward her partner. Standing in their place was a golden-haired girl sporting a golden sheen, which surrounded her from head to toe. She was now wearing a full body white armor with a pink bodysuit underneath her armored garments. Her hands were fitted inside white gloves trimmed with pink straps and wore matching boots. The outfit was compacted to fit her smaller frame. She retained her human face. Her eyes, now emerald, burned with a strong passion.

Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David cried out in unison as rings of gold energy encircled them before exploding into flames of golden light.

Paradixalmon marveled at the eight of the confirmed Ascendants transforming right off the bat. He sensed their energies explode like crazy. He and his cohorts viewed the eight of them sporting golden hair, but three of them wore armor and articles of clothing similar to their Digimon partners.

Amongst those that transformed, Omega X, Metalla X, and Celesta X emerged in place of Tai/VictoryGreymon, Yamato/ZeedGarurumon, and Kari/Ophanimon. Behind them were Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David sporting the spiky golden hair schemes.

Wearing a perturbed look, Warlord was quickly reminded of his humiliation at the hands of Ascendants. Paradixalmon and Beyond noticed the fury etched on their colleague's face as he suddenly drew out his katana and tried to get a hold of himself.

"Relax, you fool," Paradixalmon remarked as he eyed the Ascendants. "There's two more that haven't unleashed their powers yet, but these eight... heh, I've already established that I only want to strongest one." His eyes fell directly on Omega X, chuckling deeply. He clenched his fists and beckoned to Omega X. _So, the Tai Kamiya of this universe wields the greatest power of these Ascendants. Quite fitting. _"Tai Kamiya... or whatever you call yourself now. Why don't we relocate? Now, my loyal followers! Engage the enemy and show no mercy!" He bellowed as he picked up Beyond. The Digimon then flew into the air and propelled himself away from the vicinity.

"He's getting away!" TK called out.

"I'm off!" Omega X shouted until Metalla X pulled him aside.

"Not so fast! He's mine!"

Omega X turned to his rival, who clearly wanted to challenge Paradixalmon. "How about we decide this with Rock, Paper, and Scissors?"

"EH?" Metalla X gawked at his rival, causing everyone present to nearly want to facefault. "You want to decide who gets him with that stupid game?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Just hurry up and get it over with!" yelled BW.

Pikkan roared. "You're wasting our time!"

"Ugh, fine!" Metalla X sucked up his pride and put his hand out, forming a rock.

Omega X formed a rock with his hands.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

They went back and forth, tying each other at least six times.

It was finally decided when Omega X's paper covered Metalla X's rock.

"Paper wins! Haha!"

Metalla X's face contorted with sheer disgust. "Ugh, stupid game. Fine, he's yours." He finally gave in and let his rival go after Paradixalmon.

Omega X flew up and called down to his friends. "You guys take care of his army! I'm going after Paradixalmon!"

"TAI!" Celesta X called out as she and the others watched Omega X pursue the fiendish Digimon.

Metalla X scowled. "Don't come back until you've killed him!" He and the others quickly charged ahead to engage Paradixalmon's forces.

Amidst the full-scale war, Metalla X took on Arkadimon. Celesta X flew over to Raidenmon and attacked him head-on. Pikkan and BW went straight for the Triad. BanchoLeomon engaged Metamormon in open combat. X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David went into hot pursuit for the Warlord, who fled and lured them to another location. David, Ken, Imperialdramon, and Sonja headed off to lead the mysterious masked humanoid Digimon away from the vicinity. TK and Seraphimon led BlackMegaGargomon to another location in the city. The remaining Digi-Destined, Digimon partners, Dianamon, and Minervamon remained behind to handle the majority of the Side Forces. The other members of the Ground Forces were scattered throughout Odaiba.

The fight to save their dimension spread into a series of battles.

The DF-616 had to overcome enemies that the YYGDM-01 and XLR-08 worlds failed to stop.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Highton View Terrace/DF-616**_

Paradixalmon led Omega X to the location where it all began for the Digi-Destined.

Highton View Terrace, the site where Tai and Kari watched a Greymon engage Parrotmon.

_What's his plan dragging us back here of all places?_ Omega X wondered as he prepared to face off with Paradixalmon, who set Beyond down on a nearby rooftop. Paradixalmon turned to the warrior as both floated above the place where it had all began for this dimension's Digi-Destined. Due to what had been going on, most people had evacuated the area leaving it ideal for the two to fight.

"You have some serious guts to challenge me one on one," Paradixalmon remarked. "I know your friend Yamato can't be too pleased at the fact you bested him in Rock, Paper, Scissors. Then again, it does not matter who I face. The outcome shall be the same with you dead or absorbed by me." The Digimon laughed, which further infuriated Omega X.

"Shut up! Just what's your beef with us anyway? What did we ever do to you?"

Paradixalmon stopped laughing and prepared to fight. "Ask my partner. He has the answer. Not me!" Suddenly, he sped towards Omega X in a flash. Omega X quickly turned and managed to evade Paradixalmon's Dark Wolf Blade. However, he then pointed his BlackWarGreymon hand forward and charged up. "_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" He quickly unleashed energy from it, which engulfed Omega X for a moment; but he quickly vanished away before the beam took full effect and landed on the streets below.

_This guy's not playing! He's so strong, too! He could probably give Virus a run for his money... _Omega X thought as he began evading more energy beams being fired from both of Paradixalmon's arms as well as the two cannons on his shoulders, which had been flipped forward, discharging energies as well. Omega X growled as he watched a bus of people, who were evacuating, almost getting caught in the blasts. He jetted off and grabbed the bus aside, intending to push it and the people out of harm's way.

"Fool! Protecting the weak will only lead to your undoing!" Paradixalmon yelled as he unsheathed his sword once more and charged downward.

Omega X suddenly vanished along with the bus causing Paradixalmon to look around. "Where are you? Coward!" He demanded and turned to his right to see Omega X reappearing in front of him, cupping his hands back with energy in them. "NO!"

"_**TERRA BEAM!**_"The mighty Ascendant yelled out, unleashing a powerful beam of gold energy at Paradixalmon, who widened his eyes at the sheer power behind the attack.

"_**DAMN YOU!**_" was all Paradixalmon could yell out as the beam engulfed him and shot up into the sky for all the others who were busy fighting the other Digimon. They had been brought in awe, but they were busy fighting their respective opponents to pay much attention to it.

"Be careful, Tai," said Celesta X under her breath as she stared down Raidenmon, who simply kept firing missiles at her relentlessly.

Meanwhile, Metalla X was also busy fighting his opponent and saw this as well. _I see he's gotten stronger since the Virus battle. It will make my victory over him all the more sweeter once we clean up this trash! _

However, things were not going to that easy.

When the Terra Beam died down, Omega X widened his eyes in shock as Paradixalmon now had a large white shield in front and attached to his ShadowMetalGarurumon arm. "What the?"

The shield suddenly became alive with energy, to which Omega X jumped back to evade.

"_**Demon's Disaster!**_"roared Paradixalmon, firing off several large bolts of energy from the shield.

Omega X managed to deflect some of them while others missed him completely.

"Very good. It seems you're better than I thought! The outcome is not going to change!" charged Paradixalmon, returning his arm back to normal.

However Omega X knew something was amiss. "That attack just now. That's not yours, is it?" He inquired, keenly making a warrior's observation.

Paradixalmon nodded and preformed a small clap in a mocking way. "You win the prize! That attack happens to belong to one of my new subordinates. He has quite the destructive power within and soon that power will be mine to command." He said this with a wide and devilish grin.

Hearing this, Omega X growled angrily. "So absorbing the Digimon isn't enough! You have to rely on their techniques as well!"

Paradixalmon narrowed his eyes. "At least, I'm not teleporting all over the place like a Kokatorimon with it's head cut off." With that, before his hands changed into ones that were more humanoid, he made a pose that shocked Omega X, making him wide-eyed. "Recognize this technique?" He chuckled, charging up energy before unleashing it. "_**HOLY STREAM!**_" He roared, unleashing a sphere-like blast of purifying light.

Omega X stood his ground and grabbed a hold of the energy back once it got to him. Slowly, he managed to slide his hands under the blast and then with one motion tossed it into the air behind him where it exploded once it cleared the buildings. He shot an intense and angry glare back at Paradixalmon.

"You absorbed Dimitri, didn't you!" he demanded.

Paradixalmon proudly grinned, laughing. "It was easy! Although, I am disappointed I was unable to get his little girlfriend as well, but eventually she will be mine." As he stopped laughing, he was grinning like a sadistic madman.

Miffed with the villain's actions, Omega X had enough as his body quivered. "_**FURY BLITZ! TIMES 20!**_"Suddenly, his body was engulfed by red crimson fire as his power seemed to amplify itself.

Paradixalmon was taken aback as he felt the power increase augment Omega X's power quite a bit, adding on to the Ascendant power he showed when he first transformed. He found himself unable to move briefly in both a mix of shock and somewhat awe. However, Beyond noticed this and was quick to act.

"YOU FOOL! STOP HIM!" yelled Beyond.

Paradixalmon nodded and charged at Omega X with his sword, only for the fighter to charge forward as well. The Ascendant hit him in the face hard, knocking him back. The villain's body was stunned from the impact as he tried to recover himself, but Omega X was enraged and wasn't about to let up as he promptly smashed him down to the ground with a hard right punch. He then found himself getting picked up and swung around like a rag doll before being thrown towards a building far away.

_How did his power increase so drastically! I have to stop him and retake control! _ thought Paradixalmon as he managed to flip himself back into a standing position in mid-air, and growled at Omega X, who was now preparing another Terra Beam.

"I'm going to destroy you and free all those you've trapped! _**Terra Beam!**_" roared the angry Ascendant, unleashing his attack again.

However, this time, Paradixalmon was ready.

"Not this time!" He declared, forming the shield of ChaosGallantmon once more. The Terra Beam collided with the shield and pushed Paradixalmon back, but he grinned as he charged his own energy into it. "Have a taste of your own medicine, _**Terra Beam**_, combined with... _**Shield of the Destruct!**_"The energy of Paradixalmon's shield surrounded the Terra Beam's energy and both merged into one beam, which flew towards a shocked Omega X with impressive force.

"_**NO WAY!**_" Was all the Ascendant could get out as he stared down his own attack, and perhaps imminent death coming for him.

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act: _**'Verses Unite! Unleash the Tenchu Requiem!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yikes! Omega X's in trouble!

Paradixalmon and his army arrive in the Digimon Fusion world. Next chapter, stuff's about to go down! A few fights have been set-up. Now, can the YYGDM crew reach the battle in time? Can Omega X escape his predicament? Wait until the next chapter. I have big surprises in store for you in the following chapters. Can't tell now until then. :D

Anyway, nothing much to say. Poor Ken. Now he's got on Hiei's bad side, but most of all learning that Hiei and Rei are not only a couple but have kids has to be mind-boggling for the poor guy. Hehe. This and other factors have made Ken that more intriguing with YYGDM world. Guess only time will tell when that happens. Me and Chaos are pulling out all the stops from here until the last chapter. ;)

So, send a review and see you in the next chapter to see how things go for the DFKai cast!


	6. Unite! Unleash the Tenchu Requiem!

**A/N: **Been enjoying this mega fanfic crossover? Want more?

You're getting more! And time to see if Omega X can escape his predicament last chapter.

Find out and enjoy the show!

xxxxx

_**Act VI: 'V**__**erses Unite! Unleash the Tenchu Requiem!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Highton View Terrace/DF-616**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Terror and Destruction**_**)**

"..._**Shield of the Destruct!**_"The energy of Paradixalmon's shield surrounded the Terra Beam's energy and both merged into one beam, which flew towards a shocked Omega X with impressive force.

"_**NO WAY!**_" Was all the Ascendant could get out as he stared down his own attack, and perhaps death coming for him.

Not today.

_**Shoom!**_

Paradixalmon's attack and Omega X's redirected Terra Beam impacted the nearest building and turned it into rubble. At a hair's breadth, Omega X was able to get out of dodge and utilized his Instant Movement to escape his predicament. Paradixalmon shifted to his right direction and saw Omega X smiling.

"...how did you escape that?" Paradixalmon demanded.

Omega X calmly smirked. "I used Instant Movement. Neat trick, eh?"

_So, teleportation. _The evil Digimon turned his whole body and faced Omega X. "That was a lucky break for you, but you won't escape next time."

"Enough talking! I'm taking your ass down!" roared the Ascendant as he made a quick beeline and flew toward Paradixalmon. He invoked his Fury Blitz ability, combing it with his Ascendant power. "_**Fury Blitz! Times 20!**_" He augmented his already impressive speed and cold clocked Paradixalmon with a punch to his face. One punch was enough to send Paradixalmon sailing across Highton View Terrace. He jetted over the sailing Digimon and hammered him with a punch to his back, sending the behemoth plunging near the bridge. Omega X waited as Paradixalmon stood and bombarded him with a volley of blasts. "I'm going to free all those you've absorbed, including my friend Dimitri!" He relentlessly and continuously threw Ki blasts that pushed Paradixalmon back.

_He's certainly strong for an Ascendant! I'll give the bastard his due... I wasn't banking on him utilizing a technique that boosts his speed!_ Paradixalmon thought as he raised his ShadowMetalGarurumon head and summoned the runic blade to bat away the blasts. "_**Dark Wolf Blade!**_" He waved the sword, unleashing dark crescent-shaped energy toward the Ascendant's direction. He watched Omega X vanish out of his reach and turned as he saw Omega X hitting him with a forearm smash into his back. "Augh!"

Omega X followed it up with a kick that sent Paradixalmon sailing into the air. Paradixalmon recovered quickly enough to cup his hands forward, expelling a pillar of black fire toward the Ascendant.

"_**Black Pillar Blaze!**_"

Omega X tried batting the black fire away only to realize that it was hot enough to scorch him. He withdrew his hand and swerved around the black fire, letting it pass through. Paradixalmon seized advantage of his adversary and landed a knee into his gut. Then, with one punch, he caught Omega X with a fist and sent him plunging to the streets. As Omega X fell, Paradixalmon dove right after him.

"_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" roared the Digimon, firing a few guided shots with his BlackWarGreymon head.

Just then, Omega X somersaulted back and watched the blasts closing in toward him. He batted away each blast and propelled himself at Paradixalmon. He dazed Paradixalmon with a flurry of fists, which forced Paradixalmon to go on the defensive. Paradixalmon swung his tail, which narrowly missed Omega X. Omega X ducked and sprang up, hitting Paradixalmon with an uppercut to the villain's lower jaw.

"C'mon! What are you doing, Paradixalmon? Finish him!" Beyond shouted.

Paradixalmon flipped back whilst rubbing his jaw. "You think this is easy? Let's see you get in here and fight him!" He quickly turned his head as Omega X flew across and attacked him with lightning speed attacks. He tried putting up his guard, shielding himself from Omega X's fist barrage. _He's got to slow down at some point!_

Omega X landed a double kick to Paradixalmon's face, nearly kicking his head off.

Omega X swerved around Paradixalmon and caught him with a stiff elbow to his back.

"No matter what I need to do, I'm freeing all the people you've absorbed!"

"Fat chance of saving them. They're mine!"

Omega X growled and rocketed forward with reckless abandon and an intent to take his opponent apart.

Beyond witnessed the battle escalating further as he could only see flashes of light and hear resounding shock waves all over the skies.

"The more this goes on... Paradixalmon, just absorb him before he gets a one-up on you!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Various Locations in Odaiba/DF-616**_

While Omega X contended with Paradixalmon, his friends were divided by Paradixalmon's army.

Amongst those fighting, Metalla X, still fuming over losing to Tai for the chance to face the evil Digimon, found himself facing Arkadimon one on one. To his suprise, the giant Digimon more than proved it was capable of holding its own against an Ascendant.

"_**Exile Spear!**_" yelled the large beast Digimon, turning its right arm into a spear and pushing it at the Ascendant, who dodged and watched as a building was the receipient of the move and was completely smashed to pieces from it. However, this only made a grin appear across Metalla X's face.

_Maybe I'm not so unlucky after all. This Digimon is clearly stronger than I thought. _His thoughts were interrupted when the Digimon spoke in deep booming voice.

"STAY STILL AND DIE!" It yelled out before holding out the right hand once more. "_**Dot Matrix!**_" Nothing seemed to be coming, but Metalla X suddenly felt his body getting ripped into by an invisible force and quickly moved out of the way.

_Invisible moves? Interesting... wait a second what's that?_ It was at this moment, he noticed a collar of some sort around the Digimon's neck. Why it was there Metalla X didn't know but considering what just occurred he was getting a good idea, which only made him smile more. "I see. The Warlord put some kind of restraining collar on this one. I wonder how powerful you are... if that collar was taken off." He said as he lunged forward, but despite the Digimon's size, he couldn't get closer to it.

xxxxx

A few blocks away from this battle, Ken, Davis, Sonja and Imperialdramon were staring down the weird digimon who came with BlackMegaGargomon.

"Ok, you are one butt ugly Digimon, you know that?" Sonja remarked without caring while the others sweatdropped.

However, the newcomer didn't care.

"Where is my other?" he demanded, seemingly fixated on Ken, who wondered what he was talking about.

"Your _other_?" asked Ken.

However, the Digimon wasn't in the best of moods and charged at them. Sonja quickly got in his way only for him to backhand aside with a quick right hand, almost taking a few chunks from her face with his claws. Imperialdramon quickly forged a shield over the two boys, but this only infuriated the Digimon as he ran towards Imperialdramon and began slashing the Mega's face eventually knocking him over.

"Holy...!" Davis was flabbergasted to say the least at how strong this newcomer was.

"My name is Zarakimon! Now where is my other!" he demanded again as he lunged at Ken.

Then, Sonja quickly threw herself in his way and barricaded him from Ken.

"Who said we were done, you prick!" she yelled and the two began engaging each other intensely.

Davis watched and was concerned for Sonja's safety. All the while, Ken wondered who this _other_ Zarakimon referred to a moment ago.

"Imperialdramon, we're gonna need to go Ascendant," Davis ordered the Mega. "Sonja might not like us interfering, but I can't just stand back."

"But, Davis..." Ken turned to his friend.

"I might not be nowhere as strong as her even as Ultima X, but two against one is better odds!" Davis declared as Imperialdramon split into Veemon and Wormmon. "Veemon, let's do it!"

"Right, Davish!" 

Pulling out his D-3, Davis invoked the energies of the Digimental of Miracles within him. A golden sheen of light engulfed Davis and Veemon, combining them as one. Veemon merged with Davis as Ken and Wormmon averted their eyes from the shimmering golden flash of light exuding from them. As the golden light died, they noted a single being standing in place of Davis and Veemon. The newly formed warrior's body became encased in golden armor akin to Magnamon's. His arms and legs were modified for battle. His hair became golden and spiked up coupled with emerald eyes. A long sword materialized on a hilt, which hung by his left side.

Ken uncovered his eyes and smiled. "Way to step it up, Davis!" Motivated by his friend's drive to fight, the former Digimon Emperor pulled out his D-3 and nodded to Wormmon. "Your turn, my friend!"

"I'm ready!" Wormmon called out as a green aura covered him. "Wormmon... _**Shinka! Stingmon!**_" He wasn't finished as he evolved into his Ultimate-level form. "Stingmon... _**Chou Shinka! JewelBeemon!**_" He glided out, resembling a bulkier Stingmon with iridescent wings and prism-like armor. In his right hand, he wielded a long red spear, which he named his Jewel-Encrusted Javelin. "Ultima X, I'll give you back-up."

Ultima X nodded as he watched Sonja and Zarakimon rapidly flew around and punched each other. Sonja phased and reappeared behind Zarakimon, hitting him across the back with an overhead smash and sent him crashing into the ground. Sonja descended near Zarakimon. Then, she noticed Ultima X and JewelBeemon in the distance.

"Davis?" Sonja blinked as Zarakimon started recovering. "I've got this."

"Babe, look out!" Ultima X called out.

As Zarakimon sprang up, he punched her across the street. Sonja flipped into the air and landed beside Ultima X.

"He sucker punched me twice. Bastard, he's lucky I'm in a good mood," the Artificial scoffed irritably while Zarakimon charged toward them. "Guess can't argue with you."

"Right, let's take him down!" Ultima X said while unsheathing his weapon.

"WHERE IS MY OTHER?" Was all Zarakimon could shout as he readied his next attack on the trio.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Celesta X shifted her focus from her opponent Raidenmon and sensed her brother's Ki leakage. She flew up and watched resounding shock waves echoing from the distance. She was able to discern both energies to be Omega X and Paradixalmon.

_They're going all out! Omega X, take him down!_ The focused Ascendant turned around and saw a massive projectile flew toward her.

"_**Big Charge Bomb!**_" Raidenmon bellowed as he hit the Ascendant head-on with a sneak attack. "Bwahahaha! You shouldn't take your eye off Raidenmon!" He extended both arms and shot them through the smoke cloud covering Celesta X. "You're likely to get hurt!"

Suddenly, Raidenmon felt both of his claws seeming seized. He tried moving them to no avail. To his dismay, the smoke cleared away and revealed an unscathed Celesta X looking dumbfounded.

"I think these belong to you?" Celesta X smiled as she pushed his claws off and cupped both hands, firing a condensed holy beam toward him. "_**Holy Beam!**_"

"GAAAH!" Raidenmon cried out as he forged a barrier, which nullified her attack. However, he took his eye off his opponent and saw that the Ascendant vanished. Raising his head, he saw Celesta X coming down with a heel kick to his head. "Ugh!" He felt the weight of her heel coming down and nearly crushing his head. _She nearly crushes my head with just her heel? What kinda freaks are these Ascendants? _

Celesta X gracefully landed on her feet and sighed. "Hate to say it, but you're not very strong are you?"

"I'm not through yet!" The Machine Digimon bellowed as his program alternated to a more cold and calculated mode. His change in voice tone even reflected this, sounding less like a redneck and more like a cold machine. "_[Target Confirmed. Acquire and terminate Ascendant.]_"

Celesta X stood her ground, hardening her glare. "Guess you're getting serious now? Well come at me then."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, X and his Ascendant colleagues were in hot pursuit of their arch nemesis. They arrived in the middle of Odaiba Park and surveyed the vicinity. They were surprised when they couldn't sense the Warlord anywhere. Not even a trace of his Ki was found anywhere.

"That asshole must be concealing his Ki!" Tike growled irritably as he scanned around.

Sam meticulously eyed the area. "No, he's able to slip through between dimensions. That's why he's so accustomed to staying out of our radar."

"Guys..." X whispered as he turned to his right and seemingly grabbed something out of thin air. Everyone noticed him grabbing a hold of a black glove and pulling someone literally out of thin air! He threw the dark individual and exposed him to all. "Sorry, but you can't hide from _my_ senses, Warlord!" He turned and shot a defiant look to his arch nemesis.

Warlord stopped himself in mid-air and laughed. "Hello, my old adversaries. It's been a while, hasn't it? You all are looking well!"

"Bastard! This time we're putting your ass out of commission!" Kara cried out.

Keke furrowed her brows and nodded. "What you, Paradixalmon, and Beyond are doing, we're ending it here!"

Laughing like the psychotic super villain he was, the Warlord descended and faced them, drawing out his katana. "What? No reunion hugs? No group pictures to commemorate this momentous occasion? I feel cheated. No, more like insulted." He said in a calm and sardonic tone. His smile slowly faded as the warriors stood their ground. X stood at the forefront with his eyes burning with anger. "Oh, and dear me, X... you look like you want to tear my head clean off my shoulder."

"YOU THINK, DUMBASS?" Tike and Kara shouted.

X abruptly cut off the twins from saying anything more and intensely glared down the maniacal villain.

"Oh, the silent treatment. Cliche, but whatever works for you..." The Warlord grinned as he dropped to take a stance. "Here I go..."

_**Bam!**_

Before the Warlord could react, X surprised him by hastily cold clocking him. He did so at blinding speed and with little time to spare. He punched the Warlord several kilometers across the park and watched him fall into a ditch.

Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David's expressions were priceless as they were surprised with the outcome

Tike and Kara hollered out. "HE GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"

David gaped. "And just one punch, too!"

Sam smirked. "Show-off."

Keke frowned as she approached X. "But, that didn't finish him."

"Nah, he's alive, but we've got to find him," X nodded as he looked over his fist. "C'mon, guys! We're heading over where he's landed."

"Right!" Answered the group as they flew ahead and reached the ditch where the Warlord was last seen landing. They saw the Warlord barely stirring and standing.

Warlord stumbled forward and rubbed his head. "Damn... you got me good..."

"Warlord, I normally don't get involved with battles in this world. My friends here aid Tai and the others during grave situations like these, but as far as you're concerned... _you're _an exception and I'll take you out, so Tai and his friends don't ever have to deal with you!"

"How touching, X," Warlord chuckled evilly as he picked up his katana. "But, I'm going to extract my revenge and I'll use ANY means to finally defeat you all! But, try and catch me first!" He opened up a portal behind him as he slipped through it.

"Guys, fan out and look for him!" X declared. "He can't use those for long, but be careful and watch your backs!"

"Right!" The warriors said and scattered across the park, initiating the hunt for their nemesis.

Keke stopped as she turned to X. "X... I mean, Max... about that Paradixalmon monster... inside, I think I sensed..."

"Dimitri. Yeah, that's what I felt, too."

"I hope Tai's realized..."

"He mostly likely does and I wouldn't worry. He'll free Dimitri and those others Paradixalmon absorbed. Oh, and Keke, that name..." X slowly pivoted and faced her direction. A vague smile curved behind the masked man's lips. "It's been a while since I've been addressed by _that_ name, but I am X. Don't forget that."

She nodded. "Yeah... still, you're always him in my eyes."

"Let's spread out. That bastard shouldn't have gotten far."

"Ok!"

Both spread out and began their manhunt for the Digital Warlord.

xxxxx

Other battles were also heating up as it seemed Odaiba was fast becoming a warzone.

Pikkan and BW found themselves facing the Triad of legendary digimon: Fujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon.

"I never thought I'd actually get to meet the three of you," said Pikkan, cracking his knuckles. "This should be good!"

BW, on the other hand, was not so enthusiastic. He could discern something was wrong with them as they didn't seem to show any sign of emotions whatsoever. "We shouldn't underestimate them." He warned Pikkan, who shrugged.

The two warrior quickly lunged ahead to engage the Triad.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_" Yelled Suijinmon, unleashing four energy blasts akin to Machinedramon's.

The duo dodged the incoming blasts before being quickly confronted by the other two.

"_**Accel Arm!**_" yelled Fujinmon, who turned both his arms into ones similar to Justimon's. These arms were equipped with laser blades on the end of them.

Raijinmon simply channeled electricity from the sky into his arms and in a flash an explosion of power was created from the four fighters.

xxxxx

Yet another battle seemed to be starting up as well. This one pitted BanchoLeomon against the mysterious Metamormon, but he didn't seem worried about his opponent. The focused warrior didn't sense much power exuding from him.

"You don't seem very powerful to me. So, what kind of tricks do you plan on using?" he demanded, but the mysterious Digimon simply stared at him. "Answer me!"

"Target acquired. Copying data... BanchoLeomon!" said Metamormon before his body transformed into BanchoLeomon's.

This astonishing feat made Mega narrow his battle hardened eyes.

"I see. So, you can turn into other Digimon. That doesn't necessarly mean your..."

_**Shoom.**_

He was cut off when Metamormon disappeared and reappeared behind him. He quickly caught him with a Bancho Punch, which BanchoLeomon evaded very quickly.

_This Digimon can copy the opponent's strength as well! Great, it's like fighting Virus all over again! _ He thought as he swerved away. "The difference though here is you've only got my moves and no one elses! You won't be able to suprise me anymore!" He roared before taking out his sword and bumrushing Metamormon, who did the same. Another intense explosion of power followed their head-on clash.

xxxxx

TK and Seraphimon relocated on atop of a building as BlackMegaGargomon immediately opened fire on them, unleashing a barrage of missiles.

"_**Burst Shot!**_" The black-armored behemoth bellowed as Seraphimon picked TK up and forged a holy barrier, shielding them from his blasts.

With one hand, he created a ball of light and threw it toward BlackMegaGargomon. "_**Hallowed Knuckle!**_" He watched the beam get batted aside with ease and flew up out of BlackMegaGargomon's reach. "Hang on tight, TK!"

"I'm getting ready to form our Ascendant form..."

BlackMegaGargomon laughed. "Where ya going? You chicken or something?" He raised both hands and unleashed a series of rockets, attempting to knock Seraphimon out of the air. "Come on down! We were just getting acquainted!" He activated the boosters underneath his feet and propelled himself into the air, trying to get over the level where Seraphimon was hovering. He reached out and tried ensnaring him.

Seraphimon made a quick evasive counter and flew out the way.

"I'm ready, Seraphimon!"

The Mega Angel Digimon nodded as TK closed his eyes and drew the internal energies of his Crest of Hope. Golden light leaked out from his chest as it engulfed both the boy and the Angel Digimon. Both merged and formed a single body. BlackMegaGargomon turned and was blinded by the blinding flash of light. Barely opening one eye, he could barely make out what the Ascendant looked like.

In place of TK and Seraphimon was a golden-haired warrior, roughly human-sized and wore fitting silver armor resembling Seraphimon's holy kind. Four golden wings jutted from his back. Unlike Seraphimon, he wore no helmet to conceal his face, revealing a serious and determined glare in his emerald eyes. He stared down BlackMegaGargomon, who was drawn with intrigue with the Ascendant transformation.

"Well, isn't this auspicious," BlackMegaGargomon remarked as he grinned. "Too bad I'm bigger than you. I'll crush ya like the bug you are-!"

Suddenly, the warrior vanished from BlackMegaGargomon's view. The black-armored Mega turned his head and felt a shocking force nearly take his head off.

"The name is WarAngemon," the Ascendant added as he hovered over BlackMegaGargomon's face. "Let's dance."

"Oh, I'll do more than dance! I'm tap dancing all over you!" BlackMegaGargomon roared as he pressed his hands over WarAngemon, attempting to crush him. Wearing a malevolent grin, he felt his hands crush the Ascendant, but then to his shock WarAngemon pushed his hands apart and launched a holy beam to his face. "GAH!"

WarAngemon hovered back and smirked. "Heh, maybe you can at least humor me." He goaded BlackMegaGargomon to engage him, leading to the black-armored bumrush him.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Paradixalmon's Side Forces gave the other Digi-Destined some difficulty, especially with GigaSeadramon leading the Side Forces.

Garudamon, Silphymon, MegaKabuterimon, and Lillymon took to the skies to engage GigaSeadramon and a few Pukumon. Zudomon, Shakkoumon, Dianamon, and Minervamon dealt with Ebemon, JumboGamemon, and Breakdramon.

Despite their best efforts, GigaSeadramon quickly made short work of Garudamon, Silphymon, MegaKabuterimon, and Lillymon with earth-shattering mouth blasts. The Pukumon seized advantage as they blasted away the Ultimates.

Sora, Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi witnessed the horrifying turn of events unfold as they called out to their Digimon.

"Is this the best the Ascendant's side forces have the offer? Ha!" GigaSeadramon laughed, unleashing shells from the launchers mounted on his back. "_**Sky Wave!**_" He dropped the shells around the vicinity, blowing away sections of the Odaiba streets.

"This guy is every bit as fierce like MetalSeadramon!" Izzy exclaimed.

Sora cried out. "Guys, you've got to recover! At this rate..."

Yolei asserted. "...Odaiba's going to be laid to waste!"

Mimi cried out. "Lillymon!"

Dianamon and Minervamon fended off Ebemon with team effort. Dianamon bumrushed Ebemon and clashed head-on whilst Minervamon came up behind Ebemon and caught him with a spinning sword slash. Zudomon and Shakkoumon did their best negating JumboGamemon and Breakdramon's array of attacks. However, the enemies' overwhelming numbers were too great for them to handle.

"Shakkoumon!" Cody hollered out to his Digimon.

Joe stood, gritting his teeth as anxiety etched on his face. "This isn't looking good! There's too many of them for us to handle alone!"

Sora turned toward the distance and noticed flashes of light colliding with one another. She pressed a hand over her heart and sighed. "Tai, I hope you and the others are faring better."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Odaiba/DF-616**_

"Looks like we finally made it!" smiled Sailor Sedna as her group successfully infiltrated the DF-616 dimension.

However, Ken felt something coming and quickly ran towards Sedna.

"Look out!" he yelled while he grabbed her and leapt back as a small arrow shot towards them. Ken was hit on his left shoulder, which tore his shirt a bit and opened a small wound as the two fell back to the ground. "You ok?" Ken asked despite the fact his left shoulder hurt a bit from the cut and blood was starting to flow from it.

Upon seeing the blood, Sedna was concerned. "I should be the one asking that! Are you all right?" They started to stand as the others ran up. "Thank you for saving me again, but you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that."

Before Ken could respond, a voice was heard ahead of them.

"I was aiming for her, punk!" Came a tiny voice.

Once the other members of the group reconvened behind Sedna and Ken, the group gawked when a small insect humanoid Digimon stood before them. "You screwed up my misson!" He angrily protested.

"Don't even tell me this small thing's a Digimon!" shouted Yusuke as the Tamers tried scanning it to no avail.

Ken decided to try his luck while ignoring the pain done to his shoulder. His B.A.X. Digivice soon came up with an entry. "Zamielmon. Mega-level. Insect type. He has the power to change his size by consuming digital honey, but regardless of his size he is very fast and skilled at sniping with his Turbulance Arrow and The World Shot attacks."

Rika wanted to say something, but was cut off.

"The device is right! Size doesn't matter, Mr. Slick Hair!" The insect yelled out, unleashing another arrow from his chest area. "_**The World Shot!**_" This time it was headed for Yusuke, who easily dodged it. This quickly stunned the bug Digimon.

"You're not the only one who's a speedster, pal!" Yusuke yelled. "Now get out of our way!"

However, several other digimon appeared to back up the small warrior among them was Lotusmon.

"Oh great they knew we were coming!" Terriermon groaned with a tinge of annoyance.

"That was kinda obvious Terriermon!" said Inumon while dropping into a fighting stance.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, human!" Yelled a new digimon who looked humanoid, but wore a leopard's mask and had a large raiper sword.

Henry's D-Ark went off. "Oh boy! Leopardmon. Mega-level Royal Knight Digimon. He attacks his opponents with his Sword of Destruction!"

Takuya shook his head as Izumi sighed with disappointment.

"Oh man! More Royal Knights on the wrong side!" cried Takuya in an angry tone.

Izumi nodded and yelled in agreement. "They're supposed to be good guys!"

"We fight for whatever we think is right, little girl!" Leopardmon said, as the other digimon were being scanned by the others.

"Cannondramon. Mega-level mechanical dinosaur with firepower equal to Machinedramon. Special attack is Dino Cannon," said Himura as two more soon appeared. "Oh great, three of them."

"That's Gaiomon, an alternate Mega form of Agumon! He is a strong warrior with his Fire Cutter Sword and Rinkageki attacks," confirmed Rika, who was somewhat impressed as while scanning a samurai warrior Digimon who seemed fixated on Takuya.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_ Takuya wondered.

"By order of the Digital Warlord, you shall not pass!" said Lotusmon.

Ken groaned and thought. _Should've killed her when I had the chance! _

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Assault Mode Activate!**_**)**

Upon the full assembly of the enemy's force, everyone else present began to transform, evolve/Digivolve, and readily prepare.

"_**Dragon Spirit! Seiryuu!**_"

"Renamon... _**Mega Shinka! Sakuyamon!**_"

"_**Turtle Spirit! Genbu!**_"

"Terriermon... _**Mega Shinka! MegaGargomon!**_"

"_**Tiger Spirit! Byakko!**_"

"Inumon... _**Mega Shinka! YoukaiInumon!**_"

"DarkGabumon... _**Mega Shinka! ShadowMetalGarurumon!**_

"_**Execute! Fusion Evolution! Ardhamon!**_"

"_**Execute! Fusion Evolution! JetSilphymon!**_"

Using a rotation pad he made for the Digivice, he summoned the Digimental of Friendship, which appeared on the monitor. He clicked on the center button to pull it up.

"All right! _**Digi-Armor Energize!**_" Ken called out as the Digimental flew out of his Digivice and surrounded Veemon, causing him to grow in size as lightning sparked around him.

"Veemon... _**Armor Digivolve to! Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!**_" yelled out Veemon as the lightning died down.

The Tamers knew this Digimon well as Henbu took up his D-Ark.

"Check it out! Raidramon. Armor level. Special attacks: Electric Bite and Blue Thunder."

MegaGargomon chuckled, poking fun at his Tamer. "How many digivolutions does one Digimon need? You trying to compensate for something there, buddy?"

Raidramon glared back at MegaGargomon while Ardhamon openly laughed out loud.

"Didn't you use to say that alot Takuya?" asked Izumi, elbowing his side. "Well?"

Takuya rubbed his head and quickly replied. "Haha. No comment."

"Raidramon, get those two!" Ken beckoned an order to Raidramon to grab Cammy and Kohana.

As Raidramon raced over to the girls, Cammy and Kohana mounted his back.

"Thanks," said Cammy, petting the back of the Armor's head.

"Don't mention it," said Raidramon, trying not to blush as Cammy rubbed his head.

Kohana wrapped her right arm around one of the spikes on his back. She added with a grin. "Definitely beats walking!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon bolted toward Yui and Aoshi. The duo quickly hopped aboard the Mega Digimon as he carried them ahead into battle.

After completing their transformations, Gaiomon smiled and suddenly charged toward Ardhamon with a grin on his face. Ardhamon hadn't expected Gaiomon to attack him right off the bat and barely braced himself as they were pushed away from the others.

"What is that nutcase doing!" cried Zamielmon.

"Takuya!" Yelled JetSilphymon, who became concerned for her boyfriend. She was cut off by the Cannondramons firing their _**Dino Cannon**_ attacks.

Everyone quickly spread out and avoided the Cannondramons's simultaneous blasts.

Amidst the confusion, Zamielmon took aim once more at Sailor Sedna.

"This time I'm hitting my target!" He yelled, causing the group to turn. "_**The World Shot!**_" He quickly shot another arrow at Sailor Sedna's direction.

"Sedna look out!" shouted Sailor Mars.

However, a mirror suddenly appeared in the way before forming into a familiar warrior.

"_**Dark Reflection!**_" The arrow went into the mirror and came right back out. Zamielmon dodged the arrow, which ended up hitting a Cannondramon in the head right between the eyes and made the Mega fall over and explode into data. "Thou breath lucky! We came to help thee!" Declared the newcomer.

"Mercuremon! But, how did you get here!" JetSilphymon wondered as the other Cannondramons violently retaliated against them with attacks. However, it was not meant to be.

"_**Draining Rain!**_"Came another familiar voice as a dark cloud suddenly appeared over one of the Cannondramons and dumped water atop of him. The rain began draining his strength.

Upon seeing the dark cloud and rain, Henbu recognized the attack as a blue humanoid mermaid came up to the group.

"Ranamon, too!" exclaimed YoukaiInumon.

"Jaarin, what are you doing here!" Henbu called over to the Warrior of Water as she ran up and hugged him.

"Well you kinda disappeared on us, Henry. Dad and the others were worried. So, we came to help you."

Henbu nodded, but MegaGargomon was confused. "But, how'd you get here?"

"Enough talking, humans!" yelled Leopardmon as the top part of his headgear lowered like a visor and pink energy became imbued on his sword. Mika and Hiei both sensed something big forthcoming.

"Guys look out!" Mika warned her colleagues.

"_**Sword of Destruction! Black Aura...**_" Leopardmon didn't get to finish as not only was he struck in the back by a powerful energy blast, but a chain of golden hearts seemed to wrap him up. "What's this?"

"_**Venus Love Chain Encircle!**_"yelled another new voice.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars quickly recognized the attack call. "Could it be?"

Sailor Venus and Rio Kuroshishi appeared to their surprise.

"What are you two doing here?" cried out Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus glared at both Senshi and went on a tirade. "Why you two are certainly good friends! Leaving me out of the fun! I told you that Rio and I were coming to the picnic!" She rambled on as Rio sighed deeply.

"You said it would be later in the day, Venus. They told us to come early."

Venus sweatdropped upon hearing this. "Ok, so, we had a bit of a miscommunication..." She rubbed her head, feeling embarrassed while Moon and Mars sighed in the background.

Yusuke, however, was glad to see them. "At least you guys made it! Now we can kick these guys asses!"

Ken nodded while favoring his arm. "Ain't that the truth."

Most of the newcomers (Venus, Rio, Mercuremon, and Ranamon) looked at him oddly.

"Is he the Ken guy that Ryo told us about?" wondered Venus.

However, before she was given an answer, Sailor Sedna decided to clear the air. She had been confused from the moment the four arrived.

"So, Ryo sent you here as reinforcements?" the Ice Senshi inquisitively asked the four. "Good call on his part."

"You should've gotten Kurama," Hiei scoffed. "He would've been more helpful than the foolish blonde."

Overhearing Hiei's snide remark, Venus turned a fierce glare to him and thought about strangling him. However, Rio held Venus back and narrowed his eyes to the fire demon, but Hiei obviously didn't care.

"Less talking, more action! We need to get through these jokers and I know how!" Ken said while holding up his Digivice. "MetalGreymon Release!" After activating his Digivice, the giant metallic Digimon came out raging mad as Ken's Digisoul flared up. "_**Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!**_" He yelled, thrusting that data into the device.

"MetalGreymon..._**Digivolve to! ZekeGreymon!"**_ ZekeGreymon like OmegaShoutmon before him was bigger, golden armored, and ready to destroy just about anything in his path.

Nearly every Mega present, except Gaiomon and Ardhamon who were too far away, were in awe of the new Digimon.

ZekeGreymon pointed a cannon mounted on his right arm at Lotusmon. "Move or die!" Was all the digimon said.

Lotusmon reluctantly complied. "Ok!" She wasted no time getting out of the way making Leopardmon and Zamielmon nod in shame.

"What the hell is wrong with you! He's just trying to scare you and... they're getting away!" yelled Zamielmon as ZekeGreymon, Ken, and Raidramon along with Cammy and Kohana took advantage of the distraction to pass by them into central Odaiba. The four Sailors quickly followed along with Yusuke, Hiei, and Rio. Bringing up the rear was Mika, who slid underneath Leopardmon as he tried to stop her from entering.

Sakuyamon and Seirika also tried to enter, but with a harsh grunt all the remaining Digimon, including the reluctant Lotusmon, formed a barricade between them and the rest of the YYDGM group.

Zamielmon glanced back and was clearly pissed that his prey had gotten away from him. _Next time, Ice Senshi. Next time..._

"No one else is passing beyond this point!" declared Leopardmon as he prepared to attack. Sakuyamon and Seirika braced themselves for what was coming. "_**Sword of Destruction! Black Aura Blast!**_" The Royal Knight unleashed a beam of intense power from his raipier.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Digital Warlord were amongst the first ones to sense the arrival of the YYGDM heroes. They each sent telepathic warnings to their subordinates and sent those not preoccupied with enemies after the YYGDM group.

xxxxx

_**Center of Odaiba/DF-616**_

Although it's been a few minutes since entering this dimension, Sailor Sedna stopped as those who followed her noticed her gazing awestruck by her surroundings. I her mind, she was truly back in her true birth home.

Sedna was astounded she'd be ever set foot in this realm again and looked around. Behind her, Ken, Raidramon with Cammy and Kohana on his back, ZekeGreymon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Yusuke, Hiei, Rio, and Mika assembled into one group. Sedna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a deep nostalgic vibe filled her body.

"Sedna! Is everything ok? We're in the correct dimension, right?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sedna quickly came to and turned to everyone behind her. "We are. This dimension is designated DF-616, my original home dimension."

"This is your original home?" Yusuke asked, scanning around the Odaiba metropolitan vicinity.

"We're in Odaiba," Sedna answered. "I'd never forget this place." She sighed deeply as the images of friends she had left behind immersed into her mind. _I wonder if I'll see the Tai of this world again._

Ken added as he walked up to Sedna. "So, all we need to do is look for Paradixalmon..."

Suddenly, everyone became alarmed as an explosion emanated from their left direction. They saw a giant shadowy figure emerging from a giant smoke screen. The group quickly stood their ground once Reapermon and Baelmon came into view. The heroes readily prepared to engage the two behemoths closing off their path. On the other end behind them, TyrantKabuterimon and Dynasmon hovered them from an aerial view.

"Great, so Paradixalmon really upped the stakes and brought an army!" Mika remarked.

Ken growled as he pulled out his Digivice. "No problem. Just the four of them and..."

"All of us," Mars finished as she and the Senshi pulled out their Valkyrie Daggers.

Moon nodded. "We'll clear this side and start looking for Paradixalmon."

"Sorry, but Lord Paradixalmon is busy right now!" TyrantKabuterimon openly declared as he descended on the street. "But, we'll be more than happy to accommodate you with some entertainment!"

Baelmon walked forward and grunted, chortling deeply. "Ehehe and eat you like the bugs you are!"

Venus turned her nose and gagged upon seeing Baelmon. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! No way am I bug food!"

Rio scoffed as a black aura produced around his body. "Relax, Venus, they won't get the chance."

"Everyone get ready and give them all you've got!" Moon declared while brandishing her Valkyrie Dagger.

Yusuke popped his neck and let a red aura flare around him. "I could use a warm-up before we get our hands on Big Daddy P."

Hiei scoffed and readied his sword. "I'll be the one to cut his head off."

"ATTACK AND KILL THEM!" Dynasmon bellowed as he and his colleagues closed in to attack the heroes.

"_**Moon/Mars/Venus/Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" Moon, Mars, Venus, and Sedna quickly invoked their Valkyrie Senshi forms right off the bat.

The group quickly spread out as they led the four evil Digimon away from teaming up. Yusuke and Hiei lured Dynasmon after them. The Senshi and Rio engaged Baelmon. Sedna, ZekeGreymon, and Ken faced off with Reapermon. Mika, Raidramon, Cammy, and Kohana stood off facing TyrantKabuterimon. While the heroes immediately engaged the enemy Digimon, another dark source sensed the arrival of his 'friends' and the Accel Digi-Destined.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Highton View Terrace/DF-616**_

The tide turned against Omega X as Paradixalmon took advantage of the Ascendant's sudden temporal power strain. Having expended his Fury Blitz power, Omega X's body seemingly gave out as Paradixalmon swatted him down with his tail. Paradixalmon flew down and stomped on the fallen Ascendant, planting his foot over Omega X's body. Omega X seized Paradixalmon's foot and tried pushing the weight of his foot off. Omega X staggered up whilst holding Paradixalmon's foot over his face. Paradixalmon phased and reappeared behind Omega X.

As Omega X turned, Paradixalmon backhanded him into a wall. Omega X not only was on the receiving end of a heavy blow, but he impacted the wall and was seemingly stuck. Paradixalmon slowly stalked forward while Omega X recovered enough to pull himself off the wall. Omega X stumbled forward, defiantly holding his ground against the villain.

"Give up, Taichi?" Paradixalmon grinned as he raised an energy-imbued hand. "I hope you're ready to be absorbed and give me your power."

Beyond snorted as he waited impatiently. "About freaking time."

As Paradixalmon reached out to grab Omega X, his stomach started glowing. Omega X gazed in befuddlement as Paradixalmon's entire body trembled. Then, to Paradixalmon and Beyond's surprise, a burst of black flames emerged through the stomach. In a fit of rage, Dark Suzakato forced his way out and glided across Odaiba, roaring with laughter as Omega X gawked with surprise.

A dumbfounded Beyond was literally taken aback. "How did that happen? That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Paradixalmon shouted. "Since when can the absorbed break out of the absorber?"

_What was that? One of the victims that Paradixalmon absorbed? But, I sensed a dark Ki from that one!_ Omega X observed Dark Suzakato gliding off into the distance. It was then that he recognized the dark flames. _That dark fire! I recognize those flames Paradixalmon used on me!_ Then, he turned toward Paradixalmon and focused on his stomach. He smirked as an idea abruptly popped in his mind. _Whoever you are, thanks for giving me an opening._

Taking advantage of a distracted Paradixalmon, Omega X instinctively flew at the evil Digimon and clobbered him with a punch. Paradixalmon put up his guard, trying to block Omega X's flurry of punches.

_I don't know how you got out Takato, but you better have a good reason for this!_ Paradixalmon thought whilst trying to count Omega X's punches.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Odaiba/DF-616**_

The other battle front heated up as the other YYGDM heroes engaged Paradixalmon's remaining forces. Ardhamon and Gaiomon heatedly fought one another.

"_**Atomic Inferno!**_" Ardhamon flew into the air and launched fire balls toward Gaiomon, who readily cut through the fireballs.

Gaiomon passed through the fire and narrowed his eyes. "Legendary Warrior of Fire, attack me with all you've got!" He jumped into the air and drew out his Kikurin swords. "I wish to draw my swords and clash with a warrior of legend!" He slashed into Ardhamon, who swerved out of his reach. "_**Fire Cutter Blade!**_" He roared, seemingly cutting through the air and leaving a trail of light behind him, but narrowly missed Ardhamon.

"Holy crap!" Ardhamon gawked at the fire trail created by the warrior's swords. _He literally cut through the air and left a blazing trail of fire!_

"Ardhamon!" JetSilphymon cried out as Lotusmon jumped her from behind.

Lotusmon laughed as she kicked JetSilphymon from behind. "Where are you looking at, girlie?"

Stumbling forward, JetSilphymon recovered and waved her turbine, unleashing a wind force toward Lotusmon. "_**Ultra Turbulence!**_" She watched Lotusmon getting thrown up into the air.

"_**Serpent Ruin!**_" Lotusmon cried out, waving her Caduceus staff and invoking a black aura that hovered toward JetSilphymon.

JetSilphymon spun her turbine, dispersing the black aura away. "Nice try!" With that, she charged forward and powered her boot propellers. She lunged at Lotusmon and cracked the side of her face with a vicious kick. "Hah!" She dropped Lotusmon, causing her to stumble back.

Suddenly, a portal opened near the Tamers. The Beast Tamers, the Digimon, and Sara veered their direction to the portal.

"Guys!" Ranamon called out to the Tamers. "Ryo will need some help with where he's going! He's just opened the portal for y'all to go through!"

"Ryo needs our help?" Seirika said as she nodded. "Henry, Himura! You two, YoukaiInumon, MegaGargomon, and Sara go in! I'll stay behind with Sakuyamon!"

Henbu nodded over to Sara. "All right then! You two be careful! Find Takato and Guilmon!"

"Here we go!" MegaGargomon hollered.

YoukaiInumon frowned as he watched Sakuyamon countering Leopardmon's attack with her staff. "Sakuyamon!"

"Go on, YoukaiInumon! Rika and I will take it here!" The golden-armored Mega replied to her love interest. "Hurry and go through the portal! Help with what Ryo needs!"

"Let's go!" Henbu said as he grabbed Sara and helped her atop MegaGargomon's shoulder.

"Everyone, we'll see you where we go!" Himakko abruptly called to everyone (on his side) present and landed atop YoukaiInumon, who stormed off following through the portal.

Nodding, YoukaiInumon moved his lips, conveying a 'I love you' message to Sakuyamon as he departed with the others into the portal.

After the portal closed, Sakuyamon took that hint and felt a sudden rejuvenation, which allowed her regain leverage over Leopardmon and kick him in the side. Seirika flew behind Leopardmon and blasted him with a bolt of lightning to his head.

"Gah!" Leopardmon howled as he backed away and rebounded, waving his Sword of Destruction. "_**Black Aura Blast!**_" He summoned a black wave of energy, which repelled Sakuyamon and Seirika.

"Ugh!" Seirika cried as she fell right into Sakuyamon's arms.

Sakuyamon flipped over and scowled. "That attack was strong."

"We can take him, Sakuyamon," Seirika said as she flew out of her Digimon's protective arms.

Leopardmon grinned evilly. "Learn you place before you face a Royal Knight, ladies. And you will learn justice equals power!" He walked up toward Sakuyamon and readied his sword in hand.

Sakuyamon stood and defiantly gripped her staff. "I accept your challenge."

"Likewise!" Seirika declared as she hovered into the air. "Nothing's going to stand between me and Takato!"

Meanwhile, Mercuremon and Ranamon encircled Zamielmon. The Insect Digimon quickly looked around and anticipated the Legendary Warriors to attack him. Zamielmon quickly drew out random arrows and prepared to fire them.

"You ain't getting off your attack first!" Ranamon declared as she snapped her fingers, making a storm cloud appear over Zamielmon. "_**Draining Ra-!**_"

Before Ranamon could get her attack off, Zamielmon got off his arrow, which doubled as a blade, and tried cutting her.

"_**Bow Cutter!**_" He cried as Ranamon jumped out of the way.

Mercuremon ran up behind Zamielmon and elbowed the arrow-shooting insect's back. Zamielmon was knocked across the area as he turned and fired an arrow toward him.

"_**Snipe Headshot!**_"

Mercuremon rebounded with a mirror, catching the arrow. "_**Dark Reflection!**_" He watched Zamielmon evade his own arrow, but Ranamon jumped up behind the insect and landed a martial arts kick to his face.

"Thanks for the assist, Mercuremon!" The Warrior of Water said.

Meanwhile, Cannondramon sized up ShadowMetalGarurumon as the metal wolf pounced on the cybernetic Digimon. Yui and Aoshi (shortly transforming into a Lycan) dashed forward, hitting Cannondramon with body blows that staggered the large cybernetic monster. ShadowMetalGarurumon seized a hold of Cannondramon and bit on him.

"I hope Cammy, Kohana, and the others found Paradixalmon by now!" Aoshi said as he bashed Cannondramon's face with a balled-up fist.

Yui answered back as she blasted Cannondramon with her _**Spirit Gun**_. "Me, too, but we've got to get through to them!"

xxxxx

_**Center of Odaiba/DF-616**_

"Ok, ZekeGreymon. Go with Sedna and protect her at all costs, got it?" Ken addressed his third Digimon partner.

ZekeGreymon nodded and picked Valkyrie Sailor Sedna up gently before placing her on his back.

Sedna turned to Ken with a worried look. "Are you absolutely sure you're ok?" Naturally, with his wound, she had reason to express concern for him and saw the wound still bleeding.

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." He said smiling, even though it did sting he was bearing it as best he could.

ZekeGreymon and Sedna departed, flying low and away from the his side. Ken turned and faced Reapermon all alone.

Yusuke and Hiei were still waging battle with Dynasmon in the background.

While Moon and Venus engaged Baelmon, Valkyrie Mars turned to Ken and frowned toward him. "That was a brave thing you did back there, but you shouldn't act like it's nothing. Even the smallest of wounds can end up causing problems." She openly reminded him. "Besides what if he used poison on his arrows?"

While Yui, Kohana, and Mika attacked TyrantKabuterimon, Raidramon stopped as he addressed the two. "Zamielmon's are such good shots with their arrows! They don't need to use poison to kill someone and..." He stopped when he, Ken, Cammy, and Mars sensed something powerful heading their direction.

To Ken, Cammy and Mars, this great dark power was familar.

"Oh great," muttered Ken as a yell was heard and he looked up into the sky. He was the first to see Dark Suzakato hovering over them. "In coming rage-filled bird boy at six o clock!"

Swooping down at blinding speed, Ken was on the receiving end of Dark Suzakato's advance. Ken felt being plowed into. Then, instinctively his digivice was triggered by Ken's emotions and he changed into Tsukuyomimon as the two went flying backwards and eventually up into the air. While everyone fought off TyrantKabuterimon, Dynasmon, Reapermon, and Baelmon, Raidramon picked Cammy and Kohana up while he ran ahead as fast as he could. Valkyrie Mars hastily flew alongside the Armor Digimon.

"We should be where they are in no time!" Raidramon exclaimed.

Cammy called over to Mars. "Sis, that was Takato! Wasn't it?"

Kohana added. "I can't believe what I saw."

_I don't like admitting this Houou, but I might need to use your power to get through to Takato. _She thought while flying through Odaiba.

_**Under normal circumstances I wouldn't agree, but this is for my lover's sake. So, yes we will do what we must. **_Replied the cosmic force as further ahead a rematch was about to commence.

Noticing their friends suddenly making a hasty departure, Moon, Venus, Yusuke, and Hiei were the first to see them leave.

"Where in the world are they going?" Venus exclaimed.

"That was Takato..." Moon gasped as her eyes widened. "They're going after Ken and Takato."

Yusuke replied. "I'm sure Mars and the others will help Ken bringing Takato to his senses, but we've got a rumble of our own here!" He quickly pointed to the Senshi over to TyrantKabuterimon, Baelmon, and Repearmon advancing toward them.

"Guys, a little hand here!" Mika called out fiercely as her eyes turned green.

"Ok, guys! Let's head them off!" Valkyrie Venus declared as she turned to Rio. "Back me up, Rio."

"Right!" The Demon Stone wielder replied.

Hiei drew his sword and took one last chance over his shoulder. _Could that woman actually bring the boy his senses?_

xxxxx

"You embarrased me before! Now it's time for payback!" yelled Dark Suzakato as they split apart upon reaching cloud level.

Tsukuyomimon roared back. "You want me to kick your ass again? I was being merciful last time punk!"

"This is my retribution! I'm sending you to hell!" With that, Dark Suzakato plowed into Tsukuyomimon again and both went plunging back down into Odaiba.

"Stop being so toucy feely dude!" barked Tsukuyomimon as they both crashed hard into the streets before getting up and staring each other.

Surprisingly, they seemingly managed not to die from their fall. Both of them staggered toward each other.

"I will make you suffer for embarrasing me!" Dark Suzakato shouted as he formed a fire-like energy sword from the dark fire surrounding him.

Seeing this, Ken held up his Digivice. "You wanna swordfight? Yamato Release!" As a weapon emerged from the Digivice, he put his hand pout and summoned his blade of light, which attached to his back. He quickly unsheathed it and readied himself for battle.

xxxxx

Upon doing this, however, Metalla X suddenly had a mental shock that almost caused him to get impaled by Arkadimon's spear move. At the last second, he was able to avoid it. _What did I just feel... no it can't be?_ He thought before refocusing on the task at hand and dismissed what he felt was nothing. On the other hand, he sensed several other new powers moving about as well.

xxxxx

_**'Seems he's caught onto my spirit. This should be interesting.'**_Brave's soul telepathed into Ken's mind.

_Who has? Wait, you're not talking about that crazy version of Matt are you!_ He telepathed back.

_**'Yes I am, but don't worry. We'll focus on taking this dark phoenix down first!**_**' **

Ken nodded before refocusing to the task at hand as Tsukuyomimon. The two warriors charged each other and began clashing their swords against one another. Like before when he fought the Digital Warlord under similar conditions, neither of them gave an inch and continued this for a good couple of minutes... until Ken's left shoulder suddenly buckled from the pain caused by Zamielmon. This setback allowed Dark Suzakato to get in a good hit knocking Tsukuyomimon back a few blocks away. Before he could captilize on it, Raidramon and the others arrived. Dark Suzakato turned and before he could react... the Armor Digimon headbutted him across the back!

However, this was nothing to him as he quickly caught himself and flipped back up. Cammy dismounted from Raidramon who along with Kohana went to go find his partner leaving the three alone.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds **_**Showdown**_**)**

Chortling with hateful glee, Dark Suzakato gave an evil sneer and addressed the Hino sisters. "I see you two came my sisters."

The Hino sisters glared him back more so with sadness than disdain.

"How could you fall into the darkness, Takato?" Mars inquired with deep passion. "I thought you were better than that."

Dark Suzakato only laughed at Mars' remark. "Why are you blaming me? It was Suzaku's fault and to a lesser extent the faults of the two Senshi, Uranus and Neptune, for causing so much friction between us that lead to this point!"

"That's not true! Paradixalmon has...!" Cammy was abruptly cut off by Dark Suzakato's evil sneer.

Even though his evil demeanor was still etched on his face, Dark Suzakato's eyes looked dead serious. "Paradixalmon opened my eyes and showed me the truth. For three long years after the Rajita invasion, I was in torment and pain nearly every night from what happened. Suzaku had no right to make me take your life, 'sister'." He said this directly to Valkyrie Sailor Mars. "He controlled me like a puppet and I will not be controlled anymore!" After he roared, pillars of intense flames rose up around him.

"Takato! He did what he thought was best!" Mars pleaded again. Needless to say, she did not want to fight Takato considering how close they had become, but the situation was starting it look like it was unavoidable.

"Did he now? I could tell back then you had the phoenix suppressed. Everyone did, but no he had to be absolutely sure you wouldn't come back! Instead of finding a better alternative, he made me do something that even now haunts me to the core... yet at the same time, it gives me purpose to make sure it never happens again." He went on, grinning evilly. "It's all clear to me now that what you were doing as Yami Houou was the right thing. Think about it! Wiping out planets and taking lives before those lives can cause trouble is exactly what you and I were meant to do! We are purgers!"

Having heard enough, Cammy was becoming afraid, as it seemed like Dark Suzakato had gone insane. She openly begged before the corrupted Tamer. "Takato please listen to us!"

"Do have any idea what you're saying?" Mars demanded, taken aback by how corrupted Takato had become.

"Why do you care? You'll just turn on me like all the other Senshi did... and I know that if Uranus and Neptune saw me this way they'd come at me without hesitation, because they hate me. They hate everyone that isn't a part of your group!" Mars sadly nodded as Dark Suzakato continued. "It's freaking true! They probably wouldn't give anyone the time of day and they're both prejudiced as well. Don't believe me? Then, why is it that I got blamed by them for taking your life? When clearly Suzaku did it... yet when you were Yami Houou going around destroying all those planets that ended up getting restored, your fellow Senshi including Uranus and Neptune took your side and refused to believe you would do that! If that's not prejudice, then I don't know what is! Either way... once Lord Paradixalmon gets what he wants, I'm going to hunt them down and kill them before they can be that way to anyone ever again. Then, I'm going to purge everything!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue X-Men The Last Stand **_**Phoenix Rises**_**)**

As this finally struck a cord in her, Mars had heard enough and yelled. "_**Mars Houou Power!**_" Biting her bottom lip, blood trickled down as a column of flames swallowed her from head to toe. The cosmic flames immersed into the young woman's body. As she began to transform, her power surge ripped through the city of Odaiba causing many people to question the unimaginable force they sensed.

The most sensitive of the warriors sensed the Houou's cosmic awakening.

xxxxx

Feeling like something grabbed a hold of him, Metalla X stopped and bellowed. "What's going on?" He felt his entire body shuddering whilst probing the powerful and unfamiliar power. _What is this power! So powerfuland intense! It's not one of us, but who is it!_

xxxxx

Celesta X abruptly stopped and turned, picking up on the Houou power. _This is... amazing power, but this doesn't belong to anyone I know! Tai, what's going on? _

xxxxx

Whilst fighting Zarakimon, Sonja also felt it, but had to stop her scanners from probing the source lest they explode under the pressure.

xxxxx

In fact, most of the fighting had temporarily come to a halt upon the arrival of the Phoenix.

xxxxx

Once the column of flames dissipated, Valkyrie Sailor Mars' outfit was replaced with an entirely different attire. She still resembled herself, although her outfit was different. She wore a white bodysuit with red sleeves and a red phoenix emblem on the chest. She wore red gloves as white lines outlined the top and bottom areas of the gloves. A fitting golden belt was tied around her waistline with a red gem serving as a belt buckle - on it the Mars planetary symbol appeared on the gem. Her red skirt was well above her knees. She wore long, red boots that reached the middle of her knees. A tiny, red phoenix tiara adorned the top of her head. Golden earrings now hung over her earlobes. The symbol of the phoenix embroidered her chest and her eyes were a lighter shade of red. Her long, black hair now had some hints of red shading instead of purple, indicating that she was in complete Houou form.

xxxxx

_Oh no don't tell me she... _Valkyrie Moon thought while she and Venus both looked up from where they currently were after withdrawing from Baelmon.

xxxxx

Sedna also looked back while she was riding on ZekeGreymon towards her target with concern as well. Although none of them could see her, they could easily sense what she had just done.

xxxxx

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Valkyrie Venus exclaimed in shock.

Moon nodded with a solemn look. "Something serious must've happened if she had to bring out _that_."

Hiei and Yusuke also felt it, too, and wondered what was going on as well.

Hiei was most especially intrigued and concerned. _So, the woman had to go that far? Houou, what are you thinking?_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/DF-616**_

Nearly everyone could feel the awesome power being radiated as Mars unlocked the Houou's power. Even thouse watching from the Sovereign's Realm witnessed this shocking turn of events.

Gennai, Falcomon, Simms, and the Sovereigns fell deeply in silence as all eyes were drawn to the giant visual of Houou Mars in Odaiba.

Azulongmon didn't take his eyes off the visual, deeply inquiring the existence of the power emanating from the woman.

"Th-This power... I've never... this could surpass any Ascendant," Gennai mumbled, gazing deeply in awe.

"_**A power exceeding those of our Ascendants?**_" Ebonwumon exclaimed in his Scottish accent.

"_**This magnitude of this force... all from this woman from another universe?**_" Baihumon said.

Azulongmon quickly added, narrowing his eyes. "_**This force drawn from a cosmic source... and this human is the vessel for this force that's beyond our comprehension, my friends. But, we can rest easy... I sense benevolence from this power.**_"

Zhuqiaomon, on the other hand, didn't take this lightly. "_**Who is this woman? Her power is similar to mine but it completely exceeds it!**_"

xxxxx

_**Human World/Odaiba/DF-616**_

The Digital Warlord gritted his teeth as he also temporarily stopped fighting to sense this power. Needless to say, he wasn't amused as he knew who it was. _So, the Sailor Mars of their world decided to bring that out! This could get ugly... Paradixalmon better hurry and absorb Omega X; otherwise, not even he will be able to beat her in that state!_

X and his colleagues felt Houou Mars' power emanating throughout Odaiba. This power exceeded anything they've ever sensed in their lives. Tike, Kara, and David had priceless expressions etched on their faces, mouths and eyes went agape.

"Holy crap!" Tike shouted, his intrigue level rose tenfold. "Who the hell is this?"

Kara nodded. "I'd like to know, too!"

David added. "Same here! I don't think I've felt anything this extraordinary before!"

Sam furrowed his brows and bit his bottom lip. "Damn... I've got no words to describe this."

Keke turned to X, who seemed to be more aware of the Houou's power. "X. What do you think?"

_You're kidding me. You mean... the Sailor Mars of THAT universe is in our world? _The masked watcher was deeply absorbed by the cosmic energy he was sensing. _I've been aware of the Houou for as long as I've been a watcher... but to think the Houou would be here! _

xxxxx

Like the others before him, Paradixalmon was too stunned himself by this revelation as was Omega X. Both could only gape at what the source they probed.

Paradixalmon gaped. _Such an intense energy! I don't think I could absorb something that powerful!_

_Whoever this is, they're strong, but they don't seem like the type who enjoys fighting. _Omega X pivoted and focused on his enemy. _I better leave them alone. _"Paradixalmon, eyes on me!" He roared and jetted across, attacking Paradixalmon head-on with a flurry of punches. _I'm curious who's wielding this great power. _

xxxxx

Tsukuyomimon finally stood up from where he had been knocked and looked up as well at Sailor Mars' new form.

_Holy shit that's a lot of power! _Was all he could think with widened eyes as Raidramon and Kohana found him.

"Hey, you all right?" Kohana asked, trying her best to remain focused.

"Yeah I am!" replied Tsukuyomimon before gripping his left shoulder. "..or not... stupid insect!"

Raidramon turned back into Veemon and hurried over to Tsukuyomimon's side. "Ken, how's your shoulder?"

Tsukuyomimon found that he could move it, but not very well until someone could heal it. "Not good for the moment, but we're in the middle of a big fight here. I need you and Shoutmon to go check out what's going on and then come back to me. If things are too bad, I'm pulling out my mode change." Taking out his B.A.X. Digivice, Shoutmon released himself from the device.

"Are you crazy? Last time you used that technique, you couldn't even control it!" Veemon tried to persuade his friend from using this implied 'mode change' and the consequences it could bring.

Tsukuyomimon nodded. "I know that, but you two are going to brace me this time." With that, he clenched his fist and let his Digisoul flare up once more. "_**Digisoul! Double Charge Overdrive!**_"

The two beams flew out of the device striking Veemon and Shoutmon.

"Veemon..._**Warp Digivolve to! AlforceVeedramon!**_"

"Shoutmon... _**Digivolve to! OmegaShoutmon!**_"

"Ok you two! Go find out what's going on while I stay here and monitor this fight!" Tsukuyomimon ordered as the two Digimon reluctantly nodded and bolted off. Both vanished like quick blurs.

Kohana was confused as she walked along with him. The evening sun beginning to set as the two phoenixes were set to engage in combat.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" she inquired.

"You'll see if it comes down to it," Tsukuyomimon replied as they made their way towards Houou Mars and Dark Suzakato.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the fighting had slowly resumed across the Odaiba. Though some of the more perceptive warriors remained even more cautious.

xxxxx

"Well, well, you finally decide to use _that_ form, huh?" Dark Suzakato evilly chuckled and smirked. "Doesn't really do either of us any good. We both use fire and we both can't die in these forms. Only reason you died before was because you suppressed your phoenix powers and..."

_**Shoom.**_

Without warning, he was cut off as Houou Mars dissappeared and reappeared in front of him instantly. His dark flames seem to break like paper when touched by her cosmic fire.

"Return to your senses my brother and let my lover free, I would rather not be forced to destroy you," she said in Houou's voice.

Dark Suzakato's eyes were full of fear for the first time as he quickly moved back. "You can't kill me remember? We're both phoenixes and they don't die! Sure you could obliterate me, but that would accomplish nothing as overtime I would regenerate and come back!" He said evilly, but Houou Mars simply shook her head dismissively.

"Your unification with my love has been severed. Right now you are only borrowing the power of the phoenix. If you two were completely united, then yes I would not be able to kill you, but since that is not the case I could very well strike you down."

Dark Suzakato once again became afraid, because the look in her eyes was all too clear that she wasn't lying. He angrily growled and fired off a large dark fireball at her. To his dismay, it had no effect and dissipated before impacting her. He started floating back as she hovered over to him.

"Stay away from me!" He demanded before glancing down and noticing Cammy. "Ok, then if I can't beat you then I'll kill our sister!" He hastily lunged towards Cammy, who was taken aback by Dark Suzakato's approach.

Houou Mars facial expression changed as well. "Wait!"

Dark Suzakato was using all of his power this time to make sure he would get there first.

Tsukuyomimon and Kohana came upon the scene as well.

"Cammy move!" yelled Kohana, as she and Tsukuyomimon both started running to save her.

"Damn, were not gonna make it!" Tsukuyomimon yelled before a flash of light burst from his Digivice. From it came the Dragon Gazer Mirror, which flew forward like a bolt of lightning and ended up in Cammy's hands. "What the...?" _ A mirror?_

"What is...?" Cammy gasped once the mirror let loose a bright shine that stopped Dark Suzakato cold and blinded him.

"AGH, THE PAIN!" screeched Dark Suzakato, covering his eyes.

Houou Mars landed next to Cammy as Dark Suzakato was forced to fall back due to the surge of light.

"Cammy-chan!" Houou Mars checked over her sister and the mirror in her hand.

"I promise death to you all the next time we meet!" warned Dark Suzakato, who flew off and retreated.

Houou Mars was going to give chase, but she suddenly sank to her knees and reverted back to a heavily breathing Valkyrie Mars.

Cammy raced over to Mars. "Sis, are you all right?"

Mars nodded, sighing deeply. "Yeah, Houou really doesn't want me using that form more than necessary." She turned and eyed the mirror in her sister's hand. "Where did that come from?"

The Hino sisters heard Tsukuyomimon and Kohana walking up to them.

"It came out of my Digivice. I guess it really does belong to you, huh?" Tsukuyomimon addressed Cammy.

It was then Cammy reflected to the vision she had with Eri when she received the Digital Priestess' sword. During this exchange, Eri mentioned the Dragon Gazer Mirror to Cammy and reminded her she would one day receive it.

The younger Hino sister asked. "So, is this really her sacred Dragon's Gazer Mirror?"

Tsukuyomimon nodded as the mirror produced another portal like image. "As you can see, this is how I got the message from before." The portal's image flashed to the Suzaku card, which looked like had been burnt and charred a bit under the chains.

"Oh no!" Mars gasped as she and Cammy were deeply horrified to see the grisly image.

Then, the Hino sisters and the others heard Suzaku speak to them softly and weakly.

_**'My...time is running...out...I can no...longer hold...him back...if the other beasts and their holders...can not...stop him...then they must...kill us...both...Seiryuu...must...kill...us...she has...the power...to do so.**_'

Once the image faded, Mars and Cammy didn't exactly like this ominous warning; neither did the others.

Mars dreaded a very likely outcome. She quickly linked her mind to the cosmic entity. _Houou, did he really mean that?_

_**'I'm afraid to say that... yes, my lover has made his wish clear. He's failed to stop Takato and now only Seiryuu has the best chance of stopping him. If Rika can not, then they both must die.'**_

_There has to be another way! I don't know if Seirika is ready for something like this!_ Valkyrie Mars thought as AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon returned.

The sun had gone down by now and the moon was starting to rise.

Tsukuyomimon turned to his Digimon and demanded. "What's the status!"

"There's fighting everywhere like you anticipated. Too much if you ask me," said AlforceVeedramon as he noticed the moon rising.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Saviour/Majestic Star Dragon theme**_**)**

Tsukuyomimon nodded. "Very well then. _**Mode Change!**_" With that, two metallic wings formed on his back into a large sideways X shape and two cannons appeared on his shoulders, which snapped forward. On his chest, a round silver circular sphere symbol appeared.

"What are you going to do?" curiously asked Valkyrie Mars.

Her response came when his silver eye glowed brightly. Acting like a trigger, it caused a beam of light to suddenly come dropping down from space. The light beamed from space down to the planet from the moon itself and struck his chest symbol. Overtime, the wings on his back began gathering energy as well due to the current angle of the moon. The beam looked as if it was coming straight at him.

"Oh boy! He means business this time!" exclaimed OmegaShoutmon as Tsukuyomimon slowly lifted into the air.

Both of his Digimon got behind him and held down as best they could as the laser beam intensified.

"He's drawing power from the moon?" Valkyrie Sailor Mars gaped at the astonisning turn of events.

Initially the beam wasn't visible to most people. However, when the energy started building up, the beam enlarged a bit and some of the fighters quickly noticed it.

xxxxx

"Now what!" demanded the Digital Warlord as he fell back from fighting X and his cohorts. _One suprise is enough thank you! Who's doing this!_

"X, mind explaining this?" Sam asked.

Keke, Kara, Tike, and David witnessed the shimmering beam of moonlight, a rare sight for them to behold.

X narrowed his eyes through his mask. _This technique? This has to be the work of that Chosen with the B.A.X. Digivice!_

xxxxx

_What in the hell is that?_ wondered Metalla X as he was tiring out while Arkadimon didn't seem to be fatigued at all.

xxxxx

ZekeGreymon stopped and allowed Valkyrie Sedna to get a wide view of the light beaming from the skies.

Sedna's face said it all as she gaped in aghast. She was able to sense the power emanating from Tsukuyomimon.

"Ken..." ZekeGreymon growled deeply.

"All this power is being drawn by him?" The Ice Senshi shouted.

xxxxx

"Oh great...I kinda forgot something..." regrettably muttered Tsukuyomimon.

Both of his digimon asked. "What!"

"We have no way of telling the good guys of how to get the enemies into the air. I can't nuke the city with this!"

Both his Digimon panicked upon hearing this. "What now?"

Mars overheard them and was preparing to help with her pyrokenesis.

The Houou hastily responded to Mars' need. _**'Allow me. That boy intends to forge an attack that will level the entire city. We must tell everyone to throw the enemies into into the sky.'**_

_It's all yours, Houou._

_**'To the forces of good, throw your enemies into the air! High as you can! Do it and this battle will be yours!'**_

xxxxx

Once everyone heard the voice of the Houou, there was question as to who was telling them to throw their enemies up. However, knowing the threat the enemies would bring, there was little time for resistance. The first to respond to this were the Digi-Destined side forces.

"Am I hearing voices?" Mimi blinked.

"Everyone! Throw the enemies into the air!" Dianamon ordered as she and Minervamon proceeded to send JumboGamemon into the air.

Sora nodded as she called out like a general to the others. "You heard her! Send them into air, everyone!"

Garudamon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, and Silphymon unloaded as they blasted the Pukumon into the air.

Zudomon picked up several Breakdramon and hurled them into the air. Shakkoumon repelled another Breakdown and a JumboGamemon.

"What is this? Our Side Forces!" GigaSeadramon angrily hissed as he and Ebemon witnessed their forces being wiped out as they flew into the beam.

In little time, all of Paradixalmon's Side Forces (minus GigaSeadramon and Ebemon) were sent into the skies exactly where Tsukuyomimon was priming to implement from his attack. At least over 20 of Paradixalmon's Side Force Digimon were sailing into the skies where the moonlight beam brimmed with intense power.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Odaiba/DF-616**_

_**Swish!**_

JetSilphymon and Lotusmon clashed, flying past each other. As JetSilphymon gracefully landed, she turned and saw Lotusmon sinking down to one knee. Lotusmon dropped both instruments from her hands and exploded into data. JetSilphymon quickly turned and struck a pose, noticing Gaiomon still clashing head-to-head with Ardhamon.

"Takuya!" JetSilphymon called out to the Warrior of Fire.

As Leopardmon attempted one sword thrust, Sakuyamon swerved to the side. Seirika flew right up and blasted Leopardmon in the face with a quick lightning bolt, blinding and setting him up for undoubtedly one of her most effective attacks.

"_**Amethyst Mandala!**_" shouted the golden-armored warrior, promptly striking the ground with her staff and spread a purifying barrier that seemingly burned through Leopardmon. However, it wasn't enough to destroy him, which led her to forged two giant pink rings of energy to wrap themselves around Leopardmon, crushing him before he exploded into data. "There!"

"Nice work, Sakuyamon!" Seirika said.

"His spirit has been purified and wherever he'll go he'll be reborn a true warrior of justice," Sakuyamon said as she watched the Leopardmon's data scatter across. She turned to Seirika and smiled.

"Good for him, I guess, but the others need us," Seirika shifted her view from toward her colleagues.

Cannondramon seemingly collapsed after having been blasted by one of ShadowMetalGarurumon's missiles. The enemy Digimon's body buckled under the missile explosions and exploded into data. The other Cannondramon was blown away by ShadowMetalGarurumon's missiles and eradicated, leaving no trace of him left. Yui and Aoshi watched Seirika and Sakuyamon hover to them. Everyone watched as Ardhamon suddenly sank to his knees after taking multiple sword strikes from Gaiomon. Zamielmon, having shrunk himself down, perched on a tree and watched the events unfolding.

"TAKUYA!" Everyone shouted in bewilderment, witnessing the shocking outcome.

JetSilphymon, especially, fell in disbelief as her boyfriend took the brunt of Gaiomon's unrelenting strikes.

Ardhamon groaned as he was on both knees.

Gaiomon stood over the defeated Legendary Warriors and raised his swords.

"TAKUYA! MOVE!" pleaded JetSilphymon.

"This is where you end..." Gaiomon declared as he brought down his swords over Ardhamon's head.

The last thing Ardhamon heard ringing in his ears before the final blow was...

_**Slash!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Highton View Terrace/DF-616**_

Paradixalmon and Omega X flew past one another. Omega X quickly whirled around and landed a kick to Paradixalmon's side, disorienting the behemoth's stance. As Paradixalmon stumbled forward, Omega X lunged forward and punched Paradixalmon squarely in the chest (and stomach). Paradixalmon's face contorted, conveying a pained expression with eyes gaping wide. Paradixalmon hacked and coughed, holding his chest while Omega X flew across and landed another punch into his chest.

_**Bam!**_

This time, Omega X pulled a page from his sister and did what she used to break Virus down.

"...you... bastard..." Paradixalmon gritted his teeth, coughing hoarsely and falling to one knee. His entire body convulsed in pain. Then, he felt something wanting to come out of his stomach, waiting to burst out of him. _Damn! Th-This can't be... I can't... lose what I've worked to gain...!_

"With the way your body is structured and how you absorb others, you're no different from Virus. How I figured out where to hit you, you can thank whatever popped out of you. He gave me the opening I needed."

"Damn... Dark Suzakato... you fool... why did... you do that?" Paradixalmon coughed as he grabbed his stomach.

"Now, you'll release all those you've just absorbed!" Omega X exclaimed as he walked right up to Paradixalmon.

Suddenly, Omega X, Paradixalmon, and Beyond's attention were turned elsewhere as they saw a bright flash of light expanding across the horizon.

"What was that?" Beyond cried out in disbelief. _Ugh, first Paradixalmon stupidly lets himself get in this predicament, and now this light...! What is this turbulence?_

_The seemingly powerful energy from that unknown source vanished, but what is this new power I'm sensing? _Omega X hardened his glare and pivoted his view toward Paradixalmon, who was preparing to regurgitate those he's absorbed. _Whoever it is, most of the enemies were just wiped out. Things are looking good for us now. _"Sorry, Paradixalmon, but this is where it ends for you."

Paradixalmon growled under heavy breath as his entire body buckled over. "...no... th...this isn't... over...!"

"Admit defeat. It's over."

xxxxx

It worked. The Houou managed to get the Digi-Destined to toss nearly every bad Digimon into the sky.

"There they are!" yelled OmegaShoutmon

"Here we go then! _**Tenchu's Requiem!**_Targeted and Firing!" roared Tsukuyomimon, unleashing a huge white blast of power from the dual cannons towards the line of enemy Digimon.

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

Most of them saw or sensed what was coming and had the foresight to get out of the way. However, those who weren't able to in time got annihilated by the blast instantly.

xxxxx

Paradixalmon was still convulsing in pain from Omega X's chest shot that he was unable to pay attention to the event. Omega X and Beyond both watched with shock and awe at how destructive the move was.

xxxxx

AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon refused to move from their positions, putting all their strength into holding Tsukuyomimon in place. He could feel the recoil trying to push him back while causing his left shoulder even more agonizing pain. Eventually the attack died down and Tsukuyomimon fell to the ground unconscious, turning back into Ken. Valkyrie Mars flew up as she caught Ken. She landed where OmegaShoutmon and AlforceVeedramon descended on the ground. Cammy and Kohana bolted over to them to check on Ken.

xxxxx

Following the eventful moment, the Digital Warlord wasn't pleased at all with the outcome. He felt several members of his army completely eradicated without a trace and wondered who could've produced such a destructive power.

"That's it! We're getting out of here!" The Warlord yelled as he flew off and left his adversaries behind. He quickly talked into an ear piece. "All forces withdraw! Dynasmon, use the Omega Code and nuke this city to the ground!"

"Get back here, you bastard!" roared Tike and Kara.

X and his cohorts quickly pursued their nemesis back into the city.

xxxxx

**(End theme)**

"As you command, my lord!" declared the Royal Knight pulling out a white ball of data, which he absorbed into his hands before crossing his hands across his chest. "_**Breath of Wyvern!**_"He took to the air and formed a large energy dragon from the aura brimming around him. At first, it didn't seem like much of a threat, until it started to grow in size.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Yusuke, Hiei, Rio, and Mika witnessed the size of the dragon growing.

xxxxx

Valkyrie Sailor Sedna and ZekeGreymon stopped abruptly as they viewed the growing energy dragon.

"Now what?" Sedna watched in awe.

xxxxx

Omega X was the first to take notice of the expanding energy dragon. His face contorted in shock after sensing the amount of power from Dynasmon's energy dragon.

_That has enough power to wipe out Odaiba! Me and the others can surely survive that, but my parents, my friends who can't survive this destructive level, and all these innocent people will be gone!_

xxxxx

Upon sensing Dynasmon's dragon, Celesta X gasped. "NO!"

xxxxx

"Guys, we've got to get moving and stop that!" X called out to his colleagues as they soared through the skies, heading off where Dynasmon summoned his attack.

xxxxx

"Oh no! He's going to destroy the city!" an alarmed Cammy cried out.

"We can't stop something that big!" exclaimed Kohana.

Valkyrie Mars nodded. "I know someone who can." As she closed her eyes, she forged a mental link with a certain demon boyfriend of hers. _Hiei, can you hear me?_

xxxxx

Hiei and Yusuke had just gotten atop of a building to see the dragon baring down on them.

_What do you want, woman? _retorted Hiei, receiving Mars' mental link.

_Use your Darkness Dragon to stop that thing! I can sense a lot of the others are tired or preoccupied, but you're not! So do it!_

_Don't order me around, woman! I was going to stop it anyway and prove mine is better! Don't need you telling me what to do!_

_Just get your pompous ass in gear and do it, Hiei!_

As the mental exchange ended, Hiei unleashed his right arm from the bandages and summoned up his own dragon, which had been sitting on his arm.

"You're busting that thing out? Hell yeah! One dragon against another!" Yusuke encouraged the demon.

Valkyrie Moon and Venus realized Hiei meant business as they and the evil Digimon ceased fighting to witness the grand unveiling.

"This should be good!" Mika said.

The dragon from the darkest depths of the spirit world, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, slithered right outof Hiei's arm. The Breath of Wyvern continued to get bigger. Hiei augmented his dragon's power and soon enough the Breath of Wyvern began to descend.

Wasting no time, Hiei charged and called out his attack. "_**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!**_"

Two large energy dragons, one digital and one spiritual, charged at each other across the night sky.

Whoever won the outcome would determine the fate of the city and all its inhabitants.

And then, the dragons clashed and lit the skies.

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act: _**Calling for Retreat! Huh, Delta Xray Whiskey Dash Zero Six?**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **A helluva lot of action and so much going on!

You got Sailor Venus, Rio, Ranamon, and Mercuremon joining in the fight! Houou Mars makes another epic (and rare) appearance. Dark Suzakato confronts Houou Mars. Cammy receives her second weapon thanks to Ken (there will be more on this later in this fic). Takuya's life hangs into balance. Ken busts out his ultimate attack. Omega X punches Paradixalmon's chest. And we end the chapter with the clash of dragons!

Next time, the enemy retreat, three outcomes will be determined, and a reunion between friends will take place. And they'll be heading off to the next dimension!

Until then, send a review and see you next time!


	7. Calling for Retreat! Huh, DXW Dash 06?

**A/N: **Ok, it's time we wrap things up in the DF-Kai world!

We're about ready to shift to the next dimension... where ever that leads. What world will our heroes and bad guys end up in?

You'll find out and _hopefully_ be surprised. ;)

I'll be using parentheses to set duplicate Digimon partners apart. For instance, (XLR) represents Accel. (DF) is Digimon Fusion.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Act VII: **__**Calling for Retreat! Huh, Delta Xray Whiskey Dash Zero Six?**_

xxxxx

_**Sky above Odaiba/DF-616**_

While it was known in stories and fables that dragons clash with each other, the odds of seeing such a thing in real life was low, but such was not the case on this night in Odaiba. Two dragons made of energy, one created from digital energy with three eyes and another forged from the depths of spirit world, were now tearing at each other for dominance with the prize being the outcome of the city. For ten minutes the two dragons bit and clawed at each other hard, but neither would falter.

_Who is this that can block my attack, I am a Royal Knight! _declared Dynasmon in his thoughts as he pumped more power into his attack. Unfortunately, he could not overtake the opposing dragon who was being controlled by Hiei, who proceeded to do the same.

"Hiei, are you doing ok!" asked Yusuke, deeply concerned as Hiei's arm was beginning to contort from the backlash of unleashing his dragon. Even though there had been times he used the beast against opponents like Bui and Mukuro, he never kept up his attack this long, nor against something on par with his dragon.

"Shut up!" He yelled out, not wanting to lose focus as if he did he would be consumed.

Baelmon and Reapermon leapt up to attack Hiei only for Yusuke and Rio to knock them back, preventing them from ending the stalemate.

"Damn! I never thought I'd see Dynasmon's ultimate move getting pushed back like this!" roared Baelmon as he stayed afloat in the air.

As he stopped while in mid-air, Reapermon, however, was skeptical. _What scares me is...Dynasmon had to use the legendary Omega Code beforehand to power up! If he hadn't, this dragon would easily be the victor. _

As he kept his focus on Dynasmon's attack, Hiei's telepathy caught this statement. He then glanced up and saw Dynasmon was still in the middle of his dragon's energy unlike himself, who was producing the energy from his arm. He decided to take a risk. Opening his Jagan eye as wide as he could, he pumped in more Youki causing a second tiny dragon beam to shoot out from the main one and head right towards Dynasmon. The Royal Knight tried to counter it, but it was too fast and slammed into his face stunning him and knocking him back. In doing this, his dragon faltered and began to fade.

"OH NO! NO!" he yelled out as the main Dragon of the Darkness Flame swerved towards him, quickly refocusing his attack. He tried to stop it using the energy of his dragon's hands, but they could not stop the charging darkness and were destroyed. His body was engulfed instantly and destroyed while his attack was pierced like meat on a fork and eventually disappeared with his demise. The darkness dragon also faded letting out a triumphant roar as it had won the struggle. Hiei sank to his knees, breathing hard as Valkyrie Mars appeared along with OmegaShoutmon and AlforceVeedramon, who were carrying Kohana, Cammy, and an unconcious Ken.

"Hiei!" Cammy cried out.

"Hiei are you all right?" Valkyrie Mars asked, running to his side after landing with the two Digimon.

Hiei shouted back, standing up. "I'm fine woman, back off!" However, Valkyrie Mars and Cammy saw his arm was visably shaking from the pain.

Reapermon wanted to attack, but with two powerful Digimon now on the scene he knew it would be suicide. "We need to fall back Baelmon, come!" And with that, they grabbed TyrantKabuterimon while running off. "We'll be back, you human filth! You're all going to be decapitated by me!" Reapermon declared as the three vanished.

Yusuke simply gave them the finger. "Talk is cheap you assholes!"

Mars and the others rolled their eyes at his cussing fit as Ken began to stir slowly.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Highton View Terrace/DF-616**_

Having succumbed to Omega X's gut-wrenching punch, Paradixalmon collapsed and expelled four balls of energy from his mouth. From these energy balls materialized back into four of his absorbed victims. All falling together in a heap were Angemon X, Mikato, Shizuka, and their Digimon partner BanchoLeomon (XLR). Paradixalmon looked over his four victims and froze with shock. Out of desperation, he tried to grab Angemon X first, but Omega X swiftly phased in front of Paradixalmon and cut him off.

"Don't even try!" Omega X threatened the villain.

Paradixalmon took into the air and angrily scowled at the Ascendant. "DAMN YOU! THOSE FOUR WERE MINE!"

Suddenly, Omega X sensed other presences inside Paradixalmon. _There's still a few inside his body. I've got to save them before he makes off!_

"Ugh, you fool!" Beyond berated his partner-in-crime for dropping his guard. "How could you let them go?"

"FOOL! I WANT TO SEE YOU COME DOWN HERE!" Paradixalmon bellowed and reprimanded the masked individual. He swiftly turned as Omega X flew right at him. "Damn!" He barely evaded another devastating punch and flew over the Ascendant. He turned around and saw Omega X teleport.

Omega X reappeared above Paradixalmon using Instant Movement and caught him with a punch to his face.

"Ugh!" Paradixalmon growled as the Ascendant's fist barely slid off his face. "You'll regret that!" He quickly turned his right arm into ChaosGallantmon's shield and prepared to prepare an earth-shattering beam. "Have at it, Ascendant!"

Omega X scoffed. "You're already showing me an attack I've already seen! This won't work!" Just then, as he cupped his hands and charged up for another Terra Beam, he caught a sight that surprised him and greatly effected his state of mind. He saw the faces of Kari Kamiya and Gatomon, the same ones Paradixalmon absorbed in Ken's dimension. His eyes widened in shock as hid mind fell into disarray. _Kari? Gatomon? Don't tell me... _He quickly probed the city and still sensed Celesta X's Ki from afar. _No, I can still sense Celesta X! Then... who is this? That girl inside him looks like Kari! And that's not doubt a Gatomon! Could he have absorbed them from another dimension?_ "YOU MONSTER!" He bellowed and amassed a bigger of energy in his hands, letting his fury rise. "You absorbed a girl like my sister!"

Paradixalmon chortled as he flew over to Beyond and put him on his shoulder. "Indeed. While her power's nowhere near as great as the Bearer of Light in this dimension, this one's power will nonetheless be useful!"

"C'mon, Paradixalmon, it's time we retreat. I just got the Warlord's message. He's calling for a retreat."

Sighing with exasperation, Paradixalmon just nodded. "Perhaps for the best. We must find Dark Suzakato while we're at it and reprimand him for his actions."

"Right."

"NO! YOU DON'T!" Omega X shouted as he flew ahead and readied his Terra Beam. "RELEASE ALL THE PEOPLE YOU'VE ABSORBED!"

"We'll be back for you later, Ascendant!" Beyond laughed as Paradixalmon quickly flew off into the distance, causing Omega X to stop and drop his attack.

Taking a a few rugged breaths, Omega X growled and descended to the ground. He saw Angemon X, Mikato, Shizuka, and BanchoLeomon (XLR) slowly coming to their senses. He landed in front of Angemon X and knelt by his side.

"Dimitri," Omega X murmured while offering a hand to Angemon X. "Easy does it. You were just released from that monster."

"Ugh, you mean... Paradixalmon..." Angemon X groaned while standing up. "Thanks, T... Wait? Tai?" he frantically surveyed his surroundings and noticed he was no longer in his time. "Then, I'm back in your time, Tai!"

Omega X smiled playfully. "Nice seeing you again, man."

The two Ascendants gave each other pats on the shoulders as they noticed Mikato, Shizuka, and BanchoLeomon (XLR).

"BanchoLeomon? You were absorbed, too?" Angemon X noticed the brave warrior standing next to the ninja girls. However, he quickly sensed his energy and quickly dismissed him. "Wait, his energy is not up to par with the one I know."

"That's not the BanchoLeomon we know," Omega X said while sensing the Digimon's power. He turned an eye toward the ninja twins.

Shizuka rubbed her head and groaned. "Oh, man... it's like I just came out of a long sleep."

Observing her surroundings, Mikato wasn't able to recognize anything or even the two Ascendants facing her. "We're nowhere near home, sis."

BanchoLeomon (XLR) directed his view to Omega X and Angemon X. "Look. They appear to have power similar to Ken's."

"Really? Then, they must be Ascendants, too!" Shizuka said. "And do you sense their Kis, Mikato?"

"Yeah, this is intense Ki!" Mikato replied as she and her sister, being skilled martial artists and ninjas, were able to isolate and sense powerful Ki on their own. "Hold on! Speaking of that jerk! Where the hell is Ken?" She looked around as Omega X walked up to them. "Whoa, hey! Do you know where Ken is?"

Slightly taken aback by Mikato, a puzzled Omega X faced her. "Ken? You three aren't from around here, are y'all?"

"No! We're from another world," Shizuka tried to explain. "And we're missing a few other friends of ours!"

"Tai, I think I might know this 'Ken' guy they're referring to," Angemon X stated while walking next to Omega X. "He was the one to push me away to save Sedna and caused me to get absorbed by Paradixalmon. Oh no... Sedna!" He stopped as he quickly realized Sailor Sedna was nowhere to be seen. "Karin's not here!"

"Karin...?" Omega X turned to Angemon X as the name rang a personal bell in his brain. _I knew a Karin! Could he mean the same one I grew up with?_

"THERE!" Came the cry of a girl from above everyone present. Omega X, Angemon X, Mikato, Shizuka, and BanchoLeomon (XLR) saw ZekeGreymon descending from the air. Valkyrie Sailor Sedna looked down and jumped off ZekeGreymon. She landed right near Angemon X and hugged him. "Dimitri! You're ok!"

Angemon X returned a hug to his girlfriend, smiling. "I'm ok, Karin. Thanks to Tai..."

"Tai?" Sedna blinked as she withdrew her arms from Angemon X and turned to face Omega X's direction. "Tai Kamiya?" She gasped as Omega X looked at her like he didn't recognize her. "Can it be? Tai! It's me!" She quickly undid her transformation and turned back into her civilian form. "Don't you recognize me? It's me! Karin Osaka, your old friend!"

"But... but... that's..." Omega X gaped as his face nearly paled in shock as Karin ran up and surprised him with a hug. "Impossible... you're dead."

Karin didn't let go as she became reacquainted with her former childhood friend. "I was dead, true, but thanks to unforeseen circumstances I was given a second chance at life." After hugging him for a few seconds, she withdrew herself from Omega X and allowed her smile to broaden. "It's been a long time, Tai. I missed you."

"It's really you..."

"Of course, it is and I remember all the times we spent together playing soccer with Sora."

Omega X smiled as he put both hands on her shoulders. "You can't imagine how glad I am to see you again. I missed you, too."

"Tai, she's told me about all the times you spent together. And she even said this dimension is her true birth place."

Listening to Angemon X remind him, Omega X nodded and let a chuckle escape his mouth. "Yeah, I know. Karin, so, you've been a power."

"Yeah, thanks to the Lady in White. When Dimitri referred me as Sedna, he means Sailor Sedna."

"Sailor Sedna? You're a Sailor Senshi?"

Karin replied in earnest, wearing a proud grin. "Yep! I am Sailor Sedna, leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi. In the dimension I currently live in, I've made a lot of friends with a wonderful group of people. You wouldn't imagine all I've been through after my spirit left this world. The Lady in White saw that fit that I would fulfill a greater purpose."

"And she's my girlfriend," Angemon X asserted. "If it wasn't for her encouragement and comfort, I wouldn't have saw the courage to see you the first place, Tai. So, if you want anyone to thank to saving your timeline from the Artificial threat, thank her, too."

"Karin," Omega X nodded as he and the Kuiper Senshi hugged one more time. "Thank you."

Karin replied whilst hugging him. "Anytime, old friend. Nice to see you've become a strong guy yourself, Mr. Ascendant. You and Dimitri just never cease to amaze me." She quickly noticed Mikato, Shizuka, and BanchoLeomon (XLR) looking on from the sidelines. "Um, who are those three?"

"I freed them from Paradixalmon, but there are a few others he still kept inside his body," Omega X said as they pivoted their view to Ken's friends.

"Hmmm," Karin said as she approached the ninja twins and BanchoLeomon (XLR). "Are you three from another world?"

"We are," Shizuka confirmed. "But, we're lost. We don't know where the heck we are and we have a few friends to look for."

"Especially that jackass Ken!" Mikato snapped.

"Ken? As in Kensuke Rainer?" Karin inquired.

"You know him?" The ninja twins exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, he's here fighting a battle and being reckless while doing it," Karin answered as she turned to ZekeGreymon. "And he brought me here."

"ZekeGreymon," BanchoLeomon (XLR) acknowledged the golden-armored behemoth. "Is Ken ok?"

"Last I checked he was still fighting, but our new allies are aiding him as we speak."

"Ugh, that idiot is gonna get it when I see him!" Mikato said, looking miffed as Shizuka tried to calm her down.

Angemon X blinked in befuddlement. "What's got her worked up?"

"Something about Ken," Karin shrugged. "Look, we have to get going and regroup with the others. I think after that last attack Ken used, the enemies might be retreating."

"You're right," Omega X added. "Paradixalmon and that masked partner of his escaped before I could free the others he absorbed."

"If they're withdrawing, we can easily meet with the others," Angemon X said. "Besides, I have something to say to Ken."

Karin nodded as she drew out her Valkyrie Dagger. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" In a flash of sky blue and purple light, she transformed back into Valkyrie Sailor Sedna. "You three better get on ZekeGreymon then. He'll follow us as he reconvene with Ken and the others."

Shizuka, Mikato, and BanchoLeomon (XLR) complied as they mounted ZekeGreymon's back. Valkyrie Sedna propelled herself into the air with Omega X and Angemon X.

"Wow, you can fly, too?" Omega X was mesmerized with Sedna's flight ability. "And armor? The Sailors from your world must be advanced."

"We've achieved higher levels of power and thus flight was an ability that grants us mobility to get across greater distances. They're leagues ahead of the Sailors you might remember from the anime. Think of us as opposite equals to you Ascendants."

Upon hearing this, Omega X was getting giddy with excitement. "Wow! That's incredible! Did you happen to bring a few of them here?"

"Yep, three are with me."

"Great! Then, let's get moving! I sense my friends are converging toward one area, likely the center point of Odaiba!"

Angemon X added, nodding to Omega X. "Lead on. We'll follow."

"Ok! Follow me!" Omega X declared as he propelled through the air with Angemon X, Valkyrie Sedna, and ZekeGreymon following his lead. He quickly isolated the evil energies from his friends and the other good power sources. _I can not only sense my friends, but many unfamiliar energies. But, these powers have good intentions. They must be Karin's friends. I can't wait to meet these people from this dimension Karin calls her new home. And this Ken character sounds like an interesting individual. This really will be interesting! _

Meanwhile, as they sat on ZekeGreymon, Shizuka and Mikato exchanged confused looks.

"Um, Shizuka. Did that girl just become a Senshi?"

"It sure sounded like it, but she's wearing some kind of Valkyrie armor and she's flying like those two. The Senshi in our world don't have those powers."

"On top of that," Mikato observed Sedna. "She says this world is where she was born... and she died here?"

"Her backstory sounds very intriguing," Shizuka nodded. "She referred to herself as Karin. If I'm not mistaken, there's a Sedna in our world with that name."

"But, this one is not the same one from our world. Our Sedna doesn't have anywhere near the power this one does."

BanchoLeomon (XLR) added. "This Sedna is a greater deal stronger than any of the Senshi from our world."

"Duh, I mean the Valkyrie gear she has on is giving off a crazy amount of power," Mikato carefully eyed Valkyrie Sedna analytically. "And this Sedna knows Ken. Also, did I hear right? She's not only familiar with these two, but she even called the one with the Goku-like traits Tai. As in Tai Kamiya from the Digimon anime?"

"We'll ask questions later, sis," Shizuka said. "We have to focus on regrouping with Ken."

Overhearing the twins' conversation, Sedna focused on guiding herself across the Odaiba skies. _So, that confirms another one of the other mes exist in Ken's world. Interesting. I might have to ask Ken more about this me he knows._

"We're almost there, guys!" Omega X announced to those following him. "We're heading for Central Odaiba, but I'll teleport us there in a sec!"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Odaiba/DF-616**_

Meanwhile in another location of the city...

_**Slash!**_

Ardhamon felt no pain and opened his eyes wondering what was going on as he had expected death. He watched as Gaiomon sheathed his weapon, clearly having missed him. "What the, why didn't you kill me!" The Warrior of Fire demanded.

This action shocked the others as well as Gaiomon fixed his eyes upon him.

"You held back, Warrior of Fire," he said simply in a disappointed manner. "I can sense that you have a stronger form of power to access and that is the form I wish to battle." He promptly turned his back to a dismayed Ardhamon. "Next time we meet I will not be so merciful. If you don't bring that form out, then I will kill you!" With that, he walked away and left Zamielmon behind.

"Wait!" Zamielmon shouted after being thoroughly beaten by Mercuremon and Ranamon. "I'm gonna tell on...!" Gaiomon's swords reappeared and both were at Zamielmon's neck despite his small size.

"Whoa! He's fast!" said a surprised Seirika surprised.

The others around her nodded in agreement.

"I thought our kind was fast," Aoshi muttered as Gaiomon spoke.

"I know of your mission for GranDracmon and that you wish to see it completed. If you don't want to fail, then you will keep your tongue quiet!" demanded the Samurai Digimon.

Zamielmon shuddered and nodded as Gaiomon walked off. As he prepared to follow, he glanced back at the others.

"Today, you've won the battle, but we will win the war!" Zamielmon boasted as he flew off alongside Gaiomon into the darkness of the night. Both seemingly vanished as everyone ran up to Ardhamon, who was having trouble getting to his feet.

"Takuya, are you ok!" demanded JetSilphymon, who was the most concerned for her boyfriend while helping him up with Sakuyamon's help.

Sakuyamon then proceeded to chant shaman magic, which slowly restored his strength.

"Fool, you took thy opponent too lightly!" Mercuremon shouted at the Warrior of Fire.

Ardhamon didn't know what to say in response as he was soon able to walk on his own.

"Mercuremon! Aren't you being a little harsh?" asked Ranamon, completely surprised by her colleague's outburst.

The Warrior of Metal was displeased with his rival's latest failure. "No, Omegamon would be ashamed of thee. All that training under him gone to waste in these times of peace."

Seirika had heard enough and shouted. "Quiet! Look, we're not here to fight each other, ok! Let's go find the others and figure out what's going on!"

Not wanting to argue with infuriated Beast Tamer, the group fled to find the others as Ardhamon walked silently trying to reflect on what had happened.

_Dimitro's right. He was way stronger than me in this form and I didn't have the foresight to realize that. Next time though, things will be different!_

Raising his head, Ardhamon renewed his determination and raced off to catch up to the others while Seirika led on.

xxxxx

Far from where the group was in the Odaiba skies, Dark Suzakato flew along trying to regain his composure after his encounter with the legendary Houou.

However, a dark penetrating voice was soon heard. "_**YOU FOOL!**_" Suddenly, Dark Suzakato was backhanded hard by Paradixalmon, who followed up by extending his sword to the dark phoenix's throat. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"What do you mean, master?" he asked.

"What do you mean, _master_?" The Warlord chimed in, using a mocking tone at Dark Suzakato's expense. He hovered over next to Dark Suzakato and berated him. "You've fudged up! That's what!"

Beyond, who was on his partner's shoulder, wasn't buying it. "You know damn well what we're talking about. You busting out of Paradixalmon and cost him BanchoLeomon and the Ascendant we absorbed in the future timeline! As a result, hope you got a good excuse cause you're going to need it!"

Paradixalmon grabbed Dark Suzakato by the throat and reabsorbed him into his body. Before long, the trio flew into a portal that Beyond forged to rendezvous with the surviving members of their army.

xxxxx

_**Various Locations in Odaiba/DF-616**_

After Paradixalmon and Beyond withdrew into their pocket dimension, each of their colleagues were quickly pulled through portals.

The first being Arkadimon as a portal opened behind the behemoth and sucked him right in. Taken aback by the beast's abrupt retreat, Metalla X blinked in puzzlement. He flew right over where Arkadimon disappeared and couldn't sense his presence anymore. He quickly glanced around and cursed.

"Damn it! Where did he go?" Metalla X exclaimed as he turned and sensed strong energies converging toward central Odaiba. "Humph, well, I suppose he'll return later. The other dark powers are quickly vanishing one by one. The others should know what's going on." He jetted toward central Odaiba and reconvene with the others.

xxxxx

Celesta X was surprised the moment a portal pulled Raidenmon through a portal.

"He retreated?" Celesta X wondered for a moment while noticing Metalla X flying overhead. "Yamato?" She quickly took off and followed him. _Tai, TK, Davis, everyone, I hope you're all ok!_

xxxxx

After Zarakimon made a hasty retreat into a portal, Sonja hurried over to Ultima X, Ken (DF) , and JewelBeemon.

"Are y'all ok?" the female Artificial asked as she helped Ultima X. "There. You hung in there, Davis."

Ultima X nodded, groaning. "That punk caught me off guard. I'll be ready for him next time!"

JewelBeemon added. "We better head off to where the others are moving. I just saw Celesta X flying in the distance."

"Let's go!" Ultima X declared as he and Sonja nodded together.

Ken (DF), on the other hand, reflected to what Zarakimon alluded to regarding _other_. _What's the deal with that Digimon we fought? What does he mean by other?_

xxxxx

One minute BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon (DF) were in a heated battle with the Triad and Metamormon. Then, like the other members of Paradixalmon's army, the bad Digimon pulled out through a portal and retreated to meet with the leaders.

"They retreated!" Pikkan scoffed irritably. "Damn! I almost had them!"

"We almost had them," BW replied. "C'mon, let's go regroup with the others."

"Let's move, my friends!" BanchoLeomon (DF) declared as he, Pikkan, and BW flew out of the vicinity toward central Odaiba.

xxxxx

The remaining Side Force members, GigaSeadramon Ebemon, withdrew through a portal to reconvene with Paradixalmon. The remaining Digi-Destined were left reeling from the shock after witnessing the Tenchu Requiem.

"Guys, we need to find Tai and the others!" Sora ordered for her and the others to relocate.

Yolei sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. That's all over."

Cody nodded. "Maybe not. The bad guys looked like they just retreated to me."

Izzy replied as he turned to MegaKabuterimon hovering near him. "Couldn't agree more, Cody." He opened his laptop and pulled up a scan of the dimension barrier between their world and the other side. "They've gone off the radar, guys. I can't pick up on their current vicinity!"

"Great, so we're fighting blind," MegaKabuterimon said.

Garudamon remarked. "We won't even perceive their next attack!"

"Let's go, Chosen!" Dianamon called over to the teens as she and Minervamon hovered in the air. "We must regroup with the others."

Mimi hopped into Lillymon's arms. "I hope Tai, Matt, Kari, and the others are ok."

"We'll know when we see them," Sora reassured her as she climbed into Garudamon's hands. _But, I wonder. Who was that voice we heard earlier? And that bright explosion... so many unanswered questions. I have to know what the heck is going on out there!_

xxxxx

Once BlackMegaGargomon slipped through a portal, WarAngemon hastily moved toward central Odaiba. He quickly sensed several powers converging toward the same direction. From the corner of his eye, he saw Metalla X and Celesta X. He shifted to his right direction to see Ultima X, Sonja, and JewelBeemon with Ken (DF).

"Guys!" WarAngemon beckoned over to his friends.

Celesta X cried out to him. "TK! Thank goodness! There's a few unfamiliar powers close-by!"

Ultima X quickly pointed toward the YYGDM fully amassed in the heart of Odaiba. "There!"

"Guys! I see X, Keke, and the others closing in near us!" Ken (DF) directed everyone's attention to the left as the masked watcher and his Ascendant friends coming toward them.

Metalla X scanned the vicinity where the YYGDM group gathered. "I don't know who they are, but they look like they were involved in a big battle."

X immediately shifted his view from his comrades and observed the YYGDM group below them. "Guys, we're heading down. It appears we might be meeting some new allies." He directed his friends' attention down. "It's be friendly, everyone." _After all, we are fighting the same enemy. I never thought I'd see the day the heroes from the YYGDM-01 dimension would show up in our world. Now, where exactly is Omega X? He's sure missing out._

xxxxx

_**Pocket Dimension**_

Having finished interrogating Dark Squadron on his actions and taking measures to make sure it wouldn't happen again, Beyond reopened the pocket space. He, Paradixalmon, and the Digital Warlord hovered forward to rescan the Odaiba city.

"So, we all good with the plan? We bumrush them in central Odaiba to make up for the previous loss. Got it?" Paradixalmon roared to his forces, who all yelled out in glee ready to fight again against the forces of good. With that said, they expelled out of the pocket space, and began moving toward the central area of Odaiba where the heroes currently gathered.

xxxxx

_**Center of Odaiba/DF-616**_

Once the Ascendants and Kai Digi-Destined descended into central Odaiba, they caught the YYGDM group turning toward them. Much to their shock, they were taken aback to see a varied group of different characters, which some they recognized from anime TV shows. However, others were unrecognizable to them. X reaffirmed his suspicion that the group were from another dimension as none existed in this world, and perhaps never will be.

X, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, Sam, Ken (DF) & JewelBeemon, and Sonja stood on the left side. On the right were Seirika, Sakuyamon, Ardhamon, JetSilphymon, Mercuremon, Ranamon, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Yusuke, Hiei, Rio, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, Aoshi, Cammy, Kohana, Mika, and Sara. Ken (XLR) was seen resting near AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon.

Fate might've brought them together, but neither side budged an inch to greet each other. There was a little skepticism from a few particular members, especially from Metalla X, who wanted to find out the source of the Houou's power.

X finally broke the silence between the united groups. "Isn't this an auspicious moment? Who'd ever thought this assembly of heroes would show up in our world? Perhaps fate did bring us together, but this is something we won't forget." He noticed amongst the YYGDM group: Seirika, Sakuyamon, Ardhamon, and JetSilphymon. _So, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Takuya Kanbara. and Izumi Orimoto have been relocated to this dimension after the Great Nexus. Like the Digi-Destined of this dimension, their lives restarted. But, the Tamers and the LWs live in a shared universe with the legendary Sailor Senshi, the famed Spirit Detectives of YuYu Hakusho, and the two generations of Yu-Gi-Oh Duelists. This shared universe is also home to an collection of exclusive heroes found nowhere else but alternate timelines and a future timeline parallel to the YYGDM-01 universe. Most notable of these exclusive heroes would be the Kuiper Belt Senshi. The YYGDM-01 dimension is quite a unique beast in itself. Even some of its well known heroes have gained powers mutually exclusive for them. _

The masked watcher painstakingly eyed Seirika. _The three main Tamers, Takato Matsuda, Rika Nonaka, and Henry Wong, gained powers derived from Beast Cards and can transform into Beast Tamers. They've also added a fourth exclusive Tamer named Himura Tsubasa, who has an Inumon for a partner. Speaking of Tamers, where are Takato, Henry, and Himura? I don't see them. _

X then turned toward Moon, Mars, and Venus. _The Senshi, in particular, gained powers that are mutually unique in the YYGDM-01 realm. They've gained new forms called Valkyrie levels, and are much stronger than they were implied in the anime TV series. They're fictional characters here, but in the YYGDM-01 they are one of the top-tier warriors. Sailor Mars has within her a cosmic entity called the Houou, akin to the Phoenix Force. She's able to manipulate its powers to repel the darkness. The Houou in her hands is a force to be reckoned with. Shockingly enough, her boyfriend in that dimension is Hiei... I'd rather not ask myself how that's possible, but they are together. _

"X," Celesta X spoke up and addressed the masked man. "Who are they? They all seem like good people."

Seirika called out. "I can say the same. Looks like we've all been fighting the same enemy."

Tike and Kara curiously poked their heads through the crowd. Their eyes fell on the YYGDM group as they recognized a few of their members.

"Hey, it's Rika, Renamon, Takuya, and Izumi!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

Upon hearing this, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Ardhamon, and JetSilphymon were shocked to know the Ascenant twins seemed familiar with them.

"H-How do they know our names?" A befuddled Ardhamon wondered, facing Tike and Kara.

JetSilphymon blinked. "Beats me."

"It looks like the Nexus wiped their memories of their former lives," Sam observed. "Then, again, they might not even be the same Rika, Renamon, Takuya, and Izumi that I used to know."

Keke concurred. "Yeah."

Pikkan noted the absence of one particular Tamer he used to know. "I don't see her. Where the hell is she?"

X replied. "Sad to say, but Jeri isn't here and if she was she wouldn't remember you. That's the price the Chosen, the Tamers, and the LWs had to pain after we defeated our greatest enemy many cycles ago. Only you, me, BW, Keke, and the rest of us have memories of that event. The Jeri from the YYGDM-01 already has someone. Hate to be blunt about it, but I had to say it."

The Alterian folded his arms and frowned. "Damn it all."

"One day. You might see her again, but things won't be the same like they used to be," X said regrettably. As he heard Pikkan grunt irritably, he sighed. _Sorry, Pikkan, but I'll make it up to you, my friend. _

"I think it's safe to say Renamon is with someone else, too?" BW inquired to X.

"Yes."

BW nodded. "I get it, but I don't have to like it."

"Pikkan, BW, one day I will make it up to you, but for now we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Rika," Sakuyamon whispered to the Warrior of Seiryuu. "They're addressing us as if they're familiar with us."

Seirika was catching on with the Kaiverse warriors. "Yeah, but I don't see how. We've never seen them before."

"Ah, but I recognize that guy!" Yui quickly noticed Ken Ichijouji standing next to JewelBeemon. "Ken Ichijouji!"

Ken (DF) noticed Yui pointing to him. "That's awfully impolite to point."

JewelBeemon asserted with a chuckle. "It's ok, Ken. You might be a TV character in their world, I think."

"Well, that's how they might recognize you," Sonja observed.

"Humph, I don't see what the big deal is here," Metalla X snorted and shot an irritated gaze over the YYGDM group. "I know there has to be one amongst them that exuded that great power. Who is it?"

"Look, everyome, it's all calm down," X tried his best to reassure his own colleagues. "I know this is the biggest pill we've had to swallow, but we need to come to an understanding here." He shifted his view to the YYGDM group. "Is that right? You came her because we're fighting the same enemy? You're here because Paradixalmon came here after taking away a few of your friends."

"That's right," Yusuke said as he walked up to X.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" David exclaimed. "How cool!"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon hovered over next to Yusuke and adhered to X's philosophy. "I agree. No matter if we're from different worlds, we have to unite to stop Paradixalmon. That monster took away two of our dearest friends and has corrupted them!"

"Takato and Gallantmon to be precise!" Mars said as she ran over to better explain for X.

"Corrupt?" X was shocked when hearing this. "This is serious. If Paradixalmon utilizes Takato and Gallantmon, he'll undoubtedly use the Digital Hazard to destroy worlds. We can't allow that happen!"

"That's right and I'm taking those two back from that bastard no matter what it takes!" Seirika vowed.

Metalla X folded his arms and scoffed toward Seirika. "Good luck with that."

"Hey, who's that guy sleeping over there?" Tike noticed Ken (XLR) still unconscious next to AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon. "And those are two really cool-looking Digimon!"

"We can explain..." Sailor Venus said before X cut her off.

"It's ok. Since the enemy retreated, this would be a good time for us to get acquanitated."

Suddenly, Omega X miraculously appeared out of nowhere with Angemon X, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, ZekeGreymon, Mikato, Shizuka, and BanchoLeomon (XLR).

"TAI! DIMITRI!" The majority of the Kaiverse heroes shouted in unison.

"SEDNA!" The YYGDM group cried out simultaneously once Sedna appeared.

_So, Karin Osaka has returned to this world being her native home. She's been given a second life and has become the leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi in the YYGDM-01 world. _observed X as Omega X and Sedna passed along near him. _Well done, Karin. You and Tai have been reunited after a while._

"Hey! Where's that idiot at?" Mikato demanded as she scoured around for Ken.

"Look! Another BanchoLeomon!" Kara pointed to BanchoLeomon (XLR), drawing a curious eye from BanchoLeomon (DF).

"Guys! Listen! Hold on!" X quickly cut in between the two groups, trying to gain some semblence of order before havoc breaks out. "Let's all try and calm down here!"

Omega X grinned as Sedna walked alongside him. "We're fine here, but you're right. We've got a lot of explaining to do, don't we?"

"Oh, thank goodness! You saved Sedna's friend!" Moon said as she noticed Angemon X.

The masked watched rubbed his temples before completely flipping out. "Ok, let's try this again, everyone. Heroes of dimension YYGDM-01, welcome to our world. We're deeply gracious that you've helped us fight against a common enemy. Today marks a historic day in our lives as for the first time... the heroes of dimensions YYGDM-01 and DF-616 unite for the first time. However, we must set aside any differences we might already have. I understand there is mixed reactions, but hear me and my friends out. The implications of this battle will be decided with our cooperation." With that, X and his colleagues carried on while explaining their current situation.

A few minutes pass following X explained.

"I still can't these guys are from another world! Awesome!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara nodded. "Isn't it? Can't believe we're really seeing Yusuke Urameshi and Sailor Moon here!"

David nodded. "And some new faces, too!"

As excited as the three kids were, Yamato along with some of the others, who regressed back to normal, were seemingly unimpressed. A sibling reunion occurred when Dimitri and Keke hugged each other.

"Sis, you're looking well."

Keke smiled. 'You, too, Dimitri. You definitely look like you trained more."

Valkyrie Sailor Sedna watched Keke and Dimitri hugging, nodding and smiling. "Good for you two."

Yamato scoffed, folding his arms. "Hn, their powers don't seem anything special to me at the moment. The Spirit Detectives and the Senshi? Beast Tamers? Legendary Warriors? Give me a break. Us Ascendants are superiors."

Yamato's snide remarks didn't draw any favors from the YYGDM group. Omega X sighed when hearing his rival run his mouth off as a few members in the YYGDM group looked visibly upset and ready to gang up on him.

"Though, I am curious as to who it is among you who exerted such a powerful force that made even me cringe. Since I desire to be the strongest being alive, I'll have to do away with you!"

Valkyrie Mars and Hiei both narrowed their eyes at Yamato while others from their group seemed even more perturbed at Yamato's arrogant behavior.

Kohana frowned. "He's got some nerve!"

Valkyrie Venus growled as she walked toward him. "Who the hell are you calling weak, pal?" Before she could confront Yamato, Rio restrained her as a few others took his remark to heart, but decided not to get involved.

Valkyrie Moon snorted. "How rude!"

Mika added. "C'mon, I doubt any of us can do a damn thing to him."

However, X knew better as he quietly gazed at Valkyrie Mars. _Yamato is a fool if he thinks he can defeat her. The Houou is too powerful for any Ascendant to dispatch. _He then glanced over at the unconscious Ken. _There's that one as well. He might be new compared to the rest of us, but he already has a high power coursing through him. _

Some of the younger members present looked at Yamato and noticed a similarity between him and another person.

Cammy quietly watched Yamato and compared him to a well known arrogant character. _Why does he remind me of Vegeta from the Dragonball Z series?_

Yui and ShadowMetalGarurumon, on the other hand, meticulously watched Yamato and ZeedGarurumon.

"See the Digimon he has? Can't believe that's Matt Ishida from the anime."

Yui corrected him. "Ah, but that's _not_ really him. At least not the same one who helped us against the Rajita. This one has taken on a new persona for himself. He kinda interests me."

"Aw, Yui! You don't really mean that?" Aoshi inquired as he heard his friend mutter.

"I'm serious. I have to try and ask him something."

Sonja turned and noticed AlforceVeedramon sitting next to Ken (XLR). "Hey, how come that sleeping guy has AlforceVeedramon as a partner?"

Shizuka looked over her sleeping friend and replied. "Oh, you mean Ken?"

When the ninja revealed his name, everyone on the Kaiverse side were shocked.

"He has the same name as...!" Davis looked back and forth between the two Kens. "...and my partner to boot, but with a different evolution route!"

Veemon (DF) gasped. "What are the odds of that, Davish?"

AlforceVeedramon chuckled. "At least I don't have a speech impediment problem in my rookie form."

"HEY!" yelled Veemon (DF).

However, this shocking revelation threw a few individuals completely off.

"How are we going to tell them and their partners apart?" wondered Keke.

X sighed. "Just call the Ken and Veemon from this dimension KKen and KVeemon and the others AKen and AVeemon. It'll be easier to distinguish that way."

Nearby Mikato and Shizuka found their 'leader' Ken (XLR) still unconscious next to his partner's feet.

"Wake up, you stupid idiot!" yelled Mikato, who to the shock of everyone present, bashed Ken over the head repeatedly. This caused him to stand up almost instantly.

Opening his eyes, Ken (XLR) sprang up and berated her. "What the hell was that for you crazy woman!"

"You needed it for sleeping on the job, or did you go and overexert yourself for the umpteenth time!"

Ken (XLR) gritted his teeth in anger. "I came to save your asses and this is the thanks I get!"

"You didn't save us! That guy did! You couldn't save a fly without causing collateral damage!" Mikato merely pointed at Omega X as Shizuka tried to calm the two to no avail while their Digimon palmed their heads knowing where this was going.

Ken (XLR) dismissed Mikato's accusation and snapped. "You have no right to talk about saving people after you blew me off when those three freaks tried to destroy the city!"

The tension between the two quickly escalated as both the YYGDM and Kaiverse members seemingly didn't want to get involved.

Valkyrie Moon whispered nervously, watching Ken (XLR) and Mikato heated argument. "Aren't they supposed to be teammates?"

"You got me there..." said Valkyrie Mars, nervous as well.

Some onlookers were nervous despite the fact they had higher power levels.

While the group who had met Ken (XLR) up to this point knew he had mood swings, some of them were beginning to understand the catalyst behind these 'swings.'

"Sheesh! They're ready to spill blood!" said Sonja, surprised with their behavior.

Kari sweatdropped. "I know Tai and I used to have arguments, but none this bad."

Gatomon added. "Oh yeah."

Before long, Mikato produced two kunai daggers and Ken (XLR) drew his Yamato sword as they seemed more than ready to kill one another. But before they attacked each other, Valkyrie Sedna swiftly interjected and stopped them with her trident.

"Stop! That's enough, you two! This isn't the time!" The Ice Senshi angrily demanded.

Ken (XLR) kept his sword out in its sheath while Mikato put her daggers away. Watching the two at their standstill, Shizuka was embarrassed with their immature behavior.

"S/He started it!" They both said pointing at each other not looking the other in the eyes, drawing mixed reactions from everyone.

"Not much of a team if they can't co-exist," remarked Valkyrie Venus as the Kai Destined agreed with her.

Dimitri, who was done reassuring Keke and his father that he and his future mother were ok, walked up right to Ken (XLR). "You're the one who grabbed Karin out of the way when that Digimon attacked us! Why did you...?"

Suddenly, and surprising even Dimitri, Sedna cut him off.

"Karin! What are doing?"

"He had his reasons! We were both reckless and one of us would've been absorbed no matter what!" She rebuked against his accusation. "We're back together now. That's all that matters." She then pulled Dimitri into a hug and soothed the fury he held for Ken (XLR).

Sitting on Keke's shoulder, Faith giggled along with her.

Valkyrie Moon wanted to giggle too when the couple embraced each other, but Valkyrie Mars lightly slapped the back of her neck.

"Mars! What was that for?"

Valkyrie Mars rolled her eyes. "Save it. Just leave those two be. They've been through a lot."

Just then, it was during this moment that Seirika decided to clear the air with everyone.

"What about Takato? Was he here?" She asked and turned to everyone who might've seen Dark Suzakato.

Ken (XLR), Mars, Cammy, and Kohana all nodded along with AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon.

Seirika sighed and cursed. "Damn, those evil Digimon stopped me from getting to him!"

Mars glanced at Seirika, deeply concerned. _I still don't know about this. Is it really ok to tell her that she might have to kill Takato if we can't save him? Can she go through with that? That notion truly sickens me. I can't abide to us having to kill our friend!_

_**'She might not have a choice. My love has made his declaration clear.' **_telepathed the Houou until Mars' thoughts were rudely interrupted by screams piercing from the sky, causing everyone to look up.

"HEADS UP!" Yusuke shouted.

Valkyrie Venus cried out. "THEY'RE BACK!"

"You gotta be kidding me! A Blitzkrieg tactic!" Ken (XLR) shouted whilst quickly preparing for the battle. "We'll have to finish the intros later!"

With that, everyone nodded and prepared to fight again as Ken (XLR) quickly went to Sedna's side ready to implement the plan Ryo had mentioned to him before.

The Ascendants quickly powered up into their battle forms. Everyone else geared up once Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Digital Warlord dropped in. Behind the villainous trio, what was left of their army assembled and readied themselves for battle.

"Ah, isn't this good?" Beyond chortled as he eyed the united hero assembly. "Paradixalmon, there's plenty of Ascendants and good guys to pick off."

"Yes, and this time I'll be collecting every Ascendant!" Paradixalmon declared as a purple battle aura produced aorund his body. "And I'll be taking back the Ascendant I lost, too!"

Warlord drew out his blade and cackled. "Come and get cut if you dare!"

Taking their threats to heart, Omega X roared and took a battle stance. "Sorry, but not on our watch! You and your crew are getting your butts kicked out of here!"

Metalla X snorted as he stared down the villainous trio. "Hate to break it to you three, but a victory over Omega X is reserved only for me!"

Yusuke snapped. "Enough talk! It's ass kicking time!"

Ken laughed as he transformed into Tsukuyomimon. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

The evil trio didn't waste anymore time as they oblieged the heroes and unleashed an all-out assault on them. Paradixalmon bumrushed ahead as Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X jumped into the air. The six Ascendants sailed toward Paradixalmon steadfast whilst hitting him with rapid body blows. Paradixalmon tried putting his guard up as Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X pummeled him with punches and kicks. Metalla X flew across and landed an uppercut to Paradixalmon's jaw. Angemon X somersaulted over Paradixalmon's head and hit him with a kick to his face. Omega X flew up and grabbed Paradixalmon's tail, giving him a mighty swing and threw him into the air.

Paradixalmon quickly rolled up into a ball in mid-air and flew down, hitting the six Ascendants and sending them sailing across the street.

Omega X, Celesta X, and Angemon X were amassed together on one side while Metalla X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X were on another side. Paradixalmon uncurled himself and goaded the six Ascendants to attack him.

Meanwhile, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Yusuke, Hiei, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, and Valkyrie Sailor Venus heatedly engaged Arkadimon, Baelmon, Reapermon, and TyrantKabuterimon. The three Digimon Megas launched blasts that sent the YYGDM heroes scattering, but they retaliated with attacks that seemingly held them at bay. Arkadimon swiftly flew across, hitting Seirika, Sakuyamon, Moon, Mars, and Venus with rapid strikes that made them hit the ground in a heap.

"Shit!" Yusuke exclaimed. "That giant freak's fast! It took down those five!"

Hiei quickly ran up toward Arkadimon, but Reapermon barricaded him from helping the women.

"Going somewhere, shorty?" Reapermon said with a wicked grin as he dropped his scythe. Pulling up the scythe from the concrete, he saw Hiei was gone. He turned and caught Hiei sitting atop of a lightpost. "Hold still!" He charged and cleaved the post in half with his scythe. As he cut the post clean in half, Hiei vanished again. He whirled around and saw Hiei standing next to the fallen women, who were starting to stir. "Quick little cockroach! I'll squash you!" Fueled with rage, Reapermon charged toward Hiei, but as he dropped his scythe...

_**Bam!**_

Before Yusuke could move in, Tsukuyomimon flew in and landed a punch to Reapermon's face. Reapermon fell back against a building and collapsed. Tsukuyomimon landed and watched as Seirika, Sakuyamon, and the Sailors were on their feet.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tsukuyomimon remarked, much to Hiei's chagrin.

The black-haired demon swordsman snorted and turned away. "..."

"You're welcome, pal," Tsukuyomimon said as Mars ran over to him. "Hey, are you ya'll ok?"

Mars pointed to Arkadimon being attacked by Pikkan and BW. "Yeah, but that big freak packs a punch!"

"I still can't Arkadimon of all Digimon is with these guys!" Tsukuyomimon was flabbergasted.

Amidst all of the fighting, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna descended next to Tsukuyomimon and pulled him to the side. In the sky, AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon were seen fighting GigaSeadramon and Ebemon. On a building rooftop, the Digital Warlord was trying to fight off X, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam. Zarakimon struck Sonja and sent her flying through a wall while Ken (DF) tried to encourage a fallen JewelBeemon back into the battle.

"These guys are diving us up and things aren't looking good for us," Sedna said as she had her back to Tsukuyomimon. "We have to initiate our _plan_."

"Sounds good to me! It's about time!" Tsukuyomimon nodded and reflected to this 'plan' Sedna referred.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/Pocket Dimension**_

Ryo and Cyberdramon picked up Ken and Veemon from their dimension. Before Ryo activated the entrance into his dimensional workstation, he turned a vague look to Ken and implored him.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Ken inquired. "Aren't we going in?"

Ryo draped his arms by his sides and pleaded. "Listen, if these guys are after Ascendants, then I know where they're going. Unfortunately, its a world I can't go to, but I've got a plan." He nodded over to Ken and Veemon vaguely. "In the final fight, if it seems that the battle is about to be lost, get Sedna to open a portal to dimensional coordinates Delta Xray Whisky Dash Zero Six, and bring all the remaining Ascendants there, which will hopefully lure our enemies there, as well."

Skeptical, the Accel Chosen quiered Ryo's offhanded demand. "Why there?"

The dimension crosser gave him a determined look. "I've had my eye on this world for a while. It's an isolated world with no other versions of anyone we know. So, there should be no problem entering it, but it has its own team of Digi-Destined, who've turned out to be quite powerful. Hopefully that'll be enough to tip the scales in our favor, but this plan depends on Karin, so you must keep her from being captured at any cost!" He looked Ken dead in the eye as Veemon and Cyberdramon looked between them.

After a few seconds of careful consideration, a self-assured smile adorned Ken's face. "You got it! I'll protect this Karin girl at all costs!"

"Good, let's go inside."

"Right!" Ken said as he and Veemon vowed to carry out this mission without fail.

xxxxx

_**Center of Odaiba/DF-616**_

...which up to this point has worked out well and everything was falling into place as Ryo wanted.

Now, it was time for Sailor Sedna to finally initiate the final phase. Whilst the heavy fighting was still going on, Sedna drew out her Valkyrie Dagger and opened a portal for all to catch on. When the portal opened, the fighting ceased as heroes and villains alike turned eyes toward the portal.

"She just opened a portal!" Warlord roared out.

Paradixalmon bellowed. "Where does she think she's going?"

_I can sense where Ryo is at! He's... in THAT dimension? _After opening another portal into _that_ dimension, Sedna nodded over to Tsukuyomimon and allowed him take charge.

"GUYS! FOLLOW ME!" Tsukuyomimon beckoned to the YYGDM, Kai, and Accel heroes.

"A portal?" Ultima X wondered as turned a befuddled look to the vortex seemingly pulling Tsukuyomimon through.

"Guys! Stop dawdling!" X exclaimed. "Do what he says!"

Without so much as a resistance, the YYGDM, Kai, and Accel Stream heroes rushed ahead to go through the portal. The Ascendants were the first to enter followed by Pikkan, BW, BanchoLeomon (DF), Ken (DF) & JewelBeemon, and Sonja. After them, the YYDGM heroes led by Seirika, Sakuyamon, Sailor Moon, Yusuke, and Yui jumped through. Finally, AlforceVeedramon, OmegaShoutmon, Mikato, Shizuka, and BanchoLeomon (XLR) went through the vortex. The last heroes remaining were Sailor Sedna and Tsukuyomimon. The portal was seemingly beginning to close up, which greatly alarmed the villains and they forced themselves with a hasty advance.

Paradixalmon charged forward and angrily roared. "GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Warlord shouted at the duo. "YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

Sedna and Tsukuyomimon nodded to one another as they jumped through the portal.

Finally, Paradixalmon and his cohorts charged into the vortex. Once every villain passed through, the portal sealed up. Sora and Garudamon dropped in as they saw the portal close up. The other Digi-Destined and their Digimon were too late to make it.

"They're gone!" Mimi cried out. "I swear Dimitri just had to be with them, right?"

"He was," Izzy said as he confirmed Dimitri's Digivice and Crest on his laptop, which scanned the beacons of their friends' Digivices. "But, they're gone. I don't even have a lock on them anymore."

"They went through another dimension," Dianamon affirmed as she knelt down and prayed. "All we can do is hope they all come back safely."

Sora pressed a hand against her chest and shook her head. "No... Tai... Kari... X... guys, please be ok."

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/DXW-06 **_

Rather than stumbling into the pocket dimension, everyone landed in another dimension, albeit a completely new one.

"Did we just get tricked!" exclaimed Paradixalmon as he and his remaining forces landed on the ground of an unknown dimension. Surveying around, they had no idea where they were.

Suddenly, a blast of energy was fired at them causing them to scatter like flies.

"Who did that!" demanded Paradixalmon, who turned and noticed a familiar golden-armored Digimon standing before them. Only this one looked different like he had combined with another Digimon. "What the fuc..._**YOU!**_" The evil Digimon pointed in shock.

The Digimon in question was confused. "Huh, you know me? That kind of ruins the surprise." As he finished, a large pink Digimon who also seemed to be made of several Digimon appeared.

"Oh no...!" the Warlord muttered as he took a better look at the two Digimon in question. "I think I know where we are and that's not a good thing!" He and the others quickly noticed a different-looking Beelzebumon along with a green-haired, big-breasted woman clad in revealing armor identified as Mervamon, who also wore a yellow Digimon-like jetback. Both of them and the pink Digimon quickly launched their attacks toward Paradixalmon's forces, catching them by surprise.

"We need to get out of here and regroup!" Paradixalmon yelled out, but it wasn't going to be easy as a large dragon Digimon whose body resembled Cyberdramon's appeared and also began tearing up through their forces.

"What is this dimension, Warlord!" demanded Beyond as Paradixalmon had been forced to go on the offensive.

However, none of his attacks could hit their targets. Several missiles suddenly appeared followed by two large ones with smiling bunny faces whilst the smaller missiles disoriented the enemy lines further. One of the big missiles hit Paradixalmon dead-on, but barely fazed him. The other one crashed by the Warlord as it sent him flying back, but he managed to catch himself in the air.

"We need to regroup they have us by surprise!" Reapermon yelled as he was trying to fend off a Knightmon wielding a sword with a screen containing Wisemon's face.

Nearby, Baelmon almost got blasted by the new Beelzebumon while TyrantKabuterimon was trying to avoid Mervamon. Paradixalmon seethed hard at this as YoukaiInumon and Justimon appeared before the villains.

"Now it all makes sense! You did this!" Paradixalmon yelled, lunging at them only for the golden Digimon to get in his way. "Move it! OmegaShoutmon or whatever you are now!"

"My name is Shoutmon DX!" The aforementioned Digimon bellowed. "_**HYPER LOCK MAGNUM!**_" Drawing out power from within, he unleashed a riveting and earth-shattering blast from the gun atop of his bladed arm.

Overwhelmed with shock, Paradixalmon found himself blasted back by the sheer power of the move. All of the evil Digimon struggled to fall out as Paradixalmon stood from his fallen position.

"This isn't over! Avert your eyes, my colleagues!" He roared as Gaiomon tussled with YoukaiInumon, but not by choice. Paradixalmon thrust his hands together and beckoned a desperate technique. "_**Blinding Eclipse Flare!**_" In a matter of a second, a bright flash of light beamed from his forehead and blinded all the good Digimon present while the evil ones averted their eyes. "Beyond now!"

Beyond quickly activated his Digivice and made a portal, which sucked up all of the evil Digimon into it.

When the light died down, all of the other Digimon present regressed into multiple Digimon - sans Beelzebumon, YoukaiInumon, MegaGargomon and Justimon. The latter three just regressed back into their Rookie states. Henbu and Himakko walked out with a new group of people as the YYGDM and Kaiverse groups appeared to see what was going on.

"What was all that just now?" WarAngemon shouted.

Pikkan narrowed his eyes. "This is a strange world, indeed."

"What kind of Digital World is this place?" frantically wondered David.

"That was so badass!" Tike and Kara said.

Celesta X was left intrigued. "Now I've seen everything!"

Valkyrie Venus gaped in awe at the events that commenced. "Did I really see all that?"

Rio nodded. "You weren't dreaming, Sailor Venus."

Ardhamon exclaimed. "Man! That was completely out of the left field!"

Yusuke reaffirmed the Warrior of Fire's remark. "Definitely agree with that."

Yui and ShadowMetalGarurumon watched the Digimon they had just seen turn into multiple ones.

"Yui, what do you make of this?"

The Neo-Spirit Detective lead was left speechless. Likewise happened with Cammy and Kohana.

"Sara!" Mika called over to her Chimera friend, who ran over to her.

Sara exclaimed. "You won't believe what kind of Digital World we've stumbled into! It's incredible!"

"After seeing what happened, I can't doubt you," Seirika nodded.

Valkyrie Mars concurred with Seirika. "Same here."

Valkyrie Moon was awestruck with what the turn of events. "Now that was awesome!"

"Hold the phone! You mean all these Digimon were fused together!" Ultima X asked surprised. "I didn't think more than two could fuse at a time!"

Omega X added. "This is new to me."

"You get used to it here," said a boy in his teens wearing spiky brown hair, red attire, and goggles over his forehead symbolizing his leadership role of the group.

The other humans were a girl with red hair, a boy with spiky silverish and blond hair tints, another boy with brown hair, and finally one with blond hair. The last member was a girl wearing a pink dress under a white jacket and brown hair done up in middle pigtails.

"Welcome to our world! We're Xros Heart United!" said the boy donning the goggles. "My name is Taiki Kudou! These are my friends Akari Hinomoto." He pointed to the red-haired girl. He then turned to the boy with brown hair. "Zenjirou Tsurugi." He turned to the tall blond. "This is Kiriha Aonuma." He finally pivoted to the girl with the pink dress/white jacket and the shorter boy with the blond hair. "And these are Nene & Yuu Amano."

"Hi there!" chirped a giddy Akari.

Zenjirou greeted them. "Hey!"

Nene and Yuu nodded to the amassed group facing them. Kiriha said nothing but at least acknowledged their presence.

Seirika groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Another gogglehead. Seriously, what is the deal with leaders wearing goggles?"

Omega X/Tai, Ultima X/Davis, Ardhamon/Takuya, and Taiki sweatdropped as a large group of Digimon appeared, most notably Shoutmon (DXW) and MetalGreymon (DXW), which caused some to turn to Ken (XLR).

"Hey, those are the same Digimon AKen has!" noted Yui, looking and pointing between Taiki & Kiriha.

Both Taiki and Kiriha were confused as Ken (XLR) held up his Digivice, which shocked them. They drew theirs out as theirs almost resembled Ken's (XLR).

Getting between the three, Ryo quickly cut them off. "We can discuss things like that later.."

X replied. "So, this is the dimension where Xros Evolution exists. Never thought I'd be here."

"We'd like to welcome y'all," Taiki addressed the group. "There's a village nearby where we can be better acquainted."

"That sounds good," Valkyrie Sedna said as she, X, Ryo, Ken (XLR), and Omega X approved of some rest before the next inevitable battle.

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act: _**Xros-Over Union! Prelude to the Final Battle!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Surprise! Our heroes and villains have dropped into the _Digimon Xros Wars_ world! Delta Xray Whiskey Dash Zero Six was your biggest clue. I know Shoutmon and MetalGreymon (DXW 2010) appeared beforehand as Ken's partners, but I doubt any of you would've predicted this if you went by just those two as your biggest clues. The initials for Delta Xray Whiskey Dash Zero Six is DXW-06, obviously translating to _Digimon Xros Wars_ - the 6th Digimon series.

So, what do y'all think? Originally it was gonna be the _Digimon Savers/Data Squad_ universe, but hey since there's been a new Digimon series out for the past year... why not? Besides, this would be the second Digimon series to air in Japan since _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ first launched. Now, the sequel to Xros Wars has been released. With this, _Digimon Xros Wars_ is now officially connected and incorporated into the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_, _Digimon Fusion Kai_, and to an extent _Accel Stream_ mythos. Though, Taiki and his friends remain in their own dimension, that doesn't mean they're not characters directly involved in either fan continuities. They're every bit a part of both universes now.

Oh, and the period to which this is set in the DXW-06 dimension is three months after DarknessBaguramon's defeat.

We've finally reached the final stage of this conflict. These next few chapters will delve more into our heroes fighting Paradixalmon and his army in the DXW-06 dimension.

Just a few points: Yes, Karin was originally born in the DF-Kai world (DF-616) and she died there. Then became a spirit and was summoned by the Lady in White to turn her Star Seed into a Sailor Crystal, thus awakening her as Sailor Sedna. Sedna has since then been under Pluto's watchful gaze and trained while fulfilling her second duty as a dimension crosser/watcher with Ryo Akiyama. When she entered Dimitri's timeline (DF-811), she was drawn to the boy's pain and became attached to him, greatly empowering their bond. When Karin gained a physical body, she could substantially grow and age (after hitting age 16 and from there her aging will slow for a long while like the other Senshi). I know. Karin's backstory sounds a little convulted, but it's an interesting one. At least she can say she's no longer alone, especially now that she's been reunited with the DFKai!Tai.

What does this mean for Taiki and his crew? How will they bond with the YYGDM, Kai, and Accel heroes?

Gonna have to wait until the chapter 8. ;)

Anyway, send a review and see you soon!


	8. XrosOver Union! Prelude to Final Battle!

**A/N: **Our heroes settle down in the Xros Wars world. Lots of multiverse character interactions and developments leading to the big final battle.

Anyhow, enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Act VIII: **__**Xros-over Union! Prelude to the Final Battle!**_

xxxxx

_**Sun Zone Village/DXW-06**_

A day and a half had passed since the combined group of heroes arrived in the new world. The group, now fully rested and recovered, was currently in a place known as the Green Zone. This was explained to them by Taiki and his friends, who the group met shortly after arriving in one of many zones in this odd Digital World. Ken (XLR) couldn't help but muse over the fact how the zones seemed similar to his Digital World's own dominions, except there was no need to cross through portals to transverse from place to place. Taiki also addressed how most of the zones had been reconfigured into eight separate lands, which were divided from the rest of the Digital World due to the actions of the evil Digimon lord named Baguramon. However, three months ago, Taiki and his friends defeated him and stopped his ambitions.

"Still most of the zones have not been recovered yet," Taiki explained to most of the Digi-Destined from the other dimensions. They all listened to him intently after spending most of the morning after breakfast. "The Digimon were in the process of doing that under Shoutmon's lead when we heard about this threat."

"I can't still can't believe that Digimon in this world can fuse more than two at a time though!" Davis said in astonishment. "That's insane!"

Ken (DF) nodded. "I agree. I mean sure Digimon can Jogress together, but still..."

Kiriha interjected, cutting the former Digimon Emperor off. "That's just how things are. Most Digimon still aren't able to evolve under their own power due to the fact they're still trying to rebuild this world. So, Digi-Xrossing is the only way for most of them to get more powerful." He notably stopped as he noticed Sonja currently hugging a jet plane-like bird Digimon tightly like a stuffed animal. "Bwah?"

Sonja giggled a bit, unveiling a new side to her as she hugged the Digimon tightly. "This Digimon is so cute and cool with those guns! I so want one of these!" As she thoroughly enjoyed hugging it, the Digimon, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the hug and was on the verge of losing breath.

"She's...choking...me...!" squeaked the Digimon, struggling to squirm out of the Artificial's powerful hold.

"Sheesh, and I thought Suzie's hugs were bad," muttered Terriermon as he shuddered whilst many others stared awkwardly toward Sonja at how she was behaving, which creeped most of the Kai Digi-Destined.

Eventually, Nene had enough and held up her Xros Loader to return her friend. "Sparrowmon come back!" She recalled her Digimon back into her Xros Loader. She politely addressed the Artificial. "Please refrain from strangling my partner, ok, Miss Sonja?"

Sonja sighed and rubbed her head before turning to Davis. "All right then! I'll just have to find another one! Davis, help me find one ok!"

Davis nervously sweatdropped as the female Artificial walked over and seemingly begged him.

Veemon laughed. "I guess you better start looking, Davish! When she wants something, she won't stop till she gets it!"

Ken (XLR) sighed before rubbing his now healed shoulder, which still ached abit. It had been healed by Sailor Moon completely after their arrival, which much to his chagrin as he didn't like her at all. _I shouldn't have let her touch me, but stupid Mikato wouldn't stop calling me a masochist!_ He thought, clenching his hands tightly.

"Still, we need to prepare ourselves for when those guys come back," said Ryo. "We lead them here because with your help we can defeat them once and for all."

The others from the YYGDM and Kai sides nodded in unison.

"It's pretty obvious after what happened yesterday. They're not going to fall for a surprise attack again," Inumon said. "We'll need another attack method."

"That is true," said Agumon reluctantly.

However, Yamato started laughing. "Why bother surprising them? Taking them head on is our best option!"

"Yamato we can not underestimate them," X began. "Tai barely beat him yesterday in our world and that was only due to the fact that he lost control of one of his absorbed victims, which sadly was the Takato of their world."

Rika, Henry, Himura, and their Digimon hung their heads, remembering how Tai told them of seeing Dark Suzakato emerging out of Paradixalmon. This allowed him to come out of the skirmish the victor.

Though, something worried Kari. "I wonder if he will come after me?" She thought openly.

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Gatomon.

Ken (XLR) observed the two and couldn't help but think of the other Kari, who was absorbed by the evil ones.

"If he does, we'll intercept him, but you've defeated Virus, Kari," said TK.

However, Tai shook his head. "It's not that simple. It's true this guy's similar to Virus with his power of assimilation, but in terms of power, he's might be on Virus' level. Besides, he could have higher forms we don't know about just waiting to unleash on us." Tai then glanced to Kari and hardened his face. "Sis, if it comes down to it, you might have to be the one to take him."

Upon hearing this, Kari was beyond shocked. "But why me? Haven't you gotten stronger lately and what about Dimitri?"

Tai nodded dismissively, which irked Yamato. Yamato absolutely loathed hearing he was still outclassed by his rival. He also couldn't get over being surpassed by Tai's sister either.

"You're still stronger than me, sis," he said trying to reassure her. "Remember the power you used to beat Virus."

Ken (XLR) quietly observed the Kamiya siblings and noticed Kari's skeptical look. _She has that kind of power, but she doesn't seem sure. Perhaps, I need to talk with her myself. _

The Tamers turned to chat amongst themselves.

"We need to rescue Takato as well," muttered Himura.

"Damn right we do!" Rika yelled passionately. "The longer he stays in the darkness, the worse it's going to be for us."

Nearby, Rei and her friends, in their civilian forms, listened to the Tamers' conversation.

Rei informed them earlier of what Suzaku revealed to her before turning to Rika.

"I don't understand. Is Suzaku sure that this is the only method of saving him?" wondered Usagi, who at first was willing to use her Silver Crystal to purify Takato. She quickly reconsidered after what she was told by Rei.

"Unfortunately, that is the case now. If you tried to use the Silver Crystal on him now, Suzaku would not survive the purification process and there's no guarantee Takato would either," the Miko informed her princess. "Seiryuu is the only chance he has now. Being the closest spirit attuned to his, she can save him in a more careful manner than just using the crystal and risking their lives."

Folding her arms, Minako wasn't fully convinced. "Has anyone told her yet? You'd think that Ken kid would..."

Rei nodded. "I spoke with Ken last night. He doesn't wish to tell her knowing she still holds a bit of hatred towards him."

Usagi sighed. "This is not going to be an easy battle, but we'll emerge victorious." The Moon Princess said with a resolved tone, to which Rei and Minako nodded in agreement.

Across the field from the group, Sara and Mika were currently sparring with two of X's Ascendant friends, Tike and David. They readied themselves for the fight ahead. Despite their powers inherited from the Rajita Chimera infusion, the two girls found themselves unable to damage their opponents despite landing impressive blows on them.

"Wow, you two are definitely stronger than normal humans!" said Tike as he blocked a punch from Sara and tossed her back. "Hah!"

"...but you've got a ways to go if you want to match us!" David said, knocking Mika down with a sweep kick.

The two boys then helped the girls up.

Mika shook her head, taking David's hand and standing up. "To think I've gone up against the toughest demons in the Makai, and yet I was easily beaten by a little boy. You two are strong!" She genuinely smiled while shaking Tike's hand.

"Wait... you've battled demons?" asked Tike as David helped Sara up.

Mika winked to Tike. "You bet! We both took part in a Makai tournament a while back in our world."

When hearing about this tournament, this surprised the two boys further.

"No way! That's awesome!" They shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, it was definitely something," Sara added. "I bet if you two entered one of you would win the thing."

In response, the two embarrassed boys rubbed their heads while Kara laughed and flew over to them.

"Having fun, you two?" Kara asked them.

Tike replied. "You can say that. Did you hear? These two competed in some tournament with demons!"

"I heard. Sounds really exciting," she said.

As the three Ascendant kids engaged in a chat with the Chimera girls, Takuya watched from afar silently.

_If I had skills like that... then beating Gaiomon would be easier..! _Takuya mused until he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He whirled around and saw Izumi. "Oh hey." He replied to his girlfriend solemnly.

"Don't _oh hey _me, Takuya! Are you still moping over your loss?" she asked. Though, before he could respond, Dimitro walked over to Takuya. His face looked serious as he drew out his D-Scanner.

"It seems that perhaps you need a butt kicking to be reminded of your training under Omegamon!" Dimitro said. "You need your focus regained to beat Gaiomon. As you are now, he will strike you down even if you become KaiserGreymon!"

Realizing this cold truth, Takuya nodded and pulled out his own D-Scanner. The two Legendary Warriors prepared to face each other as Izumi watched them, giving them room to train.

"Ready whenever you are, Dimitro."

"I found a place where we can do this."

Izumi furrowed her brows and watched the two stare down. _Dimitro's intent on bringing the best out of Takuya. I hope this will help Takuya regain his resolve before he faces that Digimon._

xxxxx

In a distance from the village, Yamato and Gabumon were sitting in solitude as random thoughts played through their minds. With emotions running high from the battle fallout, Yamato wanted distance to himself. Granted, he was glad Dimitri was saved by Tai. They realized they were being watched from the corner.

Yui, DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Cammy, and Kohana quietly observed Yamato.

"Yui, is it really a good idea to be here watching him?" Aoshi whispered to her, who didn't take her eyes off Yamato and Gabumon.

DarkGabumon narrowed his eyes toward Gabumon. "I can't believe that's Matt Ishida and Gabumon..."

"But, keep in mind, this is not the same Matt and Gabumon who helped us during the Rajita conflict," Cammy corrected the Virus Digimon. "This one is an alternate version of the Matt we've seen. This universe is the Dragonball Z equivalent. No surprise Yamato here is the Vegeta of this world."

"And the Tai we met is Goku," Kohana stated the obvious.

"Duh," Yui replied. "Regardless if he's a Vegeta or not, I'm kinda intrigued by him..."

Suddenly, Yamato was already standing in front of the bush the Neo-Spirit Detectives were hiding behind. The four preteens and the Digimon immediately poked their heads out.

"Yamato, they've been watching us," Gabumon said as he sniffed them and noticed DarkGabumon walking up to him. "Hello?"

"DarkGabumon, should've introduced myself sooner."

Gabumon nodded as he shook DarkGabumon's hands.

Folding his arms, Yamato faced the four preteens sternly. "Why follow me here?"

"Well, no reason... maybe because you have a Gabumon and I have a DarkGabumon?" Yui shrugged as she nervously stood near Yamato. _Whoa, I'm sensing a strong vibe from this guy. My body's shaking just being near him. _"Um... Yamato, right?"

"Listen, what do you _really_ want? I didn't ask to be bothered right now."

Aoshi spoke up for Yui. "Excuse my friend. She's always the curious type..."

"Your friends say you can turn into something called an Ascendant," Yui said as her interest seemingly piqued. "Your other friends can turn into Ascendants, too. You do it by merging with Gabumon. We saw you transform back in your world."

"Your point?"

Yui replied to Yamato's quip. "I can merge with my Digimon, too. Though, I'm not called an Ascendant... Ascendants don't exist in our world, but I'm probably the closest to one."

When he heard this from Yui, Yamato dropped his arms and looked at her, wearing an intrigued look.

_This girl can merge with her Digimon? Yet, she doesn't call herself an Ascendant? _Yamato mulled as he analytically eyed Yui and DarkGabumon. "What is your name?"

"Yui Tsubasa. These are my friends... Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana. We're the Neo-Spirit Detectives and I'm the lead of the group."

"I see," Yamato slightly furrowed his brows as he walked pas them. "Well? Are you coming? You can tell me more about yourselves on the way back."

Nodding, Yui smiled a bit and followed him.

"Yui, are you sure?" Aoshi was unsure of this idea, but Yui quickly convinced him with an assuring nod.

"No use arguing with her, Aoshi," Kohana rolled her eyes as she walked ahead.

As the two Gabumons shared a surprisingly decent conversation, Yui was unsure of how to approach Yamato. She slowly walked alongside him and mulled over how to start a conversation with a shady individual like Yamato.

Yui began. "So, um, Yamato... that's like your other personality, right?"

"You can say that and I've been the dominate personality for a few years."

"I see. Could you give me a few pointers on how DarkGabumon and I can utilize our powers better in our Lady Lupin form."

"Lady Lupin?"

"That's who we become when we assimilate as one. Our Lady Lupin form is strong and since I'm already a well-trained spirit wielder, our combined power is ampiflied a few notches, but I doubt our combined powers come even close to Ascendants... like your caliber."

Yamato continued walking forward. "Right. Maybe you could show me this Lady Lupin form."

"Really? I don't think you'll be too disappointed!" The Neo-Spirit Detective leader said, nodding.

Taken aback with how long their exchange went on, Kohana scratched her head.

"Surprised, Kohana?" Cammy giggled a bit.

"Yeah... I mean, this Yamato is supposedly someone we were told not to talk to," Kohana stated. "Man, Yui's got guts!"

Aoshi shook his head, smiling. "Well, that's the Yui we know. She wouldn't be Yui if she didn't have courage."

"I just hope Himura doesn't flip out when he sees Yamato and Yui walking side by side," the young Miko said, watching her friend and the blond-haired teen walking forward. _Still, we can't let down our guard. Yamato could still be potentially dangerous. Yui, please be careful._

xxxxx

As he drank water from a fountain, Ken and Wormmon were seen away from the group. They turned to see Ryo and Cyberdramon standing behind them.

"Ryo?" Ken blinked. "Are you the same one...?"

"Not quite. You must've met one of my counterparts who probably still lives in your world. But, listen. That's not what I came here for."

The blue-haired preteen stood and faced him directly. Wormmon quickly hopped onto his shoulder, pivoting over to Cyberdramon, who stood completely still in his position.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"About that monster, you, Wormmon, your world's Davis, and the Artificial girl faced in your world. It'll be in your best interests to know who Zarakimon really is..." The dimension traveler went on as he asked Ken to keep it between them for now.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension**_

Planning out their next maneuver, Paradixalmon and Beyond gathered their forces to brief them. The Digital Warlord returned from thoroughly investigating the new world they've stumbled into and coerced with a few former Bagura subordinates to tell them the location of seven zones once ruled over by Baguramon and his generals.

"Well?" Paradixalmon turned as the Warlord filled him on the whereabouts of these seven zones. "Interesting. Then, we'll use these seven zones as the final battle grounds to settle the dispute with our enemies."

Beyond took a ball of light which the Warlord gave to him. He unlocked this ball and it unveiled a visual displaying a map of the seven zones.

"From what I'm told, these zones were ruled by the evil lord named Baguramon. He and his seven generals were once rulers of these zones."

Paradixalmon asserted. "How gracious for him to leave these zones for us to utilize. We'll defeat our opposition there."

"The name of these seven zones are Dragon Land, Vampire Land, Honey Land, Cyber Land, Gold Land, Canyon Land, and Sun Land," the Warlord fully entailed his colleagues and everyone present. He turned to see Gaiomon and Zarakimon barely arriving. "How time you two showed up."

"Please excuse us," Gaiomon addressed the leader trio. "I've had to calm Zarakimon again."

"I've just now decided which of you will be divided to partake in these lands," the head leader of the trio declared, seating himself in a large chair made for him. "Beyond and I will take Sun Land. There we will engage the three Ascendants I've decided to assimilate: Taichi Kamiya, otherwise known as Omega X; Dimitri Ishida, or known to others as Angemon X; and that wannabe Ascendant... Kensuke Rainer, whom I refuse to call a true Ascendant!"

Warlord made a cruel joke. "Ascendant? More like _Ass_-scendant. It's too bad you're not leaving me some of that guy, so I owe him for pushing a pole up my groin." He said, unable to forget or forgive Ken for what he did. "But, taking care of X and his crew will be equally as good. I have a lot of catching up to do with my _old_ friends."

"Yes, yes, you have your grudges to settle with them," Beyond stated. "That's why you'll be taking them in Cyber Land while Zarakimon will be assigned there."

"What about Arkadimon?" wondered the Warlord as he noticed the behemoth barely sitting up amidst the background. "Luckily he has that collar on, but I wouldn't put it past one o those Ascendants ripping it off him. They'll regret it." He added with a sick, devilish smile.

Suddenly, Paradixalmon's whole body became imbued with a dark purple aura. In a second, he quickly expelled Dark Suzakato from his body. The dark-schemed Beast Tamer coughed and stood, shaking his head as Paradixalmon stood over him. Dark Suzakato recoiled in fear from Paradixalmon as he surveyed the whole dimension. He saw the mass assembly of villains gathered around him. Most of them were furious with his recent actions that nearly cost Paradixalmon his life and might've jeopardized the whole mission.

"Well, Takato, will you redeem yourself for what you did?" Paradixalmon demanded, lowering his tone in a cold and calculating manner. "Never do that again. Are we clear?"

Nervously taking a bow, Dark Suzakato responded. "Y-Yes, Lord Paradixalmon. I will ensure my former friends cease to exist when I'm done with them all!"

"Good. Very good," Paradixalmon nodded in approval as Dark Suzakato stood facing him. _I see punishing him worked out well. Now that I've filled his body with more darkness, he'll use that extra boost of power I granted him to eradicate all his friends! Though he's no Ascendant, Takato has a ton of untapped potential that can rival even the best of Ascendants. He's the perfect tool I could ever want!_

Just then, something caught Beyond's eye as he noticed a red card laying on the ground near Dark Suzakato's feet. He noticed it emerged alongside the Beast Tamer. he grabbed the card and closely examined it.

"What the hell is that?" The Warlord noticed the card in Beyond's hand.

"The card that presumably grants him the power of Suzaku. Though, thanks to Takato, the spirit has been weakened and can't control the boy anymore."

"Get rid of it. Takato has no need for it in its pitiful state. Besides, as long as I have control over Takato, he'll maintain his Dark Suzakato form," Paradixalmon evilly chortled as he beckoned over to Gaiomon. "You. Gaiomon. Take the object and destroy it from my sight."

As Beyond approached Gaiomon, he handed the samurai the Suzaku card. Gaiomon was astounded when viewing the now black card, which he sensed barely had any life left.

"Make sure and discard it or whatever," Beyond ordered.

Gaiomon responded to Paradixalmon's behest. "As you wish, Lord Paradixalmon." He folded his fingers over the card in his right hand. As he turned to leave the room, he barely heard a dying voice within his own mind. "Hmmm?"

The voice, with a dying breath, pleaded to Gaiomon. _**'Please... take me back to his friends... Takato's friends... in the world they're currently in... I need to speak to them...'**_

_You're speaking to me from the card, spirit?_

_**'I am Suzaku... it's not too late... I understand you wish... an honorable fight with... the Warrior of Fire...'**_

_That's all I ever wanted. I only joined Paradixalmon to get what I long desired._

_**'I sense honor from you... Gaiomon... unlike the others, your intentions are better... even if a bit selfish...'**_

_Guilty as charged. If you wish to speak to the boy's friends, then allow me to fight the Legendary Warrior of Fire. Don't keep me from my one goal._

Suzaku responded as he took a minute to recollect his thoughts. _**'I don't ever wish to interfere in any battles one seeks...'**_

_Very well. You've convinced me enough, spirit._ Gaiomon nodded as he looked around to see if anyone around. Then, he put his hand through a dimensional wall and opened a portal. Before he went through, he heard Zarakimon walking behind him and putting a hand to the back of his head. "You."

Zarakimon cruelly chuckled. "Going somewhere, Gaiomon?"

"None of your concern."

"Why go back to the world we're preparing to invade soon? Reconvening with the enemy we're going to defeat today?"

"It's not what you think..."

"I know you're going to return that card to that boy's friends! It's too late to save that card. The spirit in it won't survive long."

"I know that..."

"So, why bother? Better yet, perhaps I can indulge you in letting me join you. I wish to meet the ones I will kill today!"

Gaiomon sighed deeply. "Fine, but you best not tell anyone we left to meet with the enemy."

Zarakimon chuckled evilly and dropped his hand down. "A promise is a promise." He said, giving Gaiomon an unsettling chuckle that made him shudder with disgust. He followed Gaiomon into the portal to locate their enemies.

xxxxx

_**Sun Zone Village/DXW-06**_

As everyone prepped themselves for what was forthcoming, it didn't take long for all, except Takuya and Dimitro who prepared their duel, to notice a portal opening up. From it, Gaiomon and Zarakimon stepped through it. Ken & his Veemon, Tai & Agumon, Kari & Gatomon, Sonja, Davis & his Veemon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Usagi, Rei & Hiei, Rika & Renamon, Dimitri & Faith, Minako & Rio, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, Mika, Sara, Karin, and Yusuke immediately took up defensive positions in front of the others. Right on cue, Yamato and Gabumon returned with the Neo-Spirit Detectives.

"Oh look it's the butt ugly Digimon again," said Sonja, in an uncaring manner when she noticed Zarakimon.

Zarakimon retorted to the Artificial's sarcastic quip. "You want a piece of me again woman!" Before he could attack her, he stopped and noticed Cyberdramon standing behind Ryo. "Ah, my..." He then pivoted his view and caught sight of Ken as well. He quickly pointed to him and demanded. "You! What are you doing here?"

Ken was slightly taken aback, befuddled with Zarakimon's familiarity with him. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" He pretended to properly inquire him. From the deep down, he knew who Zarakimon was as he could feel his energy, but the Digimon was beyond miffed.

"Damn brat! I'm was the SkullMillennimmon you fought!" Zarakimon snapped, shooting an intense glance at Cyberdramon, who growled back. Before he could initiate an attack on Ken and Cyberdramon, Gaiomon held him back.

Takuya glanced over at Gaiomon and their eyes locked.

"Ah, the Warrior of Fire," Gaiomon acknowledged Takuya's presence. "Soon, it shall be time for us to battle again, but not now." He pulled out the Suzaku card, or what was left of it, and tossed it to Ken.

Ken caught the card and scanned it. "What is...?" He stopped when better examined it. "Who did this?" He angrily demanded, noticing the current condition it was in.

Rei, Rika, and Karin all noticed the card as well and crowded near him..

"Oh my god, Suzaku..." said Karin while covering her mouth in shock.

Rika and Rei were, too, shocked at the card's condition to say anything, but in their minds both the Houou and Seiryuu were fuming mad.

_**'His life force is almost gone! He can't even speak!' **_yelled Seiryuu in Rika's thoughts.

The Houou added with anger in her tone. _**'Paradixalmon must pay for this!'**_

"I had nothing to do with this. I was merely instructed to get rid of the card, but the spirit inside can no longer hurt our forces. There is no need to needlessly destroy it," Gaiomon said, and when he said this it confused those facing him.

"Yeah right!" yelled Izumi, boldly walking up to Gaiomon. "You still want to fight Takuya? How do we know this isn't a trick!"

"Legendary Warrior of Wind, I will fight the Warrior of Fire in due time, but for now I've only come to get rid of the obstruction to the dark warrior. Of course, considering the spirit of the card took the blame to save the child for his insolence... I'm not surprised it's in such a state. Otherwise, the child would've been executed by Paradixalmon for his past transgression."

Tai openly addressed Gaiomon's assessment. "Wait a second, you're telling us that, because he busted out of Paradixalmon under his own power."

Gaiomon nodded. "Yes, his actions and behavior nearly cost Paradixalmon his life For that, he lost two prime assimilated powers..."

Zarakimon turned and tried to claw swipe Gaiomon, but to everyone's shock, Gaiomon quickly unsheathed one of his swords and thrust it hard into Zarakimon's chest. This counter knocked the wind out of him completely and caused him to slump on his shoulder.

"Ok...who's side are you on?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei attempted to probe Gaiomon's mind with his Jagan Eye.

Gaiomon took heed of Hiei's action and decided to take his leave. "I am on my own side. I will have my match with the Warrior of Fire... and no one will stop me." He said before another portal opened and he vanished carrying the unconscious Zarakimon with him.

"That was...unexpected, " said Dimitri.

"He speaks the truth," Hiei confirmed, which simply surprised everyone. "Suzaku took the blame for that stupid boy's actions, and he truly does only want to fight the Warrior of Fire."

Once Hiei shed more light on this truth, Takuya didn't know what to think of this outcome, but Dimitro wasn't going to stop. Takuya realized he needed to regain his focus.

"Have at thee Takuya. _**Execute! Spirit Evolution! Mercuremon!**_" yelled Dimitro, who powered his D-Scanner and became the Warrior of Steel.

This action alarmed and intrigued some of the Kai Digi-Destined, but the entire Xros Wars group were captivated with this development.

"WHOA!" Zenjirou and Akari exclaimed.

"Humans can turn into Digimon!" cried out Shoutmon (XW).

"Awesome!" said a mystified Yuu.

Taiki was equally ecstatic. "Wow! You guys told me you could fuse with your Digimon, but I didn't know you could turn straight into them!"

"Well, only the ones with the spirits of the Legendary Warriors can do that," explained X as Takuya simply nodded having regained his focus on Mercuremon. "I'm ready! _**Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!**_" He quickly Spirit Evolved into Agunimon and quickly engaged Mercuremon in the nearest forest in a sparring match.

Sitting down with Izumi and Nene, Jaarin watched Mercuremon and Agunimon. "Dimitro's really into this, isn't he?"

Izumi nodded. "He did take Omegamon's training a lot more serious, but so did Vega."

"I kinda want to join them, but I'll let the boys have their time," Jaarin genuinely smiled as Nene studied their D-Scanners.

"You call them Spirits, right?" Nene inquired. "And you use them to turn into a Legendary Warrior Digimon?"

"Yeah. Believe me, it took a while to adapt," Izumi pointed out. "Our Spirits are like our partners. In fact, they are."

"Interesting," Nene nodded. _Between these Legendary Warriors and Ascendants, it's amazing there are humans capable of merging with their Digimon, or simply turning into Digimon themselves. Their worlds must be very unique._

While Agunimon and Mercuremon took their fight into the forest, Ken approached Rei and handed her the Suzaku card. She took it and held it in her hands on the verge of tears. Her being a vessel to the Houou made her that more deeply connected to Suzaku.

Cammy nearly shed a tear when looking at the card. "I can barely feel Suzaku's presence."

"This... this is too cruel. Paradixalmon's gone way too far!" Rei passionately exclaimed. Inside her mind, the Houou was also upset.

However, the Houou quickly realized a solution and addressed the Miko. _**'Rei, you must absorb the card into your body. It is not too late to save my love!'**_

This, however, shocked her. _You mean we can save him?_

_**'Yes, however, it will take some time though. Therefore, you must be careful when fighting as I will likely not be able to help you until the process is complete.'**_

Not hesitating, Rei focused and to the the surprise of everyone the card, or what was left of it, glowed. It flew into her body where the Houou would begin the healing process.

"What's going on?" asked Rika, noticing the card had seemingly vanished inside Rei's body.

"I believe the Houou is going to heal Suzaku, but still the damage it incurred is terrible indeed," said Renamon to which Inumon concurred.

"Hopefully, she can heal it, but what did the samurai mean by that... Suzaku... got Takato out of trouble?" wondered Henry.

Ken answered for Henry. "After what happened back in the world we were just in, I'm not surprised. Takato cost Paradixalmon Dimitri as well as my teammates' and their Digimon. Knowing how people like that are, he likely would've executed Takato under the circumstances, but Suzaku took the blame to save him from death."

Cammy shook her head and sighed sadly. "I just hope Suzaku makes it."

A lot of the members of the group were worried for the safety of the spirit. Genbu and Byakko shared thoughts between themselves.

Genbu pathed her mind into Byakko's. _**'We've got to help our old friend. Even if the Houou manages to restore his powers, that doesn't mean all will be well.**_

_**'The only way Suzaku can fully recover is for him and Takato to reconcile completely. For that, we must help Seiryuu stop him at all costs!'**_ The tiger spirit roared.

Thankfully the spirits kept their thoughts to themselves. They realized if Henry or Himura found out, they would tell Rika. Moreover, they also knew Seiryuu and Rei had to be the ones to carry out the action.

"I still don't get what the big deal is. It's a piece of freaking paper," coldly stated Yamato, which not only bothered but irked the members of the YYGDM assembly.

Some of them even turned angrily to Yamato's general direction.

"Yamato! That was out of line, man!" chided Tai.

"How could you say something cold like that?" Kari angrily demanded.

Keke and Dimitri sighed, knowing where this was headed.

"Yeah, you jerk! Don't you realize what they're going through?" Tike exclaimed.

Kara added. "They have every reason to be worried!"

"You take that back!" Usagi demanded.

Rei frowned as she openly reproved of Yamato's tone. "It's not just a card. It contains a benevolent spirit who's on the verge of death, don't you care!" She didn't let down and rebuked toward the arrogant young man.

"No... I don't," he replied coldly.

Growing irked with Yamato's attitude, both Minako and Rika had to be restrained by Rio and Renamon from attacking him. Yusuke also had to put a firm grip on Hiei's shoulder to make sure the demon wouldn't try anything. To everyone's surprise, Ken calmed the tension from escalating any further as he faced Yamato and openly addressed him before anyone could take action.

"Don't bother listening to a guy who doesn't care about life. He slaughtered Digimon on an ice planet for fun after all!"

After hearing Ken's accusation, Yamato's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this and he glared him down hard. "How... How do you know about what happened on Planet Iceron!" He quickly demanded.

Wasting no time, Ken held out his B.A.X. Digivice. "Yamato, release!" He shouted, shocking those who hadn't known about this. His katana sword appeared with its sheath and he put it on his back. "This is how! When I pulled this sword out of its pedestal, I saw everything you did on that planet, including killing the creator of this weapon!"

X was stunned to hear this as was Yamato. _What! The planet guardian of Iceron was AncientGarurumon, one of the ten Ancient Warriors, but he died! Yet that sword looks like it was recently forged! _For a brief moment, the masked watcher saw the spirit of Brave materialize. He saw it was the same AncientGarurumon appearing out of the sword. _His soul lingers! _

_Why is that weapon named after me, and he mentioned that blasted AncientGarurumon yet again! Is this what all those visions before the incidents with Virus and that crazy Ascendant were for!_ Yamato demanded in his thoughts. Then, without warning, he lunged at Ken in a desperate attempt to seize the sword, only for Ken to step aside.

"Whoa! What the hell man!" he demanded.

"Give me that damn sword!" Yamato yelled out. When Ken leapt out of his reach again, Yamato turned back to his partner. "Gabumon!" He roared out as his partner began glowing and his Digivice went off.

"Damn it Yamato! Cut it out!" shouted Tai as he and Agumon tried running in to stop Gabumon.

"Gabumon... _**Mega Shinka! ZeedGarurumon!**_" howled ZeedGarurumon, who lunged out and landed near Yamato.

"Please don't do this, Yamato! Call him off!" Kari pleaded.

Gatomon hissed. "Good thing TK went off with Davis to train! Let's take them down, Kari!"

"Father stop!" Dimitri and Keke demanded.

However, it was too late. Yamato beckoned to his Digimon. "Attack him and break that sword!"

Before Tai, Kari, Dimitri, and Keke could stop him. ZeedGarurumon quickly lunged at Ken. Everyone who were close to them tried to intervene, but suddenly time seemed to slow down. Everyone knew there wasn't enough time to transform or get their partners to evolve and stop the incoming charge. However, Ken had enough and took charge against Yamato's attack.

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" Ken roared out, raising his right arm straight into the air. He balled up his hand into a fist, which connected with ZeedGarurumon's jaw. The quick counterstrike knocked the Digimon backwards into the air and crash landed at Yamato's feet. This action stopped everything and everyone close to the vicinity, even Agunimon and Mercuremon stopped fighting to see this.

A human being just clobbered Mega Digimon with a punch and not only that... data blocks formed around his fist. If it had been one the Ascendants, Yusuke, or one of the Neo Detectives, the shock wouldn't be exactly be surprising. Even though some knew Ken was able to become a Digimon, he was not one currently nor did he seem to be relying on the power of the crests inside himself to do this.

"N-N-N-No... fucking... way!" Tike shouted, being the first to actually comment on the swift action.

"WHOA!" David exclaimed.

Kara added. "T-That's insane!"

Inumon, shocked as well, stammered. "H-H-How... h-h-he's not even in his Tsukuyomimon form!"

Seemingly aware of this staggering development, X shed light on the situation. "Those data blocks! The Digisoul Charge, of course!" He quickly made an observation when studying the data blocks materializing around Ken's fist.

"Digi-what?" a befuddled Taiki turned to the masked man.

The shock diminished when ZeedGarurumon slowly stood on his feet.

"Did I just get punched by a human!" the metallic wolf Digimon demanded, seemingly shocked.

Agumon replied. "That you did..."

"The Digisoul Charge is an evolution method only recently discovered by another group of Digi-Destined that is not among us today..." X explained to everyone with a passing reference to another group of Chosen in another world. "There's only one other human capable of similar feats, but to think there could be another like him." He told them as vaguely as he could to not let anything slip out regarding this 'other Digi-Destined with a Digisoul Charge ability'.

Yamato, however, was pissed off over the latest development and shot an incensed glare to Ken. Ken retained his defensive stance against the perturbed young man.

Yamato angrily scowled and pivoted toward X. "I'll admit it's shocking to know there are humans who can punch Digimon like that. However, you've yet to explain how the blasted method works!"

"It is an energy aura tied to human emotions. These emotions are then incorporated into the Digimon, allowing them to reach higher levels of power. Think of it like the crests those of you from our world carry. However, unlike the crests which take time to master, the Digisoul Charge can easily evolve Digimon to high levels from the get-go if used correctly. The emotions that outpour from them can be nearly endless depending on the emotions and focus of the one using the technique."

Yamato repressed his shock after hearing X's thorough explanation on the subject. However, Yamato was still not pleased, nor was Hiei with the latest turn of events.

_So, that's another secret of his, but how could I have missed it!_ Yamato seethed in thought.

Kohana spoke up. "Um, Mister X, do they really have to punch the Digimon to get this technique to work?" X nodded in response to her question. "Because I've seen him use the technique before back in your world without the punching."

After hearing this, Rio was dumbfounded by his sister's claims. "How come you didn't say anything about it, sis? We would've been less shocked."

"Somehow I doubt that," replied Minako, who had the image firmly grasped in her head as did many others.

At this moment, a scoff was heard. Everyone turned to catch Mikato and Shizuka returning with their partners Liollmon and Bearmon. Accompanying then were Lillymon, Beelzebumon, and Mervamon.

"We're back from recon... uh.. everything ok here?" Shizuka asked, not that she needed to in any way. It was clear from the fact Yamato had taken to an extreme measure to seize the sword from Ken's grasp.

Mikato frowned and barked toward Ken. "Ah-ha! You're still relying on violence, huh, Ken?"

Ken angrily snapped. "He attacked me! It was self defense for crying out loud!"

"Doesn't matter! You could've dodged with your Parkour skills you seem to enjoy showing off all the time, but no you have to be violent!"

Ken turned to the ninja twins whilst keenly watching Yamato and ZeedGarurumon. Gritting his teeth hard, he had enough of Mikato's accusations.

"You have no room to be talking about battles, Mikato! Considering you blew me off when those three Artificial freaks attacked our city four nights ago back home!"

As Ken made a reference to 'Artificials', this sent a shockwave through the Kai Digi-Destined whilst causing confusion for the other two groups.

"Wait a second... what!" demanded Sonja, who turned her view over to Ken. "Did I hear that right?"

Ken took out a brain chip from his pocket. Sonja and BW hovered over next to Ken to examine the chip. It became clear they knew what this chip entailed as they exchanged intrigued looks.

Sonja replied. "That's authentic! Where did you get that!"

"From SuperBionicmon. After he fused with two others calling themselves Vectormon and CyberBoltmon."

Upon hearing the names, Dimitri and those amongst the Kai group exploring Datamon's underground lab with him were shocked. They clearly remembered the list of androids and those names among them. Though Bionicmon lacked a 'Super' part to his name.

"But, that was months ago in our world! There's no way they can be the same..." Dimitri was quickly cut off by Sonja.

"My scanners say otherwise," the female Artificial replied as her eyes probed the chip. "That is without a doubt Bionicmon's brain chip, the very one Datamon used when creating us."

"I concur," said BW.

The Kai Digi-Destined were shocked when hearing this revelation. Better yet, they were confused how a few of Datamon's Artificials ended up in Ken's universe.

Trying to comprehend this revelation, Tai asked Ken. "But, how did they end up in your world and only four days ago there when it was months for us!"

"Does it really matter? They're dead now," said Ken, who clearly wanted to get off the subject while pointing at Mikato. "Of course, you blew me off and left me alone thinking I was in a street fight! Thankfully, I had help from those Meta-humans, the demon kid, and those weird Pretty Cure girls, and even Eri herself! Yet, you two never showed up!" He angrily chastised the ninja girls. "What ever happened to backing your friends?"

Rei and Cammy were surprised to hear that Eri was involved in the battle, but before they could respond Yamato had enough.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN SWORD!" Yamato roared as he lunged at Ken again.

This time Ken leapt into the air. He then used Yamato as a step ladder in order to gain some height while kicking him into the ground.

"MetalGreymon release!" he yelled, calling out his partner and leaping onto his back took to the air. They quickly flew off. "I think we both need to cool off before we kill each other! I'll be back later!" With that, MetalGreymon flew off into the distance across the forest nearby.

Yamato stood up and prepared to give chase, but Keke and Dimitri had enough. The siblings stepped behind Yamato. Both backhanded him across the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

"I'm sorry father, but you've gone mad..." Keke said sadly as ZeedGarurumon confronted her and Dimitri.

Wearing a shocked look, ZeedGarurumon demanded. "Why did you two do that?"

"Tai was about to anyway," said Dimitri pointing to Tai, who also looked like he was willing to restrain Yamato as well. "I don't know what got into dad, but something about that sword's got him riled up and it can't be just the name."

X carefully mused. _I know what it is, but now is not the time for those two to meet again. After the battle though, I must contact the Sovereigns for help. _

"You think we should go after him?" wondered Karin. "The enemy could attack us at anytime and it's dangerous to be alone."

X replied to Karin's concern. "Indeed, but not all of us should go."

It was then decided who would take off to find Ken and MetalGreymon. The following headed off after Ken: X, Tai & Agumon, Kari & Gatomon, Davis & Veemon (after they returned from sparring with TK & Patamon), Sonja, Karin, Dimitri & Faith, Rei, Cammy, BW, Rika & Renamon, and Taiki & Shoutmon (XW). They wanted to ensure that Ken wouldn't attempt anything foolish and garner the enemy's attention. The Digimon quickly evolved to carry their partners or others unable to fly on their own.

ZeedGarurumon picked up Yamato as Yusuke and Hiei let him pass on by them.

"C'mon, let's scour through this village and see if the others are ok," Yusuke suggested. "That ok, Hiei?"

"Do what you want, but I'll await until the enemy comes back," Hiei said, turning his back to Yusuke and leapt on a tree branch to settle down.

"Suit yourself, man," the former lead Detective walked away to survey the nearest huts. Yui, DarkGabumon, and Aoshi joined Yusuke in the search.

When realizing he and a few others stayed behind, Ken (DF) looked around the village. "I guess the rest of us will stay here and... Hey where did those two who were fighting disappear too?"

"You mean Agunimon and Mercuremon?" inquired Wormmon.

"Let's look around and ensure the others are ok," TK suggested as he and Patamon scoured through the village.

Usagi, Izumi, Jaarin, and Nene looked around as well. Tike, Kara, David, Sara, Zenjirou, Akari, Yuu, and a few others were noticeably absent, but they were last found watching Agunimon and Mercuremon commencing their duel.

"Where did they get too? We weren't shocked that long were we?" asked Izumi, looking concerned.

Suddenly, two voices howled out from a nearby point cut them off.

"_**EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!**_" cried both Agunimon and Mercuremon, which was soon followed by someone screaming.

"OH MY GOD! THAT THING'S HUGE!"

"It came from other there!" Usagi pointed to the direction where the loud cry came.

"That was Akari!" Nene said.

Nodding, Usagi said. "Let's go and check it out!"

As Usagi, Izumi, Jaarin, and Nene raced off to where the others were watching the Legendary Warriors fight, Keke, Mika, Minako, and Kohana approached Mikato, who was visibly nervous with a group of miffed girls surrounding her.

Mikato backed away, realizing she was outnumbered. "What's going on? Why is everyone angry?"

"What the hell do you think?" Keke retorted.

Kohana scoffed. "We heard what you did to Ken!"

Mika openly reproved Mikato's action. "You call yourself a friend?"

"I think we need to have a nice long talk about what teamwork means! C'mon, girls!" said Minako like a good leader would say. It came as no surprise. They were disgusted by what they heard between her and Ken's exchange. Shizuka, Liollmon, and Bearmon sweatdropped as they watched Mikato being 'taken away' by the four girls.

"HELP, SHIZUKA!" Shouted Mikato was the four pulled her away to be given a lecture she'll never forget.

Shizuka muttered nervously. "This isn't going to end well."

xxxxx

_**Open Plains/Behind Sun Village Zone/DXW-06**_

"_**Atomic Inferno!**_" roared both Legendary Warriors in unison as two pillars of fire impacted each other.

"HOLY COW!" Zenjirou roared as his eyes bugged out, watching Ardhamon fighting an amassed assortment of green orbs, possessing eight eyes and a single mouth. "WHAT KINDA DIGIMON IS THAT?"

Akari was equally as shocked. "How should I know?"

"That's one big Digimon!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Heh, Dimitro just went all out going all out," Terriermon said as he sat in Henry's lap.

Henry added. "It's not often we see Dimitro use his B-Hybrid form."

"Looks like Takuya's back in fighting form," Himura watched Ardhamon panting.

Inumon asserted as he watched Ardhamon's opponent. "I think Sakkakumon roughed him up a bit."

"Di-Dimitro... thanks..." Ardhamon said as he watched Sakkakumon hover toward him.

Sakkakumon approached his rival and waited for an answer. "You thou ready to face him?"

"That's a stupid question, Dimitro. Of course, I am!" The Warrior of Fire declared.

"Good. Then, you are prepared, rival."

"Well, well, there you guys are!" Came TK's voice as everyone turned to face him. "I heard some commotion here... and... WHOA!" He and Patamon were quickly captivated when they saw Sakkakumon floating near Ardhamon while taking up nearly half of the entire battlefield. "Who is that big Digimon?"

"That's our friend, Dimitro," Sara explained to the Bearer of Hope. "He's just evolved into his B-Hybrid form. Yeah, that's the kind of reaction he's gotten the past few minutes."

Sakkakumon grumbled. "And thou very distracting."

Ken and Wormmon had just arrived as they were shocked to see Sakkakumon like the others.

"Who's been fighting here?" Ken inquired to Henry.

"Takuya and Dimitro. Dimitro was trying to up Takuya's confidence before he faces Gaiomon... when the enemy attacks us, that is."

"I see," the Bearer of Kindness replied, observing Ardhamon. "Takuya! Ryo told me to tell you the others went off to find Kensuke! I heard they went to the northeast side from the village!"

Overhearing the Chosen beckoning to him, the Warrior of Fire nodded to Sakkakumon, who regressed back to Mercuremon. "Hey, thanks, man. I've gotta split and see where the others are. We'll resume this later."

"I'll be waiting for thee," Mercuremon nodded as he and the others watched Ardhamon fly off from the village.

Usagi, Izumi, Jaarin, and Nene arrived in time to see Ardhamon depart from the scene.

"Oh, there he goes!" Jaarin said, pointing to where Ardhamon glided over them.

"TAKUYA!" Izumi called to him but he couldn't hear her. "Maybe he and Dimitro are done?"

Usagi added as she saw Mercuremon walking past them. "Looks that way."

"Aw, damn! You guys missed out on a good fight!" Inumon said as he ran up to them.

"Listen, guys, we need to be on the look out for the enemy if they decided to rear their heads again," the Warrior of Water said as she saw Henry walking up to her. "Oh, Henry. Listen, we need to scour around and keep our eyes peeled. Most of the others left to find Ken."

"Ok then," Henry said. "Let's be sure to tell the others."

"Let's go then!" Usagi replied as she and the others spread out to remind the others of securing the perimeters.

xxxxx

_**Lakeside/DXW-06**_

"Ken, we can't stay here forever, you know that right?" approached Shoutmon. He and Veemon were out as was MetalGreymon. They rested by a lake side some ways away from where the others were. Ken was busy gazing into the waters of the lake.

"For once I don't know what to do. Should we even be here?" he wondered, looking in the water. "I hate to freaking admit this, but Mikato's right I ain't no leader... I ain't got the skills for it."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up dude." Came a voice from above.

Ken looked up and saw Tai and the others descending with their partners. Tai was on VictoryGreymon, Davis came down with XVeemon, Sonja and BW were flying under their own power while carrying Rei and Cammy, Dimitri and Karin were riding a Pegasusmon, and Rika floated alongside Taomon with Taiki and Shoutmon in a barrier bubble. "So, are 'Matt' and Hiei coming to kill me as well?"

This garnered roll eyes from everyone.

"No, they're not," Rei said, reassuring him. "I know Hiei doesn't trust you much, but he's not going to kill you while me and the others are around. Just relax, you've been uptight ever since this battle started."

Hearing Rei set the record straight, the others nodded.

"And Yamato's been knocked unconscious," Tai added. "Dimitri and Keke took care of that."

"Speaking of Yamato, I'd like to apologize for my father's actions as well," Dimitri said as he jumped off Pegasusmon, who turned back into Faith the Patamon. "Normally, he doesn't become that... _psychotic_. I don't know what his deal is with your sword, but I won't ask about it. I also need to apologize as well for how I behaved. I heard from Sailor Moon you kept Karin safe from being sniped by a Zamielmon. For that you have my thanks." With that, Dimitri extended his hand and offered a handshake truce.

Ken took it and they shook, which made Karin smile and hug Dimitri.

"See, don't you feel better now?" she asked.

Faith couldn't help but giggle.

"One strong Patamon you got there," said Ken, observing Faith and assessing his powers.

"Yeah, Faith's been my partner ever since we were young," the future warrior said patting Faith's head. "But, you've got some interesting partners yourself." He noticed the two Shoutmons were examining each other, causing Ken and Taiki to watch them.

Ken watched his Shoutmon partner and added. "Yeah, you see originally Veemon was my only partner. Shoutmon joined us right before the fight with the Artificials, but was with us in spirit long before that."

Befuddled, Kari turned and asked Ken. "What do you mean?"

Shoutmon (XLR) explained. "I was struck down by this crazy Digimon known as Legionmon while defending the Dominion of Primary in our world with Magnadramon."

Taiki inquired to Ken's Shoutmon. "Dominion?"

Ken replied to Taiki's question. "Kinda like the Zone concept here only we don't have gateways to get from one place to another."

"Hey, he killed me, too, remember?" Veemon reminded him.

Ken shook his head. "You both really shouldn't be proud of that fact." Upon saying this, he remembered his encounter with the fused Warrior of Darkness.

"Who is Legionmon anyway?" asked X.

Ken held up his Digivice and tapped in a command. Before long, a picture of Legionmon appeared before them. "What he is..."

As everyone present looked either intrigued or frightened, the masked man stoically analyzed the visual of a dark-armored creature. "He looks like Duskmon and Velgemon fused together."

"That's exactly what happened. He almost got me, too, hence all the battle scars on my body."

Karin's eyes widened as she remembered seeing them.

"But, thankfully, Veemon was revived and I became Tsukuyomimon at the time to take him down. Veemon absorbed Shoutmon's data for the time being, but eventually his data was restored."

Rika added. "Whoa..."

"What about Eri?" asked Cammy. "You said she got involved in the fight with the Artificials you've met like Miss Sonja?"

Sonja chuckled. "Little one, they may have been Artificials, but I wouldn't compare them to BW and I."

Dimitri replied, darkening his tone. "Why not?"

Sonja motioned to Ken. She wanted to see the brain chip once more and he tossed it to her. "You see, this brain data chip is an older model of the ones me, Jax, and BW have. Not only that, but the true power of those three was for them to assimilate into one being. When they were brought out for testing, they failed badly compared to us." She said this with a cool smile.

Ken concurred. "Not gonna lie. You two definitely put them to shame. I can tell just by looking at you."

Sonja smiled proudly while BW simply nodded.

"Wait a second! Datamon let them out!" Davis exclaimed.

Sonja nodded. "He did, but only once to see how they would perform against us after he made us with better equipment. The battle hardly lasted long at all and they were put back into sleep mode and kept as backups in case something happened to us. Now as for how they got into Ken's world, I don't know." While explaining, she twirled the brain chip around. "The way this thing is now... only that geek Izzy or Gennai would be able to analyze it and give us a clue as to how they got there. Unless of course you know, X?"

X, however, dismissively nodded. "I was busy with other matters at the time. There was no way to know what happened to them. But, you're right. Perhaps, Gennai or Izzy can analyze what's left and we can figure out things later after this is over."

Cammy deeply sighed and asked Ken. "What about Eri?"

"Well, during the fight with SuperBionicmon, things were getting bad... I got sucked into the mirror you have. It was in my Digivice at the time and found myself outside a really nice temple. Thing was... I knew I was in some kind of pocket subspace, because the only thing around the temple was a thick mist you could not see through. While I was in the mirror, a spiritual manifestation of her came out and took my place in battle until I got the jewel that's in my eye from her. I wish she had warned me of the pain though, not as bad as the crest contracting moment... still it hurt like _hell_."

"I've been meaning to ask, but where did she get the jewel?" asked Rei.

"She said a Lycan from your world gave it to her. Who it may be I have no idea."

Upon hearing this, Rei and Cammy were surprised.

_I hope I can meet her again soon. There's so much we need to ask her._ thought Cammy.

Just then, Tai realized something. "Wait a second! You're contracted to the crests?"

X addressed this for Ken's sake. "I saw it myself. He used data chips containing the data of the Digimentals used for Armor Evolving. As you are no doubt aware, those Digimentals are reformatted versions of the crests. However, he only used nine the first time which could probably explain how you survived the ordeal compared to most who have attempted the ritual. Then, I'm guessing you used the last one when you fought Legionmon correct?"

With this said, Ken punctually replied. "Right."

Rika palmed her head and scoffed. "In other words, he cheated."

"I'm not so sure Rika that's right," said Taomon.

Davis approached MetalGreymon and looked over him. "What about him?"

"That is the remains of Grey, our former leader before he dumped the responsibility on me and got killed by SkullDarkKnightmon," said Ken, who answered in an angry tone.

Taiki was confused until he realized a concrete detail. "Wait a second. Was this SkullDarkKnightmon a fusion of two Digimon called SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon?"

Ken replied. "Yes...he was..." When he said this, Ken had a feeling of deep sadness coming on.

The Team Xros Heart leader quickly asserted curiously. "Has he always been in this form? He should be able to defuse into two Digimon."

Ken shrugged. "I tried defusing him the other day. I guess that's one penalty that came from him coming back during the SuperBionicmon fight. He was to stay as he is... I feel lost right now. I hate admitting that Mikato is right that I'm not a leader either, but she's got a point. I never asked to be one! It was just dumped on me...!"

Tai walked up to Ken and put his hands on his shoulders. "Look, dude. I didn't exactly ask for it either. It just kinda happened, but I still rose to the challenge and led my team well."

Taiki concurred with Tai. "Same goes for me. When I came to the Digital World, I didn't trust Shoutmon at first, but now I'm glad to have helped him become the king of this world."

"That's right Taiki and we'll never be apart either!" proudly declared Shoutmon (XW).

Ken was speechless from their bold declarations, feeling as if leaders were required to be flawless individuals. Tai and Taiki didn't seem that way at all. When seeing them, he felt inspired from what he was hearing. This touched him so much that tears fell from his eyes and struck his Digivice, causing a new voice to come from his Digivice.

"_You can't take Grey's place exactly, Ken! You have to follow your own path!_"

Just then, Ken held up his Digivice as a bright light came from it. Soon, a beam shot into the air, releasing a large monstrous Digimon formed in the light. Taiki was the first one to recognize it.

"Is that a...?" Taiki was in disbelief with Shoutmon (XW).

"What Digimon is that?" gaped Davis, watching this Digimon shaping itself with a gigantic frame. "He's freaking huge!"

"That is a Deckerdramon," confirmed Taiki.

"No way! THE Deckerdramon!" exclaimed X, quickly taken by surprise. "I thought he was just a myth... then again Veemon was thought to be the same and here are two with different evolution patterns!" When the masked man said this, Veemon and XVeemon both smiled sheepishly.

Rika held up her D-Ark and surprisingly data appeared. "What the... Deckerdramon. Mega-level. Special attack is Deckerdra-Launchers. It also says he's the bane of all airborne Digimon and never runs out of missiles, but how did the Digivice get this information."

X chuckled. "You might want to take that one up with Ryo. He kinda took and modified your Digivices last night to incorporate data of the Digimon in this world into it."

Shaking her head, Rika sighed irritably. "He could've just _asked_."

As he fully materialized, Deckerdramon turned to Ken and chortled. "Heh, now why are you crying Ken? It doesn't suit you... then again your emotions are what makes you... well _you_."

Ken was utterly speechless. "I thought you died when Grey died because you were fused with him? How?"

"You are correct. However, when our fused mode was destroyed, Grey instinctively used what was left of his consciousness to send my data as well as Cyberdramon's to your Digivice. While you were too busy fighting whatever, SkullKnightmon took notice to this. Cyberdramon then gave up his body to restore my own and I am here to fulfill Grey's last wish."

"What was that?" asked Ken, wiping his eyes of the tears.

"To watch over you and make sure you become a good leader. He doesn't expect you to be perfect, but he wants what's best for you."

Ken nodded as another voice was soon heard, which caused him and everyone to turn around.

"That is freaking big alligator!" called out Ardhamon as he landed near the group. "So this is where you all ended up?"

Rika replied. "Takuya, what are you doing here?"

Ardhamon de-evolved back to his human form and instinctively answered. "Well, I finished up my fight with Dimitro and they told me you all came after Ken to help him out. I thought I could as well. Besides a lot of them seem to be flabbergasted as to how big the beast Spirit of Metal is, so I figured leave them be for now anyway."

Rika rolled her eyes. "I hope Minako and Usagi weren't among them, you know how they can get."

Karin sweatdropped. "Minako maybe, but Usagi's getting better."

Takuya turned to everyone and back on Ken. "Wasn't them, I can tell y'all that much. By the way that Yamato guy is back up, but he doesn't seem to know who hit him yet. Guess you and your sister bonked him hard." He quickly turned to Dimitri, who shook his head. "Also, the ninja chick's been disciplined as well, but now she's even more ticked."

Ken sighed knowing that wouldn't make things better. "Speaking of getting better..." Ken started as he shifted over to Rika. "Are you going to fight Takato next, Rika? To help him get better?"

When this was brought to her attention, Rika looked puzzled. "Well, I'm gonna slap some sense into him if necessary, but...!"

Rei knew what was coming,. She had no other choice as Ken had provided a golden opportunity.

"Rika, it's not that simple. When we were in the other world, we saw another vision from Suzaku..." Rei started motion to herself, Cammy, and Ken.

"What happened this time?" asked Karin, deeply curious concerned.

Rei and Cammy sank their heads, conveying sadness whilst Ken was quiet.

Nonetheless, the Accel Digi-Destined revealed Suzaku's message. "Suzaku... wants you and Seiryuu to kill Dark Suzakato if you can't stop him entirely."

When Ken slapped her verbally with this shocking message, Rika's eyes widened as did Renamon's.

"Suzaku can't mean that, can he!" demanded Renamon.

However, Rika decided to ask someone who may know better. _Seiryuu, tell me... is he... telling the truth? _ She nervously waited when a few seconds of awkward silence followed.

The spirit finally answered Rika's deepest concern. _**'I'm afraid he is. I have spoken to the Houou this past night and she made it clear... we are the only ones who have a chance to stop him as my element beats his. I know this cannot be easy to accept, but we must do this for both Suzaku and Takato.'**_

_But I...I..._ Rika was too stunned for words. She slowly began walking away from the others as if in a trance. Rei followed after her motioning for Cammy to stay.

Takuya wondered. "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"For now, no. We need to clear up another person first," said Ken, motioning over to Kari. "What about you? If we fight, will you be ready to use your full power?" He asked simply. "If you're afraid, I'll let Shoutmon DX go with you." This took Taiki back a bit, but considering Ken had both Shoutmon and MetalGreymon, he could see it happen. "Well?"

Looking doubtful, Kari was hesitant to answer. "I still don't know..."

Dimitri interjected. "Kari... if you're not ready, then I can fight in your place." He surprised Kari with this offer. "I've learned how to control the super transformation correctly, and I'm going to give it my all in this battle."

Tai smiled and nodded in approval. "So, you got it down, too, finally?"

"Nice," said VictoryGreymon.

"Hey, I may be helping out my world's reconstruction, but at the same time when I'm not I use my off time to train and master the powers I've got. After all, there's no reason to let my strength go to waste. Dad wouldn't allow it."

When Dimitri said this, Tai cracked up, laughing. "Oh no, you're right! He wouldn't!."

When watching Tai laughing, Angewomon nodded and looked down to her hesitant partner. "See Kari?Everyone's found their resolve to fight, you should, too."

"Still, what if..."

Ken shook his head and walked up to Kari, shaking her hands. "There are no what if's in fighting. Either you beat the enemy or the enemy beats you. Don't hesitate and you'll do fine. Granted, I'm not saying you go in guns blazing, planning can be good, but when you attack, you don't hold back." He said all this, smiling giving her a thumbs up and withdrawing his hands from hers.

Kari couldn't help but chuckle as did Sonja.

The female Artificial added. "I think that Yusuke guy is right. You definitely love fighting if you'd say something like that."

Clenching her fists, Kari smiled and replied with renewed courage. "If that's all it takes, then what am I hesitating for? There'd be no reason to!" Her eyes quickly burned with strong passion that matched her brother's.

"Plus, you have us all on your side. So, it's not like you're alone this time. I overheard you all talking about this 'Virus' thing last night, but you battled him alone until the very end when the others finally helped and you won. This time we'll be fighting with you from the start. Don't worry whoever fights with you will protect you!" Ken proclaimed as Tai and Taiki chuckled simultaneously.

"Sheesh, you know what, that sounded like something a leader would say!" said Taiki.

Shoutmon (XW) boasted. "Got that right!"

However, Karin noticed Ken rubbing his jaw, pondering and mulling about something else.

"What's up, Ken?" the Kuiper Senshi asked, approaching him.

"While were on the subject of Kari, I'm wondering how we're going to get the other one out of Paradixalmon without killing her..." Suddenly, he then blushed a bit. "Same for my world's Helena."

Tai hardened his expression, reacting seriously to this mentioning. "That's right I saw another... _somewhat _older Kari inside Paradixalmon. Her Gatomon was with her... what's that about?"

Kari seemed the most surprised by this. "There's another me?"

Karin shrugged. "You really shouldn't be surprised. Heck, I know there are multiple me's and multiple Ryo's out there. Plus, one of those me's happens to live in Ken's world as well." .

"Yeah, but she and Helena aren't as old, and not as experienced. Unlike you, they don't have those Valkyrie powers you all have in your world. Now as for where this Kari comes in, SkullDarkKnightmon built an artificial Parallelmon to capture her as well as a Kouji from another world."

"Why would he need them?" Takuya wondered, seemingly surprised with this. "Wait, so there's another Kouji? He wasn't absorbed, was he?"

Ken shook his head. "To my knowledge no, his brother Kouichi tried to protect him and got dragged along for the ride... and that's actually how he became Legionmon." Once again, he briefly showed the picture of Legionmon to Takuya.

"What the...?" gulped the Warrior of Fire.

"If Duskmon and Velgemon come back, you better kill them without hesitation before they become this. Anyway, he needed their 'powers of primary light' to find the Dragon Saber locked away in a castle. However, when he found the blade, he also found Alphamon of the Royal Knights block on the sword and Karin's picture of her in her Valkyrie form as the sword's true owner.

"Wait one second! You mean Karin has been chosen to wield an Alphamon's legendary weapon?" asked Tai.

Dimitri was surprised as well. "Is this true, Karin?"

"Well... he tried to give me the sword as he's the 'carrier' of it," Karin said pointing to Ken. "However, the sword said the time isn't right. Whenever that happens, I have no idea."

"That's right. It did establish a mental link between us, but we're getting off track here," replied Ken as he closed the visual image of Legionmon. "When we sieged the castle and attacked SkullDarkKnightmon, we rescued them and they guided us throughout the remainder of that battle. When it was over, Kouji and Kouichi opted to stay in the Digital World, but Kari came back to our real world with us. She and her Gatomon stayed with Mikato and Shizuka."

X, however, interjected quickly. "Wait a moment... was the Parallelmon destroyed?" To which, he got a nod from Ken. "That makes no sense then! I've read up on Parallelmon and when he is destroyed anyone he absorbs should be sent back to their respective worlds instantly!"

Ken sighed. "The problem is... this Parallelmon was created and artificially made... no offense Miss Sonja or you, BW." He motioned over to the two Artificials.

"Ah, it's cool," said Sonja.

BW waved it off.

"So, therefore when it was destroyed it had no effect to send them home. Therefore for the time being, I have no idea how to get them home or even what world they came from, but right now I think getting the other Kari back is the top priority here as well as Helena."

When Ken clarified this to all, everyone unanimously nodded in agreement.

"Ryo and I would be more than happy to help you find their worlds and take them home when we get the chance," Karin offered to Ken. "I promise we will help you save Helena, since it's obvious you care for her." As she winked to him, Ken blushed more but nodded.

"She and my world's you are easy to get along with than Mikato that's for sure," he said, which made Karin's smile widen.

"Is Mikato really that bad?"

Ken nodded not-so-subtly. "You have no idea. Now as for how they got absorbed, it happened when Paradixalmon attacked our world cause he came for our world's BanchoLeomon."

"Now that is stupid!" said VictoryGreymon. "The BanchoLeomon of our world has tons more experience and power."

In response, X contested. "Perhaps, but that may be why he went for another, because our BanchoLeomon is that strong he would not be absorbed easily. Though, all BanchoLeomon's have vast knowledge even if their new to their forms."

"Man, that's ridiculous!" said Davis.

Tai added. "But, that still doesn't explain how they got absorbed."

"Getting to that. Kari came along with the ninja duo. Needless to say her appearance surprised and caught them off guard. During a later portion of the battle, me and that Digital Warlord guy got into a sword deadlock that would've ended killing both of us." X was shocked to hear this. "Paradixalmon used his ultimate move to knock them out as well as BanchoLeomon and Shoutmon here albeit Shoutmon got thrown out of range. Paradixalmon quickly absorbed them. As you can imagine being in a deadlock, I couldn't see this happen and then I got blindsided by a _**Grey Nova Cannon **_shot myself."

Tai sighed, folding his arms. "I see. Still, it doesn't matter if she's from another world or not, I see any Kari as my sister and I will rescue her and Gatomon no matter what!"

This made Kari smile. "Count me in as well Tai! Beside, it'd be interesting to talk to myself... not in _that way_ of course." She mentioned and chuckled a little.

Davis nodded as well. _Wonder if she's as cute as this Kari...no must think of Sonja now...must._

"You actually fought the Digital Warlord to a deadlock?" X asked, seemingly impressed with him.

Ken rubbed his head. "Well, I can't exactly brag about it, because I only found this out after the battle when I met the group from the YYDGM world. Apparently, he, Paradixalmon, and Beyond assaulted their world first. He used a move called _**Sin Harvest**_on them, allowing them to absorb Takato and his partner Guilmon."

X narrowed his eyes as Tai spoke. "Hang on a second. X, isn't that his most powerful move?"

X nodded, frowning. "You could say that. The attack involves him discharging a powerful energy blast that disperses pink halos onto the heads of his enemies. Then by cutting his own power in half, he can completely deplete a warriors power for fifteen minutes."

BW was curious. "Surely there are counters around such a move?"

The masked watcher replied. "There are very few ways. I myself have enough experience from fighting him to get around it, but it is tough for those who don't know of it. To think, he would have to resort to a dirty move."

"Then of course, Helena as Sailor Quaoar and Shoutmon shot him in the back while combining their moves. Normally, it wouldn't have done much, but apparently Yusuke nailed his back with his Spirit Gun hence why he was in pain."

Karin smiled. "At least, he didn't get off scot free."

"Far from it, I then nailed him in the head really hard. He tried to cut me with his sword, but ended up cutting a lamppost in half. I grabbed the upper portion of it and smacked him the face, then I smashed his crotch area in with it and..." He noticed nearly everyone near him facefaulted, making him blink in confusion. "...what?"

"Ok... you smashed a pole... over his crotch... ok," squeaked X, cringing at the thought.

"I'm gonna make this clear. I almost ended up in juvenile hall when I was in the fifth grade because I took down a bunch of bullies who were picking on me and I had enough of it. Thankfully, the school board took my side, but some of their parents were high ranking officials with the law and therefore the police made me opt to take two special 'courses' to channel my anger: Ballet or Parkour. Naturally, I choose the latter option." When he said this, he earned giggles from Sonja, Karin, and Kari. "Still, I guess I was just born to be a street fighter as my habits never went away. I still got in fights every once in a while, but not as bad as that time. When I met the Digimon, I found better ways to channel my anger. Though I still want to kill the Warlord and Paradixalmon for what they've done."

X waved his hands and replied. "I can see you hate the Warlord as much as I do, but please leave him to me. He and I have a long standing grudge, and I would be more than happy to finish it."

"Fine. Although it kind of makes the declaration I made to Lotusmon sound lame now."

Veemon asserted. "Are you referring to the whole. 'Have their necks be clean' thing after we went Dramon X and tore those two Digimon apart for attacking Miss Mimi's house?"

This offhanded comment from Veemon made Dimitri and Faith nervous. However, Karin was quick to reassure them.

"Don't worry, she's safe... although your house will probably need to be rebuilt due to Spinomon's Blue Prominence attack," Karin explained to Dimitri. "Still, Ken went Ascendant on them and picked them apart." This astounded Tai who was about to speak, but Dimitri abruptly interjected.

"Ah, man and we just got done remodeling some of the rooms. If Spinomon hit my room, I'll go into the Digital Underworld and torture his soul."

Faith sweatdropped. "As long as Mimi is ok, that's what matters right, buddy?"

Dimitri nodded as Takuya chuckled abit. Karin then pulled out the box that they had brought with them.

"By the way, she wanted to give this to you so you can get back quicker after this is over since me and Ryo will have to take the others home," the Kuiper Senshi promptly stated. "But don't worry, I'm still gonna come back." With that, she hugged him tight. "I'll help fix up your place as well."

Dimitri nodded with a smile. "Thanks Karin, and mom is so awesome always looking out for me." He then put the box away.

"Wait, your an Ascendant as well?" Tai decided to ask Ken about his Ascendant status.

X nodded. "Yes he is. He's the only one I know of from a different world. I have to admit though his appearance is rather deceptive as it's not like our worlds at all."

Ken aptly pointed out. "Yes, I know. I look like a Gundam in that form and it's true I don't have very many techniques, but I am pretty fast and got a lot of swords. Mostly beam types."

VictoryGreymon shrugged. "As long as you can access that power when we need it, you're fine with us. Though, I'm sure Yamato's still pissed off."

X motioned over to Ken. "Ken, perhaps it's time you tell them the truth. I know what's going on."

Realizing what truth X alluded to, Ken nodded and beckoned to someone not present. "Brave, you come out now." He drew out his sword and held it for everyone to visibly see. To the surprise of everyone present, the spirit of Brave, the AncientGarurumon Yamato killed long ago, appeared before them all in perfect spiritual form. His body was in full view for once.

"Hello all. It's been a while, X."

X nodded, which shocked Tai.

"You know each other?"

X nodded. "Indeed I do. He was one of ten Legendary Warriors who protected various planets throughout the galaxy. Surprisingly, he managed to keep Burizalor's forces from the Planet Iceron... until Matt joined up and was sent there to eliminate him."

"That was when his Yamato persona was created as well from what I saw," said Ken, remembering the visions.

Dimitri was confused as he turned to Brave. "Wait a second! You caused my father to..."

Brave held up his hand, making Dimitri stop. "The answer is _yes_... and _no_." When he said this, everyone looked at him skeptically. "You see. While it is true the Yamato persona of Matt was born that day due to me fighting him and me holding back as I did not want to kill a Chosen. However, I was able to do something that he even now does not know of... before my body collapsed, I used my remaining power to seal some of his Yamato persona and keep it from taking over Matt's soul completely. As long as the seal exists, Yamato cannot fully take over Matt's body and only I can undo the seal."

Upon hearing this, Dimitri was taken aback yet somewhat relieved. "Well... hearing that I can hardly blame you. Heck, I'm grateful you did that and it definitely explains why father wanted the blade."

Brave, however, nodded sagely and stressed. "He doesn't completely know I'm here yet though. However, should we return to our home world, I would like to get a chance to settle things with him and try to seal up the Yamato persona for good."

X thought for a moment. "Well, I can contact Gennai and see what we can do about getting you a false body when we go back, but you do realize he could try to make you undo the seal as well."

Brave realized this notion as well and nodded. "I'm aware of that, but that is my last wish for my soul to rest at peace finally."

Sensing the good intentions from Brave, Ken genuinely smiled. "If that's what you want man, I'm not gonna stop you. Though, it'll be sad to part with you after fighting side by side."

Brave nodded. "Well yes, but souls like mine can't stay wandering lost forever. When Yamato beat me, my soul wandered for what seemed like ages before I met another Alphamon, quite a crafts_mon_. He created a sword which I had named the Yamato after my failure for my soul to inhabit. Of course, I had not expected a digital space time flux to occur and send my sword to Ken's world. Where I ended up in the basement of the same castle the Dragon Saber was resting in, I thought I would be there forever. Of course, Ken found the sword and drew it thus giving me a second chance to make amends."

Ken nodded as did X in understanding.

"All this talk about good and evil makes me wonder about the bad guys," Kari brought this to Ken's attention. "Kinda like the strange robot Digimon I fought called Raidenmon."

Ken recognized the name offhand. "Oh god that thing is real?" Everyone looked toward him. "Last time, I've heard that name he was a boss character in a Digimon video game. Not very powerful, but he has this healing move called Gihead Plant, which heals off any damage he takes."

Kari sweatdropped. "That explains it."

"Kinda makes me wonder if we did any damage to him," said Angewomon.

"I'm more worried about that big Digimon who knocked us around like rag dolls," Tai mentioned. "Arkadimon I think it was called?"

X palmed his head, recognizing the reputation of Arkadimon. "I still cannot believe they would get a Digimon that deadly on their side! Arkadimon isn't a foe easily beaten plus I find it hard to believe it would willingly follow their command."

Taiki thought of something to which Shoutmon (XW) nodded.

"Taiki, yes we've run into one as well."

Taiki nodded. "Yeah if it wasn't for Shoutmon X5 and the Digi-Memory of Darkdramon, we wouldn't have beaten him."

Ken mulled over something once again. "What bothers me is that collar around it's neck."

Karin gasped. "You noticed it as well then!"

Ken nodded. "Kind of hard not to. I asked Ryo about it earlier and he thinks it might be a suppression collar to keep the Digimon in line. Considering that's only it's Mega form, if that collar came off, it could become unstable and go on a rampage."

Tai added his own insightful view, turning an eye to his sister. "Kari, perhaps you should face that one instead of Paradixalmon."

"Huh, after all that rallying you all did earlier?" she asked, looking worried.

To Kari's surprise, X nodded in agreement. "I agree. Paradixalmon might be stronger now, but if Arkadimon is left unchecked, he could become an even bigger threat. Kari, you are our most powerful fighter and if anyone can take it down you can."

Shoutmon (XLR) growled and clenched his fists. "Don't forget about me as Shoutmon DX! I'll back her up if cost me my life."

Ken groaned as Kari smiled to Shoutmon (XLR). "Don't go thinking your gonna die either! That's another rule of fighting, you blockhead."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by them all as if done by something, all Digimon went on alert but nothing was around. However, X stopped moving suddenly to their shock.

"What the, X?" asked Tai, suddenly concerned.

"What's up with him!" wondered Davis as they looked and saw his eyes were a bit glazed over.

xxxxx

_**Pocket Dimension/Dark Space**_

X wondered and surveyed his new surroundings. "Where am I? What happened?" He quickly found himself in a familiar pocket-like space dimension that Ken was used to visiting more often than not.

"I brought you here, watcher, to ask you something." Came a deep majestic voice, causing X to whirl around quickly.

He came face to face with Amaterasumon herself.

"No way! Aren't you Amaterasumon?" X asked to which she nodded in response. "A watcher who's been doing this longer than I have and offers only the best of knowledge?"

"Yes, I have something I need to warn you about. This battle you're going into... you must keep the masked one alive. I've already stressed this to the boy I watch over, Kensuke Rainer."

"You've been watching over him... wait, that's right if you, him as Tsukuyomimon, and the Susanoomon of the YYGDM dimension are brought together then..." Amaterasumon cut him off.

"Now is not the time for that. The masked one must survive this battle despite your grievances with him. He has something you need to know following the battle."

X was confused. "Masked one? Paradixalmon's partner Beyond?" He alternated his tone to a more serious one.

Amaterasumon nodded before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Wait! I have another question...!"

xxxxx

_**Lakeside/DXW-016**_

"Yo, X, you doing ok?" asked Tai, tapping him on the head.

X's eyes returned to normal and he shook his head. "I see. I wasn't expecting to meet her, but this does present a challenge." He said this surprising all but Ken.

"Let me guess, Granny?" he asked, only for an invisible shockwave-like force to plant him to the ground once again, causing everyone to freak out.

Tai and Taiki pulled Ken up as X spoke.

"No, it's... it's best we head back to the others. We have much to discuss." His tone made it seem like it was important.

Ken nodded and withdrew all of his Digimon into his B.A.X. Digivice as he and Taiki now hitched rides along with VictoryGreymon and BW respectively. They flew from the lake back to the village. Cammy turned one last time back to where her sister and Rika had vanished with a worried look on her face.

xxxxx

Far away on the northwestern direction, Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Warlord passed through a portal. They were able to locate the Sun Zone Village in no time thanks to the Warlord's recon mission.

"Here it is," Warlord pointed to the general direction of the Sun Zone village.

A wicked grin curved over Paradixalmon's features. "Perfect. Let us initiate our preemptive strike."

xxxxx

_**Forest Near Sun Zone Village/DXW-06**_

Rika did not realize it, but she had been walking back towards the village, but at a rather slow pace. Renamon followed behind her Tamer intent on protecting her from harm. However, Rika was the one who was going to be needing help as she soon sunk to her knees.

"I can't... I can't go through with that," she said, emotional tears forming in her eyes as she hit the ground. "How could Suzaku just say that? I can't kill gogglehead!" She screamed and covered her face, making sure no one saw her teary eyes. Renamon prepared to approach her, but stopped when Rei, who had been following them, walked up.

"Rika, you have to understand. Takato and Suzaku have been through a lot, much more than any of us realized until now," Rei spoke up, quickly making Rika turn around. "Takato's life and his bond with the spirit of Suzaku both rest on your shoulders now. You have to do this." The Miko said solemnly.

Rika, however, turned to her with fury in her eyes as well as flowing tears. "You can't mean that! I can't...I can't kill Takato!"

Rei nodded, sharing her pain with Rika. "How do you think I feel? I don't want him to die either! But, if you don't fight him like you mean it and try to save him at all costs, you have to save him. Ken has tried. I've tried and not even the Houou could stop him either. We had our chances and it's clear now that you're the only one who can save him." She said trying to reassure Rika and lift her spirits.

"Rika, do you think me and the others want to fight Guilmon as he is either?" said Renamon, breaking the long interval of silence. "Guilmon is more than a friend to us. He's family and it pains us to hurt him, but we know we must do it because he'd rather be dead than be corrupted by that monster."

"Please Rika... I know the pain you're going through," the Miko said, trying to hold back her tears. "Normally if Haruka and Michiru were here, they'd tell you to kill him, but last I checked, I'm not them. I rather us save him." Wiping the tears from her eyes, the Miko's eyes burned with passion. "I want to save Takato! As corny as it sounds, the power of love from you will be what brings him back. You just have to find and bring it out, Rika!"

Rika still wasn't sure and didn't want to go through with this. _**'Rika please, we must do this... think about Takato here. Do you think he wants to suffer in the darkness? If death is the only way, then it must be, but I promise you no matter what we will try to stop him without killing him. Just as the Miko suggests, it must be your love that nullifies the darkness plaguing him.'**_

If that wasn't enough, Rei allowed the Houou to enter Rika's mind. _**'Please Rika, please for my lovers sake, he needs your help and so does your love Takato!'**_

When Houou said this, Rika blushed a bit at the mentioning of her and Takato's relationship. She eventually gave in and nodded. "Fine, I'll get gogglehead back no matter what it takes!" While rubbing her eyes, Rika put on a more serious face to which Rei smiled and approved.

_She finally understands._ The Miko thought. _She really does love him._

_**'That's my girl. Let us do this with the others!'**_ pathed Seiryuu. Rika nodded as Renamon walked up to her.

As soon as Renamon did, however, both heard explosions. "What was that?"

Rei narrowed her eyes and saw smoke above the trees coming from the direction of the village. "Something must have happened at the village! Let's go Rika!" With that, Rika nodded and the three bolted off towards the village hoping to get there quickly.

xxxxx

_**Sky above Sun Zone Village/DXW-06**_

"I see smoke up ahead!" yelled out Ardhamon, who Spirit Evolved after seeing the smoke in the distance.

The others knew what this meant.

"Paradixalmon and his crew are back," Tai stated the obvious.

"Looks like a fight's about to erupt!" exclaimed Ken, calling out his three partners as his Digisoul flared up brighter than it had ever done before. "_**DIGISOUL CHARGE! OVERDRIVE DELTA!**_" Upon beckoning for them, three Digicode beams erupted from the device, hitting each of his Digimon.

" Veemon... _**Warp Digivolve to! AlforceVeedramon! **_"

"Shoutmon..._**Digivolve to! OmegaShoutmon! **_"

"MetalGreymon..._**Digivolve to! ZekeGreymon! **_"

"Now for the finishing touch! We're gonna kill all evil!" Ken openly declared. "OmegaShoutmon! ZekeGreymon! _**DigiXros!**_"

"OmegaShoutmon..." started OmegaShoutmon

"...ZekeGreymon!" finished ZekeGreymon

"_**DIGIXROS!**_" Both yelled out, becoming a new Digimon. "_**SHOUTMON DX!**_"

Shoutmon (XW) was stunned. "Sheesh! He ain't holding back, is he?"

Taiki openly grinned. "Nope, that's what makes him different!" As he said this, the others chuckled.

"I'll let out Deckerdramon when we get to the ground! Let's go have a party!" declared Ken as the flew towards the village ready for war.

"_**HERE WE GO, GUYS!**_" Tai declared as he and VictoryGreymon led the charge back to the village.

xxxxx

_**Sun Zone Village/DXW-06**_

The attack came abruptly and swiftly as Paradixalmon swept back a section of the village with his runic sword. Everyone from the YYGDM, Kai, and Accel groups reconvened after coming toward the source of the attack. All warriors quickly transformed, readied their weapons/spirit powers, evolved/digivolved, and so on so forth to engage the villainous trio.

"Oh, great! Look who showed up!" Yusuke exclaimed as Hiei, Yui, ShadowMetalGarurumon, and Aoshi assembled behind him.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon shouted. "We've got to take this battle somewhere else!"

"Oh, yes, I wholeheartedly agree, Moon Princess," Paradixalmon overheard Moon's idea, turning toward the Digital Warlord. "Do it."

"What the hell?" Kara exclaimed.

Tike snarled. "Not on our watch!" He raced forward and turned into an Ascendant with David. "Let's take 'em down, David!"

"Right!" David replied.

"NO! YOU IDIOTS!" Pikkan barked as he flew across to stop them.

Hastily making their way into the village, Tai & VictoryGreymon, Ken & his Digimon partners, Taiki & Shoutmon, Davis & XVeemon, and the others bolted into the village to find their friends confronted by Paradixalmon and his colleagues. Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Seirika, and Sakuyamon dashed through another side of the forest to reconvene with their friends.

"You fools are undoubtedly strong united, but what happens when we divide you up!" The Warlord declared as he threw seven metallic orbs that exploded and summoned portals, which started pulling in the YYGDM, Kai, and Accel heroes through.

"Damn! Hang on everyone!" Henbu cried out as he, MegaGargomon, and Sara were pulled in together into one portal.

"HENRY!" Himakko shouted as he, YoukaiInumon, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Yui, ShadowMetalGarurumon, Aoshi, Kohana, and Mika were pulled into the same portal.

Valkyrie Sailor Venus cried out in horror. "NO! GUYS!" In no time, she, Rio, and JetSilphymon were pulled in by a portal behind them.

"VENUS! RIO! IZUMI!" Valkyrie Sailor Moon cried as a portal moved toward her. As she was pulled in, Valkyrie Sailor Mars jumped forward to grab her. "Mars!"

"Hang on!" Mars cried out, but even with her strong grip, the portal pulled her and Moon in.

"Deckerdramon release!" Ken (XLR) shouted as Deckerdramon flew out of his B.A.X. Digivice.

As that same portal (that pulled in Moon and Mars) moved toward Yusuke, Deckerdramon threw himself in front of Yusuke. Soon, even those two along with Hiei and Cammy were pulled right in.

Another portal sucked up Valkyrie Sailor Sedna and Ranamon together. Another pulled in BanchoLeomon (DF), Shizuka, Mikato, Lillomon, and Bearmon. A portal came toward Ardhamon and pulled him through. Even Team Xros Heart were sucked into a portal. Davis, XVeemon, Ken (DF), JewelBeemon, Justimon, and Sonja were sucked together into another portal. As a portal prepared to pull in Celesta X, Shoutmon DX flew right toward her and shielded her, but the portal pulled them both in along with WarAngemon and Metalla X. BW, Pikkan, and Mercuremon were the next ones to be transported. X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David followed shortly afterwards.

All who remained were Tai & VictoryGreymon, Dimitri & Faith, and Ken & AlforceVeedramon.

"And for you," Paradixalmon chortled while the Warlord vanished into portal X and his crew went through. He beckoned the three Chosen and their partners toward the portal behind him and Beyond.

Tai and VictoryGreymon merged as they became Omega X. Dimitri and Faith combined to become Angemon X. Ken decided to hold off his transformation as he and AlforceVeedramon followed Omega X and Angemon X into the portal.

"Let's settle this a battlefield of our choosing!" declared Paradixalmon, who flew through the portal with Beyond.

Omega X boldly flew after him and called to the others. "Let's take these guys down and find our friends!"

As white light bathed over them, they all nodded and quickly were relocated in a new zone.

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act:_** Zone Battles Decided! First, Dragon, Honey, and Gold Land Battles!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **That ends another chapter of exposition and plot/character developments. Now, we're jumping straight to the big fights that will stretch over a few more chapters.

As for who and which groups landed in which Seven Kingdom Zones?

Sun Land: Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X vs. Paradixalmon and Beyond.

This is all you need to know for now. Next chapter, I will reveal the other battles.

Anyway, send a review and see you soon!


	9. Zone Battles! Dragon, Honey, and Gold!

**A/N: **The final battles go underway!

First, we cover the battles in Dragon, Honey, and Gold Land!

In addition, a few other intriguing developments.

Anyway, enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Act IX: Zone Battles Decided! First, Dragon, Honey, and Gold Land Battles!**_

xxxxx

_**Dragon Land/Volcanic Area/DXW-06**_

Thanks to the Digital Warlord's scheme, everyone had been sent through portals to the Seven Lands that still hung in the Digital World.

Suddenly, a portal opened in a volcanic-like area and from it came the members of Team Xros Heart. Taiki, Shoutmon, Zenjirou, and Akari all hit the ground hard. Kiriha was able to catch himself as did Yuu and Nene.

"Oh great! This place again? What is that Warlord guy thinking?" wondered Taiki as those on the ground stood up.

"So, this is one of the Seven Lands?" Zenjirou asked as he and Akari were not around when Taiki returned to the Digital Plane. This happened after Shoutmon became OmegaShoutmon for the first time in their world, and destroyed Tactimon in the process.

"Yeah, this is Dragon Land," said Shoutmon. "We've been using the data around the lands to restore the zones back to normal. However, the process was halted when..." Shoutmon was forced to stop there as three large shadows loomed over them causing them to turn around. Before them stood GigaSeadramon, TyrantKabuterimon, and Raidenmon.

"So, you're the ones who saved this dimension from Baguramon, huh?" asked GigaSeadramon. "Don't look like much from where I'm standing."

"Uh, you do realize your floating right?" asked TyrantKabuterimon, noting to the obvious fact his colleague was floating in the air and _not _standing.

GigaSeadramon glared him down. "Never mind."

"How are we gonna kill 'em?" asked Raidenmon with his western style voice before switching to his robot voice. "_[Target scanning. Threat level low.]_"

GigaSeadramon whapped him over the head with his tail, but it did not do much given the robot's metallic armor was reinforced. "Who the freaking hell built this guy... well whatever we ain't got all day! Go ahead and evolve and let's see if you can amuse us!"

Taiki, Kiriha, and Nene took point at this and held up their Xros Loaders. Taiki then glanced back at the others and they nodded in understanding that they needed to get to safety before he looked back.

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST **_**X4B The Guardian!**_** (shortened) )**

"All right then, Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorurumon! Starmon! Pickmons! Beelzemon!" yelled Taiki, holding up his red Xros Loader.

"Greymon! MailBirdramon! Deckerdramon!" yelled Kiriha, holding up his blue Xros Loader.

"Mervamon! Sparrowmon!" yelled Nene, holding up her lavender Xros Loader.

"_**DigiXros!**_" All three yelled in unison. Several beams erupted from their Xros Loaders and flew into the sky before slamming together and having new Digimon come out of the light. The first Digimon to emerge was a centaur-like warrior whose top area resembled Omegamon's only his arms were covered by gauntlets while his shoulders had the heads of Ballistamon and Dorurumon adorning them. In his right hand was a large sword with Starmon doubling as the hilt and the Pickmons now functioned and stacked atop of each other to function as a blade. The lower torso seemed to be a fusion of Beelzebumon's legs, which had been turned around, and were connected with Dorurumon's rear legs. The final noticeable thing about this warrior was that he had small wings, guns, and Beelzebumon's cannon at the center of his frontal area.

"_**ShoutmonX4B!**_" yelled the new warrior as he landed.

"What the fu..." Was all TyrantKabuterimon could get out before the second warrior emerged.

Its general appearance resembled that of the MetalGreymon Ken currently owned. However, various pieces and weapons from Deckerdramon had now been attached to his body giving him a cannon while he stood on a platform made from Deckerdramon's body.

"_**DeckerGreymon!**_" yelled the second Digimon, who was more than ready for war.

"_**JetMervamon!**_" yelled the third warrior, which to the evil Digimon's surprise looked the most normal. It was simply Mervamon wearing Sparrowmon's body on her back to fly.

_So this is the Xros Fusion technique, huh? Gotta admit those two look like they could be problematic. _thought GigaSeadramon who then grunted. "If you think you can take me with your freak show evolution, then by all means try!" He fiercely yelled out before opening his mouth. "_**Giga Sea Destroyer!**_" He quickly unleashed a large torpedo from his mouth.

"Don't call us freaks when you're no better off! _**Chaos Flare!**_" yelled Shoutmon X4B as the chest gun on his front charged and fired off a powerful blast towards the incoming missile.

Deckerdramon yelled. "_**Terra Destroyer!**_" He unleashed another powerful energy blast that combined with the Chaos Flare and blew up the missile sending shockwaves all around them.

TyrantKabuterimon roared. "_**Jewel of Bee!**_" The insect unleashed an energy surge from his body, but JetMervamon dodged it.

"_**Spicy Hard Love!**_" She yelled, summoning an electrical surge that shocked him back.

Raidenmon was poised and ready to attack in retaliation, but suddenly he started beeping and spoke in his computer voice. "_[Ally Ebemon...danger...must assist!]_" After confirming, Raidenmon charged off, leaving his compatriots confused and angry.

"Where is he going? We've got a fight going on here!" yelled GigaSeadramon, who released missiles from all over his body and scattered them everywhere. "_**Sky Wave!**_"

The Digimon were forced to shield their partners from the impact blows.

Watching from behind the rock they took refuge in, Akari, Zenjirou, and Yuu all wondered what was going on.

"Why did that other Digimon leave?" wondered Akari.

Zenjirou replied. "Maybe some of our allies are nearby from the way it sounds?"

Yuu, however, was focused on the fighting and glanced at his yellow Xros Loader sadly. _If Damemon was here I could help them! _He thought a bit bitterly as the fighting continued.

Neither side gave an inch even if it was now three against two.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Dragon Land/Open Meadows/DXW-06**_

Surveying their new surroundings, Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Rio, and Izumi realized they were in the middle of lush beautiful field. They carefully looked around and noted they had been divided from their friends.

"Where are the others?" wondered Izumi as she looked around, realizing she had been knocked back to normal form. "Great, looks like I'll need to call up my Spirits again."

"Good idea, Izumi, because we've got company," replied Sailor Venus, who furrowed her brows and pointed up to where Ebemon was hovering above them.

Rio quickly dropped into a fighting stance. "Get ready."

As Ebemon descended, it landed away from the trio and painstakingly scanned them with his sensors. He pulled out and armed himself with a gun, gliding over toward the heroes. He opened fire to which they evaded. Izumi jumped away and pulled out her D-Scanner.

"Here goes!" She declared. "_**Execute! Fusion Evolution! JetSilphymon!**_" She propelled herself into the air and deflected one of Ebemon's beams by swinging down her windmill. "Hyah! Nice try!"

Valkyrie Sailor Venus and Rio readied themselves, but as they prepared to attack. Ebemon teleported and reappeared behind them. The cybernetic Digimon fired another beam, which beelined straight for Rio.

"MOVE!" Venus cried out whilst rushing over to push him away. She took the beam head-on as it seemingly swerved around and blasted her in the back of the head. "AUGH!" She screamed in agonizing pain and sank to her knees, keeping her head lifted. The color in her eyes altered from their normal normal to red.

"VENUS!" JetSilphymon cried, flying over down to her colleague.

Rio shouted as he hurried over to Venus. "Venus! Venus, are you ok?" He knelt over next to Venus and shook her shoulders. He suddenly noted the change in her eye color and noticed the lack of sympathy in her demeanor. "Ve..."

"_**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shots!**_"

Rio and JetSilphymon evaded the barrage of golden beams fired at their direction. They were taken aback and saw Valkyrie Sailor Venus with her eyes turned red. Venus jetted up toward Rio and teleported behind him. She landed a kick to his back, sending him sailing across the meadow.

"VENUS! THAT'S RIO!" JetSilphymon shouted until she recalled the beam that hit the back of Venus' head. _Wait, that robotic freak did something to Venus! _She quickly whirled around and saw Ebemon laughing. "You jerk! What did you do to her?"

"She's working for me now," Ebemon chortled as he pivoted his view to the Legendary Warrior of Wind. "Now the Senshi can do all the work for me."

"Fat chance!" JetSilphymon angrily retorted. "I'll just have to turn you into scrap metal and smash that gun!"

"You can try," Ebemon rebuked as he glided into the air and fired a barrage of laser beams at her.

JetSilphymon swerved around the beams and deflected a few back with her windmill.

"Rio! You'll have to detain Venus somehow!"

As Rio sprang to his feet, he turned and saw Valkyrie Venus stalking toward him. Unable to face Venus as she was, he couldn't bear to hit her.

"Easier said than done, Izumi," Rio muttered, trying to delve enough fortitude to engage his girlfriend, who was now under Ebemon's control. "Venus, it's me, Rio! I love you!"

Venus responded in 'kind' by flying up and unloading with a series of kicks, which Rio was having a difficulty dodging. One kick hit Rio's face and knocked him away. Valkyrie Venus cupped her hands together and unleashed a orange beam. Rio jumped into the air and dodged the beam. which cut through the stretch of land under him. Valkyrie Venus flew up and threw a chain, which ensnared the young man's right arm.

"Please, Venus! Stop! I know you're still there!" Rio openly pleaded, trying to reach into the Senshi's brainwashed mind. "Your will is strong! You can break out of his control!"

"You've been very naughty, babe," Venus evilly smirked as she jerked her chain forward and hit Rio with a punch.

Rio took the punch and turned his head, landing a headbutt to her face. "Forgive me..."

Venus retaliated by swinging her chain around and throwing Rio to the ground. He landed on his feet, cushioning his fall. Valkyrie Venus hovered to where Rio faced her and rubbed her forehead.

"Awww, you'd hurt me, babe?" Venus giggled. "C'mon, I thought you _loved_ me! Guess I'll just have to repay that love in kind."

As JetSilphymon deflected another beam, Ebemon prepared to accumulate a ball of energy in one hand. JetSilphymon took no chances and used Ebemon's own attack delay. She surprised Ebemon with a quick speed blitz and cut him through with her windmill. Ebemon groaned as JetSilphymon turned and watched fractal code revolving around him.

"One step away from freeing Venus! Let's get this over with! Digi-Code...!" JetSilphymon abruptly stopped as Ebemon seemingly vanished as the fractal code flew away and headed over to an unexpected guest - Raidenmon. "Oh no!" She cried, watching Raidenmon absorbing Ebemon's data. "Damn! I had him!"

Raidenmon chuckled evilly as he fully incorporated Ebemon's data into him. "Sorry, little lady, but as long as Ebemon's data is in me, your friend he brainwashed remains under our control!" His voice shifted from his Texan redneck accent to a robotic one. "_[Target Confirmed. Acquire and terminate JetSilphymon, Legendary Warrior of Wind.]_" He flung his tail forward, hastily launching a barrage of blasts toward JetSilphymon. "_**Big Charge Bomb!**_"

JetSilphymon swerved right through the barrage of explosives and blew away a few projectiles with her windmill.

While JetSilphymon kept Raidenmon busy, Rio kept up his defenses when he fought Valkyrie Venus. Venus flew across and narrowly missed a kick. Rio backflipped away from Valkyrie Venus, who teleported behind Rio. Rio sprang back and assessed his situation, observing JetSilphymon's fight with Raidenmon.

"Eyes on me," Valkyrie Venus demanded as she forged a chain of hearts in her hand. "Now I'm really going to punish you."

_Damn. Even destroying that Digimon didn't reverse the mind control? _Rio mulled while stepping away from Valkyrie Venus. "Venus... c'mon, I know you're still there. You can resist this!"

His pleas fell on deaf words as Valkyrie Venus methodically walked toward him.

xxxxx

_**Honey Land/Random Location/DXW-06**_

"Great. Where are now?" wondered Mikato as she helped Shizuka up. Liollmon and Bearmon were also getting their bearings after being sent through a portal like the others.

"I don't know, but it kinda reminds me of the Forest Dominion back home." Her sister replied looking around as they were surrounded by lots of trees, but not much else.

Mikato wondered. "Hmm, maybe we made it back?"

Just then, Liollmon and Bearmon quickly took up fighting stances as they sensed something coming.

"I doubt it," said Liollmon. "Someone's heading towards us and they got a ton of energy!"

However, the source of that large amassed energy came from BanchoLeomon (DF), who appeared before them.

"I knew there were others here besides me," BanchoLeomon (DF) said, surveying around and noticing the four in front of them. "I can sense four other powers as well, but three of them are quite a ways off." The warrior gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Curse that Warlord! He really thought this through!"

However, the only other power left appeared before them from the air. It was Metamormon once again.

"You!" BanchoLeomon (DF) demanded as it once again took on his form and landed. "I see you want to continue the fight we started! All right then." He looked back at the girls and their partners. "You four better leave and get somewhere safe. This isn't going to be easy to watch."

Mikato, however, resisted and shook her head. "Like heck we're leaving! We got caught up in this, too. The least we can do is help." With that, she held up her D-3

Shizuka did the same. The devices and their partners began subsequently glowing.

"Liollmon! _**Digivolve to... Liamon!**_" yelled the Lion Digimon with a thunderous roar.

"_**Bearmon! Digivolve to... Grizzlymon!**_" yelled the Bear Digimon, who let off some swipes showing he was ready as well.

"Now for the next step. Ready, sis!" asked Shizuka.

"Of course," Said Mikato as their Digimon glowed once more and flew upwards.

"_**Liamon!**_"Started Liamon as they began to combine.

"_**Grizzlymon!**_"Continued Grizzlymon as their new body began to form.

"_**...DNA Digivolve to... GrapLeomon!**_" The new Digimon made a spin-kick pose upon appearing, but there was more as he glowed further. BanchoLeomon's (DF) eyes widened as he felt the power in GrapLeomon increase. "_**GrapLeomon! Mega Digivolve to... BanchoLeomon!**_" The new warrior roared as he landed.

BanchoLeomon (DF) gaped in utter disbelief, witnessing their partner's Jogress. _No way! They were the other me!_

But, then BanchoLeomon (DF) realized there were _three _of them.

"You know. Perhaps, we should've thought this through, cause now we have three BanchoLeomons," Shizuka pointed out the three BanchoLeomons. "How will we be able to tell which is which?"

Mikato sighed. "Well, thankfully our partner speaks with two voices. So that should be easy, but the other two it's gonna be hard."

Not surprisingly, the BanchoLeomon who was friends with Tai's group concurred with this sentiment. _Those girls have a good point. Their partner has his own way of standing out, but I... wait a second what's that? _He glanced briefly at the blade held by the girls' BanchoLeomon closely. Although it looked identical to his own, he could sense a strong power coming from it like someone had infused the weapon with additional properties. He then glanced at Metamormon, who looked a bit confused as it didn't know which BanchoLeomon to attack. _Guess he's realizing as well this might be complicated, but that's to be expected from someone who is a pure copier as opposed to Virus._

Metamormon ended up making the first move. "_**Dual Bancho Punch!**_" He yelled while attacking with both of its arms. The two opposing BanchoLeomon held it back. Although the fused BanchoLeomon(XLR) had a bit tougher time.

However, this gave Mikato an idea.

"Shizuka, did you still got your gear?" she asked.

Her sister nodded, making Mikato grin. "Yes I do."

"All right then. I've got a good way to distinguish them."

BanchoLeomon (DF) overheard their exchange and glanced back at them. _What do they have in mind I wonder?_

xxxxx

_**Honey Land/Honey Valley/DXW-06**_

Valkyrie Sailor Sedna and Jaarin walked along a narrow road. They passed by a river of honey that flowed across from them. They came to a halt once they reached a dead end and the reason being... Zamielmon was barricading their direction. Behind him was a roaring honey fall (like a water fall) in the background away from them. Zamielmon didn't hesitate as he fired an arrow at their direction. Sedna lifted her right arm, deflecting it with a metal wristband. She and Jaarin quickly readied themselves. Jaarin pulled out her D-Scanner.

"Just the two of you, eh?" Zamielmon chortled as he seemingly set his sights on Sedna. "So glad you're here. Now I can complete my assignment."

Sedna blinked in befuddlement. _What does he mean by completing his assignment?_

"Let's take him down, Sedna!" Jaarin said, invoking the Spirit in her D-Scanner. "_**Execute! Spirit Evolution! Ranamon!**_" As a pillar of water swallowed Jaarin, she took on her Ranamon form and dropped into a karate stance. "Let's go, Sedna!"

"This is will be over before it began," Valkyrie Sedna said whilst readying her Ice Trident.

As Valkyrie Sedna and Ranamon raced forward, Zamielmon chuckled and tapped both of his feet. Two bladed instruments emerged and shot out from his shoes.

"_**Foot Shot!**_" Zamielmon shouted as the blades missed them both. As they dodged his blades, he flew into the air and fired an arrow directly toward Ranamon, the slower of the two. This arrow was the same he used to hit Ken with a day ago.

As the arrow hurtled toward Ranamon, Valkyrie Sedna quickly dove in and pushed her friend aside.

"Look out!" Sedna cries as the arrow pierced through Sedna's right shoulder, causing a deep wound to open up. As a result, blood spilled from the wound as Ranamon hurried over to her injured friend.

"Sedna! Oh no!" Ranamon cried out as the arrow returned to Zamielmon.

Retrieving the arrow, Zamielmon tried stifling laughter as he eyed the Ice Senshi's blood on the arrow. _Perfect! This is plentiful! Lord GranDracmon will be pleased! _"Mission complete." With that, he suddenly opened a portal.

"Ow!" Sedna winced as she saw the blood spilling from her wound. "Shit, that's a really deep wound."

"Hold still, Karin," Ranamon advised the Valkyrie Kuiper whilst forging balls of water from her fingertips. She grabbed the blobs of water and padded them over her shoulder wound. "My water also serves to heal wounds. Keep it over the wound and it'll heal, but it'll take a few minutes." She stood and turned toward Zamielmon, who was preoccupied with something unbeknownst to them. "I'll take this fight, Sedna."

"But, Jaarin...!"

"No buts. I've got a settle to score with this guy from our encounter the other day!"

As Zamielmon threw the bloodied arrow into the portal, it closed shut. Zamielmon smiled with satisfaction upon realizing the handsome reward he would receive. He turned as rain seemingly fell out of nowhere and poured over him.

"_**Draining Rain!**_"

"Gah!" Zamielmon hissed as he noticed a black cloud hanging over his head. A rain storm blasted him as the water downpour 'drained' him and caused to weaken. "I... I'm feeling my power being sapped from me..."

"That's for my friend, you jerk!" Ranamon shouted as she ran forward and hit Zamielmon with a flying kick. "And this one is for me!"

As he stumbled back, Zamielmon was dazed from Ranamon's kick. He saw the Warrior of Water dashing forward and hitting him with rapid kicks. Zamielmon was battered with quick body blows as Ranamon seemingly dominated him for a short while. She seized Zamielmon's arm and threw him into the honey river.

"Take that!" Ranamon exclaimed. _But, I wonder about that portal he opened. Why send a bloody arrow through it?_

"Thanks, Jaarin," Sedna said while still holding the water blob over her shoulder.

Ranamon winked. "No problem, sugah."

Suddenly, both warriors watched as Zamielmon expanded his size to three stories high. The now gigantic Zamielmon bellowed and brought his right hand down. Ranamon and Valkyrie Sedna dodged. Sedna took to the air while holding her almost healed shoulder. Ranamon jumped up and landed on a pole near by. Zamielmon slowly stalked forward, setting his sights on his adversaries. Now grown into a giant, he held the advantage with Sedna still recovering. Ranamon was left to guard Sedna until she was fully healed.

"Sedna! Like I said, stay out of this until your shoulder is completely healed!"

Nodding, Sedna withdrew back, but Zamielmon wouldn't have none of it. He prepared to fire a guided shot toward Valkyrie Sedna. Ranamon unleashed a whirlpool from her hands and used it to push Zamielmon back. Sedna was astounded to see Ranamon, a mere H-Hybrid Legendary Warrior, taking the fight and even hurting a supposed Mega-level Digimon. Lacking an A-Hybrid form of her own, Jaarin had spent a lot of her time training with her Spirits and fully adapted to holding her ground against Mega-level Digimon even as Ranamon. By her own personal pride, she generally preferred using her Ranamon form as opposed to Calmaramon simply because she's a better fighter as Ranamon and didn't want to be reminded of her 'date' with MarineDevimon a few years ago.

Sedna keenly observed. "Wow, you're really looking awesome, Jaarin. I'm impressed."

"_**Whipping Waves!**_" The Warrior of Water howled as she pummeled Zamielmon with her whirlwind blasts.

Zamielmon took another water blast to the face as he rebounded and threw his bow toward her. "_**Bow Cutter!**_"

The bow cut through the water pillar Ranamon used as a platform. As her water pillar was cut down to size, Ranamon fell and hit the ground. Zamielmon prepared to step on Ranamon, who rolled away and readied her next attack.

"Keep it up, Ranamon!" Sedna cheered on from the air.

"Ha! This is fun, but time we need it here!" Ranamon said as Zamielmon walked toward her.

xxxxx

_**Gold Land/Island/DXW-06**_

"Anyone out there!" yelled a worried Takuya, who had found himself alone on an island. Making up the island was a small purple colored mountain and in the middle it was surrounded by water that was the color of gold. _Sheesh, and I thought some of the places in the Digital World of the Celestial Angels were weird! This is even stranger because the water is solid gold. Makes me wonder if you can drink it. _He thought before a familiar chuckle cut him off.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's OST **_**The Big Quake**_**)**

"Well, well, what a coincidence." It was Gaiomon, who leapt down from the mountain to confront Takuya. "I've been waiting for our rematch. Hopefully, you are ready to face me this time." He said, openly grinning as he could tell Takuya was completely focused this time, judging by his demeanor.

"I am, but before we do fight I have one thing I want to ask? Why are you so intent on fighting me that you would join the likes of Paradixalmon and the Warlord?"

Gaiomon's smile faded for a moment, but he then rose his head up and spoke with a straight face. "Because you're the one who defeated Cherubimon."

Takuya was taken aback by this. "Wait a second! You know about the three Celestial Angels?"

Gaiomon nodded. "That is the Digital World I come from yes. I was going to engage Cherubimon and his followers, but I had just acquired this form and needed time to master it. By the time I finally did, you had taken that honor away from me. Then, the Royal Knights came. I intended to test my power against them, but then I thought of how you children had defeated Cherubimon... so I decided to simply watch and see if I was truly needed. In the end, I was not needed and I began to question if the time I spent acquiring all this power was worth it, but then I realized there was only one way to know for sure. That conclusion would be reached if I fight you." He said slowly while taking out his swords.

"Why not Kouji as well? After all, I couldn't have beaten Cherubimon without his help, or Lucemon for that matter."

"That is true. However, while both you took down Lucemon as well as your friends, you were the one to strike the final blow to Cherubimon, which is why I believe you're the strongest of them, and now you're going to fight me to prove it."

Takuya had enough and pulled out his D-Scanner. "_**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution**_**!**" He yelled as his body became covered in deep red armor with orange layered in certain areas. His face now wore a helmet more akin to that of Greymon's as a large sword appeared in his hands. "_**KaiserGreymon!**_"

As Kaiser Greymon held up his sword, Gaiomon brandished his.

"Let's go! Warrior of Fire!" Gaiomon yelled as the two bumrushed each other with their swords.

The intensity of the initial clash between them not only destroyed the small mountain leaving the island now barren, but caused a bright surge to shoot into the air.

Gaiomon roared. "_**Rinkageki!**_" He then thrust his swords together, causing small particles of light to converge and lunge at KaiserGreymon, who in turn plunged his sword into the ground causing several fire lines to emerge turning into dragons as they left the ground.

"_**Pyro Dragons!**_"

The two attacks canceled each other out, causing more explosions.

"Yes, yes! My blood is boiling! Raging! This is what I've wanted!" shouted Gaiomon as his speed began to increase.

KaiserGreymon followed suit and the two continued to strike their weapons against one another for dominance causing shockwaves and explosions, which rippled across Gold Land.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Gold Land/Abandoned Pirate Ship with Island/DXW-06**_

As soon as they arrived in their new location, Valkyrie Moon, Valkyrie Mars, Cammy, Hiei, Yusuke, and Deckerdramon were attacked out of nowhere. Behind this immediate and preemptive attack were Reapermon and Baelmon.

"Well, look decided to drop in our domain!" Reapermon openly mocked and laughed at his adversaries. Brandishing his golden scythe, he pointed toward the group, beckoning them to fight him. "C'mon, which one of you wimps wants to get cut down first?" Before he could say anything else, a quick blur zipped right up to him and impacted his scythe, causing him to stumble forward. He saw Hiei hanging over him with his sword readily drawn.

Hiei landed on the sand and snorted irritably. "I attacked first. Why? Because you annoy me."

"Gah... little man! I'll crush you!" Reapermon howled as he slammed his scythe and missed Hiei, who phased out of reach. "He's so fast!"

"Heads up, Hiei!" Yusuke called out as Deckerdramon followed him. "Huh? Oh, you're following me?"

"If you don't mind," Deckerdramon said. "I wish to help those who are allies to my friend Ken."

"You're a loyal guy. Let's see what you're made of!" The former street brawler declared as he and Deckerdramon headed off to fight Reapermon.

Baelmon evilly chuckled as he advanced forward, setting his sights on the Valkyrie Senshi and Cammy.

As her face contorted with disgust, Valkyrie Sailor Moon wanted to gag. "Ugh, he's so gross! I can even smell him!"

"It's time to get serious, Moon," Valkyrie Mars advised her Moon Princess. "Cammy, ready?"

"I am, sis!" Cammy replied, readying her staff and Ofuda scrolls. She then let a mystical aura materialize around her, unleashing her Miko powers.

As Baelmon charged ahead, the Valkyries took to the air whilst Cammy jumped out of harm's way. Cammy threw an assortment of Ofudas toward Baelmon. However, each holy paper burned away before they even touched Baelmon's skin.

"He's got a strong demonic aura protecting him!" Cammy observed the demonic beast.

Valkyrie Mars nodded, probing the demonic power exuding from Baelmon. "This thing has dark power that puts Pharaohmon to shame."

"He's that strong?" Valkyrie Moon gasped as she and the others watched Baelmon lifting his head and whole body up.

Baelmon began accumulating the water particles around him. He then pulled the water particles into him and forged a variety of ice spears of different shapes and sizes, all of which covered his back like porcupine quills.

"_**Frost Shower!**_" Shouted Baelmon, sending the ice spears at all directions.

The Valkyrie Senshi quickly phased around to evade the ice spears. Cammy put up a holy barrier, which protected her from the deadly barrage. Valkyrie Mars' eyes burned as she used pyrokinesis to take out a majority of the ice spear. Valkyrie Moon cleared a path by cutting through ice spears with her sword.

"_**Stunk Breath!**_" Baelmon suddenly belched, expelling a sludge ball from his mouth. The sickly purple mucus-covered ball flew toward the Valkyrie Senshi, but they swerved away and let the ball hit a tree. The minute the sludge ball hit the tree, the tree lost all life and melted away.

"YIKES!" Valkyrie Moon gaped, her mouth and eyes went agape. "That could've been us!"

Valkyrie Mars replied. "Yes, but stay focused." She put up a flame barrier and accumulated the fire from her own flame shield. Mars then forged an arrow from the fire and directed it toward Baelmon. "_**Mars Flame Arrow!**_" She then turned to Valkyrie Moon, who hastily dove down along with the fire arrow.

Preparing for the enemy attack, Baelmon raised protrusions over his head, resembling antennae, and used it to paralyze Valkyrie Moon in place.

"_**Gaze Stunner!**_"

Moon felt her whole body seemingly become immobile as she couldn't reach Baelmon anymore. What made this technique work was Baelmon's antennae produced a effect that required eye contact on his protrusions. Since Valkyrie Moon had her sights on his forehead, she fell victim to his antennae.

"You're mine to eat now!" Baelmon bellowed as he hopped in to swallow the paralyzed Moon.

"NO!" Valkyrie Mars shouted as she flew down and grabbed Valkyrie Moon. "C'mon, Sailor Moon! Snap out of it!"

"I... I... can't move..." Moon barely could make out words as her body was still paralyzed. "...she casted... an effect that has my whole body frozen."

"I should've known there was something about those antennae," Mars said as she turned and saw Baelmon already leaping over them. "Crap! He's this fast?" _And I won't be able to rely on Houou this time!_

Suddenly, a black pillar of flames expelled out of nowhere and blasted Baelmon's side. Followed by Hiei's signature flames, a barrage of holy blasts pounded Baelmon all over, landing punishing shots that made him collapse on the sands. Once Baelmon was dealt damage, Valkyrie Moon was able to move her body freely on its own and flew out of Mars' arms.

"I'm able to move again!" Moon said cheerily.

Valkyrie Mars noticed Hiei and Cammy standing on opposite sides. The Miko Senshi nodded and smiled to both.

"Are you two ok?" Cammy called to them.

"We're ok, Cammy!" Valkyrie Moon replied.

Valkyrie Mars and Valkyrie Moon both descended on the beach. They reconvened with Hiei and Cammy as they watched Baelmon sitting up with his eyes locked on them.

"The four of you have dug your own graves! You will learn to never incur my wrath!" Baelmon threatened as he charged ahead to attack them.

"Scatter!" Valkyrie Moon commanded as she and Cammy moved to one side.

Valkyrie Mars and Hiei hurried over on the opposite end.

"Hiei, we're going to combine my phoenix with your dragon. We're taking him down in one shot!"

Hiei said nothing in response, but Mars knew he would comply nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Reapermon was waiting in the abandoned pirate ship as Yusuke and Deckerdramon readily attacked him. Reapermon dropped his scythe and cut through the ship, causing it to slowly sink to the bottom.

"_**Grim Slasher!**_" Reapermon laughed, brandishing his golden-plated scythe. "Hope you like to swim!"

Shaking his head, Yusuke was looking perturbed with the Digimon. "Now I know why Hiei was annoyed."

"Likewise," Deckerdramon concurred with the former Spirit Detective.

"HERE I COME!" Reapermon roared while charging to attack them.

Deckerdramon swung his tail and pushed Reapermon back. The massive crocodilian Digimon then let Yusuke climb on his back.

"Thanks! Now, I can get a clear shot and blast his head off!" Yusuke said as he prepared to shot a blast with his Spirit Gun.

Reapermon jumped up into the air as he landed back on the shores. Yusuke and Deckerdramon pursued Reapermon to the island, pressing on with their heated engagement.

xxxxx

_**Castle/Unknown location**_

Inside a dark castle, GranDracmon, surrounded by his undead subjects, watched as a portal opened up before them. From it came the arrow that Zamielmon used on Sailor Sedna. A good portion of both her blood and Ken's blood was on the arrow as a Devimon picked it up.

"The fool actually came through for me," GranDracmon meticulously eyed the arrow and beckoned to the Devimon. "You, Devimon, take that arrow to the lab so the ShadowDatamons can begin the Andes Project." The Devimon nodded and left the room with the arrow. GranDracmon smiled evilly, taking in the warm and burning air through his nostrils. _To think he was able to get blood from both of them. This should prove quite amusing and interesting for all sides._ He thought before laughing to himself darkly sending chills down the spines of all his servants.

xxxxx

_**Dragon Land/Volcanic Area/DXW-06**_

"We're getting no where like this!" ShoutmonX4B shouted in midst of the battle.

Both sides had sustained damage, but the way things were going GigaSeadramon definitely had the edge.

"_**Heart Break Shot!**_" yelled JetMervamon, firing beams from her chest at TyrantKabuterimon, who just gawked at this.

"Did you just fire lasers from your brea... oh shit!" TyrantKabuterimon muttered as the beam pierced through him and deleted him. "I hope my memory gets erased on the other side!" This was the last thing he yelled out before his data was gone for good.

GigaSeadramon bellowed angrily. "Damn you all! _**Sky Wave!**_" He went all out and unloaded more missiles, which crashed into the warriors and caused ShoutmonX4B to fall back.

The blasts were enough to defuse Mervamon from Sparrowmon, but DeckerGreymon hadn't gone down yet despite taking damage as well and began glowing.

"What's going on!" asked a puzzled GigaSeadramon.

DeckerGreymon roared. "_**Final Spark!**_" The Digimon released an explosive shockwave towards GigaSeadramon, who was bounced around like a pinball from the surges of energy. DeckerGreymon then defused back to his base components, who unlike the others, were tired from the use of energy.

"I guess you'll have to finish it Taiki!" yelled Kiriha.

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST **_**Sora Mau Y**__**ūsha! ×5**_**)**

Taiki realized this and nodded. "ShoutmonX4B! Sparrowmon! _**DigiXros!**_"

Sparrowmon combined herself with Shoutmon X4B's body taking up both positions on his back as well as a cannon on his arm.

"_**Shoutmon X5B!**_" shouted the new warrior.

GigaSeadramon had finally recovered and growled defiantly. "You think just by adding more Digimon to yourself you can take me down! _**Giga Sea Destroyer!**_" The Mega unloaded and fired another missile from his mouth, but this time ShoutmonX5B simply cut through the missile with his sword and kept advancing not fazed by the shockwave's explosion. "_**Sky Wave!**_" He released and fired more missiles, but ShoutmonX5B shot them down with his other arm using the cannon to destroy them. "T-T-This isn't happening!" He exclaimed in fear in his tone as ShoutmonX5B drew closer.

"_**Burst Dash Stream!**_" yelled ShoutmonX5B, who formed an energy V with his sword. He then backed it up with a shot from the chest cannon, which propelled the blast upward and right through GigaSeadramon's hide cutting his body in half.

"I'll come back and get you for this... I SWEAR IT!" bellowed GigaSeadramon as he exploded into data.

On the ground, Taiki leapt up excited that they had won. "We did it guys!"

The others came out from hiding and ran up to him as ShoutmonX5B landed and defused.

**(Theme ends)**

"We sure did! Now we gotta find the others!" said Shoutmon, who was cut off when Beelzebumon and Mervamon both saw something in the distance.

Mervamon wondered, noticing strong winds in the distance. "Was that a tornado just now from the plains area?"

"It was and it was carrying a missile. Must be where Raidenmon ended up, but who could be fighting him?" analyzed Beelzebumon.

"Probably that girl Izumi," Nene said. "She said she was the Warrior of Wind and that attack just now was wind based."

"Well let's go help her and whoever else is here with us," Taiki said. "Then, we'll figure a way to get out of here."

With that, the others nodded and headed off towards the plains vicinity.

xxxxx

_**Dragon Land/Open Meadows/DXW-06**_

The tide of the battle was quickly turning against JetSilphymon and Rio. In JetSilphymon's case, all of her attacks seemingly damaged Raidenmon, but much to her chagrin, the robotic Digimon kept healing and repairing all the damage he received. This undoubtedly frustrated JetSilphymon, worsening the situation for Rio. With Ebemon's data now part of Raidenmon, the mind control effects didn't diminish. Valkyrie Venus kept Rio pinned against the ropes.

JetSilphymon was on the ground, panting and just about worn from expending her attacks. As for her opponent, Raidenmon remained in tip top condition after healing himself.

"Ugh, this is getting redundant!" JetSilphymon remarked as she saw Rio putting his guard against Valkyrie Venus' kicks. "Sorry, Rio..."

Valkyrie Venus saw an opening and threw a kick that knocked Rio back. Rio barely had his guard up in time and was kicked into a rock face. Valkyrie Venus quickly propelled herself toward Rio and landed a knee into his gut. She hovered back with her heart chains again. She smiled evilly and prepared to batter him with her metallic instrument.

"Mina...ko..." Rio muttered as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Take this!" Venus cried out as she threw her whip, which suddenly was deflected by the black aura surrounding him. "No!"

Rio had enough as he flew up and seized the whip from her hand. Then, he swerved right around behind Venus and detained her. But, she teleported out of his arms and dropped down from above. Rio flipped away and forged a black ball of concentrated energy in one hand.

_Forgive me, Minako._ With that, Rio expelled the black stream of energy toward Valkyrie Venus and repelled her into the air. This gave him enough time to recover as he hurried over to assist JetSilphymon. "Get ready, JetSilphymon!"

"Right!" JetSilphymon replied as she readied her windmill and raced ahead to hit Raidenmon head-on. "This time you're going down!"

Raidenmon laughed. "That all y'all got? I'll just keep healing myself!"

Both Rio and JetSilphymon prepared to open fire on Raidenmon.

"Give it your best shots!"

"_**Double Impact SDX!**_"

"_**Madness Merry-Go-Round DX!**_"

Came a pair of voices from above. JetSilphymon and Rio quickly came to a halt as two projectiles hurtled down from the skies and impacted Raidenmon's side, opening up a massive hole through him. This not only staggered but severely crippled Raidenmon. Just when it looked like he was about to die, a green aura covered him and began healing his wounds.

"_[Initiating... __**Gilead Plant**__.]_" Raidenmon said as he was in process of healing his wounds.

"Great, he's healing again!" JetSilphymon exclaimed as she rushed in to stop the machine.

Rio glanced up to find the source of the attacks. Beelzebumon and Mervamon dropped in from the air to assist them. However, Valkyrie Venus recovered just in time and noticed the newcomers. Venus flew across to engage Beelzebumon and Mervamon.

"Heads up!" Mervamon cried out.

Beelzebumon noted. "Isn't she with us?"

"She's under the enemy's control! That's why we need to destroy that thing!" Rio exclaimed as JetSilphymon was blown back by a beam from Raidenmon's tail. "Oh no!"

As Valkyrie Venus launched blasts at the Digimon, the aerial Digimon evaded her blasts. Mervamon hastily jetted forward and caught her with her Olympia Kai sword. The impact of the blow knocked the wind out of Venus, sending her toward Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon followed it up by blasting her away with a shot from his cannon. Valkyrie Venus went down following their attacks and was left laying in a heap.

"Venus!" Rio shouted as he still sensed life from his girlfriend. _Good, they only knocked her aside, but we've got to free her from their control!_

"All right! Let's combine our attacks!" Beelzebumon said as he and Mervamon opened fire, converging their attacks as one. "_**Death the Cannon!**_"

"_**Hebi Punch!**_" Cried out Mervamon, who thrust her fist and unleashed a beam of energy toward Raidenmon.

As the combined attacked blasted through Raidenmon's backside, the machine doubled over and prepared to heal. Rio accumulated the dark Youki from his armor and blasted through the hole Beelzebumon and Mervamon's attack made on him. This, combined with JetSilphymon's attack, finally penetrated through Raidenmon's defenses and overcame his _**Gilead Plant**_ attack, which was enough to overload him from within and cause him to explode. Fractal code swerved around him, granting JetSilphymon an opening to scan him. Rio hurried over to check on Valkyrie Venus. Team Xros Heart arrived just in time to see Beelzebumon and Mervamon landing on the ground.

"With this device, I'm riding your control over my friend! Digicode Scan!" JetSilphymon declared as she scanned Raidenmon's fractal code as the Digimon vanished. "That's done." She turned as Team Xros Heart arrived on the scene. "Hey!"

"Looks like you took care of that mechanical freak!" Taiki said. "Thanks a bunch!"

Kiriha noted JetSilphymon's D-Scanner. "And what did you just do?"

"Scanned him and he's gone," the Warrior of Wind confirmed.

Valkyrie Venus finally came to and awoke to see Rio kneeling beside her.

"Rio? What happened?"

_Good. She doesn't remember anything that happened._ Rio said with relief. "That alien-looking freak knocked you out from behind. We took care of him and a friend of his. We've cleared this area of the enemies."

"Oh, good!" Venus said as she stood and faced the others. "Hey! You guys are all here?"

"Looks like she's back to normal," Beelzebumon said.

Nene added. "What do you mean?"

Mervamon replied. "She was under the enemy control, but we destroyed the source and freed her."

"Oh, that's good," Akari said.

"Guys, we need to find our other friends," JetSilphymon said as they noticed a massive dome, resembling a net, fading above them. "Hey, look!"

"Looks like a barrier," carefully deduced Zenjirou.

Yuu asserted. "Seems it was made to keep us from getting out."

"Well, I suppose Paradixalmon set it up and since we beat his cronies here, the barrier comes down," Rio promptly stated. "My assumption is that the same can be said for whatever other areas our friends are in. We better go and look for them."

"We'll lead the way," Taiki suggested as he, Kiriha, and Nene readied their Xros Loaders. "We know our way through these zones anyway."

Shoutmon chimed in. "C'mon, let's get moving!"

Valkyrie Venus stumbled over, feeling like she had gone through a grueling fight. Rio knelt over and carried her on his back.

"I must've been knocked pretty hard..." Venus muttered. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

Rio and JetSilphymon exchanged looks, saying nothing as Venus paid no attention to them.

"Nothing at all." They both said while following Team Xros Heart through Dragon Land, searching for a way into the other lands where the others waged battle against Paradixalmon's cohorts.

xxxxx

_**Honey Land/Unknown Location/DXW-06**_

The three BanchoLeomon were still in a stalemate of power. The (XLR) one starting to lose ground, but that was when Mikato and Shizuka made their move and threw several pellets towards Metamormon. The Mega quickly backed away and swatted at them, only for them to explode and leave black paint to smear his face and head area. He struggled to get the paint off as it obscured his vision, but it was to no avail as Mikato laughed.

"That won't take it off! You can't see a damn thing can ya?"

BanchoLeomon (DF) remarked. "A little overboard, don't you think?" He turned to the other BanchoLeomon (XLR). "Can I borrow your sword for a second?"

"How come?" his compatriot replied.

"I can tell that you've sustained some damage as that thing copied my strength. Let me use your sword, which I can tell has been enchanted to finish this thing."

The other BanchoLeomon complied and handed him his sword.

Upon drawing it, BanchoLeomon (DF) yelled out. "_**Burst Mode!**_" After invoking his upgrade power, he was covered in an intense orange aura.

"He can use the Burst Mode as well!" exclaimed Mikato.

Shizuka was also in awe. "Indeed! Feel that power he's releasing!"

Metamormon was still unable to see, but it could feel more power coming from BanchoLeomon (DF) and as a result it, too, entered a Burst Mode like state, only its aura was gray instead of bright orange. The aura managed to burn away the paint covering his eyes and allowed him to see BanchoLeomon (DF) coming in with the sword. However, the paint had taken it's toll and he couldn't see that the sword BanchoLeomon (DF) was carrying was different. Drawing its copied blade, the two ran at each other and slashed hard.

All action came to a halt as all present stood silent at this moment. Soon, a cracking noise was heard along with a snap noise followed by a scream. Metamormon's sword was broken thanks to the amplified sword and he had lost the battle. His data fell apart and scattered to the winds above the trees.

"Thanks for letting me use this. Could you tell me who enchanted it?" BanchoLeomon (DF) asked while powering down from the Burst Mode.

His counterpart genuinely answered. "The Legendary Warriors of Light and Darkness did." After BanchoLeomon(XLR) finished, he de-evolved back into Liollmon and Bearmon, who were both tired. Their partners came to their sides and the sword disappeared.

"Your partner has the mind power, but he needs a bit of a power boost to catch up to my level," BanchoLeomon (DF) advised the ninjas. "Nonetheless, you two have impressed me as Digi-Destined from another world. Without your help, that battle might not have gone so easily."

"First time, I think we've ever gotten praise from someone other than Grey," Mikato said. "Ken would never praise us."

Shizuka sweatdropped. "Can we please wait 'till we get home before we go off on this again sis?"

Bancholeomon suddenly sniffed the air and became snarled.

"What's wrong?" Bearmon asked.

"I smell blood. Someone's been cut. It must be from the others I sensed! Come on!" BanchoLeomon (DF) beckoned while flying through the trees. The ninja's nodded and leapt up into the tree branches while holding their partners and followed him to where the other battle commenced.

xxxxx

_**Honey Land/Honey Valley/DXW-06**_

"Hyah!" Ranamon cried out, hitting Zamielmon in the face with a kick. After dazing him with a kick, she slid down his back and summoned water under his feet.

As Zamielmon turned and reached to grab her, he slipped on the water puddle and fell on his back.

Ranamon laughed. "Bigger they are..."

Zamielmon growled as he stood and towered over Ranamon, causing her to sweatdrop.

"...the more angrier they are when they get up?"

"TIME TO SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!" Zamielmon scowled as he prepared to bring down his foot over Ranamon.

Then, from out of nowhere, an ice platform materialized over Ranamon and kept Zamielmon from squishing her. Ranamon turned around and smiled. To her delight, Valkyrie Sedna was fully recovered and had her Ice Trident raised overhead.

"You're fully healed?"

"Yep! I'm back!" Sedna smirked whilst shifting her view toward Zamielmon, who smashed the ice platform with his bow. "Need help?"

"I was handling myself just fine, but since you're healed feel free to join in."

Valkyrie Sedna hovered over next to Ranamon. "Thanks for healing me."

"Nothing to it, honey. Now, let's take him down. How about we mix water and ice?"

"Just what I was suggesting," Sedna replied as she spun her Ice Trident, unleashing an Arctic wind by gathering the moisture from the air.

Ranamon raised her hands as she gathered the water around her.

Zamielmon, on the other hand, didn't give them any time to summon their attacks. He quickly interjected and fired an array of arrows from his hands.

"_**Arrow Lance!**_"

"Move!" Sedna beckoned as she and Ranamon dodged the incoming arrows.

Summoning a pillar of water, Ranamon provided an opening for Sedna. Valkyrie Sedna flew toward the water and pushed her Arctic air toward the water, combining them together to create a massive arrowhead made out of ice. Taken back by the size of the arrow, Zamielmon was flabbergasted.

"Gah? What?" Zamielmon exclaimed, sliding back a bit.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Valkyrie Sedna declared as she sent the ice arrow hurtling toward Zamielmon. "_**Frozen Arrowhead!**_" She watched as the arrow pierced through Zamielmon's chest and pinned him into a rock face. "That's for my shoulder!"

As Zamielmon struggled to remove the arrow, he shrank back down to normal size as Ranamon pulled out her D-Scanner. Fractal code materialized around the slain Digimon.

"Your evil ways are over. Repent for your sins!" Ranamon declared as she scanned Zamielmon, turning him into nothing but Digicode. "Digicode Scan!"

After Zamielmon was defeated, Valkyrie Sedna hovered next to Ranamon as they nodded to one another.

"We worked well together, Sedna."

The Ice Senshi nodded. "We sure did. Our powers easily complement each other."

"How's your shoulder, honey?" The Warrior of Water inquired, eyeing the Valkyrie Kuiper's healed shoulder. "Can you move it better?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Thanks a lot, Ranamon."

"Nothing to it!"

"Now, I'm just worried about Dimitri, Tai, and the others," Sedna said, sighing.

"I'm equally as worried for Henry, Terriermon, Izumi, and the others."

Just then, the girls noticed BanchoLeomon (DF), Mikato, Shizuka, Liollmon, and Bearmon racing toward them. They two groups reconvened as they talked about finding a way out of the zone.

xxxxx

_**Gold Land/Island/DXW-06**_

KaiserGreymon and Gaiomon would not let up. Neither one seemed to be tiring either. If anything, they were getting stronger from their heated encounter.

Gaiomon shouted. "_**Fire Cutter Sword!**_" He rapidly slashed the air causing many explosions to occur, which knocked KaiserGreymon back to the ground hard.

Not one to knell over quickly, KaiserGreymon was able to recover.

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow!**_" KaiserGreymon rebounded, launching his sword like an energy beam, which slammed into Gaiomon's chest. The blow sent him flying into the golden water. "This is my chance to end this!" He declared after reforming the blade and spun it, collecting energy around it while doing so.

"That was excellent Warrior of Fire!" yelled Gaiomon as he leapt out of the water and back onto the land, but when he saw what KaiserGreymon was doing. He smiled. "So, you want to end this in one strike huh? Very well." He held his swords together in an X formation and began charging them up. "Your strongest technique against mine!"

As soon the energy completely accumulated in his weapon, KaiserGreymon's sword had so much energy on it now that he could barely hold it.

"You ready?"

KaiserGreymon roared. "Yeah!"

"_**Rinkageki!**_" yelled Gaiomon as light flew forward from his swords.

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow! Full Power!**_" yelled KaiserGreymon, unleashing the charged up energy.

When the two attacks met, they created an explosion so intense the entire land felt it, waves rippled, and the islands nearby crumbled under the sheer power of the energy. At the center point, both warriors struggled to not succumb to the other's technique, but Gaiomon's eyes widened when his swords began to buckle and slowly snap under the pressure of the energy. He was soon overtaken by the remaining energy and was screaming out in pain before he stopped and floated in the air. A large blue data ring came out from his body as he dropped his broken swords in defeat.

"You have won Warrior of Fire... continue to fight like that and you will go very far in future battles."

KaiserGreymon held up his D-Scanner. "Before I scan you, answer me one question. Did you ever harm any Digimon to join Paradixalmon or the Warlord?"

With his remaining strength, Gaiomon shook his head. "No... they couldn't control me like the phoenix boy and his partner. My mind was too strong for that and I told them I would only fight when the time came... seems like that time has passed... maybe, someday we can fight again." With that, the defeated warrior's body turned completely black.

KaiserGreymon simply nodded. "Digicode Scan!" He yelled scanning the data into his D-Scanner and watched as Gaiomon's body vanished leaving behind nothing. "I'd like that, but I need to get better, too." He said, glancing at his D-Scanner before hearing explosions off in the distance. "So, some of the others are here after all. I've gotta get to them." As he flew off, it was harder than he would've liked. "I used up so much strength... gotta make it... back to Izumi and the others."

xxxxx

_**Gold Land/Abandoned Pirate Ship with Island/DXW-06**_

After knocking Valkyrie Moon and Mars away with darkness energy, Baelmon pivoted his massive head and set his sights on Cammy. He unleashed more ice spears, all of which fired at her direction.

"_**Frost Shower!**_"

As the ice spears fired toward her, Cammy watched as a beam of light seemingly popped out from her hands. The Dragon Gazer Mirror materialized in her grasp and lured the spears directly through it.

"It's that mirror again!" Valkyrie Mars said, noticing the mystical object in her sister's possession.

"Wow! Look at it suck up all those ice spikes!" Valkyrie Moon was captivated by the mystical item.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?" Baelmon demanded, fuming angrily as he eyed the mirror. _Could it be...? The Dragon Gazer Mirror? The legendary item once used by a woman named the Digital Priestess? And within it lies the spirit of..._

"_**Fist of the Mortal Flame!**_" Hiei shouted as he landed a black fire-imbued fist into Baelmon's face, dazing him.

As Baelmon was flipped over, the creature rolled back up to find Valkyrie Mars and Hiei standing side by side. Before he could attack them directly, a beam of light pierced through Baelmon's hide, causing him to turn and find Valkyrie Moon using her sword to cast a purifying beam of light that burned through him.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Unleash Force**_**)**

"Let's get this over with, woman," Hiei mumbled, focusing as black flames leaked from his tattooed arm.

Valkyrie Mars concentrated and channeled the mystical flames linked to her phoenix spirit (not the Houou).

On the other side, Reapermon was dealt with a headbutt from Deckerdramon that split his scythe in two. Stumbling back, Reapermon turned to see Yusuke charging up his patented attack. Acting on impulse, Deckerdramon readily launched anti-aircraft missiles coupled with Yusuke's...

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

"_**Deckerdra-Launcher!**_"

Their attacks converged and aimed straight for Reapermon, who couldn't react in time to guard.

All Reapermon could say was simply. "...and I'm down for the count."

The combined attack hit Reapermon full force and reduced him into nothing but data fragments scattering into the air.

"Nice shot, human!" Deckerdramon commended Yusuke.

Yusuke nodded in kind. "Likewise, big guy."

Suddenly, Yusuke and Deckerdramon felt a loud shudder behind them. They saw Valkyrie Mars and Hiei merging the fire animals that would create their combo attack.

"Yeah, he ain't getting up from this one," Yusuke said.

"Let him have it, sis and Hiei!" Cammy encouraged the couple.

Then, came the incantation between the two opposing fires forged from light and darkness.

"Dark hellish flames of the Makai..."

"Sacred flames of Mars..."

"Grant us the power to vanquish the enemy forces in one fell swoop! Heed our call!"

The demon was surrounded with a black aura while Mars was enveloped inside a red aura. Both opened their eyes at once. Hiei's Jagan Eye flashed a light lavender color and the Mars Symbol appeared on the Miko's forehead.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well!" Valkyrie Moon cried out as she flew over and relocated where Cammy was.

Cammy smirked. "Oh, this freak won't know what hit him."

"What's going on?" Deckerdramon curiously asked as he noted the large amount of power leaking from both fire warriors.

"You're about to see something bad-ass," Yusuke remarked.

"_**Dragon of the Darkness Flames!**_"

"_**Mars Phoenix Helix!**_"

Erupting from their hands were a black-and-purple dragon & a red-and-yellow phoenix. Their eyes flashed and their screeching cries shuddered the entire island. Baelmon was barely recovering from Moon's attack as as the flame beasts came his way. Before he could react, the two flame beasts converged as one chaotic force. Black, purple, red, and yellow coalesced into burning silver fire. In place of the two beasts was a long, serpentine dragon with the wings, beak, and feathers of the phoenix. The Dragon Phoenix opened its mouth and swallowed Baelmon, who took the attack and roared in bloody agony. The attack pushed Baelmon several kilometers across the island and sank him into the ocean where an explosion erupted from the bottom.

Valkyrie Mars and Hiei both sank to their knees, catching their breath.

**(End theme)**

Valkyrie Moon and Cammy hurried over to give them assistance, but the fire wielders stood on their own without help.

"Thanks, but we're ok," Valkyrie Mars said, chuckling as she turned to Hiei. "Right?"

Hiei said nothing but he continued to pant.

"Sheesh, if you hadn't told us earlier, we'd finish off that skeleton-looking freak sooner!" Yusuke called over to the group.

Deckerdramon added, sounding absolutely stunned. "You're all quite an impressive group of people. Your powers are something to behold and respect. I understand why Ken considers you all to be unique in your own regard."

"Ken?" Cammy smiled. "Oh, speaking Ken!"

"And the others," Valkyrie Moon added. "We've all been split up."

Valkyrie Mars reassured everyone. "We'll find them, guys. We just need to feel their presences."

"HEY, GUYS!" Came a familiar voice from the distance.

The group quickly turned and caught sight of KaiserGreymon gliding over to their obvious direction.

"TAKUYA!" Yusuke called out to the Legendary Warrior. "DOWN HERE!"

"That's one we've found," Deckerdramon said.

Valkyrie Moon replied. "And many more to go. C'mon, guys, we're getting off this place. We have to find Rika and the others to save Takato and Guilmon."

"If only it were that easy," Cammy said.

Valkyrie Mars closed her eyes as she and Hiei scanned around, isolating their groups' energies and searched for the others. Those unable to fly boarded Deckerdramon while the Valkyrie Senshi and Kaiser Greymon took off into the air to make flight out of Gold Land. Fortunately the barrier that confined them dissipated and granted them outside access.

xxxxx

_**Sun Land/Plains Area/DXW-06**_

Ken, AlforceVeedramon, Omega X, and Angemon X emerged from a portal, looking around the new vicinity before them. It did seem very similar to the Sun Zone, only there were no buildings and only a few obstructions, like rocks, about.

"Is it just me or doesn't this feel like the area we just left?" wondered Ken.

"Doesn't matter to me. It's perfect for fighting," said Omega X as a dark chuckling was came out of nowhere.

"Well well, glad you all could make it," addressed Paradixalmon as he appeared with Beyond before the group.

"You guys have bravery. That much is expected," Beyond said. "Still now that you're here, your fates are sealed."

Angemon X demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"It's simple. You see there are barriers around all of the lands right now, including the one we're in. The only way to get out and back to where you were is to either kill the Digimon who set up the barrier, knock them unconscious to the point where they have barely any energy left or hope they run away from this world like cowards, but no one among the rest of us are Kokatorimon's." Paradixalmon said all this while looking at Omega X, who looked perturbed.

"So, basically I'm a Kokatorimon to you? All because I used my Instant Movement to dodge your attack back in my world? That's pretty sad, man."

Before Paradixalmon could retort, a noise was heard followed by several fireballs and two energy blasts.

"Get him and make him pay for killing the others!" Came a familiar voice.

Ken looked up._That sounded like that girl Nene's Digimon, Sparrowmon... are they here? _

Looking up, they all saw a group of flying Digimon led by a Sparrowmon. They continued assaulting Paradixalmon from the air, but they weren't doing anything.

"What in the... you've gotta be kidding me..." said Paradixalmon whilst staring upwards to see Sparrowmon accompanied by a few Airdramon, Saberdramon, and a few Birdramon "You insects dare to challenge me even though you are Bird-type Digimon!" irked, Paradixalmon took to the air and lunged at them. "I'll be right back! Need to take out the trash!"

"Don't!" yelled Angemon X, who tried to warn the Bird Digimon. "You'll be killed!"

"Stop it!" yelled Omega X. "Why are those Digimon here anyway?" While being concerned for them, he knew Paradixalmon wouldn't hesitate to exterminate them.

Beyond replied to Omega X's inquiry. "Probably to avenge the Digimon who were still here that we killed to make space for our fighting. What else?"

Ken growled angrily at them as he watched Paradixalmon easily defeat all of the Digimon but the Sparrowmon. He then knocked it down towards the ground where it crashed and he landed while pulling out his dark wolf blade.

"I'll acknowledge your courage for trying to avenge your fallen comrades, but attacking me was suicide. Now prepare to..." He was stopped when the ground started shaking as if something powerful had just awakened. Glancing up, he saw Ken in mid-air and with a blue aura flaring around his body.

_**Bam!**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Yusei Battle Theme**_**)**

Coming at him head on, he felt Ken punch him in the face so hard to the point where he was knocked down on his back completely.

This action shocked the remaining people present.

Angemon X couldn't believe his eyes and gawked. "I'm really glad dad's not here! If he thought his partner getting punked out was bad..."

Omega X nodded, intrigued with what he witnessed. "This guy is starting to scare me a bit and we haven't even seen his Ascendant form yet!"

Beyond, on the other hand, was completely speechless. "That... that... that's not possible!" He passionately yelled, clenching his fists. "_**DAMN YOU TO HELL, WARLORD!**_"

This spontaneous outburst was noticed by the two Ascendants.

"The plot thickens," muttered Omega X, who was now curious about if the Warlord and Beyond were truly allies.

Ken walked over to the fallen Sparrowmon with his aura still flaring. "I don't know why you did that, but right now that doesn't matter." He muttered as a digital ring formed itself around the Sparrowmon, who was then sucked into his Digivice. "We'll talk more when this is over." He slowly turned as Paradixalmon started to stand.

"You think your cocky, don't you? You piece of shit!" Paradixalmon charged. "_**Dark Wolf...**_" He tried to bring down the blade, but AlforceVeedramon flew up and kicked him back as Ken's aura flared again.

"_**Digisoul Charge! Ascension!**_" Ken shouted as AlforceVeedramon exploded into data and surrounded his body. Before long, Dramon X was now once again ready to battle. "I am Dramon X!"

Beyond was taken aback while Omega X and Angemon X both had to whistle at what they were seeing. Dramon X called out the Yamato sword and sheathed it on his back to complete his Ascendant transformation.

"Looks pretty cool to me," said an impressed Angemon X. "Plus feel that Ki. He is strong."

Omega X nodded while looking over the new Ascendant. "Yeah, X was right about his outward appearance being different." However, he could not help but take interest in the particle converter mounted on his back. _But, what is that thing for I wonder?_

"Bitch, you look like a Gundam!" exclaimed Paradixalmon, who didn't seem to be impressed as he was angry at being punched down by a human.

Dramon X didn't flinch or move this time. He was too angry and focused as well to let that detail get to him. "I get that! Now you die!" With that, he suddenly vanished while pushing the blade on his right arm forward...

_**Clash!**_

Paradixalmon's eyes widened. He quickly turned around and brought his sword up to counter quickly as sparks flew between them.

**(End theme)**

"And this is going to get good," Omega X remarked. "Time to see what you're made of, Dramon X."

xxxxx

_**To be continued...**_

Next act: _**Next, Cyber, Vampire, and Canyon Lands! More Heated Clashes!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **This chapter wraps up the first set of battles and now we're hitting the big fights. The Beast Tamers and their cohorts face Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon. Celesta X, Metalla X, and the other Kai Digi-Destined take the fight to Arkadimon. X and his friends settle an old score with the Digital Warlord. Ken Ichijouji finds out more from Zarakimon as he and his friends prepare to engage him. MegaGargomon crosses paths with BlackMegaGargomon. The Trinity confront Pikkan, BW, and Mercuremon. All this leading up to the final clash between Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X vs. Paradixalmon and Beyond.

What this chapter did was serve y'all a nice appetizer of what's to come.

Get ready! We're winding down to the last four chapters!

Send a review and see you soon!


	10. Next Cyber, Vampire and Canyon Lands!

**A/N: **Lots more battles and some developments. What happens when old enemies met, a restrained beast goes out of control, and friends must save their fallen colleague.

You're about to find out. ;)

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Act X: **__**Next, Cyber, Vampire, and Canyon Lands! More Heated Clashes!**_

xxxxx

_**Cyber Land/Warehouse Area/DXW-06**_

While the fighting continued elsewhere, another portal opened up inside the technological based Cyber Land. From this portal came Davis, XVeemon, Ken, JewelBeemon, Sonja, and finally Justimon.

"Man that was rough! Where are we now?" wondered Davis as they surveyed around finding themselves surrounded by various warehouses.

Justimon looked up having noticed something while the others looked around the buildings. "Wherever we are, we're not getting out of here anytime soon." With that, Justimon pointed to the net-like barrier in the sky. "Looks like they thought this one through."

Sonja demanded. "Then, how are we supposed to get out of here and join up with the others?"

"I don't know, but we better remain on guard," said JewelBeemon. "This place feels like something out of an old movie."

Sonja narrowed her eyes towards one of the warehouses as she sensed something behind it. "Come out now whoever you are!" She said this whilst dropping into a fighting stance.

Steps were soon heard and from the doorway came Zarakimon.

"I was hoping to surprise you, but it seems I can't fool the marionette," grunted Zarakimon, giving them an irked look. "I see that the other Ken isn't with you. Here I was hoping he would be as I really wanted to get revenge on him for costing me my chance at becoming a digital god!" He yelled out before his lips curved into a smile. "However, since my other part is here... I'll take his data instead!" He hastily lunged at Justimon, who leapt back.

Davis looked at his partner. "Let's do it, XVeemon!" He said as his Digimon nodded and began glowing.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST **_**Beat Hit**_**)**

"You got it!" yelled XVeemon, who quickly evolved into Imperialdramon before fusing with Davis to become Ultima X.

However, Zarakimon was hardly swayed by this and kicked him hard, knocking the wind out of Ultima X.

"Davis!" Sonja yelled as she bumrushed Zarakimon without a second thought. "You bastard!"

Zarakimon merely grinned. "I'm ready this time, you blasted puppet!" As he said this, he used her own momentum to throw her over his head into some crates nearby before turning back to the other three. "Now back to the business at hand, Justimon! If you let me take your partner, then I promise I'll spare you all."

Justimon, however, resisted. "Like I'd believe that after what I just saw! Why do you insist that my partner is the same as you especially considering you two have never met each other!"

Zarakimon merely smiled as Sonja and Ultima X started to recover. "It's simple. You see I can sense your partner has some _certain_... data within him. Data that I once had as well albeit slightly modified..."

Justimon rapidly slammed his arm into the ground modifying it slightly as he did so. "That is none of your business! _**Thunderclap!**_" Upon smashing his fist to the ground, he sent out a shockwave of energy that Zarakimon easily evaded.

**(Theme ends)**

"Did I strike a nerve there?" Zarakimon asked evilly as he landed.

Ken(DF) was beginning to comprehend things as Zarakimon's hints clarified his suspicions. _I get it now. When he meant 'my other', he was not referring to Ryo's Cyberdramon, but the data inside that allows him to become another form... another him._

"Babe, you ok!" asked Ultima X as he quickly checked on Sonja after getting up.

Sonja had a raging fire in her eyes that made him shudder. She sprang up full of vigor and anger. "I'm going to rip his intestines out and choke him to death with them!" She shouted in furious anger.

Ultima X sweatdropped and stepped aside as he watched her attack Zarakimon once again. Much to his dismay, Zarakimon once again was forced to engage the Artificial.

"Note to self: do not make her angry," the Ascendant said as he hurried over to help the others.

xxxxx

_**Cyber Land/Junk Graveyard/DXW-06**_

Once X and his team dropped in through a portal, they found themselves in the middle of seemingly abandoned junkyard heap. The group carefully surveyed their new surroundings. X scowled irritably, realizing he had been tricked and pulled into his most hated adversary's trap. He took a glance over to where a pile of junk was being crushed. Then, he and the others whirled around, sensing a dark presence closing near them.

"It's him," Sam noted.

Tike growled. "That chicken shit had this planned and intended to divide us!"

Kara added. "Well, we're going to teach him a lesson."

David replied. "And this time we're putting him away for good."

"Oh, ho! Bold words from a bunch of runts!" Came a devilish and condescending voice from above. "You can't imagine how much I've missed hearing you run your little mouths, Tike, Kara, and David." The villain addressed them with such familiarity with the group. "Ain't that right?"

"Warlord! Get your sorry ass out here!" Keke demanded.

"As you wish..." The madman chortled as he flickered behind Keke and flew at her with his katana drawn.

As Keke backflipped away, X interjected and countered the Warlord's drawn weapon with his right arm. He quickly repelled the Warlord back with a Ki force. The Warlord somersaulted into the air and landed massive pile of discarded robotic parts. The Ascendants readied themselves and held their ground as X walked forward.

"Been a long time, _old_ pains," Warlord chuckled evilly, calmly sheathing his katana. "What's wrong? Never thought we'd see each other again?"

"The last thing I want to see is a monster wearing my uncle's face and body!" Sam angrily retorted while pointing to the Warlord.

Warlord rolled his eyes. "It's impolite to point, dear nephew."

"BASTARD!"

"Sam, relax," X reassured the irate purple-haired teen. He put an arm out, preventing anyone from engaging their nemesis. "He's not worth the effort alone."

"We all owe him for the suffering he's put us through many times before," David said.

Tike cracked his knuckles. "Too bad while he's been wasting time looking for Ascendants, we've been training."

Kara smirked. "Yeah, I bet anyone of us can beat him around now."

"Cocky little shits like I remember y'all," the Warlord laughed at Tike and Kara. "Oh, how you can still humor me with your stupidity. You might've gotten back your lost skills and jacked yourselves up... yes, you all hold the advantage in terms of strength, but power isn't always everything." With that, he opened his right hand and forged a ball of black light in the palm. "The strongest don't always win. Even wit can beat a bunch of brutes and I'm about to demonstrate that right... NOW!" He threw the black ball into the air and closed his hands, making the black ball explode and provide as a distraction.

As the ball exploded, it produced a white flash of light that blinded the group. This allowed the Warlord to slip through and flee through the junkyard, leaving his adversaries behind blinded from his light flash technique. X was barely able to peek through the left side of his mask and saw the Warlord flying behind a large pile of Mekanorimon armor.

"I've got a lock on him!" X exclaimed as he jetted through across and punched a hole through the Mekanorimon pile. By punching through the massive junk pile, he was able to uncover the Warlord's hiding spot and forced him to retreat into the air. "You won't escape!" He shouted and caught him with an uppercut to his adversary's jaw. "Hyah!"

"Ugh... damn... you!" Warlord muttered as his head snapped up from X's punch. "Watchers... ain't... supposed to meddle with affairs."

"In rare cases like this, I'm making an exception, especially with conflicts involving you!"

The Warlord quickly flipped away and produced a portal behind him. He rubbed his jaw and sneered.

"Give up, Warlord. You can't win!" X exclaimed.

Once the Warlord noticed Keke and the others arrive, he watched them transform into Ascendants. All of them, save for X, wore the trademark golden hair and green eyes. They were all ready to tear their nemesis apart limb by limb.

"How I miss the gold hair and green eyes... NOT!" Warlord snapped. "You golden-haired goons aren't going to get the best of me!" He then turned to X and locked eyes with him. "Especially not you, Max." He snickered evilly and jumped through the portal.

"NO!" X shouted as he flew across and narrowly missed seizing the Warlord when the portal closed. "Damn!"

"We won't be able to sense him this way until he slips back here," Sam stated.

"Right since he can only do this between short intervals. He's limited between each interval when he dimension slips. Spread out and look for him, guys!"

With that, the group nodded in unison and split up throughout the junkyard whilst pursuing the Digital Warlord's current location. X was trailing past the trash compactor and meticulously scanned the nearest whereabouts of his hated adversary. The others were searching thoroughly far and wide to locate where he would appear.

Looking on behind the remains of a Trailmon, the Warlord watched Sam fly past by undetected and grinned an evil smile.

_Once I've got them spread out, I'll hit them from the center most point with my Sin Harvest. Then, they'll be weak enough for me to kill them! These bastards won't know what'll hit them! _He said with a not-so-subtle sadistic smile as he slowly coasted toward a Trailmon junk pile before turning his eyes to the skies. _You fools are finally gonna be out of my hair for good. I can hardly wait to kill you with my bare hands!_

xxxxx

_**Vampire Land/Castle Ruins/DXW-06**_

Henbu rubbed his eyes while trying to get a grip on his bearings. "Where the heck did we end up?" He scanned around their new location. Along with him were his partner, MegaGargomon, and Sara. Upon exiting the portal, they had been sucked through and they found themselves in what resembled a castle of some kind, but it was in much decay and ruin as if a major battle had taken place there.

"I don't know, but it feels creepy," said Sara, looking around at some of the demonic-looking architecture that had not been destroyed.

"Feels, more like we just stumbled into a place suited for Halloween parties," observed MegaGargomon, causing his partner to sigh.

"MegaGargomon, please remain focused," Henbu slightly chided him. "We need to find the others and..." At that moment, several missiles flew into the room almost hitting them.

_**Ba-Boom! Ba-Boom!**_

MegaGargomon narrowed his eyes as the attack seemed similar to his own.

"All right, who did that!" Henbu demanded and as soon as he said this... a loud stomping was heard and from the shadows came BlackMegaGargomon, who just smirked.

BlackMegaGargomon laughed while cracking his hands. "So, I'm to battle my goody two shoes counterpart. This should be interesting."

MegaGargomon retorted, laughing. "You think I'm gonna roll over and die? Don't think so!" He shouted before rearing back his fist. "_**Power Pummel!**_" He quickly thrust his fist forward, which was covered with energy.

However, BlackMegaGargomon countered with his own similar attack. "_**Dark Pummel!**_"

The two stood firm with energy crackling from their fist connection until finally they were blown back from the force of the blows.

"I see you're not just an idiot who loves playing in jokes!" said BlackMegaGargomon before striking a few poses, which made the good guys sweatdrop. "Ah, haven't done that in a while. Gotta get prepared for battle after all."

Henbu was perplexed more than anyone there.

Irked, MegaGargomon called out on his dark counterpart's odd dance routine. "You dare to call me annoying after doing something like that! You're high on something!"

_Ok, so this guy is like the opposite of Terriermon. Completely serious, but acts out more like a fool than simply talking like one and being serious in battle._ At this moment however, Genbu cut into Henbu's thoughts.

_**'That is true. However, we need to dispose of this foe quickly. I can sense the other spirits and a few other colleagues are near the castle engaging Dark Suzakato and they will need our help.'**_

Henbu nodded in agreement. "All right then. MegaGargomon, let's take him down."

Sara nodded as well. "Go for it, MegaGargomon. He's all yours!"

When hearing their encouraging words, BlackMegaGargomon merely laughed. "So, you realized your friends are nearby did you? It doesn't matter. I will not let you get out of here and join them! _**Impact Rockets!**_" He quickly unleashed two scuds from his massive shoulders.

"_**Gargo Missiles!**_" yelled MegaGargomon, unleashing his own.

The four missiles impacted with each other in the air and caused a massive explosion that rocked the castle walls around them. It caused the place to begin shattering.

Henbu shouted. "Now look what you did!"

"This isn't good Henry!" said Sara, concerned as she noticed the roof areas were also giving in.

MegaGargomon starred down his dark foe who could only laugh.

_I gotta end this before this place swallows us whole, but how... wait a second if this guy is truly the opposite of me like Henry said then. _A faint smile formed on MegaGargomon's face as he prepared to initiate his plan to take his dark counterpart down.

xxxxx

_**Vampire Land/Cemetery/DXW-06**_

Landing in the middle of a gloomy and creepy graveyard, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Himakko, YoukaiInumon, Yui, ShadowMetalGarurumon, Aoshi, Kohana, and Mika scoured through until they came to a stop. They saw four tombstones spread out in a square formation. However, Seirika and Himakko noticed only one of the mounds completely buried. They also discerned the symbol of the four legendary Saint Beasts inscribed on the front tombstones. The only one with a dirt-covered grave was the phoenix tomb.

"Ok, this is just getting creepy," Mika remarked, shuddering as she felt a cold and ominous vibe. "Guys."

"I feel it, too," Yui said.

Suddenly, everyone turned as a burst of flames expelled from the phoenix tomb. They watched as Dark Suzakato emerged and jumped out, laughing manically and putting both hands out. Seirika and Himakko stood at the forefront with everyone assembled behind them. Their eyes were met with dread when facing Dark Suzakato.

"Takato!" Aoshi exclaimed.

Kohana frowned as she readily conjured a clawed gauntlet shaped like a dog's paw. "We're gonna bring you back to your senses!"

Vexed, Mika spat at her rival. "Pffft, you don't scare me!"

"That's not helping, Mika," sighed Yui, locking eyes with Dark Suzakato, whose eyes burned with burning fury. "Guys, the darkness possessing Takato is stronger than before!"

"Welcome, my so-called _friends_," Dark Suzakato cackled as he addressed the amassed group standing their ground. He clapped his hands much to Seirika's dismay. "To know that Rika and Himura are with you, it makes this more interesting."

"Takato!" Seirika shouted and quickly drew Dark Suzakato's attention.

"Ah, Rika," Dark Suzakato smirked evilly, seeing the compassion in the girls' eyes. "Whatever happened to being the ice queen, Rika? It suits you best." He slowly stepped back and kicked some dirt over the mound where he blasted out not too long ago. He then eyed each grave with the dragon, turtle, and tiger tombs. "When I emerged from this grave, I was reborn into the darkness! And soon, my friends, you'll be buried six feet under and become reborn as dark warriors to serve Lord Paradixalmon!"

"And I promise to bury that darkness back into the hole you popped out of!" Seirika snapped, quickly brandishing her staff as she hovered next to Sakuyamon.

Himakko snorted and drew his claws out. "We're knocking the darkness out of you, Takato."

"Yui, let's call on Lady Lupin," ShadowMetalGarurumon suggested to his partner.

Holding out her D-Ark, Yui made ShadowMetalGarurumon turn into a stream of data and he revolved around her. They immediately merged as one and transformed into Lady Lupin right away. Realizing the current environment was perfect for a Lycan, Aoshi howled and eyed the full moon whilst transforming into a full-powered Lycan. Kohana stood alongside Lady Lupin and Aoshi ready to fight.

"Oh, you're all raring to go, but did you forget? I don't come alone," Dark Suzakato said as he looked up and saw a purple energy blast fired from above.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Light and Dark**_**)**

Everyone present quickly scattered around the cemetery as the blast impacted the center. The blast blasted a hole through the surface and kicked up pounds of dirt into the air. Sakuyamon and YoukaiInumon were the first ones to notice a shadowed figure materializing behind the sheet of smoke. It was ChaosGallantmon, fully equipped and ready for battle. Dark Suzakato hovered atop ChaosGallantmon's shoulder as they locked eyes with their former friends.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called to the corrupted knight.

ChaosGallantmon scoffed irritably to Sakuyamon. "I'm _Chaos_Gallantmon now."

"We now you're there old friend! We came to bring you out of the darkness!" YoukaiInumon shouted.

Shaking his head, Dark Suzakato laughed at their vain efforts. "It's no use. We've fully given to the darkness. Time to take you out here and now before you become a bigger nuisance to Lord Paradixalmon!" With that, he jumped off ChaosGallantmon shoulder, allowing his Digimon partner to point his shield forward.

"Damn! He's firing that off!" Lady Lupin exclaimed.

"_**Shield of the Destruct!**_" bellowed ChaosGallantmon as he expelled a powerful burst of black energy that wiped a large hill behind them. "And next time I won't miss." He pivoted his view toward Sakuyamon and YoukaiInumon. They both surrounded the corrupted knight and tried to restrain him. He swatted YoukaiInumon back with his Balmung lance and turned, firing off a black lightning bolt from the same lance. "_**Cruel Balmung!**_"

Sakuyamon quickly raised her staff and nullified the lighting blast. However, ChaosGallantmon charged forward and pushed Sakuyamon back with a shoulder tackle. The knight turned as Lady Lupin jumped right over him, hitting him in the back with a kick. He turned and saw Lady Lupin springing off his shield. Lady Lupin swiftly landed in front of him and produced a giant blue stream of spirit energy.

"_**Super Spirit Gun!**_" She aimed and blasted ChaosGallantmon, who blocked it with his Gorgon shield.

ChaosGallantmon rebounded, shooting a black energy beam from his lance. "_**Chaos Shot!**_"

As the blast hit the ground near her, Lady Lupin jumped and shot up into the air. Kohana used Lady Lupin's distraction and jumped onto ChaosGallantmon's back. ChaosGallantmon quickly threw Kohana off as Aoshi jump in to catch her.

"You think you weaklings stand a chance against me?" ChaosGallantmon roared as he spun around, creating a tornado whilst knocking most of everyone back.

As Sakuyamon and YoukaiInumon fell, they sat up and intently looked to their former colleague. Sakuyamon gritted her teeth, slamming her staff on the ground angrily.

"Sakuyamon...?"

"YoukaiInumon, I may have to go Priestess Mode..."

YoukaiInumon nodded. "Do what you think is best, but I'll back you."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Dark Suzakato threw a volley of black fire blasts toward Seirika, Himakko, and Mika. The trio maneuvered past the burning black blasts. Mika pulled out her fan and forged a barrier over herself, nullifying the black fire before they could touch her. Seirika swerved right behind Dark Suzakato and called to him.

"Takato! I know you're still there! Paradixalmon's using you!" Seirika snapped. "Why can't you see that?"

"Oh, here we go again. Blah, blah, you're pleas aren't going to sway me back," Dark Suzakato scoffed irritably as he turned around and faced Seirika. He looked over his shoulder and saw Himakko sitting on a rock ledge with a metal pole floating over him. He then noticed Mika brandishing her bladed fans and forming a subtle green glow around her. "Paradixalmon has opened my eyes to the truth. None of you were ever there for me when I was in pain. The darkness has made my stronger than I've ever been!"

"Takato, listen to us!" Himakko pleaded.

Sighing, Dark Suzakato produced a pillar of black fire around him and hovered 20 feet into the air. "It's too late. Prepare to be purged, _old_ friends." With that, he brought down the black flames from the pillar swerving around him and incinerated a decent chunk of the vicinity, forcing Seirika, Himakko, and Mika to withdraw from getting caught by the flames.

Mika shook her head dismissively. "Looks like we're taking him down by force. If you two aren't up for it, I'll do it."

"No, Mika. Hold on!" Seirika said as she watched Dark Suzakato preparing to unleash another burst of black fire. "There's always a solution to this." _Seiryuu, I doubt force is what's going to stop Takato. I guess I'll have to do what Rei suggested instead and not kill him._ Taking a deep breath, Seirika was prepared to take the alternative rather than go to the extremes as Seiryuu and Houou had intended.

**(End theme)**

"Rika?" Himakko turned to the Warrior of Seiryuu.

"I'm bringing you back, Takato. No matter what it takes!" Seirika said as she readied her staff and flew off to engage Dark Suzakato.

"Wait, Rika!" Mika cried out.

"C'mon, Rika, let's see what your made of," Dark Suzakato chortled evilly as he and Seirika came into a head-on clash with one another. He launched a fire blast, which Seirika countered with a water blast. "This will be fun indeed! Let's keep this up!"

Determined, Seirika pierced a glare into Dark Suzakato's darkened eyes.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Land/Mountain Peak/DXW-06**_

"It seems we've been separated from the others," stated BW as he, Pikkan, and Mercuremon observed their surroundings from the top of a mountain in this new desert-like setting, including the net like barrier in the sky.

"We need to find anyone else who was sent here with us," said Pikkan in annoyed manner. "These tricks of the Warlord are getting on my nerves!"

"If this is enough to annoy thee, then perhaps you should consider training your mind more," Mercuremon said, who seemed unfazed compared to the others.

Pikkan was about to interject, but before he could... three roars could be heard. Coming up the mountain were the Trinity who BW and Pikkan fought before back in their world. Only now they appeared more focused.

"Those three must be gluttons for punishment," said Pikkan, cracking his knuckles before turning to Mercuremon. "You sure you can handle this? Cause while being a Legendary Warrior is impressive, these Digimon are not weak."

Mercuremon just smiled. "I've trained under an Omegamon. I can handle myself."

With that, they split off once again.

"_**Thunderclap!**_" shouted Raijinmon, who slammed both of its arms down like Justimon whilst sending shockwaves towards BW.

He thrust his hand downward, unleashing energy and cancelled Raijinmon's move.

Fuijinmon shouted. "_**Accel Arm!**_" He said this and attacked Pikkan with his voltage blades.

Pikkan moved back and fired a barrage of blasts into the Digimon's face, knocking it back. This left Mercuremon to contend with Suijinmon.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_" It yelled, unleashing four blasts of energy toward the Warrior of Metal.

"_**Dark Reflection!**_" shouted Mercuremon, catching two of the blasts with his mirrors and sending them at the other two. "_**Generous Mirror!**_" Subsequently, he then pointed his mirror forward and fired off a stream of green energy from it, which slammed into Suijinmon. It did not damage the beast much as it fired another Giga Cannon in response to which Mercuremon evaded.

BW jumped into the air and gathered a giant ball of dark energy. "_**Terra Destroyer!**_" He dropped the attack and flung it toward Raijinmon.

Fuijinmon, however, was quick to initially react and spun like a tornado. He sliced the dark ball in half much to BW's dismay. Pikkan then fired off a bigger beam of power that nailed both of them back.

"They're good at fighting in unison it seems," said BW.

Mercuremon nodded to this but then got an idea. "Then perhaps using thy strength's against them is the best solution."

This confused the other two until he ran at Raijinmon who stood next to Suijinmon.

"_**Electro Bolt!**_" yelled Raijinmon, calling down lightning onto the thunder drums on his back and then let it fly.

Fortunately, Mercuremon was ready for it. "_**Offset Reflector!**_" Catching the attack with his first mirror, he immediately held up his other one and from it came a black bolt of lightning power that tore through Suijinmon. This easily caused the giant Mega to scream in excruciating pain as a data ring surrounded him. "I shall help thee sleep now for all eternity!" With that, he pulled out his D-Scanner and scanned the data causing Suijinmon to vanish.

When this happened Fuijinmon and Raijinmon both stopped moving completely.

"What are they doing? Have they given up?" wondered Pikkan, looking confused until the two did something that shocked them completely.

Tears started to fall from their eyes and for the first time both Digimon seemingly spoke other than to call out an attack command. What they said was both shocking and disturbing.

"Kill... us..."

xxxxx

_**Canyon Land/Away from the Mountain Peak/DXW-06**_

Once they landed in the middle of a spacious canyon area, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Shoutmon DX greeted by an abrupt attack from Arkadimon. The Mega-level behemoth charged, crushing a rock formation with one hand. The three Ascendants and Shoutmon DX flew around Arkadimon's massive frame, firing multiple blasts that burned areas of his skin.

Arkadimon raises his right arm, turning it into a long spear. "_**Exile Spear!**_" He fiercely brought down his spear arm and cut through the earth, splitting half of a rock formation. He narrowly missed Shoutmon DX, who flew out of the beast's reach.

Shoutmon DX hastily fires an array of guided shots all over Arkadimon. "_**Hyper Rock Magnum!**_" However, the golden-armored Digimon didn't stop there and fired a V-shaped beam from the 'V' head formation on his head. "_**Victorize Banking!**_" He caught Arkadimon in the face and dazed the behemoth. As Arkadimon thrust a claw at him, he swerved out of reach and turned to where Celesta X raised her hands to produce a massive white arrow. "Looks like you're getting your fighting groove back, Kari."

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_" Celesta X cried out, throwing the holy arrow toward Arkadimon. It stabbed through Arkadimon's right shoulder, but little more than irk the beast. "Looks like I'm going to have to go all out!"

"Kari!" WarAngemon said as he flew over to his friend. "Let's find a weakness on him and exploit it."

"Right, TK," Celesta X nodded.

"Hey, less talk and more fight, you two!" Shoutmon DX called to them. "Kari, have you fully regained your confidence?"

Nodding, Tai's sister responded. "Yes and I won't back down!"

"Atta girl," Shoutmon DX murmured as he turned and noticed Metalla X clobbering Arkadimon's face with punches.

Metalla X raised both hands and smashed them across Arkadimon's head. Arkadimon reeled from the arrogant Ascendant's blows and fell back on his bottom. Metalla X beckoned to Celesta X and WarAngemon, moving away to give them room to hit the fallen behemoth with their attacks. Celesta X and WarAngemon flew right over Arkadimon's giant frame and unloaded with a series of blasts that pulverized him like no tomorrow.

"All right! Stay on him!" Shoutmon DX encouraged the Ascendant duo. He joined right in to give them a helping hand whilst spamming blasts all over Arkadimon's frame.

Arkadimon raised his head and unleashed a beam. "_**Dot Matrix!**_" He launched a concentrated beam that cut through their barrage of attacks like nothing.

Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Shoutmon DX immediately spread out as the beam shot through the skies and exploded, casting a bright flash of light.

"There has to be a critical spot on him we can hit!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

Celesta X studied him carefully and noticed the restraining collar. "Huh?" _I'm sensing an ominous vibe from that collar. _

Metalla X hovered over behind Arkadimon and stared over the collar, getting a different idea than Celesta X. _That collar's coming off. It's an eyesore! Maybe we'll find his weak point there! Well, time to find out!_

Arkadimon bellowed a deafening roar, which reached as far as the heavens. He bumrushed toward Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Shoutmon DX. They trio scattered and left the beast bedazzled upon leaving him behind. A vague smile adorned Metalla X's face as he closed in behind Arkadimon.

"Yamato?" a befuddled WarAngemon eyed him discreetly.

Celesta X and Shoutmon DX watched Metalla X preparing to initiate his next attack.

"No, he wouldn't..." Celesta X gasped in horror.

xxxxx

_**Cyber Land/Warehouse Area/DXW-06**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**Scampering Battle**_**)**

Zarakimon was getting annoyed with Sonja. Needless to say, she, too, was getting equally irked with Zarakimon. The two of them had been engaged in combat nonstop for more than ten minutes. However, Zarakimon knew this was a bad thing. He learned from the Warlord's data that Sonja, being a cyborg, would never tire out. He sighed and leapt back from her breathing hard.

"I have to give you credit! You've forced me to do this!" Zarakimon said as his body began glowing with cracks slowly forming over his body. This confused everyone around him.

"What in the world?" wondered Ultima X.

JewelBeemon inquired, watching Zarakimon's cracking form. "Has he given up?"

"No, this is..." Justimon couldn't finish his sentence.

"_**Armor Break!**_" roared Zarakimon as most of the body armor broke off, converting them into energy, and wrapped into his claws, which started glowing more intensely. "You're all gonna die now!" He bellowed while lunging at Ultima X first "_**Thunderclaw!**_" He shouted and to the surprise of everyone punched Ultima X flying back hard and going through a warehouse.

Taken aback, Sonja screamed. "Davis!" She took off to where Ultima X was, but Zarakimon phased in front of her and cut her off.

"Where do you think your going!" He asked before striking her hard with his charged claw as well and sent her flying back.

"I don't get this?" Ken said confused. "It's like he stripped off his armor, but..."

Justimon nodded. "It's simple. From what the other Ken told me, Digimon like him have a special power called Armor Break. They lose their defense, but gain superior offensive power, speed, and in some cases weapon up..." He was cut off as he was kicked back by Zarakimon, who then quickly grabbed Ken and held a claw to his neck.

"Ok, Ryo, this is your last chance! You fork over what I want or I'm gonna cut this Ken's neck!" Zarakimon have Justimon one last chance to give in. However, he hadn't counted on JewelBeemon rushing at him. He quickly kicked the Ultimate-level Digimon back hard, but this was the opening the others needed.

Justimon formed his voltage blade in response. "Don't move from that spot, Ken! _**Accel Arm!**_" The Bio-Merged Digimon lunged forward and thrust the blade right into Zarakimon's chest area and thankfully to the side of Ken otherwise he would've hurt him. This caused Zarakimon to release Ken, who went to his partner's side.

All this time allowed Sonja and Ultima X to recover and fire off large energy blasts that flew at Zarakimon, blowing him to pieces.

"I'll be back...!" Was all Zarakimon could get out before dying.

**(End theme)**

"Wormmon, are you ok?" Ken demanded, holding his de-evolved partner as the others approached him.

"I'm fine Ken... ow... he hit me a lot harder than I thought," he said while curling up.

Ultima X was relieved. "I'm just glad you didn't hit Ken with that blade. Still that guy was weird."

Sonja concurred and added. "I wonder what you have that he was after so badly."

Ken turned to Justimon and openly addressed him. "Your partner has Millenniummon's data in him, doesn't he?"

Justimon said nothing for a moment but then nodded. "That's correct. I must implore that you all don't tell anyone about it either. I don't want them to know about it."

Sonja was confused. "Wait a second. You mean not even the people from your world know about it? Even that Sedna girl?"

Justimon replied. "No, but it's better they don't know unless something does happen. For the time being, all is good. So, I'd rather not discuss it. Please don't tell anyone."

"How could I say no? Even if you're not the same Ryo I once knew. You're still my friend," Ken said.

Ultima X reassured him. "My lips are sealed. Besides, I'll probably end up forgetting about it."

"Same here. I always keep to my word," said Sonja as suddenly her scanners went off. "Whoa! We've got some high power levels coming from inside the city. Seems we're not the only ones here."

"Then, lets go find and help whoever is here! We need to reconverge anyway," said Ultima X.

With that, the others nodded as they followed Sonja to where they sensed the assorted gathering of powers.

xxxxx

_**Cyber Land/Junk Graveyard/DXW-06**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**The Clouds of War Spread**_**)**

Meanwhile, several kilometers from the warehouse, an old conflict was about to be resolved one way or another. The Digital Warlord utilized hit-and-run tactics to catch the Ascendants by surprise. He hit Tike's back with a beam and slipped through a portal before the boy could even retaliate. He tripped Kara over and vanished into a slip before Kara could even catch him. He even bonked David's head and went out of the irked boy's grasp. He blasted Sam's back and gave his nephew more grief than he needed. He pulled the ultimate cop-out as he goaded X into a fight only to slip through a portal.

The Warlord now set his sights on Keke, who was hovering past a mountain of Guardromon parts. He waited as she flew over him undetected. He emerged from a portal under the ground and snuck up behind Keke, coping a feel on her chest and butt, prompting the female Ascendant to whirl around and unload with a barrage of angry blasts. Unfortunately, she couldn't catch the Warlord in time as the villain had slipped through another portal.

"UGH! YOU BASTARD!" Keke screamed as her outburst drew the attention of her friends.

As the others converged to the vicinity Keke was, the Warlord watched them sally forth to their friend's distress.

"Perfect," the Warlord grinned evilly as he lifted a hand overhead and chanted. "_**Sin...**_"

_**Shoom.**_

Warlord stopped dead cold. "...damn." He quickly turned and was met with a punch to his face. "Ugh!" He recoiled and hit the ground in a hurry. Shaking his head, the madman raised his head and gawked at the unsightly appearance of his enemy. "...X!"

Wearing a focused and serious demeanor, X hovered with arms crossed.

"You got me good, but that was a lucky shot."

"Not really. Your hit-and-run tactics stop here. Fight like a man."

"Feh," the Warlord snorted, spitting blood from his mouth. "Fine. Let's throwdown." He said, drawing out his katana.

"You can't win against me," X shook his head, seemingly annoyed with Warlord's persistence. "You never learn to rest in peace."

"I won't rest in peace until you and all your Ascendant friends are dead! You humiliated me before and I won't let it go unpunished! I will see you die by my blade!"

"Why don't you tell them that?"

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the Warlord sensed five strong energies closing in behind him. He turned to find Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David with irked looks on their faces. Needless to say, the Warlord was in for a world of pain like he's experienced before when fighting Ascendants.

"Ready for the pain?" Tike snickered.

The Warlord scowled and stepped away, gripping his katana handle tight. "...things just couldn't get any better, could they?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Vampire Land/Castle Ruins/DXW-06**_

By now, it was already becoming apparent BlackMegaGargomon was growing irritable with MegaGargomon.

"Why the heck are you smiling? Given the fact your two human friends will be buried while we'll endure!" BlackMegaGargomon exclaimed. "Your actions confuse me."

"That's because I'm about to lay the biggest smackdown ever on your candy ass!"

BlackMegaGargomon twitched as Henbu and Sara hung their heads in shame.

"What is he think ...Sara.. .you might want to knock me out. I don't my brain is going to be able to handle what's coming," Henbu mumbled, wanting someone to hit him.

Sara asked, covering her ears. "How come?" Then, when MegaGargomon continued running his mouth, she began to understand. "Oh... yeah, I see your point now."

"You ain't nothing but a copy of me who loves to do stupid poses! Well I can pose even better than you!" MegaGargomon said making several poses. This only caused BlackMegaGargomon to twitch more.

"Stop it," he said with a gruff voice.

MegaGargomon boasted, smiling like fool. "I'm loud and proud of it! And I can also tell a mean joke when I want!" Seeing his counterpart pose caused BlackMegaGargomon to cover his head.

"Oh, Huanglongmon! Make it stop!" He yelled out as his head started throbbing. "I can't stand jokers and obnoxious loud Digimon!"

MegaGargomon, however, wouldn't stop, slamming his opponent with several verbal jokes, puns, screams, and other phrases. The ever serious BlackMegaGargomon couldn't take it.

"Shut up already!" he yelled, trying to punch MegaGargomon. However, he was unfocused and the punch was easily deflected before MegaGargomon slammed his left hand into his chest area.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" said MegaGargomon, before unloading an artillery strike from his wrist, which tore through his dark counterpart and destroyed his core that easily dissipated him. He then turned and picked up Henbu and Sara , gliding through the roof of the collapsing castle. "You can let go of his ears now, Sara." He reassured the Chimera girl, who sighed and uncovered her ears.

Henbu breathed with relief. _Thank god._

"I'm beginning to understand why people are always getting on Terriermon's case now," she said.

Henbu sadly concurred and hugged her. "Sorry, I made you go through that. He can be quite the chaotic with his tongue at times."

She nodded and hugged him back. Then, she pulled him back and smiled evilly. "You are going to owe me for that. Count on it."

Henbu sighed as they saw explosions in the distance.

"Ok, now we need to get refocused! I can see the others up ahead near the graveyard and... oh boy, Henry... I think Guilmon's going all out...!" warned MegaGargomon.

Henbu and Sara became focused as they would need all their power to help the others stop Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon.

xxxxx

_**Castle/Unknown Dimension**_

GranDracmon deeply groaned after witnessing the leader of his Dark Hand getting decimated in what could've been the worst possible outcome for someone with a serious reputation. "I knew he couldn't handle jokes, but wow that was pathetic. The Dark Hand might be gone, but I've got a new plan cooked up for you Ascendants, and you as well Dramon X." The demonic being shifted his attention to another monitor displaying a tube. Inside of it was the silhouette of a human girl.

xxxxx

_**Vampire Land/Cemetery/DXW-06**_

"_**Dragon Twister!**_" Seirika howled, swiftly hitting Dark Suzakato with a force full of tornado. She sent him hurtling into a rockface as Himakko threw several metal poles to pin him against the rockface. "All right, that should hold him!"

"Augh! No! Let me go!" Dark Suzakato angrily demanded, smashing his fists against the metal reinforcements. "LET ME GO!"

"I hope that'll be enough," Mika said as she watched the others holding their ground with ChaosGallantmon. "Looks like Takato's partner's beginning to wear down."

ChaosGallantmon sank to one knee and lifted his head when he saw Dark Suzakato pinned against the rockface. "Takato!"

Just then, Seirika, Himakko, and Mika noticed MegaGargomon, Henbu, and Sara drop in to meet them. Having taken care of BlackMegaGargomon, they were readily able to give the others support to turn the tide against Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon.

"We came just in time," Sara said.

Henbu jumped off MegaGargomon and landed over to Himakko.

"Rika might have an idea how to save Takato," Himakko addressed Henbu. "Though, I don't think what she has to do... she might not find the courage to do it."

Henbu furrowed his brows. "You mean what Seiryuu and Houou suggested?"

"No... no... we won't be defeated, ChaosGallantmon!" Dark Suzakato exclaimed as he struggled whilst still pinned against the rockface. He grabbed his chest and let black energy seemingly leak out from his body. He directed a dark beam toward ChaosGallantmon, who took in Dark Suzakato's power. "WE WON'T BE BEATEN!"

"No... WE WON'T!" ChaosGallantmon snarled with a tinge of evil in his tone. The hazard symbol on his chest gleamed a bright purple glow, indicating that his power level was being augmented and invoking the instilled power of Grani within him. He roared and watched a dark purple aura outlined his armored frame. "...Takato, the darkness... giving me strength! I will purge everyone and make them pay for hurting you... mentally and physically. I share all of your pain!" He roared, simultaneously linking his power with Dark Suzakato's, and allowed the purple aura to swallowed him whole. His regular armor was encased in dark blue armor design akin to Gallantmon Crimson's Mode.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Showdown**_**)**

"Not only we will NOT lose, but we will NOT allow you to sway us from Lord Paradixalmon!" screamed Dark Suzakato, whose roars sent chills down everyone and caused Seirika to shudder with fright. "CHAOSGALLANTMON!"

"_**Mode Change!**_" ChaosGallantmon shouted as the purple light faded away and unveiled his dark blue-armored body. Opening his eyes, he clenched his fists and unleashed an incredible force of power that blew away every tombstone and laid waste to every obstruction in the encompassing area. "_**Gallantmon Destructor Mode!**_" He raised his hands and summoned two black swords in his hands. Six black angel wings sprouted from his back, indicating his descent to the darkness like a fallen angel.

Everyone present was awestruck with distress and uncertainty. Dark Suzakato finally freed himself from his imprisonment and melted the metal poles with his black flames.

"Gallantmon Destructor Mode?" Henbu exclaimed.

YoukaiInumon and Sakuyamon sensed the intense evil energies exuding from the Dark Unholy Knight. Everyone else able to sense his power were petrified with terror. Though his power was stabilized unlike Megidramon, ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode's presence alone was equally as terrible.

"Takato!" Seirika cried out as she flew after Dark Suzakato.

"This isn't good," Kohana said with dread in her tone.

Lady Lupin and Aoshi held their ground with Sakuyamon, YoukaiInumon, MegaGargomon, and Kohana.

"Punish them all, ChaosGallantmon," Dark Suzakato giggled evilly as his eyes gleamed.

Gathering and drawing in the darkness from his partner, ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode expelled waves of dark energy that quickly swept away everyone present. Sakuyamon, YoukaiInumon, MegaGargomon, Lady Lupin, Aoshi, and Kohana were knocked away like nothing as ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode roared triumphantly. Dark Suzakato pivoted his view to see Seirika, Henbu, Himakko, Sara, and Mika wearing terrified looks.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Dark Suzakato grinned sadistically as he expelled black energy that swept the whole group away.

"AUGH!" They screamed as they hit the ground in a giant heap.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh GX OST **_**Agonizing Heart**_**)**

Seirika struggled to sit up and fought against the overwhelming dark power crushing her.

"Stubborn to the very end, are you, Digimon Queen?" laughed Dark Suzakato.

"Takato... I..." The strong-willed Warrior of Seiryuu dragged herself across the ground. "I won't... give up...I will... bring you back to your senses. Gogglehead... do you hear me? I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON YOU!"

Opening her eyes behind her mask, Sakuyamon felt herself rejuvenated by Seirika's encouraging cry. "Rika... and I won't give up saving Gallantmon." She noticed a golden aura outline her beautiful golden-armored frame and stood facing ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode. She picked up her staff and focused. "Your perseverance is giving me strength, Rika. I'm ready to mode change..."

Seirika reflected to Rei's words of encouragement prior to this conflict.

_'Rika, you have to understand. Takato and Suzaku have been through a lot, much more than any of us realized until now. Takato's life and his bond with the spirit of Suzaku both rest on your shoulders now. You have to do this... you have to save him. Ken has tried. I've tried and not even the Houou could stop him either. We had our chances and it's clear now that you're the only one who can save him.'_

Clenching her fists, Seirika stood on her feet and defiantly glared down Dark Suzakato.

"Takato..."

_'Please Rika... I know the pain you're going through. I rather us save him... the power of love from you will be what brings him back. You just have to find and bring it out, Rika.'_

"Any last words, Digimon Queen?" Dark Suzakato chortled darkly as he methodically walked toward Seirika, producing a black ball of fire in one hand.

Seirika smiled. "...Takato... I..."

"Eh?"

"I love you, Takato."

Dark Suzakato abruptly stopped, unable to walk any further to reach Seirika.

**(End theme)**

"ChaosGallantmon, it's time to let the light purge the darkness out of you!" Sakuyamon declared, strengthened by Seirika's bond with Suzakato. "Sakuyamon... _**Mode Change!**_" A white column of light engulfed her, removing her golden-armor garb and replacing it with a Miko article of clothing. "_**Priestess Mode!**_"

ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode stopped his advancement and watched Sakuyamon Priestess Mode touching down on the floor.

Wearing a look of determination, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode realized she won't win this battle alone, but that wasn't her intention. She aimed to purify the darkness instilled in him and free him, and Suzakato, from Paradixalmon's manipulation.

YoukaiInumon raised his head, captivated by Sakuyamon Priestess Mode.

"Go for it, Sakuyamon," the dark canine Mega said, giving his partner encouragement.

In no time, everyone else stirred and awoke just in time to witness the face-off between two potential lovers and two Digimon companions.

"Takato..." Seirika said.

"Gallantmon..." Sakuyamon muttered.

"WE WILL SET YOU FREE!"

xxxxx

_**Canyon Land/Mountain Peak/DXW-06**_

_Are they playing us? _ wondered Pikkan. "Why on earth do you want us to kill you!" .

"Kill us... Kill us... Kill... Kill..." The two remaining Trinity members continued to say.

BW stated. "I don't either, but it seems that losing their kindred may have caused some kind of mental backlash."

"Either way, we need to wrap this up soon and... huh?" Mercuremon held up his D-Scanner as a bright light flashed from out across all five fighters.

"What the?" said Pikkan as they seemed to be swallowed by the light. When it finally died down, they saw themselves floating above a coliseum like arena. Several Digimon were seen cheering and celebrating for the Trinity Digimon as they defeated foe, after foe, after foe nonstop.

"The Trinity are unstoppable!" shouted a random Digimon from the crowd.

"Yeah, no one can beat them, they truly are champions!" cried another.

BW closely observed the scenery. "Is this a flashback?" Before long, someone wearing a cloak appeared.

"Bah, you three claim to be champions!" The cloaked figure scoffed after leaping onto the fighting platform. "I could take you all on myself."

Raijinmon angrily demanded. "Who are you?"

The figure tossed away his cloak, revealing himself to be Paradixalmon.

"Your worst nightmare! I'm Paradixalmon and you three are coming with me!"

"Not on your life! _**Giga Cannon!**_" yelled Suijinmon.

However, Paradixalmon jumped up to avoid the blasts and brought out his sword. "_**Dark Wolf Blade!**_" The evil Digimon yelled before slashing Suijinmon hard and knocking the Mega back. He then absorbed him into his chest area and turned to the other two. "Ah, nothing like getting more servants to do my bidding!" The crowd began to flee upon this event as the other two stood poised to attack.

"Give us back our brother!" yelled Fuijinmon as he ran at Paradixalmon. However, the dark Mega formed two cannons on his shoulders and grinned.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_" he yelled out blasting Fuijinmon back hard. Raijinmon tried his hand and charged, but Paradixalmon held up his BlackWarGreymon arm. "_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" Raijinmon was caught by the blast and sent flying back as well next to Fuijinmon. Both slammed into a wall and crashed to the ground. Paradixalmon then walked up to them and absorbed them the same way he did with Suijinmon. Then after a few minutes called them back out with dark auras around their bodies. "Ok, so-called _heroes_, time to prove your loyalty to me. You're going to go and slaughter all of the Digimon who were here watching you and gather their data for me!" With simple flick of his hands, the three Mega Digimon were forced to obey and left the stadium.

The image soon changed and what happened next shocked BW, Pikkan, and Mercuremon to their cores.

Various Digimon were shown being slaughtered by the Trinity. Even children were not spared their rampage. Paradixalmon stood atop the coliseum and watched with delight. Fuijinmon spun down a street and decapitated nearly every Digimon in his way. Suijinmon used his four cannons to blow away entire families without so much as a thought. Finally, Raijinmon let loose a blast of lightning that obliterated a block alone. What was noticeable of all was the fact that while no one else could see it, the three digimon had tears coming their eyes as they now. Soon enough, the vision faded and Pikkan turned to the remaining two.

"So you two wish to die to atone for what you did?" With that, the Alterian thrust his hands together. "BW, help me out! Mercuremon get ready to take their data!"

The other two nodded in response.

Pikkan roared, unleashing his attack from his fists. "_**Thunder Flash Attack!**_"

"_**Terra Destroyer!**_" yelled BW. His move combined with Pikkan's hit the two Megas hard and released their data codes.

"Join thy brother and I hope for thy redemption," Mercuremon said before scanning both of their codes, leaving nothing in their wake.

"That bastard, Paradixalmon, has got to be found!" said Pikkan with clenched fists and teeth. "I've seen some bad guys in my day, but no one was that evil."

BW had to agree with that. In his view, Virus couldn't even measure up to the atrocities Paradixalmon had committed.

_To think my Spirits were once on the side of evil as well. Did they go that far as well?_ thought Dimitro who was mulling inside Mercuremon's thoughts.

Suddenly, everyone's train of thoughts were erupted. Explosions coming from a far plateau caught their attention.

"I guess there must be others here. Let's go join them," suggested BW as he and the other two headed off towards the battle.

They were unaware the stakes were about to raised.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Land/Away from the Mountain Peak/DXW-06**_

Upping their efforts, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Shoutmon DX unleashed bombardment of beams to hold Arkadimon at bay. Shoutmon DX glided right toward Arkadimon's face and landed a punch that fazed the behemoth. Stumbling back from the impact blow, Arkadimon turned and turned his hand into a blade. He thrust his hand blade and missed his targets. WarAngemon flew right under Arkadimon's chest and landed a kick to his sternum. Celesta X glided over Arkadimon's face and blasted him in the eyes, blinding the behemoth as he madly smashed through rockfaces.

"Keep it up, guys!" Celesta X encouraged them like a good leader would for a team.

Whilst the intense fighting was going on, Metalla X eyed the restraint collar around Arkadimon's neck. He saw Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Shoutmon DX preparing to discharge more blasts at the behemoth.

"_**Trident JusFang!**_" Shoutmon DX yelled.

WarAngemon gathered holy energy into his left hand, forging a golden ball. "_**Seraph Blast!**_"

Celesta X cried out, expelling a pink beam from her cupped hands. "_**Holy Beam!**_"

The beams impacted Arkadimon and repelled him away, far enough to nearly knock him off a cliff's edge. Metalla X saw an opening behind Arkadimon and flew down, charging up a beam in his hands.

"YAMATO!" WarAngemon shouted, noticing his brother taking a dive toward Arkadimon's neck.

"He's going for that collar around his neck!" Shoutmon DX pointed out.

"DON'T DO IT!" Celesta X pleaded, calling out to the Ascendant.

"I've pinpointed his critical spot!" Metalla X declared as he discharged a guided beam that snapped the collar in half. "Time to see if my theory holds true." He opened up his palm and accumulated an energy ball in hand. "Die!" He threw the ball toward the back of Arkadimon's head, who swiftly pivoted around and caught the ball with one hand. "WHAT?"

"YAMATO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" WarAngemon berated his brother's more arrogant personality.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Only a Chilling Elegy**_**)**

Celesta X suddenly felt pain in her head as she sensed darkness leaking out of Arkadimon. "His power's growing. Yamato just broke off the restraint that contained his power."

"Ugh, that fool!" Shoutmon DX growled as he turned toward Metalla X. "You've doomed us all!"

Metalla X's eyes widened in shock as he and the others witnessed a black aura covering Arkadimon. The behemoth grew a few inches taller and his frame became bulkier as his power augmented with the darkness coursing through him.

Celesta X shuddered, sensing Arkadimon's growing power. _This power... there's no other way... looks like I'll have to unleash that power of mine._

xxxxx

_**All Lands Outside Canyon Land/DXW-06**_

As Arkadimon's collar had been knocked off, everyone in the other lands felt a tremendous serge of power rip through them. In Sun Land, both Dramon X and Paradixalmon backed off from each other feeling the power. Beyond pulled out his Digivice and became alarmed and what he saw.

"Oh no, don't tell me..." he muttered.

Dramon exclaimed in shock. "What's going on? Whose power is this?"

Paradixalmon turned back to Beyond. "It's not here, but where...?" Then, when more power leaked from this source, he discerned it carefully and recognized it. "Do not tell me the collar broke off Arkadimon! It took nearly every Digimon we had with us to restrain him the first time!"

Beyond gulped. "Unfortunately that seems to be the case. Looks like Metalla X is the one who broke it as well since his energy was sensed at the time of the collar's destruction."

Omega X became dismayed with this. "Why does he _always_ do this?"

"Father..." muttered Angemon X, who was equally as upset with Metalla X's reckless actions.

xxxxx

_**Cyber Land/Junk Graveyard/DXW-06**_

In Cyber Land, the Warlord was forced to stop attacking as well wondering what was going on. "Ah great, Arkadimon got his collar off."

"X?" Keke turned toward X, who looked disturbed.

Tike inquired. "What's this crazy power I'm feeling?"

X narrowed his eyes as did the others. They could feel the power increase. _I hope Celesta X is there. Otherwise whoever is fighting it stands no chance! _

xxxxx

_**Vampire Land/Cemetery/DXW-06**_

In Vampire Land, the fight with Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode also halted.

"What is this power? It dwarfs us all!" said Dark Suzakato, probing the overwhelmingly destructive power surging like a volcaone waiting to erupt.

Seirika narrowed her eyes. _This isn't good. If whoever that is comes here before I can save Gogglehead... we've gotta be quick about this!_

Those who had already finished their fights were also wondering what was going on.

xxxxx

_**Gold Land/DXW-06**_

In Gold Land, Sailor Mars nearly faltered upon feeling the power. Sailor Moon, Hiei, Yusuke, and Cammy also felt it.

"Damn! That's some scary ass power!" Yusuke cursed.

Hiei said nothing but pretty much knew this was a power he couldn't trifle with alone.

Cammy gasped. "Sis? What do you make of this?"

"What could be producing this kind of power?" wondered Mars.

_**'A being of pure terror that could surpass Paradixalmon. That is all I can tell I'm afraid.' **_Came the Houou's voice in her mind.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Land/Away from the Mountain Peak/DXW-06**_

Back in Canyon Land, the monstrous Arkadimon's transformation was almost complete. His body no longer had arms, but it didn't need them as its body became covered by blue fur like-flesh. The creature's body frame was shaped similarly to that of Yggdrasil in Digimon form. It let out a deafening and earth-shattering roar of terror that shook everything to it's core.

"Thanks a lot you idiot! Now we're all gonna die!" Shoutmon DX chastised Metalla X, who was beginning to regret his actions.

Metalla X could feel the overwhelming energy slamming down on them as the beast grew in size. WarAngemon and Celesta X both stood side by side as the monster finished its transformation to a level only a few Digimon could ever hope to reach.

The Super Ultimate level.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Second to Last Battles! Celesta X and Seirika Face Adversity!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **We're now in the triple header before the main event. Seirika and Sakuyamon must wing it to stop Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode. X and his team have to give the Warlord a beating he'll never forget. To stop Arkadimon Super Ultimate, the biggest threat out of the Paradixalmon army, Celesta X must dig deep and unleash the power that destroyed Virus. And let's not forget about the Ascendant trio (Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X) against Paradixalmon! Well, I know I'm telling you this, it's better to show than tell (a fundamental rule in writing, kids!).

The event is winding down to its final three chapters. What will happen when it's all said and done?

You'll find out. Send a review and see you soon!


	11. Celesta X and Seirika Face Adversity!

**A/N:** Ok, we're down to the big fights leading to the finale! Can Rika and Kari somehow topple the obstacles put in front of them?

You won't have to wait long, 'cause we're gonna find out.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Act XI: Second to Last Battles! Celesta X and Seirika Face Adversity!**_

xxxxx

_**Canyon Land/Away from the Mountain Peak/DXW-06**_

After defeating the Triad, Pikkan, BW, and Mercuremon stormed toward the direction where the former duo sensed Arkadimon's surging power rise. Mercuremon, whose senses were not up to par with Pikkan and BW, turned toward them inquisitively.

"If I may thou ask, what is this power I'm barely assessing?" The Warrior of Metal inquired to the duo.

Pikkan answered as he glided across alongside BW. "It's a great but terrible power! I've never felt anything this big since that Virus guy I saw in Other World. We have to keep on our toes."

"Seems Yamato, TK, and Kari are all gathered there," BW confirmed the other Kis he picked up on. "They're all about to fight Arkadimon. I never imagined Paradixalmon would be willing to go that far to add that monster to his forces!"

Nodding, the Alterian narrowed his eyes and picked up on Arkadimon's rising dark power. "We're getting close! Arkadimon needs to be destroyed before his power eclipses our own!"

"Right!" BW shouted back.

Mercuremon nodded as he threw one of his mirrors across and jumped on it. "And I'll keep up with thou two!" He pressed his feet on the mirror and sailed through the landscape, trailing behind Pikkan and BW toward their next destination.

What the trio were about to enter was a hard-pressed battle against a Digimon whose reputation is feared amongst the warriors of the DF-616 world.

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Terror and Destruction**_**)**

At last, Arkadimon Super Ultimate arose and floated into the air, locking eyes with the warriors facing him. Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Shoutmon DX stood together in assembly while staring down Arkadimon Super Ultimate. The large, black-bodied gargantuan invoked a terrifying vibe that sent chills down his adversaries, especially Celesta X, who felt his evil vibes gripping her from within. WarAngemon and Shoutmon DX watched Celesta X sink to her knees, grabbing her head and yelling in pain.

"Kari!" WarAngemon cried out as he put an arm over Celesta X, who shivered down to her soul. "I haven't seen you this afraid since the War Games. C'mon, Kari, stand up! We need you!" He quickly tried encouraging her and shook her shoulders. "Kari!"

As she gasped, Celesta X came to her senses and gazed up at Arkadimon Super Ultimate. She then turned back to WarAngemon and clenched her fists.

"Are you ok, Kari?"

"You're right. I need to be mentally at my best," she said, standing up and posturing herself into a battle stance. "I shouldn't be afraid anymore!"

"That's the spirit," Shoutmon DX replied. "Since your power is strongest, we'll need it to destroy...!"

"OUTTA THE WAY, YOU FOOLS!" Metalla X warned the trio as Arkadimon Super Ultimate's eyes burned red and fired a beam toward their direction.

"_**God Matrix!**_" bellowed Arkadimon, sending a concentrated beam that deleted everything in his path. He watched the Ascendants and Shoutmon DX quickly take to the air, evading his attack immediately. Alternating his view, the black-bodied behemoth meticulously eyed the three Ascendants and Shoutmon DX. He surprised them by phasing out and reappearing behind them, expelling a bombardment of tendrils at the four.

WarAngemon shouted. "HEADS UP!"

With that, the four made evasive maneuvers to escape Arkadimon's tendrils and unleashed blasts to cut through them. WarAngemon and Celesta X cupped their hands to their sides while unleashing condensed holy blasts that cut away at the tendrils.

"_**Seraph Beam!**_" WarAngemon shouted, launching a golden beam through his right hand that impacted Arkadimon's face, but did little more than irritate the behemoth. "Damn! it barely fazed him!" He quickly evaded an eraser beam that flew toward his direction. He reappeared and unleashed a barrage of blasts from his fists. "_**Hands of Fate!**_" He continuously bombarded Arkadimon Super Ultimate with blasts as he stopped and watched the monster fire phase behind him. "Ugh!" He quickly phased out and reappeared, forging a distance between him and behemoth. "Despite his size, he's got the speed to back it up!"

Shoutmon DX glided across at blinding speed, vanishing behind a golden streak of light. He glided right over the back of Arkadimon and unloaded with energy blasts from his gun and sword. "_**Electric Buster Xros!**_" While sending his blasts all over Arkadimon, Shoutmon DX didn't let up and flew around the behemoth, shooting a hail of blasts that bombarded him. "_**Hyper Rock Magnum!**_" But, he didn't stop there as he merged the fiery burst of powers from both OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon. "THINK I'm FINISHED? THINK AGAIN!" Bathed his body in golden light, Shoutmon DX flew down and impacted Arkadimon, hitting him with force that would devastate a mountain against Arkadimon Super Ultimate. "_**Brave Beat Rock Double Xros!**_" He exerted nearly of his power into one impact blow, which seemed to faze Arkadimon Super Ultimate.

The behemoth was slightly knocked back.

"All right! He managed to damage him!" Celesta X cried out.

Metalla X scoffed. "Look again, Kari. You ought to know better."

Upon realizing this, Celesta X gasped the moment she saw Arkadimon tanking Shoutmon DX's shot and backhanding the composite Digimon.

"No! Shoutmon DX!" Celesta X shouted as she glided down to catch him. "I've got you!"

"He's not only strong, but his body is hard..." Shoutmon DX warned her while getting his bearings.

"I've got this! I made the mistake of removing the collar," Metalla X declared as he glided forward. "The three of you stand back!"

WarAngemon shouted to his brother. "Wait, Yamato! Don't!"

"I'll take the pleasure of removing this pestilence for good!" The proud Ascendant declared as he charged up energy into his hands and threw an earth-shattering beam to Arkadimon's head. As the beam temporarily blinded Arkadimon, Metalla X seized advantage of the situation and cupped his hands in front.

"What's that arrogant hothead going for now?" Shoutmon DX wondered.

Celesta X recognized the stance. "The Final Blaze! TK, get out of the way!"

Taking heed of his friend's warning, WarAngemon flew over to Celesta X and Shoutmon DX. They watched Metalla X accumulating a charged Ki ball in his hands. He concentrated the charged energy ball and shifted his target over Arkadimon's head.

"I've got you now! Eat this and die, you bloated piece of crap!" Metalla X boasted. "_**Final Blaze!**_" He launched the powerful shot that flew toward Arkadimon.

As Arkadimon finally recovered his sight, he instinctively fired a condensed beam to counteract Metalla X's attack. "_**God Matrix!**_" He quickly overpowered Metalla X's attack and nullified it completely, much to Metalla X's utter dismay.

**(End theme)**

"W-What the hell?" Metalla X gaped at the futility of his best attack. "No, it can't...!"

Arkadimon Super Ultimate phased out again and reappeared behind the warriors. Before any of them could react, the behemoth unleashed a barrage of tentacles that ensnared the four. Metalla X, WarAngemon, Celesta X, and Shoutmon DX all cried out in pain while Arkadimon tightened his grips on them.

_He's crushing me!_ Celesta X pathed to WarAngemon. _TK! We've got to use our holy energy!_

_Right! We've got to focus, Kari!_ WarAngemon pathed back to the Bearer of Light.

As Celesta X and WarAngemon channeled their holy Ki, they focused it through Arkadimon's tendrils and burned away the monster's tentacles. WarAngemon fired a blast to free Metalla X from the tentacle holding him. Celesta X did the same to release Shoutmon DX. However, Arkadimon unleashed more tentacles that batted the four warriors back. Celesta X hit the ground first as she watched Arkadimon pummeling the trio.

"Yamato! TK! Shoutmon DX!" Celesta X cried out as she shot upward to save them. A tendril came out of nowhere and batted her down again. "Augh!" She cried, hitting the ground. _This freak's blows are strong and he's got quick reflexes!_ Standing up, she pivoted her view and saw Arkadimon hitting them with his tentacles. "No!" Suddenly, she felt her entire body seemingly shut down and unable to move on her own free power. She was starting to hesitate again. _No, it's happening again! I... I... I can't... I can't release that power if it means the possibility of losing myself! _Clenching her fists, Celesta X shook her head and tried to dismiss her own insecurities. _No, I can't let doubt cloud my mind! Oh, Tai... if only your voice was here to encourage me... just like you did when I fought Dragomon! _

"Gah!" WarAngemon grunted as a tentacle hit him in the chest.

_I've already faced my fear back in the War Games! I destroyed Virus... I should be able to destroy Arkadimon! _The female Ascendant said, sinking to her knees. She was reminded of the instance where the Chibi Viruses pummeled her friends into near submission. "I... I can do it... yet I'm afraid...!" _C'mon, Kari! Just let it out! Don't be afraid!_

Metalla X turned as he put his hand out and blasted a barrage of tentacles coming forward. Unfortunately, one came up behind him and and hit him. Shoutmon DX charged forward to bombard Arkadimon with beams, but the behemoth repelled him with a tentacle coming out of his head.

_C'MON, KARI! YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU!_ Celesta X cried out as she stood and quickly drew out Arkadimon's attention. As WarAngemon and Shoutmon DX hit the ground near her, the Bearer of Light glided over to pull them up. "TK! Shoutmon DX! Are you ok?"

"...Kari... it's time you to let that power out," WarAngemon encouraged her. "Get angry..." He said, holding his right arm. "That thing is taking us apart, but you've got the power to destroy him."

"But, I..."

"What about our talk earlier? Remember what your brother and Ken told you?" Shoutmon DX reminded her.

Celesta X reflected back to her earlier talk with Tai and Ken (XLR), but it was the latter that truly pressed for her to fight no matter what odds were stacked against her. His words of encouragement were enough to reignite her resolve and right now her resolve was slowly coming back to her.

As Metalla X rebounded with blasts that held Arkadimon at bay, this gave Celesta X enough time to find herself and regain the confidence she nearly lost. Celesta X walked past WarAngemon and Shoutmon DX, raising her head and casting a gaze that matched her brother's.

"I am the Amazing Grace," Celesta X reminded herself. "I can't and won't let any of you down!"

"That's the spirit, girl!" Shoutmon DX said, picking himself up and readying himself for reentry into the battle.

WarAngemon walked up by Celesta X and pat her shoulder. "We can beat him together, Kari. All we need is your Amazing Grace to waste him like you did Dragomon and Virus."

"Right!" Celesta X said, reaffirming her courage and preparing herself for her greatest challenge since her epic clash with Virus. Being a sister to Tai Kamiya and the first level 2 Ascendant, she was ready to delve deep into her power and face her fears. which turned out to be a greater obstacle to overcome than Arkadimon Super Ultimate. "I'm ready." She took to the air along with WarAngemon and Shoutmon DX. She casted her eyes to where Metalla X was blasting away Arkadimon's tentacles. _I won't let any of you down, especially not you, Tai!_

xxxxx

_**Vampire Land/Cemetery/DXW-06**_

The fighting had resumed despite the fact Arkadimon's now overwhelming force was still lingering in the air. Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode no longer seemed to care about it and were more focused on the battle at hand. This also forced their opposition to do the same. However, some were still on alert in case Arkadimon decided to come for them.

_What could be the cause of such a strong power!_ wondered Lady Lupin, turning to watch Dark Suzakato continue to bombard Seirika with dark fireballs.

However, despite her friends' pleas, the Warrior of Seiryuu wouldn't move from her spot.

"Rika!" Lady Lupin yelled out in concern and tried to move in, but ChaosGallantmon cut her off and knocked her back several feet with his shield. "Ah!" She cried out, hitting the ground.

"Sis, be careful!" yelled a deeply concerned Himakko as the other Digimon converged to attack ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon DM repelled MegaGargomon and YoukaiInumon away. Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, however, was able to stand her ground firmly. Why was this possible? She and Rika were connected through their resolve to save their friends and wouldn't stop. No matter what even at the cost of their own lives. Nonetheless, Dark Suzakato wasn't buying into Seirika's reckless strategy.

Growling angrily, Dark Suzakato demanded while tossing more fireballs toward Seirika. "Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

As he continued blasting her, Seirika merely smiled. "It's ok, gogglehead. I am taking this seriously. I just don't want to hurt you." She replied, smiling as her tone seemed to soften and convey compassion, but that only infuriated Dark Suzakato more.

"You're deluded if you think I'll tire out! Is that how your planning to beat me?" Dark Suzakato screamed, throwing more fireballs. He stopped and concentrated, throwing a flamethrower blast that connected with Seirika. "_**Black Firepalm Blast!**_" Finally, he was able to make Seirika budge and pushed her back, but it didn't destroy her to everyone's shock. "What? That should've killed you!"

Seirika still wore a confident smile. "...you can't kill me, Takato. I'm stronger than you think."

"LIAR!" Dark Suzakato snarled as he launched continous fireballs toward her.

As Seirika braced herself, Mika and Sara had enough of watching their friend take the brunt of the punishment. They dashed across before the fireballs could hit Seirika. Sara threw herself onto Seirika and turned intangible to let the blasts pass through them. Mika threw green Ki blasts to negate all of Dark Suzakato's dark fire balls. The Chimeras' actions didn't sit well with Seirika, who quickly ordered them off.

"Move away, you two!" Seirika ordered as they looked at her like she were crazy.

"Rika! You can't mean that!" Sara said.

"Rika, you can't be freakin' serious!" Mika exclaimed. "His attacks are getting stronger with each moment! You were lucky to even survive that Firepalm Blast of his!"

"They're right, Rika!" Henbu called out as he and Himakko stormed into the scene. "Let us help you!"

Seirika shook her head and dismissed their offers. "No, if Seiryuu and the Houou believe I'm the only one who can do this, then who am I to question them?" She shouted at them, almost hesitant to tell them off. She attentively turned her eyes to Dark Suzakato and walked toward him.

Dark Suzakato yelled and continued throwing fireballs at her direction. Each blast either hit her or blasted the area around her. "You've gone crazy, woman! You really do want to do die!" He didn't stop throwing more black fireballs, but she didn't stop advancing toward him. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" He demanded an answer as he forged a larger fireball bigger than Seirika. He quickly tossed it at her, which overtook her and alarmed everyone present.

"RIKA! NO!" Henbu cried out as he, Himakko, Mika, and Sara watched in horror.

Though, their fears faded when the fire cleared away. Seirika was revealed and hardly damaged at all.

"He barely did any damage to her!" Himakko said.

Taken aback by the turn of events, Dark Suzakato gaped and backed away. "What the hell?" Judging by his perplexed eyes, a dash of uncertainty filled Dark Suzakato's mind with distress, who was becoming scared of Seirika's willingly impenetrable presence. _Her resolve... where is it coming from? How do I even stop her? _"Tell me how this is possible!"

"Heh, I barely felt that, gogglehead," Seirika said, a calm and genuine smile adorning her face. She dropped her weapon and continued walking toward him.

For the second time, and since his confrontation with the Houou, Dark Suzakato felt an overwhelming urgency to show fear. This fear was already overcoming his state of mind.

"_**GUILMON!**_" The Dark Beast Tamer yelled out in panic.

Hearing his partner's call, ChaosGallantmon DM whirled around and stormed toward Seirika. As he readied his lance to stab her, Lady Lupin and YoukaiInumon charged behind him while grabbing his arms. MegaGargomon quickly held the Unholy Knight Digimon down from above.

"NO! LET ME GO NOW!" ChaosGallantmon demanded whilst struggling against his former friends' restraints.

YoukaiInumon turned to his beloved. "Sakuyamon! Do it now!"

With that, Sakuyamon PM nodded and drew out a talisman. "Talisman of Light, exorcise the darkness that has taken our dear friend! Free him from Paradixalmon's control and restore to who he was before!" She then chanted a short mantra before slamming the scripture onto ChaosGallantmon DM's forehead. "RELEASE THE DARKNESS!"

Letting out excruciating and agonizing screams, ChaosGallantmon DM felt the darkness being sucked from his armored body. The talisman sucked out the darkness like a vacuum cleaner, converting ChaosGallantmon DM back as his body soon changed from purple to red, signifying the removal of the darkness. Gallantmon Crimson Mode was down on both knees and completely purified from the corrupt darkness.

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode is back..." started MegaGargomon. However, due to the strain of exerting the darkness, he quickly glowed and regressed down to Guilmon form. "...or not."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh GX OST **_**Agonizing Heart**_**)**

Upon seeing his Digimon healed, Dark Suzakato refused to accept this and cursed. " Damn it! No, I can't lose! I mustn't lose!" He quickly took to the air and attempted to retreat from the scene. "I WON'T LOSE! NOT EVER!" However, Seirika pursued him into the air and swerved right in front of him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, panicking while holding his hands in front of his face. "STAY BACK!" He saw Seirika hovering closer to him.

To his surprise, Seirika placed his hands over his arms and gently lowered them. Then, in an act that surprised everyone present including Dark Suzakato, Seirika pulled the Dark Beast Tamer into an embrace and kissed him on the lips. Yes, Seirika firmly locked her lips with Dark Suzakato's! This action undoubtedly shocked all who were watching. Just like Guilmon before him, the darkness leaked right out of Dark Suzakato. Seirika still kept her lips on Dark Suzakato and watched as something resembling an orb flying out of the dark smoke.

Analyzing the dark cloud, Lady Lupin and Himakko were the first ones to discern the orb.

"Brother!" Lady Lupin called out, eagerly pointing to the orb. "Do you see that?" 

Himakko nodded in response. "On it, sis!" He sheathed his hand claws and spun around, launching himself at the orb. "_**Drill Claw!**_" He reached and drilled the orb, shattering it into pieces, which caused the net above them to dissipate.

Now no longer infused with dark powers, Suzakato turned back to normal and fell to the ground. Seirika dove down and caught Suzakato, preventing his fall from to the ground. She helped land Suzakato safely on the ground and draped an arm over him.

**(End theme)**

Himakko dropped down and watched the net fully coming down. "So, that orb is what kept us contained here."

"And was more than likely what corrupted Takato as well," the observant Henbu pointed out whilst they gathered around Seirika and the Digimon.

This battle was finally decided and the net containing them inside Vampire Land was gone. Moreover, the darkness in Suzakato and Guilmon was removed.

"That was a good eye, you two!" Sara addressed the Tsubasa siblings.

Nodding, YoukaiInumon concurred with the Chimera girl. "Yeah, now we can get out of here and investigate that strong power we sensed."

Holding Suzakato in her arms, Seirika smiled peacefully and pathed to her spirit partner. _At least, we didn't have to kill, gogglehead. Thanks for being with me, Seiryuu. _

As Suzakato began to slowly stir, the dragon spirit pathed back to the Tamer. _**'You're welcome Rika. I'm glad we met as well. Of course, the battles elsewhere have not finished yet, but even once they do the final test remains for Takato and Suzaku... to see if they can reunite once and for all.'**_

Seirika sighed deeply and pathed back to the Seiryuu. _Easier said than done, but Suzaku needs to apologize to Takato when they reunite. For them to really regain each other's trusts..._

"Guys! Takato is coming to!" Mika called to everyone as Suzakato stirred more and opened his eyes.

"Uh..." Suzakato moaned, opening his eyes and shaking his head. "Guys...?"

xxxxx

_**Cyber Land/Junk Graveyard/DXW-06**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**The Fierce Battle**_**)**

The Digital Warlord lunged right at X and attempted a forward katana slash. X easily swerved to the side and landed a knee lift into the Warlord's gut, knocking him straight into the air. As Warlord reached the air, Tike phased above the villain and caught him with a punch to his back. The Warlord grunted as he hit the ground and barely stood. He lifted his head and saw Kara flying at him, hitting him with a barrage of punches. The Warlord put up his guard against Kara's punches. Sam quickly appeared on the Warlord's right side and kicked him him to the side.

"Ugh! Damn you, nephew!" The Warlord shouted as he crashed through a mountain of Guardromon parts. He blasted through the garbage pile and watched David firing a volley of blasts that held him at bay. _These punks are hell more improved than when I last engaged them! This is insane!_

Suddenly, Sam came up behind the Warlord again. The teen threw a punch, which the Warlord turned to catch. While Sam distracted his villainous uncle, Keke appeared behind the Warlord and discharged a beam into his back. The blast caught the Warlord and pushed him back. The Warlord grunted when hitting the ground. He stirred and picked up his katana. He faced X and his cohorts fiercely glaring him down. Seething, the Warlord's pride wouldn't allow him to accept a loss to his old adversaries. Tike and Kara flew forward, shooting off discharged blasts right off the bat.

"_**Special Beam Cannon!**_" cried Kara.

"_**Tsunami Wave!**_" shouted Tike.

The Warlord brought dashed forward, surprising the twins as he cut down their attacks with his katana.

Tike cursed. "Damn! I think he's adapting to our attacks again!"

"Fools! Strong as you may be, your moves are predictable!" Warlord boasted as he slammed his sword to the ground, sending a projectile that forced Tike and Kara to evade. He shot up and kicked Tike back. Then, he grabbed Kara and prepared to blast her in the face.

"HANDS OFF HER!" David shouted as he hastily lunged at the villain and landed a kick to his face. He jumped in and grabbed Kara. "You ok?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, thanks, David." She said, giving him a peck on his cheek. "I appreciate it."

David naturally blushed and watched Sam head off the Warlord. Sam unloaded with a flurry of punches. The Warlord dodged while perceiving all of his nephew's punches. He managed to land a gut punch into Sam and blasted him away. X and Keke stormed forward with X leading the charge. As X flew across to blast the Warlord, the katana-wielding villain prepared to counter, but X phased out of his view. Baffled, the Warlord's shocked reaction was greatly exaggerated. Keke flew right at Warlord and hits him with a side kick to his head. Warlord was dazed by her kick, allowing Tike and David to come up hitting him with a double punch to his back. Warlord stumbled forward and was met with an uppercut from X, sending him sailing into the air.

"_**Fury Blitz! Times 100!**_" X shouted as a fiery red aura forged around him. The power-up augmented his speed and allowed him to glide over the Warlord. He landed a barrage of rapid punches that pulverized the Warlord.

Feeling his body battered all over, one punch sent the Warlord sailing through another junk pile. X and his friends quickly unleashed an energy wave bombardment that covered the entire vicinity, hoping to draw the Warlord out. The villain flew out of the wreckage and was met with a massive which, forged by X and his cohorts. The beam hit the Warlord head-on and pushed him back.

X cupped his hands to one side and shouted. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_" He expelled a blue energy wave that caught and swept the Digital Warlord into the air, sending him flying out of Cyber Land.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The Warlord shouted as he forged a dimension portal and slipped through it, leaving X and his cohort dismayed.

**(End theme)**

"Augh, damn it all!" Tike whined. "The bastard got away!"

Kara added, clenching her fists. "We should've finished him!"

Sam replied. "Knowing that guy, he'll turn up again when we least expect it."

X nodded as she turned to his friends. "Yes, but we have more important matters to deal with it."

"Our friends," David said.

"We've got to find if any others are here," Keke suggested.

The masked watcher concurred with his friends. "Yeah, I'm sensing Ultima X not too far off. Let's move!" He quickly stormed ahead and led everyone to find Ultima X, Sonja, Ken (DF), and Justimon. Behind his mask, X conveyed concern. _I hope whoever's fighting Arkadimon can manage to destroy him before he becomes a bigger problem._

xxxxx

As he jumped through a portal, the Warlord landed near the barrier covering Sun Land.

"Damn! Those pricks are much stronger united! I greatly underestimated them, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up," the Warlord wore a wicked smile, glaring over the Sun Land location. _So, that's where Paradixalmon's fighting Tai, Dimitri, and that fake Ascendant bastard. Heh, no... I'll just wait and bide my time until it's the right moment to strike. None of them will suspect a thing!_

xxxxx

_**Vampire Land/Cemetery/DXW-06**_

"Guys, I'm so sorry for what happened," apologized Suzakato after he and Guilmon felt horribly for what they've done. "I didn't mean for all this to happen! Paradixalmon was the one..."

Mika nodded. "We know. You're not at fault."

As Suzakato finished apologizing to his friends, Guilmon asked for forgiveness from the Digimon. Sakuyamon had regressed from Priestess Mode and Lady Lupin had split back to Yui and ShadowMetalGarurumon. The Digimon chose to remain in their Mega forms because they were able to feel Arkadimon's power.

Sakuyamon addressed Suzakato. "You and Guilmon have apologized enough, Takato. We all know what happened and it's ok now."

As Sakuyamon finished reassuring the Beast Tamer, Seirika leaned close and whispered something into his ear. "I know the others here won't say anything, but you better not tell anyone else about the kiss, gogglehead."

Taking heed of her warning, Suzakato sweatdropped and backed off. "Of course, Rika! But, thanks for getting me back. I really appreciate it."

As she nodded, Seirika was reluctant to give him a sarcastic remark. She withdrew whatever she wanted to say and smiled, seemingly liking the kiss.

Suddenly, a portal opened up before them and alarmed the group.

"What's going on?" Suzakato noticed the portal.

"Well we are in a new Digital World. Just about anything could happen," said YoukaiInumon as he and Sakuyamon stood in front of everyone.

From the portal came KaiserGreymon followed by Valkyrie Moon & Mars, and lastly came Ken's (XLR) Deckerdramon with Yusuke, Hiei, and Cammy riding on his back.

"Hey guys we found you! But, um... what is this place? Feels creepy!" wondered Sailor Moon, who was surveying the haunted land that once littered with tombstones.

"I don't know. Being in a place where all the water is solid gold is kinda weird as well," replied KaiserGreymon, who then noticed Suzakato. "Takato? Awesome! You're back on our side!"

Valkyrie Mars and Cammy saw this and quickly made their way to him.

"Thank goodness your back, brother," Mars called out to Suzakato and hugged him. "We were worried for you!"

"Mars... I..." Suzakato gave him and hugged the Miko Senshi.

"I'm sorry that ever had to happen to you, Takato."

Meanwhile, Cammy raced over and hugged Guilmon, who happily accepted her warm embrace.

Sailor Mars turned to Seirika, who was standing behind her. "You were able to stop him after all, Rika. You did well."

"Only thanks to the advice you gave me," the Warrior of Seiryuu replied with a smile.

Houou mentally interjected._**'Thankfully all is well. Now all we have to hope for is for my love and Takato to reunite. **_

Valkyrie Mars thought. _I hope so as well. The only reason he's in that form now is because he was able to siphon the power to do so, but when he de-transforms he won't be able to become that form again unless they reunite._

"So, now that we're back together, how about we go find the others?" suggested Yusuke, who was raring to go find their colleagues.

"I don't know if it's gonna be that easy," asserted KaiserGreymon. "It took us a while to find the portal get here. Who knows where it is in this place?"

Deckerdramon added. "Then, we best start looking... the evil presence is getting stronger by the minute."

Hiei's Jagan Eye flared in response to this as everyone could feel the evil surge of power.

"I wonder who has all this power anyway? Paradixalmon?" wondered Moon.

Hiei retorted. "Stupid woman, it isn't him. It's that Digimon who went on a rampage and knocked you all aside with ease."

Mars wanted to rebuke Hiei's snide remark, but the Houou was in agreement with the demon.

_**'Hiei is right. That big Digimon we met briefly in the previous world is the one who is responsible for this power surge. Apparently its power was suppressed by something, but somehow it was able to unlock them.'**_

_It doesn't matter. Regardless of whether it or Paradixalmon are producing this power, both need to be stopped for what they've done._ Mars pathed back as the larger group started looking for the way out of Vampire Land.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Land/Away from the Mountain Peak/DXW-06**_

Despite their best efforts, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Shoutmon DX were knocked around by Arkadimon Super Ultimate. Arkadimon was not only able to turn the tide against the three Ascendants and the fused Digimon, but overwhelmed them with vicious tentacle slaps. WarAngemon and Shoutmon DX were the first to fall, but Metalla X stubbornly pressed on and bombarded Ki blasts that only slowed Arkadimon Super Ultimate momentarily. Celesta X recovered to her feet, standing and watching Metalla X unloading with excessive blasts at the black-bodied behemoth.

"I WON'T FALL TO YOU, YOU FREAK!" Metalla X bellowed, sending a blast that Arkadimon easily backhanded. "NO!" Before he had a chance to react, Arkadimon batted him away and sent him crashing to the ground.

Celesta X readied a stance and watched Arkadimon hovering near her. She tried her hardest to maintain her confident demeanor in the face of adversity, albeit in the form of Arkadimon Super Ultimate. Celesta X took a chance and glided up, gathering holy energies in her hands and firing machinegun-like fire that bombarded Arkadimon.

"This is for TK and my friends, you monster!" Celesta X cried out, repeatedly throwing volley of holy blasts that seemed to burn through his body. She shot up into the air at blinding speed and shouted a battle cry, forging a holy arrow that she threw them at him. "_**Celestial Arrow!**_" She dropped the arrow, which Arkadimon deleted with a beam. "NO!" As Arkadimon phased behind her, she whirled around and was caught with a tentacle slap to her face, nearly cold clocking her. As she hit the ground, she stirred and pulled herself up. "I won't... give up!" She boldly declared and turned, facing Arkadimon with determination. "I'm NOT afraid of you!"

Arkadimon's eyes burned with fury. "_**Dot Matrix!**_" The behemoth fired a beam toward Celesta X, who readily cupped her hands to one side and prepared to counteract Arkadimon's deletion beam.

_Tai... I'm not going to let you and the others down!_ Celesta X thought as she noticed Pikkan, BW, and Mercuremon arriving at the scene. "BW? Pikkan?" She gasped.

"KARI!" BW called to the Bearer of Light.

Pikkan exclaimed. "She better get out of the way! That beam will kill her!"

Suddenly, Mercuremon noticed three beams of light shot out of his D-Scanner, confusing him greatly. "What?" He, Pikkan, and BW noticed the Triad spirits gliding over toward Celesta X. "What do they think they're doing?"

"They aren't really meaning to do that?" Pikkan exclaimed.

BW gaped as the Triad spirits materialized in front of Celesta X. "They're shielding Kari!"

Upon witnessing the Triad in front of her, Celesta X was taken aback by their immediate intervention.

"Who are you three?" Celesta X demanded. "Don't! You're going to die!"

"We have no regrets, Ascendant," the Triad said in unison. "Allow us to atone for our sins... and perhaps you'll be the one to destroy Paradixalmon. Make him pay for turning us into his enslaved puppets!"

"STOP!" Celesta X pleaded as the Triad took Arkadimon's Dot Matrix beam head-on, which quickly vaporized them on the spot. The female Ascendant fell into a state of disarray, witnessing three selfless heroes stone for all the wrongs they've committed and passed their hope that she'd destroy the monster who controlled them. The moment was every bit as impactful as BW's sacrifice.

BW, Pikkan, and Mercuremon arrived to witness the Triad sacrifice themselves.

"They gave their lives to save her," Pikkan said.

BW was reminded of his own heroic deed before he was resurrected with a new body. "Kari..."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds **_**Saviour/Majestic Star Dragon theme**_**)**

Suddenly, Celesta X felt that familiar jolt hit the back of her head. She let out a deafening scream as the surge of power she contained was unleashed. Her golden aura quickly was washed over with a purifying white aura. "_**AHHHH!**_" The surge of power erupted with powerful shockwaves that nearly blew away Pikkan, BW, and Mercuremon.

"What thou is this overwhelming power?" Mercuremon wondered, captivated by Celesta X's true power coming to the surface. "A power like this is what Lucemon would've likely feared."

For Pikkan, it was the first time he looked upon and assessed Celesta X's 'Amazing Grace' power. Needless to say, he was almost wanting to do a double take, but the sacrifice of the Triad made him that much angrier toward Arkadimon.

"She's opened the floodgates again," BW muttered, looking down Celesta X. "Pikkan, your thoughts?"

"Yeah... unbelievable... Tai's sister's something else..." Pikkan blinked thrice, feeling the strong holy vibe emanating from the level 2 Ascendant.

Arkadimon Super Ultimate was immediately drawn to Celesta X, who emerged wearing a thick white aura. Two white wings unfolded behind her back, flowing behind the sheen of light. Her eyes, still green, brimmed with tears but exuded a determined and vengeful gaze. The band that held her ponytail burned away, letting her blonde hair become longer and more rigid. The very tips of her bangs spiked up with one bang hanging down in front of her face. The increased power made the white light take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance, pulsing out at a high frequency. The white aura became an electrical-like one as many sparks seemingly constantly surround her body.

Narrowing her eyes calmly to Arkadimon, Celesta X relaxed and walked forward. "Since your allegiance is with Paradixalmon, I will show you no mercy. Arkadimon, prepare to die."

xxxxx

_**Various Lands/DXW-06**_

In Vampire Land, the group finally found the exit to enter another land. When they felt a surge of power from Celesta X, it was higher than Arkadimon's. Celesta X's surging power ripped through them like a hurricane.

"Holy... who's producing this energy?" wondered Yusuke with widened eyes.

Hiei gritted his teeth as his Jagan was on the verge of bleeding from the strain of trying to assess such a strength.

"Is it one of those Ascendants?" speculated KaiserGreymon. "If so that Yamato guy might have been right..."

Valkyrie Mars was also on alert. _What do you think Houou? I haven't felt a power like this in a long time! Not even the Taiyoukai and dare I say Kaiser Ghidorah could compare to this force!_

The cosmic entity responded to the Miko. _**'I believe it is one of the Ascendants from the other world who came with us, but to think there are beings with powers as this. It may not be on par with mine but it is the closest I've ever felt.'**_

Valkyrie Moon was flabbergasted. "Man, just what is going on out there!"

"I'd like to know as well!" A giddy Mika exclaimed, who was ready to see the source of where the power came from.

MegaGargomon added, nodding. "Hey, I want to see, too!"

Seirika quickly added as she turned to everyone. "Well, we aren't going to know just standing around! Let's go!"

Suzakato urged everyone forward. "Let's get moving, everyone!"

Wasting no time, the amassed group nodded in unison and went through the portal before them.

xxxxx

In Cyber Land, Justimon and the others led by Sonja managed to find X and company.

"Hey guys!" yelled Sonja as they began to sense Celesta X's power ascension.

Ultima X felt that familiar power rising. "It's Kari!"

"Oh boy. Looks like Kari's getting serious," said X as he sensed her power increasing.

"Wonder what could've happened to make Mom angry," Kara said, furrowing her brows. "One thing is for sure... Arkadimon's going down."

"Hell yeah he is!" said Tike before noticing Wormmon. "Hey, Ken, is Wormmon ok?"

Ken (DF) nodded. "Yeah, we had a tough battle, but we made it through. I guess now it's Kari's turn."

X folded his arms whilst he, the Ascendants, and Sonja properly assessed Celesta X's power. _Let's see if Arkadimon can stand up to the Amazing Grace._

xxxxx

In Honey Land, BanchoLeomon and Valkyrie Sedna both perked up at what they were feeling as did the ninjas.

"Whoa that's a lot of power! Even more than Ken emits as Dramon X!" exclaimed Mikato.

"Who is producing such energy?" wondered Sedna.

When feeling the surge of Ki growing, BanchoLeomon smiled. "It is Tai's sister, Kari. She is currently the strongest Ascendant of them all." What the warrior said astounded everyone present.

"Wow really?" Ranamon blinked. "That's awesome!"

"I guess whoever she's fighting must've stirred her up," BanchoLeomon explained whilst leading everyone in one direction. "I haven't felt such power since her battle with Virus. Let's see if we can find the others and join up with them."

"Right!" The others replied in earnest.

xxxxx

In Dragon Land, Rio and Sailor Venus also felt the power surging.

"Holy... who could emitting such a powerful force?" wondered Valkyrie Venus, who fell into shock. _The Taiyoukai have nothing on this power! Whatever it is._

The Xros Heart group looked at them as did Jet Silphymon, all of whom were deeply concerned.

"What are y'all talking about?" Taiki curiously asked.

Shoutmon replied. "I'd like to know, too!"

Akari added. "Me, too! What are you guys going on about 'sensing' this and that?"

Kiriha replied. "They've got better perception involving powers it seems."

Nene nodded. "Indeed they do."

"What's wrong, you two?" JetSilphymon asked as she turned toward Rio and Valkyrie Venus. "I barely just felt a vibe! Is it that powerful Digimon again?"

Rio dismissed his claim and nodded. "Not exactly, but someone whose fighting him apparently just kicked it up a notch and now whoever it is... is on par with him." As he said this, it shocked everyone. "Is there a way out of here? We need reunite with the others!"

Valkyrie Venus added eagerly. "Please! You guys know your way around here better than we do!"

Shoutmon replied and gave a thumbs up. "Sure! We've been here before so we know where the exit is!"

"Yeah, follow us!" Taiki smiled and led everyone to the nearest portal. With that, everyone followed and headed for their destination.

xxxxx

_**Sun Land/Plains Area/DXW-06**_

Feeling the rising power emanating from Celesta X, Omega X promptly stated. "It looks like sis has decided to get serious again. Haven't felt this since the Virus battle."

Making no argument, Angemon X replied. "Yeah, I wonder what could've triggered it?"

Omega X shrugged. "Whatever the cause may be, I know one thing. Her opponent is in for the fight of his life."

As the two conversed about this, Dramon X, Paradixalmon X and Beyond had stopped moving whilst sensing Celesta X's rising power as far as they were.

_Sheesh! First Arkadimon now another power? Where is it all coming from? I'm scared to know who this is!_ thought Dramon X, who quickly shook his head and shifted his attention on Paradixalmon. _I can't let myself be distracted! I've gotta kill the one before me!_

Paradixalmon was in a state of shock. _Just like the Houou, a power I can not fathom comes to light, but it doesn't matter. Neither power alone could hope to beat that 'thing'. Perhaps if I were to absorb these powers along with the ones I have now, we might have a chance._

Beyond, however, balled up his hands into fists and growled. _That stupid Warlord! He didn't take enough factors into account and now there is a possibility everything could be for naught! He better not show his face here or I'm gonna kill him myself! _

xxxxx

_**Castle/Unknown Pocket Dimension**_

"So, she is the strongest one of all Ascendants right now," GranDracmon pondered whilst sipping wine from a goblet. A twisted and evil grin curved across his draconian features. "Once I get the Darkness iPad to its full power, she'll be the first one I will take pleasure in killing." The demonic lord narrowed his burning yellow eyes at the now leveled-up Celesta X, who just invoked her 'Amazing Grace' Ascendant level 2 power.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Land/Away from the Mountain Peak/DXW-06**_

Calmly sauntering forward, Celesta X expressed no fear and didn't let Arkadimon Super Ultimate intimidate her. WarAngemon, Shoutmon DX, and Metalla X stirred as they watched Celesta X walking forward fearlessly.

"K...Kari... so, you unleashed Amazing Grace," WarAngemon said, barely sitting up on his hands. "Good... now Arkadimon's in for it..."

Shoutmon DX was baffled from the strong power exuding from Celesta X. "...holy crap. Her power is even stronger than Ken's! I didn't think that was possible! Wow... you guys weren't kidding when you hyped her power being great."

"She currently is our most powerful Ascendant and the only one to have reached level 2," the Bearer of Hope confirmed, smiling proudly as he viewed Celesta X closely. "The last time she used this form, our last big enemy, Virus, paid with his own life."

Metalla X scowled and watched his rival's sister standing in the spotlight, ready to do her thing. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew he was light years behind Celesta X.

Celesta X level 2 stood in a battle posture and lunged forward to attack Arkadimon head-on. The behemoth didn't let up and fired a deletion beam toward her direction. As she phased out, the beam seemingly passed right through her. It was an after image as Arkadimon pivoted his view and saw Celesta X already hovering near his head. Celesta X let out a fierce cry and landed a kick that ripped through his face. Not only that but the kick knocked Arkadimon away with staggering physical force.

"WHOA!" Shoutmon DX gaped in shock. "She actually dazed Arkadimon in his Super Ultimate form! THE Arkadimon!"

"What did I tell ya?" WarAngemon gave a half-hearted laugh, struggling to hold back the pain shooting through his body.

As Celesta X landed, Arkadimon turned and fired his deletion beam. "_**Dot Matrix!**_" He aimed to erase the Ascendant completely.

"OH NO! HEY! MOVE!" Shoutmon DX shouted.

_**Bam!**_

At the last second, Pikkan and BW intervened as they landed a punch to Arkadimon's face. Their double force dazed the behemoth, but not to the extent Celesta X hit him. Pikkan, BW, and Mercuremon quickly provided a distraction for Celesta X.

"Hurry up and charge up your attack, Kari!" BW said. "We'll keep him busy!"

Celesta X watched as the three headed off Arkadimon and charged up Ki into her right hand.

Irked with the interference, Arkadimon Super Ultimate took measures against the three. He watched as they jumped at him. He batted the three down with a torrent of massive tentacles. One tendril batted Mercuremon down. Another grabbed BW and slammed him into Pikkan. All the while, Celesta X flew right at Arkadimon with her right fist outstretched. Her entire frame became covered with a white aura, which allowed her to propel quickly and punch right through Arkadimon's torso! Everyone present gaped in shock as Celesta X ripped through Arkadimon's torso and left a gaping hole in him. Celesta X's own holy Ki dispelled the darkness from the creature and weakened him, causing him to collapse.

"Yeah! You got him, Kari!" WarAngemon encouraged her. "Now finish him off!"

Shoutmon DX was practically speechless. "...is this really Kari Kamiya?" _I didn't think I'd see one this ruthless in a fight before!_

Weakened from the gaping hole in his chest, Arkadimon moaned loudly and barely turned his head to fire another beam. Celesta X evaded the beam and phased out of the way. Then, he shifted his view and saw Celesta X standing out in the open, readily glaring him down with cold intentions.

Arkadimon Super Ultimate bellowed and fired again. "_**Dot Matrix!**_"

Everyone watched from the sidelines, witnesses to the great unveiling of Celesta X's ultimate attack.

"This is it," WarAngemon muttered. "Time to show everyone what you're made of."

Pikkan stirred and watched Celesta X cupping her hands together. "What the hell is she doing? She's gonna get her ass vaped if she doesn't move!"

"Not quite," BW chuckled as he sat up and observed Celesta X. "Watch and you'll be amazed."

"But, that's... Arkadimon..."

"Watch, Pikkan. You're going to learn why she's the sister of the great Omega X."

Celesta X chanted and accumulated a ball of white Ki inside her hands. "_**Holy...**_" The Dot Matrix closed in toward her as the wings behind her lit up a translucent white light that seemingly faded and coalesced with the white Ki in her cusps. "_**Terra...**_" Quickly pushing her cupped hands up, she unleashed a massive white beam that impacted with Virus' Ghostly Terra Beam. "_**HOLY TERRA BEAM!**_" She screamed and concentrated her attack directly on Arkadimon's Dot Matrix. The holy attack overpowered the monstrous behemoth's feared attack and ripped through it like nothing. With renewed courage unleashed, Celesta X pumped more power into her attack and blew him away into nothing.

**(End theme)**

Every witness were beyond astonished with Celesta X's crushing victory. Arkadimon Super Ultimate was completely wiped out by Celesta X's full-powered Holy Terra Beam, an attack that grievously crippled Virus.

Sinking to her knees, a seemingly exhausted Celesta X was caught by WarAngemon and Shoutmon DX. They picked her up from hitting the ground. Celesta X, still in her level 2 form, smiled and looked to the skies.

"...Guys, I did it..."

WarAngemon nodded and draped an arm over Celesta X. "Of course, you didn't give up."

"That was awesome what you did, Kari," Shoutmon DX confessed. "I mean, that was Arkadimon of all Digimon! That's nothing to scoff at!"

BW shook his head, albeit he still impressed at the account. "See? Isn't she something else, Pikkan?"

Pikkan added. "Got to admit... these Kamiyas are on a whole another league. Having fought Tai before and recognize that attack, I can easily tell she learned from the best."

Mercuremon coughed. "These Ascendants... truly are powers beyond my comprehension."

As for Metalla X, he begrudgingly allowed Celesta X to have her moment. Standing on his own, Metalla X stared at Celesta X painstakingly.

WarAngemon helped Celesta X stand on her own power.

"TK, we have to find the others," Celesta X suggested as she remembered the Triad's sacrifice. "There's lives you just don't use against their will. Those three asked me to avenge them and I'm not about to let Paradixalmon toy with anymore innocent lives, especially that Takato kid!" She openly declared and turned to everyone. "We need to go. I've got a lock on Paradixalmon's energy."

"Hey, look up there!" Shoutmon DX pointed up to the net barrier that came down. "So, that's what confined us here."

"Then, we will leave by flying off this land," Celesta X said as she slowly took to the air, determined to find her brother and stop Paradixalmon. "We don't have much time! I know where my brother, Dimitri, and Ken are!"

As Mercuremon rode on Shoutmon DX, everyone else flew up and followed Celesta X.

"Their sacrifices didn't go in vain, Mercuremon," BW reassured the Warrior of Metal. "Kari avenged them and allowed them solace."

Mercuremon replied with some sadness in his tone. "Yes."

_We're coming, guys!_ Celesta X thought as she focused on reaching Sun Land.

xxxxx

_**Sun Land/Plains Area/DXW-06**_

"It seems Kari won her fight," said Omega X as they felt Arkadimon's power fading. _You did good, sis. Now it's our turn... well after I see what Dramon X's capable of on his own. _

Beyond nodded dismissively as Dramon X and Paradixalmon stared each other down.

"Now that we have no more distractions, let's start the party!" declared Dramon X as he lunged at Paradixalmon.

Both disappeared from sight as the sounds of swords clashing were heard in the sky.

"Shouldn't we get in on this?" asked Angemon X.

Omega X replied, surprisingly him with his remark. "I wanna see what this kid can do first. Then we go in. Of course, if he gets into trouble before we can see what he can do, we'll jump in regardless."

"You've changed Tai. Definitely learned from the Virus ordeal, huh?"

"Yeah, but the difference is here we both know this kid isn't someone to be underestimated."

Angemon X nodded as they watched the two warriors slow down enough to be seen. Paradixalmon kicked Dramon X in the stomach area, causing him to double over and cough up blood. However, this allowed Dramon X to grab his leg and snap the upper portion of it with a downwards elbow causing him to scream in pain. Both landed on the ground for a moment. It became obvious Paradixalmon wasn't going to be walking properly anymore and was forced to float.

"You little sack of...!" He was cut off when Dramon X ran at him again. Once again the two engaged in a heated round of sword combat until finally Paradixalmon was able to get an opening and pointed his cannon toward Dramon X. "Goodbye. _**Grey Nova**_..."Unfortunately, for him, he wasn't able to finish his attack as the converter on Dramon X's back glowed.

Dramon's body suddenly turned a bright red and he vanished from sight.

"Where did he!" he quickly surveyed around the spacious vicinity.

**(Cue Gundam 00 OST **_**Fight**_**)**

_An augmentation technique like Omega X's?_ Both Paradixalmon and Beyond thought as they searched for Dramon X, who suddenly reappeared behind Paradixalmon whilst wielding two beam sabers.

Whirling around, Paradixalmon shouted. "He got behind me?" He was quickly knocked to the ground in a hurry.

Omega X and Angemon X's eyes both widened in surprise.

Angemon X carefully noted. "It looks like your Fury Blitz!" He and Omega X watched Dramon X glowing with a bright red light.

However Omega X narrowed his eyes. _Something doesn't add up here. If it was the same as my Fury Blitz, his power level would've gone up. I sense a little power increase, but not much of one... so what is the purpose of it?_

Growing frustrated, Paradixalmon angrily bumrushed him. "Omega X tried that trick with me once! I'm not falling for it twice!" He boasted as he lunged forward and tried to engage Dramon X. However, Dramon X quickly vanished and began attacking him with repeated strikes that he couldn't dodge. Though, while the blows were more consistent than with Omega X's attack, he could feel that the power had not increased. _No it's not the same! He's increased his speed, but not his power! _Alarmed with his predicament, he watched Dramon X slamming him into the ground again after nearly cutting his chest up with his sabers. "_**DAMN YOU!**_" He cursed aloud as he hit the ground.

Dramon X dropped to the ground near Omega X and Angemon X, breathing hard as the glow faded.

**(End theme)**

"What was that technique you just used?" inquired Omega X.

_I could barely keep up with him when used it! Still glad dad isn't here right now._ thought Angemon X as Dramon X sheathed his two sabers.

"Well, I called it the _**Shout Force**_ for a time, but I think I'll be going with _**Soul Force**_ now, especially since Shoutmon's not in Veemon anymore." After he finished explaining, Dramon X looked back to Paradixalmon. "Still, I couldn't finish the bastard."

Once Dramon X turned his back, Omega X once again glanced at the converter on his back. _Even I can't move that fast! That device has got to have something to do with it... wait a second! AlforceVeedramon is one of the fastest digimon known to man. Could that be why he's so..._ He was cut off when Paradixalmon got up fuming mad.

"I will not stand for this!" The villain protested before suddenly several cuts opened all over his body, unleashing a liquid like substance. "What the?"

Beyond, Omega X, and Angemon X's were shocked as they witnessed this sudden twist.

"See, if you stayed still, you wouldn't be enduring the pain and instead escape death's sweet release," said Dramon X as he walked up to Paradixalmon. "You only beat Angemon X because you called out reinforcements and partially due to him running at you head-on. When you fought Omega X, it's true Dark Suzakato cost you that battle, but it makes one realize that you're not as tough as you think you are without all your stolen victims' powers."

Paradixalmon growled and leapt at him. However, Dramon X quickly threw his hands out, throwing sand into Paradixalmon's eyes before grabbing him by the head and slamming both his legs underneath the Mega's neck. He immediately applied a chokehold in the process.

"Augh, sand! You little... when did you get... I'm losing air..." gagged Paradixalmon whilst struggling to get out of the hold. However, due to the wounds and Dramon X's positioning, he couldn't get out of the hold or summon up enough power to force a break.

Dramon X berated the villain. "Again, since when do bad guys EVER play fair? Choking you to death is the general idea you moron!" He increased the hold's pressure, making Paradixalmon scream in pain.

"Isn't that the Undertaker's Hell's gate?" wondered Omega X as he and Beyond recognized the hold.

Dimitri did not as wrestling had mostly disappeared in his timeline. Beyond watched this as his anger boiled. He quickly grabbed the communications device, calling for his other partner-in-crime.

"Digital Warlord!" Beyond shouted, drawing Omega X and Angemon X's attentions as a visual window opened showing the injured Warlord.

"_What is it, Beyond? Have you finished your..._?" he stopped when he saw Paradixalmon X being choked out by Dramon X.

"You see this? That's the so called 'fake Ascendant' who is beating my partner so badly that I can't believe you underestimated him!"

The Warlord was stupefied when seeing this. "_How was I supposed to know...he looks so...?_"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Placido's Fusion**_**)**

Beyond cut him off. "This alliance between us is over and you better pray they stop me cause if they don't I'm coming for you when this is over!" With that, he officially ended communications with the Warlord as his Digivice glowed with a dark power. "I'm coming, buddy! Hang on!" Just then, he turned into energy and slammed into his partner forcing Dramon X to let go and back away as a ball of data surrounded the two. From it came a dark aura that shook the the three Ascendants.

"Oh great! What now?" muttered Dramon X as the ball of light soon faded.

Before them stood a smaller warrior as Beyond now fused with his Digimon partner. He now wore Paradixalmon's body as armor like themselves, but retained the mask as well as Dorbickmon's head, which now had a ponytail of hair coming from the back of it. The two cannons on his shoulders shrank down to small blasters, which now sat forward. Most intriguing of all, the second mouth was now gone, but the eyes were still there glaring at the three Ascendants.

"He's an Ascendant like us?" shouted a baffled Angemon X.

Clenching his fists, Omega X charged. "Another dark Ascendant... just like him...!" He muttered thinking back to another warrior he had dealt with before fighting Virus.

The new warrior unsheathed his _**Dark Wolf Blade**_ and snarled. "I hope you are all happy. It's be a long time since I've had to bring this form out. Prepare yourselves to die at the hands of Paradixalmon X!" He declared as he phased out and reappeared near them, charging at the three, all of whom prepared themselves.

"Get ready for the big rumble, guys!" Omega X exclaimed as he and three dropped into fighting stances.

The final battle of the war Paradixalmon commenced and the three Ascendants would be the ones to try to finish it.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Arise, Gaiamon X! Take the Fight to Paradixalmon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Seirika brings back Takato and Sakuyamon restores Guilmon. All it took was a kiss from Rika to get the job done (and destroying orb to release Paradixalmon's control over him and Guilmon). Kari/Celesta X unleashes her level 2 Ascendant power and 'Amazing Grace' to destroy Arkadimon Super Ultimate. And now the three Ascendants are raring to go against Beyond/Paradixalmon's Ascendant form.

Yep, the final battle is now set and all the players are converging to Sun Land.

It all comes to a head next chapter! Make sure you're there for the big Ascendant throwdown and the fall-out that follows!

Send a review and see you soon!


	12. Arise Gaiamon X! Fight Paradixalmon!

**A/N: **The final battle with Paradixalmon X and Beyond is here! How will our three Ascendants fare against the Big Bad Ascendant? Who is Gaiamon X?

Find out how. And plenty of big things you don't want to miss!

Enjoy and a Happy 2012!

xxxxx

_**Act XII: **__**Arise, Gaiamon X! Take the Fight to Paradixalmon!**_

xxxxx

_**Sun Land/Plains Area/DXW-06**_

**(Cue Motorhead- **_**King of Kings**_**) **

As the three warriors raised their guards against the renewed foe, Paradixalmon X merely scoffed and vanished in his charge towards them. In what seemed like an instant, Dramon X abruptly hit the ground hard before being kicked in the face and sent back into a few boulders.

"The Warlord may have underestimated you, but I will not do the same! You're gonna be the first one I kill because clearly the longer you live, the worse this...HEY!" Paradixalmon X shouted, ducking a kick from Omega X meant for him. "I wasn't done talking!"

Omega X and Angemon X glared at him while Dramon X staggered to his feet.

"As far as we're concerned, you're just like Virus. You absorb the powers of others to do your bidding!" yelled Angemon X.

Paradixalmon X scoffed. "Virus is nothing compared to me!" He activated his two shoulder cannons on his shoulders and charged up energy.

"What are you planning?" demanded Omega X. He got his answer when a bright yellow beam of energy, and what appeared to be a condensed shockwave, flashed out of the cannons.

"_**Paradox Sin!**_"

The beams hit both Ascendants and sent them flying back.

"What the hell?" Angemon X exclaimed, taken aback. "Was that Piedmon's _**Clown Trick**_?"

"That other move looked like Machinedramon's _**Giga Cannon**_ as well," Dramon X said, having got back to his feet.

Omega X quickly glided over to the two Ascendants.

**(End theme)**

Paradixalmon X smirked. "What that was my _**Paradox Sin**_technique. I've copied the data on enough Digimon with energy based attacks that I can use them without requiring the Digimon inside of me. Best part is you won't know what's coming either because I can randomize what comes out."

Dramon X was apathetic with his monologuing. "Whatever! Bored now!" He lunged toward Paradixalmon X again and readily aimed to attack.

However, the villain perceived his open attack and swerved back. He blasted Dramon X back with his augmented _**Grey Nova Cannon**_.

"You can't touch me now and you won't again you bloody psycho!" He bellowed. Once this happened, an energy signature appeared from outside the Sun Land barrier. "Hmmm?" The Digital Warlord arrived through a portal. "Oh, look who finally decides to show up!"

The Digital Warlord chastised him and pounded a fist against the barrier. "Paradixalmon X, you dare break our alliance so casually?"

Paradixalmon X simply glared back. "You probably would've turned on me first. So why does it matter? You underestimated the enemy one time too many and once I'm done with them, you're next..." He stopped when he and the others detected several energy signatures advancing towards their direction. "Well, well, looks like we got more company."

When Paradixalmon X said this, the other heroes all arrived and floated around the area not contained by the barrier.

"Oh shit..." muttered the Digital Warlord as he found himself surrounded by Yusuke, Hiei, Himakko, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam.

"Looks like there will be no more running, Warlord! Now we finish this!" yelled X as he lunged at the Warlord, who quickly evaded his charge. But, unbeknownst to the villain, X grabbed something from behind the Warlord's cape and seized it with lightning speed. He held three bags filled with liquid and stuffed them into his pocket. _So, these are what he used to sneak into the DF-616 dimension. These may come in handy if we can pull through this!_

Tike, Kara, David, and Sam converged on the Warlord, hitting him with a flurry of punches. The Warlord tried putting up his guard, but was quickly overwhelmed by the Ascendants. Keke and Yusuke both fired Ki shots that combined into one blast and stunned him hard. He tried to grab his sword, but was forced to evade attacks from Hiei and Himakko before X charged up his aura and let his attack fly.

"_**Tsunami Wave!**_"The masked watcher shouted and fired his beam.

The blue beam attack caught the Warlord and sent him spiraling through the portal he had come from.

"I'll be back for all of you!" The Warlord vowed, his voice trailed along as he fly across. "_**COUNT ON IT!**_" He was silenced as the portal closed for good.

X nodded and beckoned everyone to turn to the fight inside the barrier as the last obstruction was now gone.

"Tai!" yelled Celesta X as she tried to get through the barrier, but she was repelled. "Ugh!"

"Kari, be careful!" yelled Omega X, noticing his sister trying to break through the barrier.

Valkyrie Sedna and Yusuke also tried their luck, but their efforts came to no avail.

"We can't get through!" Yusuke shouted. "Damn it!"

"There has to be some way to get in!" Valkyrie Moon cried out as the Kai group noticed Dramon X and Paradixalmon X on the battlefield.

"Who are they?" Kara inquired, pointing to the two.

"I guess it's obvious that the one who looks like a Mini-Paradixalmon is well him and Beyond, but who is this other one?" wondered Keke.

Cammy answered, wearing a proud smile. "That's Dramon X. Ken's Ascendant form." What she said took most of the Kai Digi-Destined by surprise.

"Wow! He looks so different!" An awestruck Tike said.

David added. "Say, doesn't he look like...?"

"He looks like a Gundam," muttered Metalla X, who didn't seem all that impressed while causing everyone near him to sweatdrop, but inside he was seething. _Who the hell is this brat?_

"Heh, yeah he kinda does..." chuckled Ultima X, trying not to laugh.

Shoutmon DX (XLR) whapped Ultima X over the back of the head for that.

Noticing the amassed group outside the barrier, Paradixalmon X evilly chortled. "So, now we got an audience to witness me kill you all. Couldn't have asked for perfect timing! Any last words before I kill you all?" He asked with a cocky smile, which quickly faded when all three warriors charged him simultaneously and knocked him back into another rock hard. "Gah!"

"Quit running your damn mouth and fight!" Dramon X chided the big bad and readied his sword to impale him.

Outside the barrier, those with heightened senses tried their best to find an opening, but it became apparent finding one would not be easy.

X clenched his fists and tensed up. "This is not going to be easy! The barrier seems so powerful that Paradixalmon X would have to be weakened for us to even have a chance of denting it."

Celesta X and Valkyrie Sedna nodded to each other upon hearing this.

"Tai, power up and take him out!" Celesta X cried out, giving him the same degree of encouragement he had given her.

"Dimitri! It's time for him to pay for what he's done!" shouted Sedna. "I believe in you!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster OST **_**Passionate Duelists**_**)**

Hearing the words of encouragement from their loved ones, Omega X and Angemon X both began powering up. Paradixalmon X who had finally recovered from Dramon X's attack noticed this and became concerned.

"I won't let you!"

Before Paradixalmon X could interject, Dramon X quickly cut him off again.

"You gotta go through me!" Dramon X yelled and before long the two were battling once again.

Mikato shook her head. "He should be powering up as well."

Despite being a distance away from the two ninjas, Metalla X heard this and gritted his teeth. _This brat has a second form as well? Does fate deny me this much! Damn you boy! _He quickly turned and gaped in aghast observing Omega X and Angemon X powering up. His eyes widened in shock when probing a substantial power growth from his flesh and blood. _DIMITRI AS WELL!_

"_**YAAAAH!**_" Omega X and Angemon X shouted in unison as subtle lightning bolts fizzled around their golden auras, which became more robust in shape and flared out like wildfire. The more power they pushed out, the deeper they delved into invoking their next Ascendant levels, which attentively drew X, Celesta X, Metalla X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and the other Ascendants. In the eyes of the Kai Destined warriors, the distinct auras producing the lightning closely resembled what Celesta X had, except hers was white and that was purely due to her unique Amazing Grace nature.

X smiled behind his mask. "So, Tai, you learned to pick up that form after your fight with Pikkan. Well done."

Astounded, BanchoLeomon's heightened senses picked up on the two warriors' surging powers. "I-Incredible! Are you all sensing this?"

Pikkan smirked. "Oh, Tai, you cheeky bastard. You intentionally concealed this bulk of power?"

"Dimitri... my god..." Keke gaped, watching Angemon X ascend into the second stage. _I wonder how much training you put in your time! _

"SEE THAT? THEY'RE GOING LEVEL 2!" Tike, Kara, and David shouted in unison.

Metalla X notably scowled at his rival and son outpacing him in the Ascendant level. The frustrations set in and ate him alive.

"Yeah! Paradixalmon's in trouble now!" Ultima X laughed aloud.

Sonja scanned the two Ascendants and gaped. "Just how do these Ascendants do it? Davis, tell me, you can level up that far."

"Eh... heh... not even close."

Celesta X was allured by Omega X and Angemon X. A smile adorned the female Ascendant's lips as her white aura slowly flared out. _I can feel your energies resonating with mine. You two have the power to turn this around. _"Tai! Dimitri! I know you can beat him!"

Valkyrie Sedna joined in and encouraged them, including her boyfriend Angemon X. "Show him what you're made of, Dimitri! Whip that big jerk around, Tai and Ken!"

Valkyrie Mars watched Omega X and Angemon X finish powering up. _Just like those crazy Super Saiyans, these Ascendants are something else! _

Yusuke hollered. "Kick his ass, you three!"

Suzakato added and joined in. "Man, I can't believe what we're seeing! This isn't something you see everyday!"

Needless to say, Team Xros Heart were absolutely stupefied with the Ascendants' newest power boost. Though none of the humans possessed the warrior's heightened senses, they knew power when they saw it. The Digimon, namely Shoutmon and his cohorts, stopped to feel the Ascendants' powers. They were not only drawn to them but seemingly in trances.

"Shoutmon?" Taiki blinked as he noticed his partner eyeing Omega X and Angemon X.

Kiriha noticed Greymon doing the same. "Hey, are you ok?"

Nene watched Sparrowmon and Mervamon allured by the warriors' golden auras. "It's like they're being drawn in by the Ascendants' powers. I've never seen anything like this before."

Akari nodded. "Tell me about it!"

Shoutmon grinned like a maniac. "Now, these are awesome powers! Kick his butt!" He shouted and encouraged the Ascendants on.

"Right! Beat down Paradixalmon!" Taiki hollered out loud, leading his friends to cheer them on.

As they both finished powering up, Omega X and Angemon X stood together sporting more vibrant and noticeably larger auras. Omega X's golden hair was slightly longer and spikier, additionally making his hair more defined than in his previous Ascendant forms. The hair strands that mostly covered Omega X's forehead are more raised up. Angemon X's hair was more rigid and spikier than before.

X assessed the two Ascendants. _Tai and Dimitri have managed to reach the second level. Didn't take them long to catch up, but strong as they may be... Kari is still a notch above them with her Amazing Grace and has more experience utilizing the second level Ascendant power. If she were in there, Paradixalmon X likely would be in trouble._

Omega X and Angemon X exchanged nods as they firmly readied themselves. They quickly made a head start and bumrushed Paradixalmon head-on. As Dramon X managed to hold off Paradixalmon X, he jumped out of the way and let the two land their attacks. Paradixalmon X raised his head and gasped when Angemon X flew at him. The future warrior landed a fierce punch that cracked the side of Paradixalmon's face. Dazed by Angemon X's blow, he fell wide open to more body blows from Angemon X. Paradialmon X attempted to reach out and grab Angemon X, who vanished out of his grasp. Before he knew it, Omega X used Instant Movement to get in front of him. Paradixalmon X went wide-eyed when noticing a orange ball of Ki being amassed in Omega X's hands.

"_**Instant Terra Beam!**_" Omega X bellowed as he pushed the orange energy beam forward. He not only hit Paradixalmon X dead-on, but dealt heavy damage that weakened him for a few moments.

Paradixalmon X notably sank to one knee and grunted heavy, feeling pain shoot through his body.

**(End theme)**

With this power taking a temporary decline, the barrier in front of the group slowly opened up a decent-sized hole. Valkyrie Sedna was the one closest to it.

"All right! I'm going through!" Valkyrie Sedna declared as she, to her friends' surprise, propelled herself through.

"WAIT! SEDNA!" Valkyrie Moon cried out as she tried to stop her, but Shoutmon DX passed by her and followed Sedna.

"Hold on, Ken! I'm coming!" Shoutmon DX exclaimed whilst trailing behind Valkyrie Sedna.

"If they're going in, then I am, too! Paybacks are a bitch!" Suzakato openly declared as he jumped through the hole.

"TAKATO! YOU IDIOT!" Seirika shouted as she jumped ahead but the hole closed right in front of her. "NO!"

"TAKATO!" Guilmon cried out.

Paradixalmon X recovered just in time and thus allowed the barrier to stabilize. Everyone else outside the barrier were now cut off from Sedna, Shoutmon DX, and Suzakato.

"Takato doesn't stand a chance!" Himakko said. "He can't amount to any difference against Paradixalmon X now!"

"Especially since he doesn't have the Suzaku card inside him," Cammy added, turning to Valkyrie Mars. "Sis, without the card, Takato will lose Suzaku's powers."

"I know, but the Houou hasn't fully healed Suzaku yet," the Miko Senshi tensed as she and the others watched Suzakato flying into no man's territory. _Houou, are you almost done? Takato needs Suzaku before its too late!_

The three Ascendants noticed their unexpected reinforcements storming toward them. Unfortunately, it didn't take Paradixalmon X long to notice them and prepare to initiate a counterattack against the intruders.

"No one else is getting inside! And you will all die! _**Paradixal Effect!**_" bellowed Paradixalmon X, unleashing a large blast of energy that headed straight at Valkyrie Sedna and Suzakato's general direction.

Shoutmon DX (XLR), however, leapt in the way taking the blast which kicked up much smoke. Dramon X who had just recovered saw this and his eyes widened in shock.

"_**NO!**_" All inside the barrier yelled in unison as OmegaShoutmon suddenly came spiraling out of the smoke. However, ZekeGreymon stumbled out of the smoke and looked like he was on the verge of deletion.

"Get back here now! Both of you!" yelled Dramon X as he held up his B.A.X. Digivice. Both Digimon were sucked inside. Unfortunately, after a few moments, he heard OmegaShoutmon speak in a saddened tone.

"ZekeGreymon's data is depleting rapidly! This is bad, Ken!"

Dramon X's eyes narrowed when hearing this from OmegaShoutmon. "No... you don't mean...!"

"No, this is bad! We've got to get in there!" Valkyrie Venus shouted as she and Rio, like the others, couldn't break through the barrier.

"If only we could get Cutemon in there!" exclaimed Taiki from outside the barrier.

However, Ken's Deckerdramon spoke. "Not even Cutemon can heal someone with that much data I'm afraid."

Kiriha clenched his fists as he remembered his Deckerdramon had been deleted due to his selfish actions. Cutemon couldn't heal him then.

"It's his own damn fault for getting in the way! Now who wants some?" Paradixalmon X demanded as he surveyed around.

Omega X was breathing hard from having used his _**Instant Terra Beam**_ combo. Angemon X checked on Sedna and Suzakato to make sure they were ok before refocusing on him.

The villain smirked arrogantly and brandished his cannon. "Five against one, eh? Then it's a fair fight."

"You are way too cocky for your own good, you know that?" Omega X declared as he and Angemon X barricaded the others.

"Why shouldn't I be? Even if you two have powered up into secondary states, you're still no match for me! Not when I have the powers of the Hazard and the Light still to come!"

Suzakato darkened his glare and chided him. "You can't be serious! The Digital Hazard isn't some kind of toy for you to mess with!"

Paradixalmon held up his right hand and from it came a surge of energy that repelled Suzakato.

The Tamers and the Digimon shouted in horror. "NO! TAKATO!"

Guilmon cried out. "TAKATO!"

"Why did he have to go in there?" Seirika angrily shouted as she once again tried to get through the barrier, but it wouldn't fold under her power. "Is he being a fool?"

Henbu conveyed equal concern. "It's obvious he wanted revenge, but without Suzaku to back him up his powers right now are limited. Once they run out, he'll be a sitting duck."

On the other side of the barrier, Celesta X was confused at what Paradixalmon X meant by 'light'. At first, she thought he was referring to her, but then she remembered the another Kari had been absorbed by the monster.

Having gained some distance to check on the status of ZekeGreymon, Dramon X was concerned. "OmegaShoutmon, is there no way to stop this!" _So help me I lost Grey once I can't afford to lose him again!_

"I don't know I'm not the healing type!" replied OmegaShoutmon. "Look. Let's get back in this... if we fuse together we can bring out the true power of the Miracle Mode and teach this guy a lesson!" Dramon X trembled violently with anger. Losing Grey once was bad enough, but now the chance of losing him again was now in play and stimulated the fury in him. Words flowed into his mind as he knew what he was going to do to Paradixalmon X.

**(Cue Zoids Fuzors Insert song **_**Gattai**_**)**

"_**Digisoul! Miracle Charge!**_"

Valkyrie Sedna suddenly felt a surge in her head which made her cringe.

Notably concerned, Angemon X noticed her cringe. "Karin, what's wrong?"

"I feel... anger... sadness... rage...all coming from Ken."

The following roar that shook everything and everyone inside and outside Sun Land was enough to alarm everyone.

"What was that!" demanded KaiserGreymon.

Taken aback, JetSilphymon pointed out. "Look!"

He got his answer when a golden aura shot up from the sky around Dramon X, who was shouting at the top of his lungs in pure anger. His Digivice shot into the air in front of him and fired a beam of golden energy into the V symbol on his chest. His entire body glowed as his legs and arms became more attuned to those of OmegaShoutmon's. The golden V on his forehead was now bigger. The sword on his right arm was gone. It was replaced by a pair of dual gauntlets on both hands with holes in the front side of the fingers when clenched.

Paradixalmon X, Metalla X, and Hiei were none too pleased by this development. Dramon X ascended to his second form, which he dubbed the Miracle Mode.

Paradixalmon X angrily snarled. "Oh, great! You had a second form as well!"

Hiei said nothing but kept a hardened glare on Dramon X Miracle Mode. Metalla X, on the other hand, was extremely pissed so much that those near him decided to move away in case he lashed out in anger.

"Holy crap..." Sam was awestruck. "Are you getting a feel of his Ki, guys?"

WarAngemon nodded. "Yeah, this is an incredible rush of power!"

Ken (DF) wondered as he analyzed Dramon X MM. "I didn't know he could get passed the first Ascendant form. How powerful can he possibly be?"

Sonja and BW also found it incredible that Ken was capable of such an awe-inspiring feat. They were becoming believers and clearly understood how he was able to defeat their fellow Artificials.

Sensing the output of Dramon X MM's power, Shizuka was equally astounded. "Sis, is it me, or does he look a bit different this time?"

Mikato got a good look at him and nodded. "You're right! Last time he used this form, he looked more like he combined with his Tsukuyomimon state. Now he's fused with OmegaShoutmon and the output is even stronger!"

Dramon X MM focused his energies and shouted. "_**Courageous Hope Armor!**_"Several beams erupted from his body striking everyone but Paradixalmon X.

Those hit by the beams now adorned golden chest plates with the symbols of Courage and Hope on them.

"Wow, how cool," said an awestruck Suzakato, touching his golden chest plate.

"This armor. It feels light yet really sturdy," said Angemon X as he tested it with a punch reflex. "Wait a second. How come he's not wearing it?"

Dramon X MM indeed had given the other warriors extra protection, but none for himself.

"You give them all body armor, yet you don't give any for yourself. You are one stupid..."

_**Bam!**_

Paradixalmon X was not given the chance to finish as his jaw was almost dislocated from a sudden punch from Dramon X MM, which knocked him to the ground and sent him skidding across the ground on his head. He managed to spring up only for Dramon X MM to slam him back down with a stomping move. He then began jumping on his body repeatedly before picking him up. Following a flurry of punches to his chest, Dramon X MM landed a subsequent kick to Paradixalmon X's head and kicked him sailing back.

_What the bloody hell got into him all of a sudden? _Paradixalmon X thought as he opened his eyes and saw Dramon X MM staying on him. He felt each blow from Dramon X MM was empowered by his rage.

**(End theme)**

"Holy shit this guy is fast!" shouted Sam.

The sentiment was shared by many others who couldn't follow what Dramon X MM clearly demonstrated.

"You're not kidding! I could barely keep up with him!" said Mika.

X was both surprised and amazed. _Incredible! It's like Kari when she went into her Amazing Grace form against Virus, but... this anger I sense..._

Paradixalmon X barely had any time at all to get back up before he saw the warrior charging at him again. "Stay away from me! _**PARADOX SIN!**_" A lightning bolt and a fireball came out this time, but Dramon X MM simply batted them aside before grabbing Paradixalmon X's head and slammed it into his knees repeatedly. He followed up by several more hard hitting punches to the monster's skull.

"Do you think we should help him?" asked Angemon X, turning toward Omega X behind him.

Omega X was dumbfounded with Dramon X MM's erratic behavior. "I don't know..." He said before mulling whilst observing him. _This is like when watching Kari use her Amazing Grace power. She became more powerful and focused, but she wanted to torment her foe. This guy, on the other hand, clearly wants his foe dead, but the anger level could cloud his focus._

Paradixalmon X got a lucky blast off from his Grey Nova Cannon to push Dramon X MM. This allowed the villain to recover long enough to get into a firm battle stance.

"I'm astounded he can still stand after a beating like that..." Kiriha muttered as his group was in awe of what they were seeing.

Nene nodded. "I know."

Akari, Zenjirou, Yuu, and their Digimon crew were silent and absorbed into the ongoing battle.

Nearby, Valkyrie Mars looked at Mikato and Shizuka. "Hey, you two, has he always gone this wild in battle?"

Mikato answered the Miko Senshi. "Well, he's definitely the type who lets their emotions control them, which usually for us has been a good thing. Though in this case considering how borderline crazy he's going, he might end up killing everyone who gets in his way."

Cammy and Shizuka, who both had been observing the proceedings more carefully, had a different theory.

Cammy spoke up."I think... Ken is like a mirror's reflection."

"Sis?" Valkyrie Mars and all nearby were confused until Shizuka nodded.

"It makes sense. He may not admit it, but he does want to protect the Digimon, the very thing that gave him purpose. Yet when he goes into battle, his personality can change. In someways so drastically due to his emotions that it's like seeing a completely different person."

X overheard this and couldn't help but muse over it. _In other words, he's just like Kari when her Amazing Grace is utilized. That is both interesting and dangerous. Perhaps I should keep my eyes on him more after this event._

On the battlefield one person in particular was not enjoying the proceedings. Valkyrie Sedna was holding her head in pain which continued to intensify from Ken's enraged fury towards Paradixalmon X.

"We've gotta find a way to calm him down..." she pressed, stumbling forward with her hands over her head. _I didn't know the mental bond between us would be this strong!_ Suddenly, several images flashed before eyes. She saw visions of him fighting a dark version of Apollomon who at the time was Caiusmon, then she briefly viewed images of Grey being killed by SkullKnightmon, and the subsequent fight with Gannondramon that followed after. Her polar bear spirit materialized as she was trying to figure out what it all meant. _Are these images of his battles?_

The polar bear addressed his rider. _**'So it would seem. It seems those battles left scars deeper than the ones on his body and may never heal. Nonetheless we must find a way to calm him down. His anger might be keeping him focused a miniscule bit for now, but eventually it's going to wear off.'**_

"Karin, are you all right?" asked Angemon X, noticing his girlfriends seemingly space out and watching Dramon X MM.

While Omega X tried working out a strategic counter against Paradixalmon X, an irate Suzakato had enough stalling.

"We can't just stand around here doing nothing!" Suzakato cried as he haphazardly flew off toward the enraged fighters. "I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BACK ANYMORE!"

"WAIT!" Omega X yelled at the Beast Tamer and pursued him. "You're going to get killed!"

"You fool! Stop!" exclaimed Mercuremon as they witnessed Suzakato flying toward Dramon X MM and Paradixalmon X.

"TAKATO! DON'T DO IT!" Seirika tried to plead to him. "STOP!"

"Bird Boy! I am not in the mood!" angrily snarled Paradixalmon X as Suzakato closed in on him. He readily prepared to blast away the Warrior of Suzaku in one shot. However, Dramon X formed a rather large golden energy note, quickly drawing the villain away from Suzakato. "What the fuc...!"

Dramon X MM shouted. "_**ROCKING SHOCKER!**_" He readily flew across and chunked the giant note at Paradixalmon X.

As the note began spinning like a buzzsaw, the villain pivoted his view and readily prepared to blast it away.

"_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" Paradixalmon X was able to block the blast with his own. However, when the note detonated, a loud howling noise pierced through him, causing the big bad to immediately cover his ears. Suzakato had to do the same. "It's like somebody decided to play guitar with a freaking cat!" He bellowed whilst it disoriented him far longer than it did Suzakato, who readied his main attack.

"_**Firepalm Blast!**_" The Warrior of Suzaku yelled, letting loose a fire blast that impacted Paradixalmon X's face and burnt him.

"Ugh! Why you little!" He growled irritably as the blast did nothing but annoy him. As he tried seizing Suzakato, Dramon X MM grabbed his arm, swung him around, and threw him through a rock nearby.

Omega X used Instant Movement to fly in and catch Suzakato.

"Thanks!" The Warrior of Suzaku said to the Ascendant.

Nodding, Omega X followed Dramon X MM battering Paradixalmon repeatedly. "This guy is freaking unpredictable!" However, his warrior's eyes noticed how violently Dramon X MM was lashing out on Paradixalmon X. _His Ki is becoming unstable. He's attacking him with blind rage after apparently losing his partner!_

Dramon X MM didn't stop there and hastily took off. He jumped atop the fallen Paradixalmon X and unloaded with heavy blows that battered him.

**(Cue Beyblade Insert Song - **_**Hang On**_**)**

"I'm losing air...from these blows..." groaned Paradixalmon X as Dramon X MM's blows were intensifying. Then before long, he grabbed Paradixalmon X by the throat and began crushing it. "GACK!"

"DID YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU LIVE AFTER TAKING GREY FROM ME AGAIN? DID YOU!" Dramon X MM yelled as he continued to beat him senseless.

Affirming his resolve to win, Paradixalmon X seethed in his thoughts. _I can't die here! I've gotta win this...the D-Reap...is still out there...I must win! _Suddenly, his aura exploded and pushed Dramon X MM into another rock formation. Dramon X MM landed so hard that he was stuck for a moment. Picking himself up, Paradixalmon X bellowed out as frustration settled in. "I'm not gonna lose to the likes of you! _**Paradixal Effect!**_" He hastily unleashing his strongest attack. However as he charged, he saw Dramon X MM's eyes widen and slit like they were that of a beast's. Then he saw him clenching his fists hard and letting out a roar akin to an animal. Omegamon's silhouette materialized over him as he charged himself.

"_**OMEGA BURST!**_"

The discharged attacks collided and ignited an explosion so intense Suzakato was blown back from it. Omega X flew right in time and caught Suzakato again, catching him from hitting the barrier net hanging above them. Angemon X and Sedna held on to each other while in the midst of the explosive shockwaves hitting them.

"What power!" An astonished X cried out on the outside.

When the smoke from it cleared, Paradixalmon X and Dramon X MM were still standing, intently glaring each other down.

"Just trying to watch this is exhausting! Neither of them are backing down!" cried Ranamon, who was amazed with the outcome.

Kohana quickly added. "Tell me about it!"

Yui and Cammy stood side by side, quietly assessing their powers.

Paradixalmon X lunged at Dramon X MM, who was trying to catch his breath from the resulting aftermath of the explosion.

"Looks like you can't take it huh? _**Dark Wolf Blade!**_" However right as he tried to shove his weapon into Dramon X MM's throat, the warrior's body disappeared leaving behind nothing but particles of light. "WHAT!"

"Was that my Instant Movement, no... it was different," noted Omega X as all the on lookers were shocked at what they had witnessed.

Tike and Kara freaked out. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What did he just do X?" asked Keke.

The masked watcher was equally surprised. "I have no idea."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Castle/Pocket Dimension**_

GranDracmon dropped his goblet in bewilderment. As if seeing Ken's new form in action wasn't enough, what Dramon X MM demonstrated shook him to the core. "A technique that I don't know about?"

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location**_

GranDracmon was not the only one observing these events unfold. Seven silhouettes observed the proceedings of what had just transpired.

One of them, a male, then spoke in a intrigued tone. "Interesting. He might be one of us, but we'll have to wait to be sure."

xxxxx

_**Sun Land/Plains Area/DXW-06**_

"Where the hell are you?" Paradixalmon X demanded, only for Dramon X MM to reappear. "WHAT?" He noticed the Ascendant's right arm now had a gun akin to what his Tsukuyomimon form brandished. "What did you just do? That clearly was not Instant Movement!"

Dramon X MM said nothing and pointed the cannon at him point blank. "_**Miracle Blaster!**_" He unloaded several golden beams of power.

Paradixalmon X tried to block the shots, but to no avail. "You wanna play that way? Fine! _**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" He quickly unloaded and fired back.

Neither superpower would budge from their positions as it seemed they had both decided on one course of action: _kill the one before me_.

However, when Dramon X MM lost sections of his right shoulder, Paradixalmon had a good section of his chest area blown off. Various liquids and blood spilled and shot out of the wounds as some cringed at the grisly details. The gorey and intense fighting became unbearable for a few to watch.

"This... I can't look!" turned away Valkyrie Moon, who was naturally the faintest of heart around blood.

"Sis, don't look!" said Himakko as he ordered Yui to turn away.

Valkyrie Mars, Valkyrie Venus, and most of the girls did the same thing.

Sara gaped in shock at the gorey details. "Are they crazy? Is this guy insane?" She couldn't believe how far the two were willing to take this.

Paradixalmon X, however, had the foresight to stop shooting and charged at Dramon X MM hard, kicking him into another rock nearby. The cannon was jammed through it. "Now to finish the job!" With that, he thrust his ponytail hair forward, which sharpened into metal.

"He'll be skewered!" Ultima X cried out.

"I... I can not afford to lose, I CAN'T LOSE!" shouted a determined Dramon X MM, shocking Paradixalmon X as he ripped his arm free from the cannon, tearing off much of the flesh from his arm in the process. He gave Paradixalmon a gutcheck that sent him sailing back several yards. He himself dropped to one knee.

Sedna couldn't take anymore as everyone else was in shock.

Valkyrie Sedna pleaded. "Enough!" She raced to Dramon X MM, who was readying himself for more fighting. She quickly stopped him. "Stop this! This isn't your partner would've wanted!"

"Karin..." said Angemon X softly as he watched his girlfriend attempt to reason with the psychotic warrior.

"Please, stop! You're not the only one who's lost loved ones and not the only one who feels pain! You don't need to go this far just to win!" This struck a cord within him. Dramon X MM gradually calmed down and sank to his knees. "I saw what happened to Grey. You don't have to protect everyone by yourself. Let us help you!" Tears filled her eyelids. Before Dramon X MM could respond, Paradixalmon X had gotten back up once more and fiercely glared at them.

"Isn't this touching? _**PARADIXAL EFFECT!**_"

Throwing himself in front of her, Dramon X MM instinctively protected Sedna with his own body. He then slumped to the ground and fell into Sedna's arms.

"KEN!"

"You're right... Karin... thanks... I'm sorry." With that Dramon X MM fell unconscious as Paradixalmon X laughed evilly at his expense.

"NO! KEN!" Sedna screamed as she knelt next to him and tried to recover him. "KEN! GET UP!"

JetSilphymon wondered, noticing him not moving. "Is he dead?"

"No..." Yui turned away, covering her eyes.

Aoshi shook his head. "Damn..."

Nodding, BW asserted. "He's been knocked unconsciousness."

Pikkan gritted his teeth and growled. "And just protecting her? He should've just grabbed her and flown out of the way!"

Guilmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, ShadowMetalGarurumon, YoukaiInumon, and Justimon watched silently in dismay.

Celesta X gasped, her eyes conveying sadness. "...no, Ken. Tai, you've got to get these two away from that monster!"

"Hopefully so. He's too dangerous to be left alive," Hiei blurted out, which promptly earned him a darkened glare from Valkyrie Mars.

Valkyrie Mars spat out. "How could you say that, Hiei? Don't think that!" She like the others were concerned for Ken.

Cammy felt the same way as the mirror in her hands started glowing lightly. "...what?"

Kohana blinked twice as she noticed the glowing mirror. "What's going on?"

"Ken!" yelled Valkyrie Sedna as she shook Ken hard. "C'mon, Ken! Wake up!"

Angemon X flew up to check on him while Omega X and Suzakato both headed off Paradixalmon X, who quickly blew them back as he swung his _**Dark Wolf Blade**_.

He then pulled out a data sphere. "Mr. Psycho over there isn't leaving me much choice." His dark eyes gleamed with determination over the glowing sphere. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but considering I don't have much energy left and you two Ascendants could probably kill me at this point... I'm not letting that happen!" With that, he assimilated the data sphere into his body.

X recognized what the object was, but it was too late as Paradixalmon X felt his energy being restored and gradually started to regrow in size. Being the closest ones to the superpowered villain, Omega X, Angemon X, Valkyrie Sedna, and Suzakato watched Paradixalmon X's body outlined by an azure aura. They sensed his power quickly and exponentially growing whilst holding the orange Digicore-like object in hand.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**_** Z-ONE's Battle Theme**_**)**

"What is that?" A puzzled Omega X wondered, eyeing the glowing sphere. He seethed and gritted his teeth, probing an extraordinary power from the source. _Oh no! His power's...!_

Sedna shuddered as Angemon X stood and readied for battle. "Dimitri... I've got to get Ken awake!"

"Do that, Karin," Angemon X said as he turned to Omega X and Suzakato. "We have to stop him before he draws anything more from that orb!"

Suzakato watched Paradixalmon X grow and hissed. _I'm not even sure I'll even put a dent into him now!_

Meanwhile, the other spectators behind the barrier were in confusion over the orb Paradixalmon X held.

"What the heck that?" Tike inquired.

Hiei added, viewing the orb. "It looks like that thing the so-called Royal Knight, Dynasmon, pulled out in the other world before I evaporated him."

Using her sensors to scan the orb, Sonja quickly noted. "Whatever it is, it's producing a lot of power!"

Gritting his teeth, X answered for those ignorant of the orb's nature. "That is an Omega Code Sphere. But, I thought those things no longer exist!"

Those nearby the masked watcher looked at him in befuddlement.

Keke approached X first. "What is an Omega Code Sphere?"

Taiki nodded and demanded. "Yeah explain this to us."

"It is a ball of compressed modified data that allows the holder to gain tremendous power for a time, but the user must then pay a price when the time runs up. Though, there have been a few exceptions."

"What sort of price are we talking here?" asked Ultima X.

"In most cases, a Digimon is regressed down the level they currently are to the previous one. Megas become Ultimates and Ultimates become Champions. Not only that but the strain makes your body become so weak that as an Ultimate you will feel like a Rookie Digimon. As a Champion, you will feel like an In-Training Digimon and weakened enough to be ripe for the pickings."

Metalla X snorted when hearing this from X. "Who would create such a stupid thing that hinders one's strength?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that because of the flaws of it all knowledge of the Omega Code was sealed away and sent somewhere else," X veered his view toward Dramon X MM, who was still being trembled by Valkyrie Sedna. "I'm suspecting that the Code's knowledge and usage might have its home in that warrior's world. After all, I've kept my eye on various worlds, but not enough of his."

"Hold on," Valkyrie Mars interjected and hastily turned to X. "Shouldn't that mean all they need to do is avoid Paradixalmon X for the amount of time the Code takes effect?"

Celesta X added. "She has a point, X. My brother, Dimitri, Sedna, and Takato surely can force him to pursue them around this stretch of land!"

"The Code can last from 15 to 30 minutes depending on who's using it. Normally it goes up to 30 minutes, but can be shortened to half in the event a fused warrior uses it." The knowledgeable watcher shifted his view from Omega X and company back to Paradixalmon X, who suddenly grew up back to his normal size. "However, I doubt he and the Warlord were stupid enough to use the Code without modifying it someway to avoid flaws, and even if they didn't with this much energy... even 15 minutes would be more than enough time for him to take everyone down inside."

This piece of information not only shed more light on the Omega Code's nature, but spread distress amongst those who worried for their friends inside.

"No, Tai!" Celesta X cried out to Omega X. She clenched her fists and stood near the barrier, knowing even her power couldn't penetrate Paradixalmon's barrier defenses. _I hate feeling helpless! I wish there's something I can do! My brother was there for me against Virus... I want to repay the favor!_

The Beast Tamers and their Digimon feared the worst for Suzakato. Guilmon tried clawing through the barrier but to no avail.

"TAKATO!" Guilmon pleaded as he clawed away at the barrier. "Let me through this stupid barrier!"

"Takato..." Himakko muttered as he and YoukaiInumon shared Guilmon's intentions of helping Suzakato.

MegaGargomon cursed. "Damn! We can't do anything?"

"Takato isn't alone, guys," Yui added.

Seirika flew up to the barrier and tried blasting it with lightning from her trident. "Nothing! Damn it all!"

Sakuyamon muttered under her breath. "Rika..."

"TAKATO!" The Warrior of Seiryuu called to the man she expressed her love for. "Don't you let up and help them out!"

Valkyrie Venus called to the Ice Senshi. "You, too, Sedna!"

Valkyrie Moon and Valkyrie Mars nodded together, affirming their support for Sedna and Suzakato.

"Ugh, if only Ken wasn't knocked out _again_!" Mikato snapped. "Wake up, idiot!"

Shizuka gasped and beckoned to everyone. "This isn't good! Paradixalmon's getting ready to attack!"

Now restored to his larger Paradixalmon size, the _new_ Paradixalmon achieved his latest form thanks to the Omega Code Sphere. The repulsive 'second mouth' on his body was restored. Both shoulder cannons became modified by the Light and Hazard respectively. The left cannon, representing the chaotic Hazard, reflected the crimson armor, akin to Chrome Digizoid, that constituted Megidramon's body. The right cannon, representing the Light, reflected the white body cloth worn by Angemon. The azure aura released residue that burnt around the ground near him. His aura quickly expanded and released streams of crimson-and-azure light that coalesced into purple light that sent vibes that froze Omega X, Angemon X, Suzakato, and Sedna in their places.

Grinning evilly, Paradixalmon addressed them with a voice tinged with a darker tone. "With the power of the Omega Code Sphere, I've become Paradixalmon XP. Bottom line. It all ends here for you." His yellow eyes gleamed as he flickered right out of their view.

**(End theme)**

The last thing Omega X and Angemon X knew it.

_**Bam! **_

_**Wham!**_

Both Ascendants were on the receiving ends of blows to their jaws. Paradixalmon XP surprised Angemon X by clocking him with a punch. He quickly panned over to Omega X and slapped him back with his tail. Paradixalmon XP grabbed both Ascendants and smashed their faces together. Suzakato hastily propelled forward to turn Paradixalmon XP's attention from Sedna and the unconscious Dramon X. Paradixalmon XP effortlessly waved his Dark Wolf Blade sword and floored Suzakato to the ground.

"Tai! Dimitri! Takato!" Sedna cried out as she protectively held onto Dramon X. She readily stood as her polar bear materialized. "We've got to do something!"

_**'We can produce an ice barrier around us. It's the most we can do to protect Ken's body.'**_ sagely said the polar bear, prompting Sedna to combine their powers to create an ice barrier around them.

Paradixalmon laughed off their last defensive strategy. "That all you have? I'll shatter it!" He hefted his BlackWarGreymon arm cannon. "_**Grey Nova-!**_" Suddenly, his cannon was knocked up and caused him to shot a discharged beam into the air. He whirled around as Omega X landed a kick to his face. Barely stunned, Paradixalmon X swatted Omega X back and charged toward him. "Stay down, dog!" He laughed and bolted toward Omega X, kicking him hard in the stomach.

Angemon X propelled toward Paradixalmon XP and thrust his hands forward. "_**Seraphim Buster!**_" He discharged a golden beam, which hit Paradixalmon XP's back.

Slightly stunned, Paradixalmon XP sauntered forward and turned before vanishing. Before Angemon X could react, Paradixalmon X reappeared above the Ascendant.

"What?" _He's faster than in his previous form!_

Paradixalmon XP readied his red Hazard shoulder cannon. "_**Hazard Joker!**_" He discharged a red beam with the Hazard symbol on it. The blast impacted Angemon X and sent him flying through a rock formation. The villain landed and watched Omega X getting to his feet.

"Bas... tard!" Omega X growled as he put two fingers on his forehead and prepared to initiate his Instant Movement.

Paradixalmon XP flickered out of his view before he could finish. Omega X blinked and turned around to see Paradixalmon XP readying his white shoulder cannon.

"Looking for me? _**Light Trickster!**_" Paradixalmon X bellowed, firing a white beam that hit Omega X and blasted him several yards back. He flew off in pursuit of the Ascendant and wailed him with him with his tail. "I won't any allow Ascendants to best me! Paradixalmon XP! I will wipe every one last of your kind out until I'm the last one standing!"

Struggling to recover, Angemon X watched Paradixalmon pummeling Omega X like no tomorrow.

"DIMITRI!" Sedna cried out as she undid the barrier and beckoned her polar bear to protect her boyfriend.

While the polar bear floated over to tend to Angemon X, an activity was going on inside Dramon X's mind.

xxxxx

_**Dark Void/Ken's Mind**_

As a groan escaped his mouth, Ken muttered and knew exactly where he was. "Surprised I'm not dead with this track record of being rendered unconscious." Just then, a beam of intense light suddenly appeared before him. A familiar figure materialized within the pillar of light. It was Eri. "Eri, is that you!"

She nodded as her form took a more solidified shape. "Yes, Ken. It is me. Listen, the remainder of my spirit is being unified with my descendant. Since you gave her back the mirror, the power I stored in it will return to her." With that, she waltzed right up and kissed him again. This time, however, her kiss was planted on his forehead where the symbol of heaven began glowing. He blushed realizing how close she was to him.

"What's going on!" Ken wondered as he could feel power surging through him. He then looked down and saw he was holding his Digivice, which was also glowing with a bright aura. "The heck?"

"I've given you one final power boost. When you awaken, your Digivice shall have the power to fuse you with the other two Ascendants battling the evil one. However, you can only use this one time. It is my final gift to you for helping my descendant find her mirror." She smiled a final time and vanished as once again the light started to overtake Ken. "One final thing. In order for the one you love and the Child of Prime Light to be saved, as well as the masked one, the four Legendary Warriors must scan his data and purify it to nullify the damage he's done to this world. Do not forget that." The light surrounding her quickly got brighter.

"Wait!"

However, it was too late.

"Goodbye and may the path you follow be well, Child of Unity." This was the last message he heard before vanishing instantaneously.

xxxxx

_**Sun Land/Plains Area/DXW-06**_

Opening his eyes, he saw he was on the ground still in his Miracle Mode form. The wounds on his body stopped bleeding. "Thanks Eri... for everything" he said before pulling the Yamato sword from his back. "I'm gonna need your help to stun him, Brave! Let's do this!" Holding his sword in hand, Dramon X watched Paradixalmon XP finish delivering punishing blows to Omega X. "This ends here!"

Surprised to see him recover quickly, Valkyrie Sedna stood and watched Dramon X ready to re-enter the fray.

"Ken! You're ok!" Sedna said. "Thank goodness!" She and Dramon X quickly panned their direction to where Angemon X recovered after the Ice Senshi's polar bear spirit revived his power. "Dimitri's ok, too!"

The polar bear hurried over to Suzakato to recover him. All the while, Paradixalmon XP had Omega X firmly held in his right hand and ready to blow away in one shot.

"Say hi to your maker, Ascendant," Paradixalmon XP evilly laughed as he threw Omega X into the air and readied both shoulder cannons. "Be gone with you, Bearer of Courage!"

Suddenly, Dramon X vanished right off the bat and reappeared over Paradixalmon XP's head. He caught the behemoth with a swing of his Yamato blade and immediately produced a discharged ball of light, which exploded and blinded the villain's eyes. Rendered temporarily blind, Paradixalmon XP cursed out Dramon X, allowing Angemon X to save Omega X. Angemon X flew up and caught Omega X before landing on the ground.

"Great work saving him, guys!" Sedna said as she flew over next to the three Ascendants. "My spirit is going to help Takato, but it won't be long until his Suzaku powers wear off. He and Suzaku need to be reunited for his powers to be fully restored."

"Takato can breath easy because he won't need to fight anymore," Dramon X reassured Valkyrie Sedna, who was befuddled with his proclamation.

Angemon X was taken aback and curiously inquired. "What do you mean? Do you have something in mind?"

"Listen that attack I did will only last for a few moments!" Dramon X declared as he turned to Omega X and Angemon X. "His vision's going to recover if we don't act fast. Tai, Dimitri, I need you two to help me unite and produce a warrior capable of bringing down Paradixalmon! Eri has given me the power to make it happen!"

When hearing this, Sedna gasped and noted the serious look etched on the teen's face. She discerned how intent Dramon X was with uniting with Omega X and Angemon X.

"Wait, unite?" Angemon X blinked. "What are you saying?"

"We don't have much time, but I need you to trust me! I wouldn't be asking this if Eri gave me this power as a parting gift! I need you two to help unite our powers as one! I can make it happen!" Dramon X vowed whilst drawing out his B.A.X. Digivice. "I'm able to Xros Fusing my Digimon. Just imagine what I can do..."

Omega X finished. "...Xros Fusing with us Ascendants? Can you do it?"

"No, but Eri has given me that opportunity. I just need to affirm all your trust and faith in what I'm about to do!" Dramon X almost pleaded to the two Ascendants. "This is our only chance of beating him and saving those he's absorbed, including the Helena of my world!" He finished as his eyes burned with passion and determination. "Tai, Dimitri, will you?"

Valkyrie Sedna stood in between the aforementioned Ascendants. "Guys?" She watched Omega X approach Dramon X and putting a hand over his Digivice. "Tai?" A smile adorned her face when Angemon X joined in and put his hand over Omega X's. "Dimitri, you're really doing it."

Omega X and Angemon X decisively made their decisions. They nodded together and reaffirmed their trust in the Accel Ascendant.

"Let's do it, Ken," Omega X smiled and nodded.

Angemon X added with a grin. "Put Eri's power to good use and produce us a miracle!"

"Thanks, guys..." Dramon X stopped mid-sentence when he and the two sensed a dark flow of power growing behind them. "We better hurry!"

"He's just recovered his vision and about to fire this way!" Sedna called to the Ascendants whilst brandishing her Ice Trident. "I'll slow him down!"

"Be careful, Karin!" Angemon X exclaimed as the Ice Senshi flew ahead to hold off Paradixalmon XP.

Shaking his head, Paradixalmon XP already recovered and readied his ShadowMetalGarurumon blade. He charged ahead and took a swing at Valkyrie Sedna, who turned into a cold mist and froze the ground around Paradixalmon XP's feet. The villain fought to pry his feet out as Sedna further solidified the ground to restrain him. Valkyrie Sedna's human form reconstituted itself from cold air and landed near the Ascendants. She sank to one knee as Angemon X helped her up.

"I'll be fine... Dimitri..." Sedna panted deeply. "I used up a lot of my power to hold him! Use this time and complete that Xros fusion!"

"You heard her, guys!" Omega X declared as he, Dramon X, and Angemon X had their hands over the B.A.X. Digivice. "Ken, let's see this power Eri entrusted you with."

"Digital Priestess, we're ready," Dramon X mumbled as he activated his B.A.X. Digivice. As he closed his eyes, the symbol of heaven appeared and flashed over his forehead. Then, a blue and gold aura outlined his body.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds **_**Clear Mind**_**)**

Followed by Dramon X, the other two Ascendants wore distinct and vibrant auras that surrounded their bodies. Omega X's was orange and red. Angemon X's was silver and white. Valkyrie Sedna and everyone outside the barrier watched awestruck when the three Ascendants floated into the air. Their combined auras converged to produce a golden aura of light that swallowed the Ascendant trio. Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X raised their heads and closed their eyes, focusing their powers together to create a united force of untold power that Taiki's Shoutmon and the Team Xros Heart Digimon felt before. It happened when Shoutmon Xros Fused with all the Digimon of his world to create Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode.

_**'Ken, this is Eri.' **_Came the voice of the original Digital Priestess in Dramon X's mind. _**'Thank you for all you've done for me. Now, it's time for me to repay in kind. Ascendants, unite as one and strike down Paradixalmon XP! Give birth to the Xros Ascendant!'**_

Omega X and Angemon X both were able to hear Eri call to them before departing for good.

As her voice vanished in the back of the their minds, they opened their eyes.

Dramon X called out. "_**Ascendant! DigiXros!**_" He raised the B.A.X. Digivice into the air as it released three pillars of white light that engulfed them simultaneously and pulled them together.

Cammy was seemingly drawn to their powers and watched her mirror glow. "This feeling... Eri... this is your doing..."

"Cammy?" Valkyrie Mars looked toward her sister. _Houou?_

_**'The Digital Priestess has entrusted those three with a parting gift that will enable them to merge. The rise of the Xros Ascendant warrior!'**_ The cosmic being announced in her vessel's mind.

"Holy crap..." Was all Tike could say as he, Kara, and David were mesmerized.

Celesta X smiled with delight. "This is amazing! My brother, Dimitri, and Ken are combining as one!"

Metalla X's face said it all. He was beyond astounded when witnessing the trio combine. If Omega X and Angemon X turning into Ascendant level 2s (and Dramon X unleashing Miracle Mode) wasn't enough, this definitely took the cake.

_CURSE YOU!_ mentally seethed Metalla X, who clenched both fists.

Though not as irate, Hiei was still visibly upset with Ken unveiling another trick out of his hat.

_The fool is more resourceful than I thought, but I still don't have to like him. _Hiei mused as he focused on the fused being. _I can't deny this power... it's..._

Seirika gaped and watched the three Ascendant powers unite. "T-T-This is some awesome power!"

"Wow, just look at them!" MegaGargomon was awestruck like the others.

Sakuyamon added. "Indeed, this is a rare sight we'll likely never see again."

"Never again?" YoukaiInumon turned to his mate.

"Are you feeling this, Yui?" Himakko asked his sister behind him.

Yui added as her eyes and mouth widened. "Yeah, I am! This is incredible!"

"Paradixalmon's got a big fight coming up!" Aoshi stated.

Mika added. "All right! This is exactly what we wanted!"

Pikkan folded his arms and smirked. "Wish they could've done this sooner."

"This is exactly what we needed," X nodded as he and those with heightened senses felt the enormous flow open up and release a flood of energy. "Thanks to the Digital Priestess, we're seeing the first Ascendant Xros Fusion!" _And maybe the last..._

Once the golden column of light subsided, Paradixalmon XP glared toward the general direction where the united Ascendant was unveiled to all spectators. He leaked out dark energy to melt the ice that pinned his feet down and hovered into the air to get a better view of the newly formed Xros Fused Ascendant.

"You did it..." Valkyrie Sedna smiled proudly while standing up and gazing in awe at the Xros Fused Ascendant. "You three really did it. Thank goodness. How awesome you look combined!"

The shaded form of the Xros Fused Ascendant emerged from the column of golden light. He resembled a heavily armored and robust warrior. He took on the outward appearance of an armored knight with massive armor shoulder guards and large wings folded behind his back. The warrior had three sheathed swords on him, including two sheathed one mounted on his hips and a massive one on his back. The smaller swords were Ken's Yamato sword and Dimitri's sword. The large one on his back resembled the Dramon Breaker wielded by VictoryGreymon. The armor's color schemes varied. There was orange, yellow, blue, white, and silver covering various sections of his armored body. His face was concealed behind a face helmet, which revealed his shining emerald eyes, nose, and mouth. The yellow spiky hair jutted in the back of the helmet. His entire body was outlined by a golden aura that flared like fire.

"WOW! COOL!" Tike, David, and Kara cried out in unison, awestruck by the fused Ascendant's outward appearance.

Seirika gasped. "They really did combine."

"Into what?" wondered Ultima X.

Ken (DF) added. "Into quite possibly the strongest Ascendant I've ever laid my eyes on!"

Justimon added. "Yes, and we're all here to witness this rare moment. This may never happen again."

"You're right and the combination of three Ascendants into one makes a being beyond Paradixalmon's own power," X stated as he painstakingly eyed the fused warrior. _This incredible output of power coming from this one is greater than anything I could've imagined. Paradixalmon brought this on himself!_

"Isn't that just awesome?" Akari cried out, her eyes gleaming at the fused Ascendant.

Taiki replied with an awestruck smile. "An Xros between Ascendants? Now this is something I can get behind!"

Speechless at what he was seeing, Kiriha gasped in aghast.

"He's every bit as awesome as me when I became Infinity Mode!" Shoutmon exclaimed. "I'm no doubt the Digimon King, but this guy is the Ascendant King!"

Though taken aback by the fused Ascendant's entrance, Paradixalmon XP relaxed his tense posture and chuckled calmly.

"I see. So, you three have combined... into what?"

"I am Gaiamon X," the warrior announced in a deepened tone akin to Omega X's. A bit of Angemon X and Dramon X was heard behind Omega X's dominant voice. "At the behest of Eri the Digital Priestess, our powers have been combined to form the first Xros Fused Ascendant. Our power will right all the wrongs you've committed and end your pointless ambition to destroy all Ascendants."

"Your kind bring nothing but imbalance and destruction to worlds! I see to it that all Ascendants perish!"

"Yet, you've brought misery to others not involved with Ascendants!" Gaiamon X chastised the arrogant villain. "You've become blinded by your own ignorance that you've drawn your sword against innocent people, including a Tamer you've manipulated as a pawn. That is a crime in itself. And you wish to destroy all Ascendants when you're clearly one yourself. What do you plan to do after you've destroyed every Ascendant? Kill yourself?"

"I'll be the last one standing! I have a mission that goes beyond destroying Ascendants and acquiring their powers! You don't comprehend what I'm aiming to achieve!"

Gaiamon dismissed his claims and drew out the two swords from his sheaths. He held the Yamato sword in one hand and Dimitri's in the other. He took on a battle posture and glided forward to heatedly engage Paradixalmon XP. Paradixalmon XP quickly brought down his ShadowMetalGarurumon sword arm and watched Gaiamon X counter by catching his blade with his two swords. Gaiamon X quickly vanished like a blur and reappeared above Paradixalmon X, striking him with a kick to his face. The kick sent Paradixalmon XP flying back into a rock face. Paradixalmon XP propelled forward and initiated a quick thrust with his sword, to which Gaiamon X easily countered with his swords. Paradixalmon XP rapidly thrust his sword in attempt to hit Gaiamon X. The Xros Fused Ascendant evaded all of his foe's quick thrusts with blinding speed.

"HOLD STILL!" Paradixalmon XP bellowed as he finally drove his blade through Gaiamon X...

_**Shoom.**_

...and watched Gaiamon X vanish and disperse into golden light. Unable to react in time, Paradixalmon XP was caught with a swing from Gaiamon X's swords that hit the villain's right side. Gaiamon X sheathed his two words and quickly punched Paradixalmon XP so hard through a plateau. Paradixalmon XP bellowed angrily and shot out of the plateau debris, shooting a heated glare toward Gaiamon X.

"Heh, I won't lose to you! I can't lose!" Paradixalmon XP roared as he fired multiple charged blasts from his Hazard and Light shoulder cannons. "_**Hazard Joker! Light Trickster!**_" He fired rapid and subsequent blasts that hurtled toward Gaiamon X.

Gaiamon X cupped both hands to one side and expelled an orange-and-bluish wave. "_**Terra Ryuken Buster!**_" He howled with authority and pushed the attack forward, nullifying all of Paradixalmon XP's attacks altogether. However, his guard was slightly down, which allowed Paradixalmon XP to teleport behind him.

"I've got you," Paradialmon XP mumbled under his breath and brought his ShadowMetalGarurumon blade into his foe's back.

_**Bam!**_

Gaiamon X caught him with a stiff elbow to his face and kicked him across the barren landscape.

"DAMN YOU!" Paradixalmon XP shouted as he backflipped into the air and unloaded a volley of cannon blasts. "_**Grey Nova Cannon!**_" He threw the condensed beam toward Gaiamon X, who readily drew out his Yamato and Dimitri's Holy Blade. He seemingly merged them together as both turned into blades of light. They combined into a large golden sword, which he used to counteract Paradixalmon XP's attack. "What? No... NO!"

"_**Spirit Infinity Blade!**_" roared Gaiamon X, charging up energy from him and into the sword. The brighter the sword got, the bigger it grew. He swung the sword and cut through the beam attack like it were nothing. He took to the air and caught Paradixalmon XP with a quick swing of his blade.

Paradixalmon XP didn't have time to react as he felt a resounding force hit him square on with his chest. "GAAAAH!" He howled with pain and dropped to one knee. He saw a giant cut wedged across his chest and yellow energy leaking out like blood. "No... Can't lose... I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" He huffed and shouted with his eyes filled with murderous intent. He charged up both Hazard and Light cannons simultaneously, combining their powers together to forge a supercharged, albeit less stabilized, destructive beam. "_**Chaos Paradox!**_" He sent the attack toward Gaiamon X, who quickly evaded and took to the air. The villain quickly repeated and launched it toward Gaiamon X, fully intent of destroying him and not caring of the destruction it could bring to the surrounding environment. "_**Chaos Paradox!**_" He continuously spammed the entire Sun Land vicinity in hopes of catching Gaiamon X, but the Xros Fused Ascendant continued teleporting around with Instant Movement. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FOR LONG! _**CHAOS PARADOX!**_"

**(Theme fades)**

Whilst the villain spammed the area with his attacks, X and his colleagues noticed Paradixalmon XP's _**Chaos Paradox **_attack was creating space-time distortions on the barrier around Sun Land.

"No, it's as I feared!" X exclaimed as he quickly turned to his colleagues and spectators. "Get back, everyone! Paradixalmon XP's causing distortions with this attacks! The only thing holding back these distortions from effecting us is this barrier!"

"Wait, you mean we'll get destroyed by these distortions?" Valkyrie Venus asked, looking worried.

Yusuke quickly asserted. "Then, what do we do?"

"All of us will have to use our powers to maintain this power," X said as his Ascendant colleagues conformed to his wishes. "Good."

Celesta X added. "You can count on us!"

WarAngemon replied. "Let's do this!"

"You heard him, guys," Seirika addressed her group as she watched Suzakato recovering. "Before it's too late!"

Everyone outside the barrier grabbed each other's hands (or simply just made contact with each other's bodies) as those with the most plentiful powers helped forge another layer over the barrier. Paradixalmon XP's distortions were easily repelled from hitting them.

"Keep it up, guys!" X demanded whilst focusing his Ki through the barrier.

Celesta X, Metalla X (who reluctantly did so) WarAngemon, Ultima X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Sonja, and Ken (DF) concentrated on transferring through combined powers/Ki to strengthen the barrier. Guilmon, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Henbu, MegaGargomon, Himakko, YoukaiInumon, Justimon, KaiserGreymon, JetSilphymon, Ranamon, Mercuremon, Valkyrie Moon, Valkyrie Mars, Valkyrie Venus, Yusuke, Hiei (who also reluctantly did otherwise), Rio, Yui, ShadowMetalGarurumon, Aoshi, Cammy, Kohana, Mika, and Sara followed as their combined energies further augmented the barrier. Mikato, Shizuka, and their Digimon partners chipped in by adding their powers to stabilized the barrier. Team Xros Heart were the last ones to transfer their life energies into the barrier in front of them.

"It's working!" Kohana cried out.

"That's it! Don't let up, guys!" Henbu exclaimed.

Taiki watched the distortions seemingly close up. "Look!"

Celesta X smiled as she focused her holy Ki into the barrier. "Keep it up, guys!"

Valkyrie Moon proclaimed. "We can keep this going!"

Valkyrie Mars nodded as she watched Cammy focusing. "Keep it up, Cammy!"

"I am, sis!"

Gaiamon X noticed his friends and colleagues utilizing their combined power to maintain their barrier.

_Great job, guys. Now to end this!_ Gaiamon X pivoted his view toward Paradixalmon XP, who was seemingly losing breath.

**(**_**Clear Mind**_** replays)**

"No more! I'm going to wipe you from existence, Ascendant!" Paradixalmon XP boasted as his chest mouth gaped, opening a black hole out of thin air. "With this, it will signify your end along with all your friends!" The source of this black hole was seemingly forged from the intertwining chaotic energies around him. A black aura burned around him as his entire body lit up in conjunction with the growing black hole. "THIS IS WHERE IT ALL ENDS!_** CHRONOS ELIMINATOR!**_" He expanded the black hole as it started to suck it everything in the encompassing vicinity.

Gaiamon X felt powerful gravitation forces seemingly pulling him toward the black hole. He pulled out his Dramon Breaker sword and slammed it into the ground. He tried preventing himself from getting sucked in. Then, he powered up and invoked the power of Fury Blitz to move out of the way. Paradixalmon XP didn't stop as the black hole didn't stop growing.

"I've got... to... stop him... before he sucks up everything including me!" Gaiamon X declared as he struggled to move. He tried moving two fingers over his forehead.

"IT'S USELESS! YOU'RE GETTING SUCKED RIGHT IN!"

X intently watched Gaiamon X struggling to hold his ground. "No... they've got to go for the Omega Code..."

BW asked. "Do they know that?"

The masked watcher closed his eyes and projected his mind into Gaiamon X's. _Gaiamon X! Go for the Omega Code! The orb is inside of him. Take out and it should break out his fractal code! Can you sense it?_

Upon hearing X's voice in his mind, Gaiamon X panned all over Paradixalmon XP and sensed a large output of pure energy leaking out from a source. He sensed the Omega Code inside Paradixalmon XP.

_I'm sensing it! It's in his back!_ Gaiamon X mused, pivoting his view behind Paradixalmon X. He picked up the Dramon Breaker sword and slowly pushed to the side. _I know exactly where to hit him! Thanks X! _Readily brandishing his sword, the Xros Fused Ascendant's form became engulfed behind a shining aura of golden light, which seamlessly ignited the barren landscape.

"Whatever you're concocting, it won't work!" Paradixalmon XP boasted as he laughed. "The only fate awaiting you is getting crushed inside my black hole! Not even Ascendants can survive it!"

"You're right, but I'm not worried about that anymore!" Beamed Gaiamon X, who pivoted his view further away from the black hole. "I know where it is!"

"What?" Paradixalmon XP shouted as he picked up on the warrior's vague remark. "No, you... you wouldn't!"

Gaiamon X quickly teleported with Instant Movement and quickly reappeared behind Paradixalmon XP.

"NO!" The villain quickly whirled around and redirected the black hole toward Gaiamon X.

The Xros Fused Ascendant disappeared again and left Paradixalmon X befuddled of his next whereabouts. The malevolent being traced Gaiamon X's presence and pivoted his black hole to suck up everything in his path. He saw a residue of golden light vanish. He then looked up and saw nothing but golden light fade away.

"COME OUT!" Paradixalmon XP demanded as he turned the black hole to the air. Unbeknownst to him, a pillar of golden light came and ripped right out of the ground. Alarmed, Paradixalmon barely turned his head as Gaiamon X emerged with his Dramon Breaker sword drawn. He turned his black hole to the Ascendant and prepared to suck him in. "YOU'RE MINE! SAY FAREWELL!"

_**Shoom.**_

Gaiamon X vanished again.

Paradixalmon XP blanched in shock and felt a burning blade piece through his back. He gagged and bellowed with excruciating pain as Gaiamon X came up behind him. Gaiamon X's Dramon Breaker pierced through Paradixalmon XP's back, opening a hole that removed the Omega Code Sphere.

"NOOOOO!" Paradixalmon XP roared a blood-curdling roar that covered the entire vicinity.

"Paradixalmon! It's over!" Gaiamon X declared as he dug into the monster's back and pulled the Omega Code Sphere out. Then, he whirled his sword one-handed and brought it down, cutting through him with one successive slash. "_**Infinity Slash!**_" He bellowed with authority and sheathed the sword quickly, watching Paradixalmon X collapse and out of breath.

"...this... can't be..." Paradixalmon XP groaned as his face distorted. "...you've won..." As Paradixalmon XP fell over, defeated from the attack by Gaiamon X, the barrier net above them came down. Several fractal codes revolved around the defeated Digimon.

"THEY DID IT!" Taiki hollered as he and his friends celebrated.

"WAY TO GO!" Shoutmon cried out.

Suzakato raised his head and witnessed the defeat of Paradixalmon XP. He muttered weakly. "You did it, guys."

Valkyrie Sedna cried out and jumped into the air. "YES!"

Celesta X smiled proudly. "Took him down really good."

Ultima X hollered. "Now that's how you get the job done!"

Suddenly, the group watched the barrier come down as they finally entered Sun Land. Seirika and the Tamers hurried over to Suzakato. Seirika pulled him up and yelled at him before hugging him. Suzakato apologized for his foolhardy action and hugged his worried girlfriend.

**(End theme)**

The Kai Destined watched as Gaiamon X descended. As for Paradixalmon X, his entire body was covered with at least ten rings of fractal code revolving around him.

Whirling around, Gaiamon X beckoned toward KaiserGreymon and his three Warrior colleagues. "Legendary Warriors, hear me! Purify him now!" Demanded the unified warrior, who stepped aside to let the Warriors do their work.

Taking heed to his beckoning, KaiserGreymon and JetSilphymon flew towards him with the latter carrying Ranamon. Mercuremon simply teleported down where his colleagues landed. They formed a square-like formation around Paradixalmon XP and held up their D-Scanners.

"_**Digicode Scan!**_" They all yelled simultaneously.

The data streams flew off Paradixalmon XP, which slowly regressed his body into nothingness. When this happened, the Omega Code Sphere vanished in Gaiamon X's hand. The rest of the fractal code leaked out from the Warrior's D-Scanners and functioned by restoring the damage from the time-space distortions caused by Paradixalmon XP.

Gaiamon X broke apart back into Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X MM. Once his body vanished, three human figures and one Digimon were left behind: Beyond, sans the mask, Helena/Sailor Quaoar (XLR), and the other Kari & Gatomon.

"We did it! We got 'em out!" said Dramon X MM giving his two fellow Ascendants gave him a thumbs.

They landed to check on the fallen as everyone else came up to them. Valkyrie Sedna, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and the other Ascendant children crowded around Omega X and Angemon X. As for Dramon X, he was greeted by Mikato, Shizuka, and their Digimon partners.

"Way to go, you three," X commended the Ascendant trio. "You pulled off what I'd call a miracle."

Cammy added. "Well, no thanks to Eri."

"She really did come through for us," Dramon X said.

Then, before long, the Ascendant trio powered down and split up to their original components. Omega X turned into Tai and Koromon. Angemon X regressed to Dimitri and Faith the Tokomon. Dramon X turned back into Ken (XLR) and DemiVeemon.

"Oh, you three turned into your In-Training forms!" WarAngemon noticed.

"Yeah, that form expended a lot of our power," Tai smirked as he sat down with Koromon sitting in his lap.

"Ah, but once you guys get some food, you'll be back in Rookie forms!" Ultima X said. "Um, say, curious... can you guys use that form again? Cause Gaiamon X was just pure awesomeness!"

Tike, Kara, and David vividly nodded in agreement.

Ken (XLR) quickly asserted and nodded. "Sorry, but that was only a temporal power-up Eri gave me. It was her parting gift to me for helping give her mirror to Cammy." He panned over toward Cammy's direction and smiled, noticing the Dragon Gazer Mirror in her possession. "Bottom line... it was a one shot deal."

"You know that's twice now that the Digital Priestess' powers helped bail us out of a big time jam," Yusuke pointed out as the others in the YYGDM group agreed.

Valkyrie Mars added. "The last time was when we defeated Pharaohmon."

"Guys!" Valkyrie Venus called to everyone as all eyes fell on Sailor Quaoar (XLR), the other Kari, the other Gatomon, and the unmasked Beyond.

Rio furrowed his brows when facing Beyond. "And he's the only one left."

"After all he and his crew put us through," Mika scoffed. "Let me kill this bastard."

"No, wait!" Valkyrie Moon dismissed Mika's direct course of action. "We need him alive!"

"Yeah, he has a lot to explain for," Himakko said as his Digimon and the other Tamers' regressed back into their Rookie forms (minus Cyberdramon). The Legendary Warriors turned back to their normal forms.

Seirika interjected, turning to Beyond with disgust. "Killing him is too easy and too good for him. He needs to be held accountable for helping those two freaks for what they've done to Takato!"

"Rika, it's ok... we just need to question him when he wakes up," Suzakato tried to be a voice of reason.

X knelt over by Beyond's body and picked him up. "I've got him, guys."

Ken (XLR) crawled over next to Sailor Quaoar (XLR) and turned her over. "Helena, thank goodness."

Valkyrie Sedna watched Ken (XLR) checking on Quaoar (XLR). "My gosh... he's right. It is Helena." She couldn't believe her eyes when seeing the reflection of her Brazilian friend.

Once the Ascendants powered down, they noticed the other Kari and Gatomon laying unconscious. Accompanied by TK, Davis, Ken, and their Digimon partners, Kari (DF) walked over to the other Kari. Gatomon (DF) checked on her other counterpart.

"It's me," Kari (DF) gasped, running her hand across the other Kari's face. "She and her Gatomon are still out of it."

"Wow, another Kari..." Davis' smile broadened when scanning her and the other Gatomon.

Suddenly, Sonja walked right up and interjected. "Am I interrupting anything, Davis?"

Alarmed, the Bearer of Destiny nervously chuckled. "...uh, no, babe! Why?"

Ken (DF) set Wormmon down, who checked over the other Gatomon. "Are they ok?"

"They're ok. Just still unconscious," Wormmon confirmed to his human companion.

Tai gingerly waltzed over, carrying Koromon. He stopped next to Kari (DF) and grinned. "At least I was able to save the other you."

"I'll carry her, guys," Kari insisted.

"No!" Shizuka called out as she walked over and picked the other Kari up. "It's ok. I'll take care of this Kari."

The others watched Mikato carrying Sailor Quaoar (XLR) on her back. She gave a thumbs up to her sister and nodded.

"Thanks," TK said to the ninja twin sisters.

"I can't believe it's all over," Kohana said as everyone converged at a center point.

Nene noted the surrounding environment in Sun Land stabilized. "Everything's been restored here."

Yuu sighed with relief. "That's for sure."

When the group amassed together, Tai, Koromon, Davis, Veemon, Suzakato, Guilmon, Takuya, and Taiki came together to shake each other's hands. Their friends noticed something really peculiar about what they were seeing.

"Notice something, guys?" pointed out Valkyrie Venus, resisting the urge to giggle.

Yui replied. "Yep."

Seirika rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, do I ever? Gogglehead sure isn't going to stop harping about this."

Izumi chuckled. "Neither will Takuya."

Renamon sighed. "Indeed, but let them have their moment, Rika."

Valkyrie Moon giggled. "Hey, Takato just went through a lot. Let him have this moment."

Kari (DF) sweatdropped. "The goggleheads together. Never thought I'd see this in a million years." She quickly took a snapshot with her camera. "I've gotta put this in my picture book."

"Send us copies, Kari!" Keke said.

Yamato snorted, observing the gogglehead leaders acting friendly with each other. "Really? This is ridiculous."

Suddenly, the short-lived celebration was abruptly cut short as a portal materialized over them. Ken (XLR) quickly picked himself off the ground.

DemiVeemon pointed to the sudden turbulence. "Ken! That's gotta be...!"

"Grandma's work," Ken (XLR) muttered. "Guys! Looks like we're being called out of this world!"

"What?" Dimitri turned toward Ken (XLR). "What do you mean? You know what this weird portal signifies?"

Valkyrie Sedna added. "If Ken trusts this portal, then we can take his word for it."

Before long, most of the Kaiverse and YYGDM group were sucked right through the portal immediately. The few remaining (X, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Tai, Koromon, Suzakato, Guilmon, Takuya, Davis, Veemon, Ken, DemiVeemon, Valkyrie Mars, Cammy, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon) quickly said their goodbyes to Team Xros Heart.

"Ah, and just when we were about to party, too!" Shoutmon exclaimed as he waved to the last remaining. "Thanks a lot, you guys!"

"We sure aren't going to forget these few days we spent together!" Akari cried out, waving.

Zenjirou cried out, almost wanting to cry. "We're gonna miss you!"

Taiki gave a thumbs up and flashed a smile to Tai, Suzakato, Takuya, and Davis. "Let's see each other again!"

The other goggleheads nodded and gave Taiki a thumbs up back.

The last remaining group members were quickly pulled through the portal before they finished saying their goodbyes.

As the portal closed, Taiki and Team Xros Heart dropped their arms after waving for a long time.

Cutemon sighed. "Will we see them again?"

"Who knows?" Dorulumon replied to the pink rabbit Digimon.

"I'm sure we will," Taiki reassured his friends. "Those last few days we spent together... I won't forget them." He said with unbridled optimism. "Are we going to forget them?"

"No way!" The others, minus Kiriha, cried in unison.

Kiriha shrugged. "Guess we'll know if we ever cross paths."

"Good thing I took pictures of our friends from the other worlds," Yuu said, pulling out a digital camera. "I even took some of Taiki with Tai, Takato, Davis, and Takuya."

"Then, let's sit down and look over them together, Yuu," Nene said, folding an arm around her brother.

Turning around and facing the direction where the portal sealed, Taiki reflected back to his brief union with the other leaders.

"Hope they have a safe journey back to their worlds, Taiki," Shoutmon said, standing firmly next to his friend.

"Me, too, Shoutmon. Me, too."

xxxxx

_**Void/Amaterasumon's Pocket Space**_

As everyone landed in the pocket space dimension, all eyes turned to Amaterasumon. All were in awe at the rare sight of the vague deity, but what Ken (XLR) was about to say would shock everyone.

"Yo, Grandma. What's up?"

_**Wham!**_

With that, Ken (XLR) promptly found himself slammed into the ground again. "I'm already injured here!" He griped as the others watched awkwardly while others laughed whilst he was getting up.

"You'll never change it seems," she addressed him as the last ones arrived following saying their goodbyes to Taiki's group.

Mikato gazed toward Amaterasumon. "So, this is the one you've been talking to, huh?" Mikato asked as she and Shizuka put Helena and Kari down. Their partners were helping Gatomon as Beyond was brought in by X.

Most of the Digimon present were tired from the battles and therefore rested.

"Who is this Digimon?" wondered Davis, who was mesmerized by Amaterasumon's presence.

The Tamers could relate to this as this was the first Digimon since their world's Huanglongmon that has totally captivated them.

"Her name is Amaterasumon," X confirmed, facing the mysterious deity's direction. "She is a watcher like me, but probably holds more knowledge than I do."

"We will be arriving in the world you Ascendants come from soon, but first there are some things we need to discuss," she said. "I will answer three questions for all of you, but I can say no more than that."

Hiei snorted with an irritable tone. "If she's so knowledgeable, how come she can't tell us everything?"

The masked man bluntly answered the demon. "Watchers are generally not permitted to interfere in the affairs of worlds unless things get absolutely desperate."

"So, what kind of questions should we ask her?" wondered Sonja.

"How about where GranDracmon is?" Seirika angrily demanded. Everyone turned toward her. "I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to Takato!" Suzakato rubbed his head at this as he was reminded of the kiss she gave him for a moment.

Renamon sighed a bit, but she, too, doesn't take kindly of GranDracmon's actions, especially with what Inumon had told her.

The deity calmly responded and answered the first inquiry. "He is in a castle that is within a pocket space dimension between your three worlds. He's biding his time to master the power of the Darkness iPad."

"Darkness iPad?" asked Sonja.

"What is that?" TK inquired.

"It's basically an iPad Digivice," Mikato explained, recalling previous accounts of said device. "Though it's been infused with the power of darkness and quite the hefty amount as well."

"Wonder how many different models there are?" Ryo mused.

"That's not really relevant here," said Ken (XLR).

"Indeed, GranDracmon's castle is guarded by three powerful Digimon," Amaterasumon continued with her explanation. "First, there is Dagonmon, who like the Baelmon you meta-humans battled, is a tad stronger. The second is Echidnamon, who as strong as Burizalor at full power. Finally, there is Belialmon, who is as powerful as the one you call Virus."

Upon hearing this, the heroes from the DF-616 dimension were shocked and some felt chills down their bodies.

Reminded of her greatest nemesis, Kari (DF) questioned the deity. "Wait a second... one of his guards is as powerful as Virus?"

"Yes, ironically GranDracmon is not stronger than him at the moment. However, he gave Belialmon life so Belialmon serves him out of that. On the other hand, in battle, Belialmon does not utilize the full capacity of his brain and merely acts on pure killer instinct."

For the Kai Destined, this managed to calm them down a great deal, but the other groups were skeptical.

"You don't say?" Pikkan remarked.

BW added. "Sounds like we've got big problems in our hands."

BanchoLeomon scoffed. "But, nothing we can't prepare for if we ready ourselves beforehand."

"So, basically he has the power of Virus, but is a rampaging beast," noted Yamato.

Amaterasumon nodded. "When you consider he is the result of the Digimon named Brimstone. When going down the warrior's path and not realizing his true feelings, that is indeed true."

This proclamation from Amaterasumon didn't make the YYGDM-01 group any more comfortable as some notably cringed. They knew a Brimstone, and as powerful as he was, hearing about this made them glad he was on their side.

Valkyrie Sedna came up next with her question. "What did Zamielmon plan to do with the arrow that had my blood on it?"

Amaterasumon answered. "The arrow was sent to GranDracmon. However, before I could discern what he was about to do, someone interfered with my observation of him. I do not know what he plans to do with it."

X was befuddled by this. "Someone blocked your vision?"

Amaterasumon nodded, cupping a hand under her chin. "I have a pretty good idea who it is, but he is quite the tricky one and doesn't seem to have a name."

Groaning and coughing, Beyond began to stir to everyone's alarm.

"Well, well, look who woke up," scoffed Yamato, who sneered toward the boy's direction.

Defeated but still none the less defiant, Beyond coldly glared at them. "So, you beat me... this is just great." He pivoted his head and watched his Digivice crack and shatter into pieces like glass. "All that planning, all those absorbed powers... all for nothing...! I might as well be dead cause no one can stop the D-Reaper now!"

The Tamers became shocked when hearing their former enemy's name mentioned by Beyond.

"What... did he just say...?" Terriermon gulped, sinking his head behind Henbu's back.

Renamon replied. "You heard right, but I don't believe it."

Valkyrie Mars gasped. "You mean that large red blob mass that attacked Tokyo those years ago?"

Yusuke frowned. "How could I forget that giant jello swallowing up half of our home? That was before I became a Spirit Detective!"

Suzakato retorted toward him. "The D-Reaper? But, I thought we..."

Withdrawing the urge to chuckle at their ignorance, Beyond was almost convinced what he would tell them was not worth it. In his view, they wouldn't be up to it. Although, now that he and Paradixalmon were soundly defeated, he figured they earned the right to know.

"The D-Reaper you Tamers know of is not the same one I battled long ago," Beyond entailed the Beast Tamers and their Digimon. "I, too, came from a world of Ascendants. It was a world that had been ravaged by the same D-Reaper you Tamers battled. But, one day a Magician-type Digimon appeared and he resurrected and amplified it with the powers of his magic." He strained but continued on. "In doing this, it became an entity of its own and developed a killing intent that went beyond its original programming. My world was eventually destroyed by this creature's power."

Although most of them didn't want to believe what he was saying, his tone made it sound true.

"This can't be..." Himakko remarked before he was cut off.

"Are you serious?" asked Suzakato with dread in his tone.

Beyond nodded and entailed them. "I was the last Ascendant of my world to face the D-Reaper alongside my brother Greil. We almost beat back the beast. However, when he destroyed our planet, Greil at the last second used his powers to throw me out of our world before it was destroyed." Recalling the last images of his brother, which remained etched in his memories, he cringed and shook his head. "I was mad, furious...! For what seemed like ages, I wandered in the Nexus between dimensions... trying to find ways to get back at the D-Reaper, but I knew I would have to pull out all the stops. This D-Reaper is a force beyond anyone's imagination!" He slowly veered his eyes to Kari (DF), inciting a look of pity on her face. "Your Amazing Grace ability, for example, would be useless against this D-Reaper... that is how strong it is. Its regenerative powers exceed those of the Artificial named Virus."

The cryptic and ominous description of this more powerful enemy brought uncertainty to the Kai Destined and company. Kari (DF) was speechless realizing there was an enemy she may not be able to defeat even with her Amazing Grace and Ascendant level 2 power. Yamato was even more aggravated when hearing of an enemy more powerful than Virus.

"This magician and the D-Reaper seek out strong powers to extinguish them. They do this to rule over everything. Considering you all defeated me, you're probably going to be next."

To Beyond's shock, Tai wore a smile exuding confidence. "Doesn't matter. We'll be prepared for it. If this experience has taught us anything, it's that we need to always be alert for threats from other worlds including our own."

"That's right!" Davis exclaimed, balling up his fists.

TK smiled and nodded. "We're in this together."

Kari (DF) added with a confident smile akin to her brother's. "Once I fully master my Amazing Grace, I think I can make a difference!"

"Tell me about it," Ken (XLR) muttered remembering the Artificials he destroyed.

"You're all insane!" Beyond berated the Kai Destined and their colleagues. "Even GranDracmon knows of this D-Reaper... and even with the Darkness iPad, he knows he can't beat the beast! Why bother trying to fight something you can't defeat?"

Suzakato spoke this time and calmly interjected. "Because we're all in this together. There is nothing we can't do when we fight as a team." He said this with Guilmon, his fellow Beast Tamers, their Digimon partners, and the other YYGDM-01 group nodding in unison.

"You tell him, Takato!" Guilmon said.

"We've beaten plenty of bad guys and another one can't be any different!" Valkyrie Moon said, raising confidence from her friends.

"So, where doth that leave thee?" Mercuremon asked Beyond, who looked absolutely disgusted.

"You all are so stupid... yet, you make me believe you could take the D-Reaper out..." He looked toward Ken (XLR) and addressed him. "Especially you. Since you're probably the most unorthodox Digi-Destined I've ever met."

"I play by my rules. No one else's," he replied before holding his B.A.X. Digivice and transforming into Tsukuyomimon right off the bat. "That still doesn't let you off the hook for all the crap you've done to our worlds and the world we just left."

Feeling ashamed and rightfully so, Beyond lowered his head.

"That's right! All those enslaved Digimon you used against us!" snapped Davis.

"The Trinity as well," said Pikkan.

Kari (DF) made a silent prayer for the three warriors as they had given up their chance to be revived to help her beat Arkadimon.

"I won't deny that a lot of Digimon suffered. As for those Trinity Digimon, that was Paradixalmon on his own. Overtime, he like me became corrupted to the darkness due to our hatred for the D-Reaper and the feeling that we Ascendants were the ones who brought it out. I was going to gladly take any sort of punishment after the D-Reaper was destroyed, but now I can't even do that."

Tsukuyomimon sighed and pierced into Beyond's eyes. "You wanna die that badly? Let me grant your wish." With that, the visor on his forehead came down and the gunbarrel on his right arm extended out. "_**Miracle Kindness Cannon!**_" A triangular shape formed in front of the gunbarrel. Afterwards, a beam was then subsequently fired from it and hit Beyond dead-on. When it did, angel wings sprouted from Beyond's back and he began ascend into the air. After 'finishing' the job, Tsukuyomimon returned to normal. "Looks like you get redemption after all. If you didn't, you would've had bat-like wings that would've crushed you into nothingness." He and the others watched Beyond being lifted from the ground and heading above into white light.

"Heed my warning... heroes of three worlds... I do not know when, I do not know how, but you all watch your backs and pray it doesn't come for you. Because even as tough as you are, none of you can fight that creature off, its regenerative powers completely exceed those of Virus, and and it will not stop until your all dead."

Those last words sent haunting chills down everyone's backs. Few took his warning for granted, but there were still some that were skeptical and rightfully should be when no evidence of Beyond's claims existed.

Gaping in shock, Yusuke was speechless and reminded of someone he knows. "That's a pretty scary move. Reminds me of Kurama's sinning tree." The former Spirit Detective said with a shudder in his usually smart alec tone.

"Wait! Shouldn't we be interrogating him more?" asked Yui.

Himakko put his hand on her shoulder. "I think we got what we needed out of him. It's time for him to move on." He said this as he and everyone watched Beyond quickly fade away.

Ken (DF) was curious about what he had just seen. "Miracle Kindness Cannon?"

Ken (XLR) answered the former Digimon Emperor. "It uses the powers of Miracles and Kindness to determine if you go to heaven or hell. It's not a full proof attack though." He said with regret and notably uncomfortable using this attack on a human.

Kohana shuddered. "At least he doesn't have to go to hell."

Aoshi added. "At this point, I wouldn't wish that fate on him."

Cammy nodded, still holding her inherited Dragon Gazer's Mirror. "Likewise."

Mika turned to Sara, who had nothing worthy to add to the Beyond discussion.

"I guess we know what the third question is going to be," said Dimitri, holding Faith in his arms.

Tai, who was holing Koromon in his arms, hastily asked the deity. "Yeah, Amaterasumon, do you know where the D-Reaper or this magician are right now?"

With that, Amaterasumon closed her eyes for a few moments, but when she reopened them she nodded dismissively to everyone's dismay. "I am unable to detect this creature. There are too many worlds out there to know where it could possibly be and it may be sealed within a sort of container as well."

"Well we tried at least," sighed Davis, sinking his head.

BW added. "So, we'll never know where to find him. If Amaterasumon doesn't know..."

Keke added. "X wouldn't know either."

Tike frowned and shook his fists. "Damn! Then we just need to look for it ourselves!"

"Did you not hear what she said, boy?" BanchoLeomon growled.

"Yeah, easier said than done, dude," David pointed out Tike's brash move.

"We'll just need to be prepared if it does come, that's all we can do now," TK turned and addressed everyone, to which they all nodded and Amaterasumon smiled.

The deity quickly turned and addressed Ken (XLR). "We're nearing our destination, but Ken. There's one tidbit you need to know."

"What?"

"ZekeGreymon is not entirely dead."

This quickly baffled the Child of Unity. "What did you say?"

"But, his data won't be the same. I just want to warn you beforehand, Ken."

"Wow! Are you serious?" Kara exclaimed.

"You mean he's gonna pull through?" Suzakato asked, smiling. "That's great news, Ken!"

When this news hit him hard, Ken (XLR) felt a sense of reprieve and relaxed albeit for a moment. Everyone else either were delighted or skeptical about ZekeGreymon being the same he was before.

As Amaterasumon broadcasted this news piece to Ken (XLR), X let a smile form on his face. An idea quickly sprang in the masked watcher's mind.

"We've arrived at the destination point," Amaterasumon announced and shifted to the two dimension crossers. "Ryo Akiyama and Sailor Sedna, I shall leave the task of bringing the two groups home to you." As she finished, she vanished and transformed into a bright flash of light that slowly spread across to swallow the dimension.

When this happened, X pulled one of the bags he snatched from the Warlord before blasting through a portal. It was one of the Warlord's dimensional insulators, which he used to freely pass through the DF-616 dimensions despite there having been a Sam Ichijouji that existed. X quickly opened a bag and threw the insulator over the other Kari and Gatomon. Kari (DF) and Gatomon (DF) noticed this. She and Tai were relieved to see the other Kari and Gatomon were safely removed from Paradixalmon. The insulator would be used to protect the other Kari and Gatomon whilst allowing them brief entry and this was despite the fact a Kari already exists in the DF-616 dimension.

"It's for your own good, but trust me we won't be staying here long," X sagely said to the other Kari. "After we've rested for a few hours, the insulator covering you will wear off and that'll be our time to leave."

The other Kari nodded and solemnly smiled. "Thank you." She quickly noticed Kari (DF) and nodded.

"You, too, Ryo! Since another one exists in my dimension, you'll need this to tide you over until the time limit runs out!" X quickly turned and threw the second to last insulator bag to Ryo, who readily caught it and poured it over himself.

On the other end, Ken (XLR) knelt over and took the still unconscious Helena (XLR) from Ranamon.

Valkyrie Sedna and Dimitri hurried over to Ken (XLR). The Ice Senshi was still astounded to see a younger Helena in the teen's arms.

"It really is her..."

"She'll come around when we land," Ken (XLR) reassured them.

Dimitri added. "So, we're heading back."

"Back to our world," Tai boldly stated as he held Koromon in his hands.

Before anyone could say anything more, the bright light engulfed them and the next thing they knew they returned to the DF-616 dimension.

xxxxx

_**Underground Cave/DF-616**_

Deep within the confines of an underground cave, a large container lied dormant waiting for the inevitable day to be activated.

xxxxx

Final Act: _**Homeward Bound! The Trinity of Heroes Diverge!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yes, that ends with battle with Paradixalmon! And the last scene hints to the enemy the Kaiverse heroes have to face in the imminent future. Yep, the D-Reaper, but as Beyond kindly pointed out... not the same one the Tamers of the YYGDMverse stopped before. This D-Reaper will in fact be the knock-off for Majin Buu, who will be the main villain in Kai Season 3! Thanks to Chaosblazer, he helped develop a mini-backstory for the Majin!D-Reaper. He also further established a reasoning for Beyond and Paradixalmon trying to eliminate Ascendants and acquire their powers. This is just the beginning of the road that'll lead up to Kai Season 3. It's all coming together.

Ok, time for some info dump. Get ready. Wait for it.

For the record, in the DFKai universe, none of the primary Tamers children and Digimon partners exist sadly. Nor do the children who will wield the Legendary Warrior spirits. The DFKai world is primarily an Alternate!East Earth with the Adventure/02 cast, but elements of Tamers, Frontier, and Data Squad do exist. Tamers exclusive characters like Hypnos, Yamaki, Impmon, the Devas, and the Wild Ones still exist there; Calumon might appear; D-Reaper as hinted will be different and revamped into a Majin Buu-like creature. Frontier exclusive characters such as the Legendary Warrior spirits, Cherubimon, the Royal Knights, and Lucemon still exist for the most part. Why am I telling you all this? Simply put... I'll reveal this in the next chapter because it's related to _Digimon Fusion Kai_ season 3!

Anyway, hope you guys like Gaiamon X's entrance! His appearance is loosely based, according to Chaos, on a Duel Monster named Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, or whatever it is. Just with different color schemes for the armor and with the Ascendant hair sticking out behind the helmet.

Chaos aptly points out the gun strapped to Dramon X Miracle Mode's arm rests above his fist and on his arm more so than actually converting his entire arm into the weapon. This way you all don't think he pulled his hand off. ;)

Yep, in light of the recent _Digimon Xros Wars_ events (Tai will return in the _Digimon_ franchise with the other goggleheads), this chapter has Tai, Takato, Takuya, Davis, and Taiki sharing a brief scenes together. Consider that my own nod to the recent Digimon events shaping up in the second season of _Xros Wars_. Now, granted, this Takato and Takuya from the YYGDM world will eventually meet another Tai, another Davis, and Masaru in _Dawn of Chaos_. Takato and Takuya will have meet two Tais (Omega X and one from an Eastern Earth parallel to Southern Earth/YYGDM world) and likewise with two Davis.

Yeah, it's mind-boggling, but thanks to Ryo and Karin/Sedna, it's possible for more dimension crossing. Dimension crossing will become a common theme in future YYDGM, DFKai, and Accel Stream events. There's already a second crossover with these continuities planned in the future. Better get used to it. ;D

Well, one more chapter to go. Our heroes take a few hours to relax after a rough battle with Paradixalmon and Beyond. There'll be a few interactions with the groups, a few loose ends to tie up, and an unexpected guest shows up to ruin the party.

With that, I leave you all with a farewell and a promising 2012 start!


	13. Homeward Bound! The Trinity Diverge!

**A/N: **The final act is here! Thanks for sticking through the first collab project I've done. I hope Chaosblazer and I made a fun 10th anniversary story for _Digimon Fusion_. With this story, three fanfic continuities have forged a connection (along with the Xros Wars dimension) and have opened the door for more crossovers in the future. This is only just the beginning of more DFKai/YYGDM/Accel events.

Nothing much else to say, but expect some crucial news in the post-chapter commentary.

xxxxx

_**Final Act: Homeward Bound! The Trinity of Heroes Diverge!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/DF-616**_

Upon arriving in Azulongmon's dimension, shortly after returning to their world, X came with Ken's B.A.X. Digivice and the Yamato sword. Gennai and Simms stood by X as the four Sovereigns appeared before them. Azulongmon's eyes fell on the two objects belonging to Ken in X's possession.

"_**X, we're relieved you and the Destined returned safely. I'm sure you have a lot to tell about your journey across other worlds. But, from what I can gather, you came with that Chosen from the other world...**_" The dragon digigod settled his eyes over X and the objects. He and the Sovereigns were able to sense a spiritual presence inside the Yamato. "_**This spirit... can it be?**_"

"The AncientGarurumon of our dimension was sealed in this sword that ended up in Kensuke Rainer's dimension. Sovereigns, I ask with your great powers to reformat this boy's Digimon." He held up the B.A.X. Digivice for the Sovereigns to see. "In this Digivice, his ZekeGreymon's old body is slowly dying and in need of a stronger body... perhaps one better suited for combat. Moreover, the spirit known as Brave in the Yamato sword needs a physical body just as you've given me and my friends."

"_**Your reason for this being?**_" Baihumon inquired to the masked watcher.

X smiled behind his mask. "Well, Brave has an old score to settle, but so Ken can meet Brave."

Simms turned to the masked man. "Is this wise? You want to do that?"

However, Zhuqiaomon like he naturally does objected to giving a 'human outsider' any favors, especially one from another dimension. "_**Sounds to me a human who's begging us to save his Digimon when he doesn't have the nerve to come with you? Is the outsider from that other world afraid to meet us Sovereigns?**_"

Ebonwumon interjected, chuckling with his thick Scottish accent. "_**Don't mind ol' grumpy, X. He doesn't want to admit it, but humans are growing on him.**_"

"_**Only the Chosen and that's for obvious reasons, but that necessarily mean I've developed a soft spot for average humans.**_"

"_**We do owe the humans, my friends,**_" Azulongmon addressed his colleagues while veering his view toward X. "_**But under one condition, X. For this one time, the Digicores mustn't be used.**_"

"What?" X asked as Gennai stopped him.

"Relax. I checked back with the remaining Digi-Destined and we can confirm there were no casualties during Paradixalmon's brief siege on Odaiba."

Sighing with relief, X nodded and looked over the two objects. "Good. All right, Sovereigns. I'm ready." He said as he raised Ken's B.A.X. Digivice and the Yamato sword. He watched both objects float toward the Sovereigns. "Thank you, Sovereigns." As the four holy beasts spread their holy auras around the objects, X reflected back just a half an hour ago when they returned from their brief meeting with Amaterasumon.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/Middle of Odaiba/DF-616**_

As the portal opened up in the middle of Odaiba, the Kai Destined, the YYGDM group, and Ken's entourage dropped in altogether. Gennai came running toward them with Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon to rendezvous with them.

"...man, what a landing," Davis groaned whilst rubbing his butt. "Ow!"

Veemon (DF) pointed to their friends racing toward them. "Davish, look!"

"Looks like the Sovereigns had Gennai gather everyone back here," TK said.

Ken (XLR) surveyed his surroundings and recognized them. "Yeah, we're definitely back in y'alls world."

Tike and Kara both hollered. "HELL YEAH! HOME SWEET HOME!"

"Yamato! Dimitri! Keke!" Mimi called out as she and Palmon raced over to them.

Dimitri stood whilst standing up with Faith mounted on his shoulder. "Mother..."

"TAI! KARI!" Sora called over to the Kamiya siblings as she and Biyomon waved to them. "You're all ok! Thank goodness!" She quickly threw herself at Tai, who readily caught and lifted her into the air.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Tai said with a gleaming smile while setting Sora down.

Takato stood whilst he and Rika watched Tai and Sora embrace. "Say, Rika... how about...?" 

"Don't even ask," Rika said, turning away with a light blush, which Takato didn't notice.

Whilst the reunion with the Kai Destined and their friends happened, X talked to Ken. He asked him about giving him the B.A.X. Digivice and Yamato sword for the Sovereigns to inspect. Ken (XLR) complied but not without asking him first.

"Can they save Grey and give Brave a body?" The Bearer of Unity asked the masked man, to which X nodded.

"Yeah, but we got all the time in the world," X replied. "In fact, according to Ryo and Karin, they told me they can't take you all back home immediately without recharging their D-3 and Henshin Dagger respectively. They've never had to cross over dimensions multiple times in a course of two days much less just one day. Ryo is wearing that insulator, which I've applied to the other Kari and other Gatomon. That should last them five hours before those insulators wear off and after that they'll be unable to stay in this dimension. I don't want to delve into any complicated details."

"It's ok. I get it," Ken (XLR) finally complied and handed X his B.A.X. Digivice first. He then entrusted the watched with the Yamato. "Please, if the Sovereigns can try..."

"We're talking about the digigods, Ken. Gennai and I will pull a few strings if we can."

"Thanks, X. I appreciate it."

"No problem, my friend. I promise to return them as soon as possible."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba Park/DF-616**_

Evening had fallen over the city of Odaiba. Several buildings were still in ruin from the assault caused by the Digital Warlord and Paradixalmon. The tired heroes gathered in the park. They chose to stay there to mingle with the natives of this dimension while waiting for Ryo's D-Ark Digivice and Karin's Henshin Dagger to regain their dimensional crossing powers to full. The groups from YYDGM-01 and XLR-08 would have to wait a few hours before Ryo and Karin could send them back.

"So how long we got now?" Ken(XLR) asked Ryo, who looked at his D-Ark and scanned the energy gauge on it.

He said, analyzing the D-Ark. "About five hours tops." He and Ken (DF) noticed the two Karis conversing with their Gatomons He noted the clear insulator layer covering him and the other Kari. "Which is a good thing because the dimension insulator that X took from the Warlord will likely wear off around that time. The other Kari and I can't stay here for long. There already exist a Kari and Ryo here in the first place. I believe X only has the last insulator left and he said he'd keep it for experimental reasons."

Observing Veemon, Liollmon, and Bearmon conversing with the other Digimon, Ken (XLR) directly inquired. "Why does your Digivice and her Henshin Dagger need to be charged though?"

"Normally we're a bit more careful about it," explained the dimension crosser. "I tend to go to other worlds a lot more than Karin does, especially since she's become the leader of her own Senshi group now. Normally, she just goes to Dimitri's timeline parallel to this world and that's it. I go to other worlds often which is why Himura had to take my place with the Tamers." He said as he watched Himura, Inumon, Yui, and DarkGabumon converse with Tike, David, and Kara. "Still, we opened more dimensional gates than were normally allowed in a short span of time. That requires a lot of energy output from our devices, which is why they have to recharge."

"Makes me wish I had that power. I need to keep my promise to Kari, Kouji, and Kouichi. The latter two are from another world like the other Kari. I really want to see them home safely."

"I spoke with Karin about that earlier when we got back here. I'm gonna search for their worlds in my spare time. Once I find them, we'll come take them home. Until then, hopefully they can make do in your world."

Ken sat down and sighed. "Kari, I'm not to worried about. Despite what happened with Paradixalmon, he came out of nowhere. Kouji, and Kouichi, on the other hand, I am worried about. They chose to remain in our dimension's Digital World, and time moves much faster there than it does here. So, who knows what could've gone down. Although they are staying with Ravemon, he should look after them."

Ryo was baffled to hear this. "A Ravemon exists in that world?"

"He's the leader of the forest dominion and somehow got a temple constructed on top of several thick trees. He leads a bunch of Ninja-type Digimon and he was the first helpful Digimon we met. Heck, he's still been helpful ever since as well." Ken then stretched his arms out. "I just hope Christmas goes smoothly when we get back." He muttered to himself whilst scanning the other groups peacefully conversing.

"Man! This is a pain!" shouted Davis, who viewed the toppled buildings and ravaged areas where they had been caught during the battle. "Do you think we should gather the Digicores and fix this?" He wondered, seemingly suggesting to the others.

"That's up to Tai to decide," said Kari(DF), folding her arms as her eyes saddened at the sight of the ravaged buildings. "After all from what Sora told us when we got back, there were no casualties and only a few people got injured. Buildings and houses can be fixed, but people's lives are more important. Besides we can't always rely on the Digicores to get us out of trouble." She reminded him as she watched the other groups talk amongst themselves about their battles. "We should be happy we even made it out alive, Davis."

The other Kari and Gatomon overheard Kari (DF), smiling upon hearing her.

Nodding, Davis made sense out of what Kari blatantly told him. "Yeah, you're right, Kari. What was I thinking?"

"It's ok, Davis. It was a good idea," TK added as he, Gatomon, Veemon (DF), and Patamon approached them. "But, Kari's right. We shouldn't always resort to the Digicores if there's no human casualties."

Meanwhile, Tike and David's eyes lit up when the YYGDM group told them of the major conflicts they've resolved.

A giddy Tike smiled and shook his fists. "Whoa! Sounds like you guys had it as rough as we did! Those demon Taiyoukais and Rajita aliens sound like bad news!"

David added with a goofy grin. "This Pharaohmon guy sounds like Virus! Although, I doubt he'd match up."

Inumon interjected quickly the second David namedropped the evil priest. "That's not a bad thing. Believe me he had it coming, David." He snarled and seemingly tried to calm down when addressing the boys. "Don't mind me. I had a personal grudge with that monster."

Kara replied. "Hey, we can't blame ya! Yui said she was manipulated by that guy."

Yui shuddered. "Yeah, but don't remind me. The less I'm reminded of Nemesis, the better."

"Still though... to think Sailor Mars has such an entity within her that rivals our power," Keke said glancing over at Rei and Cammy, who were conversing with Rika about something. "That's mind boggling in itself and no doubt father hates it." She said this when she veered her direction to Yamato, who stood by a tree glaring over at the direction of Ken(XLR). "Although his hatred may have shifted to someone else."

Sam shook his head. "That's Yamato for you. He's always got to hold a grudge with someone he deems a threat."

As he sat beside Yui, Yusuke sighed and noticed Hiei watched Ken as well. "He isn't the only one..." He muttered before thinking. _What is their deal? know the kid's got issues... we all do..._ His thoughts were interrupted when Tai, Dimitri, Sonja, BW, Pikkan, Sora, and the older Digi-Destined arrived with several pizza boxes and soda bottles.

"Good timing, guys," Yolei said, standing up with arms folded. "You have no idea how hungry I am!"

Hawkmon rubbed his stomach. "Don't forget about us, Yolei."

Armadillomon nodded. "We've been spent since that battle."

Cody asserted. "Just make sure to get some slices before Tike, Kara, and David do."

"Guys, sorry we're late, but we've come with good!." said Tai. "I'm sure everyone's hungry! So dig in!" With that, he and Agumon walked forward with the boxes.

Sora and Mimi handed out paper plates and plastic cups to everyone. Dimitri followed with an ice chest filled with ice.

"A party?" Mikato asked skeptically.

Shizuka smiled. "Looks that way." With that, the ninja twins hastily raced to get some pizza. "How'd you guys get all this?"

"Tai and I combined our winnings from a tournament we competed in a while back," Pikkan explained. "Neither of us could really decide on what we wanted to do with the money at the time. This is the next best thing. So, you'd best enjoy this."

"I see," said Shizuka as she and her sister selected their pizzas of choice.

Everyone grabbed what kind of pizza they wanted along with a drink and began eating. Yui and Aoshi mused as they each grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Ironic isn't it?" Yui said, eating her pepperoni. "This is exactly how things started out back home."

Biting into his pizza and swallowing it, Aoshi nodded. "Come to think of it, you're right." He said with a tranquil smile.

Sam was puzzled when hearing the two pre-teens. "What are you guys talking about?"

As she finished eating a piece of pizza, Usagi giggled. "We were having a picnic back home before Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Warlord ruined it all. This really makes up for it!"

Minako nodded as she ate sitting near Rio. "Too bad your hubby isn't here with us. He's sure missing out!"

The odango-haired woman sighed sadly. "Yeah... him and Keiko. I hope everyone is ok back home."

Jaarin overheard Usagi and reassured her. "Don't worry, Usagi. Even though they didn't come, Jeri was able to get in contact with some of the others back home and they helped clean up what was left behind. They were able to take Keiko, Mamoru, and the kids back to Rei's shrine and Keiko's home respectively." She broadened her smile and giggled. "The babies are safe and sound!"

Being a worried mother before, Usagi gave a relieved sigh. "That's good. Still this does kinda make up for that. Plus we got more people to have fun with this time." She stopped and looked around, noticing the notable absence of a few of her friends. "Where are Rei, Cammy, Rika and Takato?"

"They're over there," Ken(DF) pointed to the other side of the park at which Takato sat by a small pond. "They're over there discussing something."

Yolei replied. "Don't know what, but must be important."

Upon hearing this, Usagi's gaze became serious as she knew what was coming.

xxxxx

Over by the small pond, Takato isolated himself from his friends and new colleagues. Save for Guilmon, he wanted some time to himself. However, it didn't take him long to realize Rika and Renamon were the first ones to approach him. Takato looked over his shoulder to see Rika and Renamon behind him. He didn't budge an inch from his spot, prompting Rika to stand over him.

"Not going to give me room to sit next to you, gogglehead?" Rika asked.

Takato finally complied and moved across the rock, giving her room to sit next to him. He felt her back pressed against his.

"Rika, I'm really sorry... for letting that jerk take advantage of me and turn me against y'all. I didn't mean this to ever happen!"

"You're not at fault. Paradixalmon just saw you had insecurities you haven't gotten over. But, you really should've opened up to us and talk to us about it. Keeping things like this in you isn't healthy. Why didn't you just talk to us?"

"You'd think I'm a whiny brat who hasn't gotten over my issues."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Listen, Takato," Rika said as she turned him around. "What happened with Yami Houou? Of course that's not easy to get over!"

"But, you weren't the one to have your Beast force you to kill another human being!"

"You did it to save not just the universe, but Rei, too!" The redhead snapped, shaking his shoulders and trying to get Takato to realize what Suzaku intended. "I know what Suzaku did was wrong... and he's sorry for that. He really is, Takato. That's why you and him need to resolve any issues you have for each other!"

**(Cue My-Hime OST**_** Ensei**_**)**

The Warrior of Suzaku was speechless, looking into Rika's passionate eyes. Guilmon and Renamon watched from the sidelines, noticing their partners explicitly drawn to one another. Before either one could say anything, they noticed Rei and Cammy not too far from where they were. Takato and Rika withdrew their hands from one another.

"You can't hide it anymore, you two," Rei smiled, catching him holding their hands. "Takato, she's right. It's time for old wounds to heal. Mine have. What about you?"

Almost reluctant to let it go, Takato noticed the Suzaku card in Rei's hand. "You have Suzaku."

"And he's ready to bond with you again," Cammy said as Rei handed her the card. She walked over and returned it to the rightful owner. "Take it. He's ready to apologize."

Takato turned toward Rika, who shook her head and encouraged him.

"If you need more time, then we have plenty of time before Karin takes us back home," the Miko Senshi promptly stated. "If you're not up to it, we won't force you."

"No..." Takato dismissed this and slowly reached over to the Suzaku card. He took a deep breath and slipped his fingers under the red card. Closing his eyes, he could sense Suzaku's spiritual presence warming his fingertips. _Suzaku... I can feel you..._

_**'Are you ready for us to bond again, Takato Matsuda?'**_

_Before we do, you owe me..._

_**'Yes and I'll be ready to accept whatever you desire.'**_

"Rei, then this means the Houou fully healed Suzaku and restored his power?" Renamon asked the Miko Senshi.

"That's right," Rei replied to the yellow vulpine. She noticed Takato hesitating to take the card. "Takato, it's ok. Your recent actions were dictated by Paradixalmon. He turned you against us. He used the darkness that still lied dormant in you. But, you need to let it all go. Don't fault yourself for killing me! It was the right choice! Sailor Moon might've helped me overcome Yami Houou, but who's to say that monster would've resurfaced! You and Suzaku ensured she would never come back with full force! Killing me was the best option! I hold no grudge over your and Suzaku's actions!"

Takato gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "You might be ok with it, but I..."

"It's ok, Takato! On behalf of Usagi and Minako, they apologize for accusing you! When we get home, I'll make it a priority to have my fellow Senshi apologize for accusing you!"

"What about Uranus and Neptune?"

"I'll have a talk with them and straight them out. I'll flat out warn them to never hurt you. They'll deal with me first before I ever let them get near you!"

Rika added. "And I'll do the same!"

Cammy nodded. "Me, too!"

_**'Hear them out, Takato. I'm ready for us to speak on better terms. But, whatever choice you make regarding our bond... I won't hold it against you.'**_

Takato then heard the Houou speak to him telepathically as he noticed Rei shutting her eyes and the phoenix symbol emblazoned on her forehead.

_**'My love is reaching out to you, Takato. He asks you to hear him out. Give him a chance to speak.'**_

_I will..._ Takato said, finally giving into the spiritual beings' wishes. "I'm ready to speak with you, Suzaku." He grabbed the card as he felt the phoenix's spiritual powers immerse with his body. He stopped and let out a deep sigh, nearly collapsing as Guilmon and Rika stopped him from falling. "Thanks, guys."

Guilmon sensed Suzaku resonating within Takato and smiled. "Feeling ok?"

"Yeah... but that was quite a rush... the same feeling I got when you kissed me, Rika."

Upon hearing this, Rika facepalmed and blushed as Rei and Cammy were taken aback. Takato closed his mouth when he let that secret slip out and to his dismay Rika was on the verge of strangling him. Then, they saw Rei smiling. Rika remembered the advice Rei gave her and turned to face her.

"Is this true, you two?" Cammy gasped when hearing this.

Rika sighed and nodded. "...yeah."

"Then, you took my advice," the Miko Senshi nodded in approval. "Your love for Takato was what brought him back."

"It's better than taking the extreme measure, which I'm against," the Warrior of Seiryuu said, trying her best to cover up the blush. "Oh, ok... I liked it." She said as she faced Takato. "And I'd do it again if you decide to go crazy on us again!"

Takato chuckled modestly. "Oh, Rika... I won't be flipping out anytime soon."

"Oh, shush..." She muttered, turning her back to him. But, deep down, she was smiling and enjoyed every minute of that kiss. "Stupid gogglehead."

"Relax, Rika. We won't tell anyone about the kiss." _You truly do love him, Rika. _Rei thought as she and the others noticed Suzaku's spirit materializing in front of Takato. "Looks like it's about that time."

Surprised by Suzaku's appearance, Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon moved away to give Takato room to reconcile with the spirit beast. The form Suzaku took on resembled a pillar of red flames and inside it was a bird. Takato felt a benevolent vibe from Suzaku as it poked its head out for Takato to pet. Hesitant for a moment, Takato slowly reached out to make physical contact with Takato. He reached over and caressed Suzaku's head. Then, little did he realize, he was standing in the middle of the red fire pillar. Takato was completely unharmed by the flames as he embraced Suzaku.

"Suzaku..."

The spiritual bird muttered with a saddened tone. _**'I'm sorry, Takato... for what I had to put you through... and for our forced reunion. This time I want to make our possible reunion more genuine. I never wanted to force you to take measures against Yami Houou. I did it to save my love from descending into darkness. Had she fallen any further and there would've been no saving her. My love for the Houou as is strong as your love for Rika's.'**_

Looking over his back, Takato saw Rika gazing him with a genuine smile.

_**'You're the one that helped unthaw the ice in Rika's heart. She has evolved into a stronger and loving individual thanks to you. Had you two not crossed paths, she would likely still be the Ice Queen and Renamon would still be absorbing data. You opened her more, Takato.'**_

"I have changed people around me... mostly for the better, I guess."

_**'Takato, it's your choice. Do you wish for us to bond again? I won't hold anything against your decision for us to go our separate ways.'**_

Takato once again whirled around, looking at Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Rei, and Cammy. "...but, they need me. You only made me kill Rei to save her... and to save the one you love. People will take drastic measures to save the ones they love. Rika did exactly that... taking all that punishment I inflicted on her and she didn't stop until she freed me from my darkness! Rika, you really did that for me..."

"And I'd do it again... even at the cost of my life..." Rika said, smiling.

"Just like you went out of your way to save me, Renamon!" Guilmon giggled a bit, making the vulpine nod.

Renamon replied. "I did it because of our strong friendship bond. I know you, Inumon, and Terriermon would do the same for me."

Takato watched Seiryuu materialize next to Rika. "Thanks for backing her, Seiryuu."

The dragon spirit nodded sagely. _**'Do what you think is best for you, Takato Matsuda.'**_

"Then, my choice..." The teen closed his eyes and turned as he folded both arms around the red pillar. "...HAS BEEN DECIDED!" He passionately declared. At that exact moment, his body reabsorbed the red flames into his body. He felt the spiritual powers resonate with him fully. He noticed a thick red aura outlining his entire body. "...we've been bonded again." He shut his eyes and telepathed with Suzaku. _And Suzaku. I fully accept your apology. _"Rei, when we get back home, I'll accept any apologies your fellow Senshi need to give me. Also, let's not worry about Uranus and Neptune... I'm sure you can straighten those two out on your own."

"You have no idea," the Miko Senshi chuckled. "I'm going to have fun telling those two off."

"Just don't resort to extreme measures, sis," Cammy said.

**(End theme)**

As they shared a laugh together, a beam of light inexplicably shot out of Cammy's right pocket. She quickly pulled out the Dragon Gazer Mirror, which gleamed with a bright white flash of light.

"Wh-What's going on?" Takato exclaimed as everyone was blindsided by the mirror's light.

"The Dragon Gazer Mirror's responding to something!" Renamon exclaimed.

Just then, another beam of light caught Cammy. Rei jumped right in to pull her sister away, but the light grabbed Rei, too. Everyone watched the Hino sisters pulled inside the mirror.

"Rei! Cammy!" Rika cried out.

"They just went inside the mirror!" Guilmon shouted as Takato picked the mirror off the ground.

Examining the mirror, the boy inquisitively wondered the reason for this. "Whatever for...?"

"The Digital Priestess," Renamon muttered as everyone turned toward her. "The former priestess is perhaps ready to transfer the remnants of her power to Cammy."

"Sounds like a plausible theory," the redhead said, looking over the mirror as they caught a glimpse of Rei and Cammy. "Look!"

"It's them!" Takato and Guilmon cried out in unison, enthralled by the shocking phenomenon.

xxxxx

_**Inside the Dragon Gazer Mirror**_

Rei and Cammy surveyed their surroundings. They were standing in a front courtyard was covered with lush green bushes and cherry blossom trees, pouring pink petals that littered the floor. One giant cherry blossom tree was 10 yards in diameters and could be seen sitting behind the rich and beautiful temple. They stared across to see an archaic-styled Shinto temple with a wooden floorboard. A lively fire was lit on a large candle in the center of the room. Sitting on a pillow was Eri the Digital Priestess in her fully beautiful and majestic glory.

"Sis, look!" Cammy gasped, pointing to the woman sitting in front and facing them. "It's Eri! It's who I saw when I pulled out the sword before we stopped Pharaohmon!"

Rei met eye to eye with Eri and bowed her respectfully. "We're honored to be in your presence, Digital Priestess."

Cammy followed suit and bowed before her predecessor. "And I'm honored to see you again."

A serene and gentle smile adorned the woman's features as she stood and approached the Hino sisters. They looked up and saw how eerily close she resembled the both of them. Rei and Cammy looked like they were staring at a reflection of themselves. Eri knelt down and placed both hands on their heads.

"I summoned you here because this body is about to fade... and I'm ready to immerse my remnants with my successor," Eri veered her view over to Cammy, smiling gently. "I used most of my power to grant Ken, Taichi, and Dimitri the power to form an Xros Ascendant. The power of those Ascendants astounds even me... so much that they've surpassed my own respected power."

"You mean... both of us will become one?" Cammy asked directly.

"Yes, Cammy, it's time," Eri smiled before turning to Rei. "And you did well to train her to prepare for this moment."

"I never thought I'd see you, Eri."

"Your role as the Houou's avatar is not complete, Rei. You and your fellow Senshi still have many battles that have yet to be resolved. You also must guide the new generation to prepare for any impending threats that may threaten your world. You must not only nurture your precious children, Ryuuhi and Koori, but prepare them for conflicts that await them. As long as you and the Houou stay bonded, you must ensure Princess Serenity ascends as the queen. You will be what gives the future kingdom its strength."

Nodding, Rei complied, reaffirming her resolve as a mother of two and a protector of Princess Serenity. "I will, Eri!"

"Tell me, Eri," Cammy asked. "Who forged the Dragon Gazer Mirror?"

The Digital Priestess answered in kind to her successor. "RaPhoenixmon."

"A Digimon?" Rei and Cammy exclaimed.

"Not just any Digimon, but a Digideity. RaPhoenixmon is one of three of these powerful entities. Their powers exceed the Sovereigns and even Huanglongmon himself. These three Digideities have been spread across the three universes that united to defeat Paradixalmon and his cohorts," Eri further explained to the Hino sisters. She placed her hands over their foreheads and showed them images of the three Digideities. "The three Digideities are RaPhoenixmon, SliferGigaSeadramon, and ObeliskMegaGargomon."

Cammy carefully pointed out. "They're named after the three Egyptian God monsters!"

"Yes, and their power resides in the Trinity as I now would call them. The Trinity consists of your world, Ken's universe, and the Kai universe, the current one you're all in. The Digideities have been sealed inside three artifacts in these three worlds. Inside this mirror, RaPhoenixmon resides and he will one day emerge to see you two."

"Us two?" The Miko Senshi blinked.

"Because he seeks an audience with the new Digital Priestess and the Houou's avatar. When that day comes, Hino sisters, you must be ready. RaPhoenixmon will side with those who fight for justice and you two will ensure justice is served against the evil that plague your universe."

"So, a meeting with RaPhoenixmon is inevitable," Cammy whispered anxiously.

Rei put a hand on her sister's side. "It'll be ok, Cammy. Remember RaPhoenixmon will be on our side."

"He will recognize my spirit within you, Cammy. Rest assured, it'll be ok."

"Ok! I'll take your word for it!" She said.

"Now, the other two Digideities... in the Kai universe, SliferGigaSeadramon is sealed in the Digicores. He has just recently been released to grant wishes to revive those killed by an enemy named Virus. SliferGigaSeadramon is a neutral, but will for the most part take the side of those who want justice. Last but not least, ObeliskMegaGargomon is an entirely chaotic being who wants destruction. He is sealed inside a gem floating outside Ken's universe. Be cautious of ObeliskMegaGargomon. He is very difficult to deal with. Approach him with extreme caution, but no doubt he will not favor humans. He may eventually seek out to destroy Ken."

"We'll make note of that," the Miko Senshi replied and nodded. "Maybe we can have RaPhoenixmon convince ObeliskMegaGargomon to stop."

"I wish you luck with that endeavor," Eri said as she pulled Cammy into an embrace. "Cammy Hino, my successor, are you ready to allow the remnants of my soul to merge with you?"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Hope**_**)**

Folding her arms around Eri, Cammy responded. "I am."

"Thank you, Cammy... and I expect great things to come from you," Eri smiled whilst hers and Cammy's bodies became covered in a sheen of white light. As her body began to dissipate into light particles, she faced Rei for the last time. "...one more thing, Rei Hino. Do you remember the name Morrigana?"

"Yes! Yami Houou and even Houou mentioned her! She said me and my mother are her descendants! She was the Miko that bonded with the Houou hundreds of years ago! Why ask me this?"

"Well, because one of my ancestors... served as one of her loyal subjects. That ancestor was also Morrigana's sister. At some point, the sisters quarreled in a dispute and went down diverged paths. Yet, they still continud the battle against the darkness. I am the most recent incarnation having lived in modern times. I was one day pulled into the Digital World during a ritual in attempt to open a door to other realms. Rather than getting pulled in the Spirit Realm, I ended up in the Digital World... after a long adventure there, I returned home, had my first child, and that child would be your mother, Cammy. She and I lost contact when I was recalled back to the Digital World... I nurtured her until one day she may have a child... but for that child to be born... I had to die... and I willingly died sealing Pharaohmon. It was that day I died that my daughter had Cammy."

Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. "...I can't believe this."

"You have have reunited the sisterhood after many generations... you two are truly blood related... the fact you two are descendants of Morrigana and her sister pleases me... you two have made us both proud... and Cammy, I feel much better knowing you are my reincarnation." A tear was shed from Eri's face as the last remnants of her body turned into spiritual particles, which Cammy absorbed into her body. "...the legacy of I, Eri, our entire sisterhood bloodline, and Morrigana's family continue to fight the good fight against evil... and you two will ensure our legacies remain preserved. Farewell, Hino sisters..."

Finally, after giving her last message, Eri's body and soul dissipated as they entered Cammy's body. Rei leaned behind her sister and folded her arms around her.

"You heard her, Cammy. We still have a responsibility to uphold... for Eri, Morrigana, Morrigana's sister, and our bloodline's entire ancestry."

Cammy grabbed her sister's hands and nodded. "And we won't let them down!"

The entire dimension vanished behind a blinding flash of light. The Hino sisters were abruptly teleported out of the dimension as they...

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Park/DF-616**_

...winded up back where they were before. Rei and Cammy opened their eyes, seeing the mirror in Rika's hand. Takato, Guilmon, and Renamon checked on the Hino sisters as they stood. Rei and Cammy exchanged nods, realizing how much stronger their bond has become if it wasn't already.

"That was crazy!" Takato exclaimed, gawking at the mirror.

Rika rolled her eyes. "After all the stuff we've seen since becoming Tamers, this is nothing."

"Needless to say, we shouldn't be surprised with anything anymore," Renamon clarified to the teen.

"So, guys, what happened in there?" The Warrior of Suzaku curiously inquired.

The Hino sisters exchanged chuckles with each other.

"Oh, don't we have a story we want to share with y'all," Cammy winked as Rika handed her the mirror.

xxxxx

As Rei and Cammy returned from their talk with Eri, they were accompanied by Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon. They stopped to notice a portal opening in the middle of the park. From it came X, who was followed by Gennai as well as Brave who was now in a body utilized for fighting. Upon seeing them with Brave, Yamato angrily scowled at this.

_I knew it! All this time it was you!_ He mentally declared while glaring at the Ancient Warrior. _It makes sense why I hated the blade belonging to that stupid brat!_

Ken (XLR) grunted as X handed him back his Digivice, which he then held in the air.

"Grey! Sparrowmon! Release!" he called out. Sparrowmon came out first and seemed disoriented, which only worsened when Sonja saw this and pulled the Digimon into a hug just like she had done with Nene's.

The jetplane Digimon squeaked and gagged. "Gah! I'm choking!" She cried and pleaded whilst struggling under the Artificial's strong grip. BW sighed as he managed to pry her off of Sparrowmon and held her back.

"I really want one of those things now!" Sonja cried out almost pleading. "All I want is just one! That's all!"

BW shook his head. "Relax. We'll find you one if there are any in our world."

However when Grey appeared, some, particularly the YYGDM group, looked at him puzzled. Others, the Kaiverse group, gaped in shock at the sight of him. Greymon viewed everyone's mixed and obvious reactions. Before them, he was no longer a ZekeGreymon or even MetalGreymon. He was a VictoryGreymon, the very same alternate form of Tai's Digimon partner.

"You changed him into Agumon's second Mega form?" An awestruck Tike asked.

Gennai rubbed his head modestly. "X, you can explain it."

Ken (XLR) walked around Grey and observed his new outward appearance. He was seemingly trying to establish what he was seeing.

"What in the?" Ken wondered, turning toward the masked watcher.

"That was the best we could do I'm afraid," X answered. "In the end, we re-formatted his data and it came out this way. On the positive side, he won't digress from this state like he did previously, which should save you some trouble using the Digisoul Charge."

Ken (XLR) replied. "All right then."

Tai and Agumon approached VictoryGreymon, examining him from a closer view.

"Hey, he looks just like me! Hey, big guy, what's up?" curiously asked Agumon. Grey didn't say anything, but merely nodded to acknowledge his Rookie friend. "Doesn't talk much does he?"

Tai waved it off. "Considering what he's been through I'd let it go buddy."

Ken (XLR) pivoted over at Sparrowmon and several people were confused as to why it was there.

"Did he take that girl's Sparrowmon without us knowing?" wondered Keke.

Dimitri shook his head and addressed his sister. "Not exactly. Right before we fought Paradixalmon, this one and a bunch of other flying type Digimon attacked him. He killed all of them but her. Ken saved her from being deleted and took her into his Digivice, but that whole digital ring thing was confusing I must admit."

"A Digital Capture. No doubt it's something the Xros Loader Digivices are capable of doing," briefly answered X, whose explanation shocked everyone that much more. He turned to Gennai and gave him the floor to speak. "Tell them, Gennai."

"The Xros Loader Digivice model has the ability to not only store many Digimon. But, if someone with a Xros loader fights a Digimon and weakens it enough, they can perform a capture on it, and add it to their storage."

Walking up with Takato, Rika responded when hearing this. "That sounds very similar to the concept of Pokemon."

X shook his head and withdrew a laugh. "Yeah."

"She's got a point," Gennai said rubbing his head.

Ken (XLR) turned toward Sparrowmon and beckoned to her. "Do you wanna come with us? I won't force you to." Sparrowmon thought about it for a moment, but then after glancing back at Sonja, she quickly nodded and hovered to him. "Very well. Welcome to the team." With that, he recalled her and Grey into his Digivice.

Nearby Brave approached Yamato. Everyone near the two got nervous by the animosity running between them.

"What's the deal here?" wondered Sora, finishing her cheese pizza. "Who is that Digimon?"

Biyomon noticed Brave. "Beats me, Sora."

"AncientGarurumon!" Takuya called out as he stood awestruck at the rare sight of the Ancient Warrior. "Kouji would probably be shocked to see this if he were here!"

Izumi stood next to her boyfriend and added. "Yeah, but man the tension between them."

Jaarin noticed this as well and furrowed her brows. "Do they know each other?"

Dimitro added. "Remember Ken mentioned Brave from before?"

"Oh, you're right," the Warrior of Water replied.

Brave scoffed and addressed his adversary. "It's been a long time, Yamato..." He said this while narrowing his eyes toward him.

"Is that all you have to say?" Yamato unfolded his arms and frowned. "Well, maybe it's a good thing you did come back after all. Now you can let me reign free over this body in place of Matt!" His open declaration befuddled everyone listening to their conversation.

"Free reign over his body? What does he mean?" Palmon wondered, listening to their exchange.

"What are they talking about?" wondered Mimi.

X decided to speak up for his colleagues. "It's time everyone here knew the truth... about how 'Yamato' came into existence." He viewed Brave as he went on and further explain. "When Matt joined Burizalor's forces, one of his earliest missions was to gain control of an ice planet known as Iceron. This AncientGarurumon you see before us all was the guardian of that planet. He was the last and only survivor of the ten Ancient Warriors since then. The two engaged in a heated battle. During it, the persona of Yamato was born." When revealing this cold hard truth, it baffled everyone except those who had learned this in the Xros Wars world.

"Is this true?" Yolei couldn't believe what she heard.

Cody replied with anger in his tone. "This explains why we have Yamato to deal with."

"So, you're saying he was responsible for Matt turning out that way?" Mimi declared with anger in her tone. However, before she could confront X, Dimitri held up his hand to stop his mother. "Dimitri?"

"There's more to it though, mother."

Ken (XLR) added when Dimitri stopped Mimi. "It's true. He was responsible for Yamato's birth, but he prevented Yamato from taking over completely by sealing some of the persona away using the Power of Light."

Yamato's eyes narrowed at this declaration. "So, in other words, you've been clinging to a sword all this time with your spirit just so you could try to get another chance to lock me back in? If anything, I'm gonna make you unlock my full personality so that way I'll have free reign over this body! After all with me here in full, Matt's persona will disappear."

Brave merely smiled and shrugged off his intimidating glare. "I held back the last time we fought. Yet you wish to fight me at full power despite the fact you cannot access your Ascendant powers."

Upon hearing this, Yamato grinned and turned to see Gabumon. Gabumon was seen talking with Yui's DarkGabumon some distance away. Gabumon immediately hurried back to his partner's side. "Let's take this outside the city!" He said as he drew out his Digivice as the bluish symbol of Friendship glowed across his chest. "My partner has a different Mega form! I'm sure he can take you down. After he's done with you, then you're gonna do what I want!" He declared as his Digivice glowed.

Gabumon quickly evolved into ZeedGarurumon. Yamato promptly jumped onto his partners back and the two took off. Brave took to the air and prepared to follow him. The others were about to follow, but Brave turned his head and nodded to X. X took this as a sign and held his arms out to barricade anyone from intervening.

"Brave wants to handle this on his own. We should respect his wishes." X said seriously much to the chagrin of Mimi and Keke, who were worried about the outcome.

Mimi protested against this action. "But if that Digimon loses, Matt's personality will disappear forever!"

Keke sighed. "I really don't know about this. Even though dad can't go Ascendant right now, ZeedGarurumon is still pretty strong in his own right."

Ken (XLR) glanced back at Veemon (XLR), who simply nodded. "As much as I'd like to let Brave handle this, the dude's helped us all and he's our friend! I'm not about to let some psycho charlatan run rampant!" He held up his Digivice and roared. "_**Digi-Armor Energize!**_"

Veemon started glowing and proceeded to evolve. "Veemon... _**Armor Digivolve to!**__**Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!**_" Letting out his trademark roar, Ken (XLR) mounted his partner's back and the two took off. X tried to stop them only for Tai and Dimitri to get in his way.

"Let him go," Tai insisted against X's order. "I think he has more of a right to go see how this will turn out more than any of us."

Realizing this and Ken's close bond with Brave, X nodded after a moment. "You're right. After all he saw what all went down when he first met Brave, and even though the two have only been together for a short time, he views Brave as a comrade. It's the same way he views his other Digimon." He said with a broadened smile behind his mask.

Mikato dismissively shook her head while Shizuka sighed at Ken's usual antics.

"He's always like this! Impulsive to the bitter end!" remarked Mikato. "It's always fighting with him!"

"At least he's honest about his feelings though," said Shizuka looking over to Helena, who along with Karin were worried after seeing Ken (XLR) take off.

"So what'll we do till they get back?" wondered Davis.

Gennai took out the data chip X received from Sonja.

When seeing this, Ken (DF) gasped and examined the chip. "Hey isn't that?"

X answered whilst Sonja and BW approached him. "Gennai, why don't you explain what happened to the other Artificials. You all need to know what Ken had to deal with back home."

Everyone gathered near X and Gennai to listen to them explain about Ken's encounter with the three lost Artificials. Sonja and BW scanned the data chip Gennai presented to everyone.

"We were able to determine a theory as to how the other Artificials ended up in Ken's universe."

Sonja and BW walked up as they wanted to hear this explanation.

"A theory?" asked Sonja. "So, what you got so far isn't concrete?" She demanded from the startled Digital Knight.

Gennai rubbed his head nervously with the upfront Artificial. "Well, it's like this. Upon further examination of the data in this chip, we discovered elements of a powerful electrical surge that somehow got into Datamon's underground lab and subsequently sent the Artificials into Ken's world. A few of my colleagues went to check out what was left of the site. They discovered small but similar elements of the electricity still lingering about. Only there is not as much now as there first was... what with a year in this time having passed." BW mused over this as Gennai continued. "However, from what we can tell, the electricity isn't normal and seems to be digital based. Someone had to have had a hand in those Artificials disappearing."

Sonja didn't feel convinced until Davis added his say. "Was it GranDracmon's doing? I mean he seems to be the cause of a lot of our problems lately."

Gennai nodded. "We don't know. GranDracmon isn't known for using electricity either. So, that is debatable."

At this time, the other Kari spoke up. "Well, I know they had their capsules taken away by the Japanese military back in the world we were in."

Mikato and Shizuka were shocked when she said this.

"How come you didn't tell us this?" wondered Shizuka.

The other Kari smiled. "Well, you two seemed tired that day. Plus after what you said about Ken wanting to kill you two on the TV, I figured it would be best not to bring it up."

Many others got nervous at the thought of Ken getting a TV camera and proclaiming death upon someone, especially after seeing his psychotic nature in action.

"Did you recover any other data?" Sonja asked, hoping to change the subject.

Gennai nodded as he took out a small camera-like device from his pocket and inserted the chip into it. It then produced images similar to those produced by the Dragon Gazer Mirror and Ken's B.A.X. Digivice. Most of the images were sketchy save for two. The first one showed a large green man charging straight at them steadfast.

"_**HULK SMASH!**_" This resounding yet loud bellow, recognized by many, drew aghast looks and massive subsequent sweatdrops.

"Wow! The Incredible Hulk exists in that world!" A giddy David exclaimed as expected from a child. "Awesome! I wonder if any other the other Marvel characters do!"

Tike nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah! I say we go to Ken's world and meet them!"

Kara added, giggling. "I'd like to know if Wolverine is there, too."

Cammy gaped. "Sis, did you see that...?"

Rei sweatdropped. "I did, but even I can't believe it!"

Minako added, resisting the urge to laugh. "Yeah, tell me about! The Hulk lives in Ken's world?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Hey, who would've thought!"

Mikato sighed. "You have no idea, guys."

A second image showed what appeared to be Ken in his Tsukuyomimon form firing off the Tenchu Requiem. The image showed him flying backwards and plunging into the ground before being pushed ten feet under.

"I guess that explains why his Digimon need to hold him in place!" examined Kohana, as she now realized what his Digimon referred to before using the attack.

"I'm still confused. That attack seems way deadlier than anything else he's used in battle, but why is it only accessible in that form?" wondered Yusuke.

"That technique Yusuke is actually forbidden to be used under normal conditions in the human world due to it's destructive power," X said shocking everyone once again. "That technique draws out power from the moon itself and then discharges it. The more power drawn, the stronger the move becomes. That's why it is so strong. However, as you can imagine, using the move is not without drawbacks. One of which you've seen first hand and that is the recoil factor from drawing in too much power."

Sonja was confused. "So why is it forbidden in the human world?"

"I'm sure you all saw first hand how many Digimon it obliterated before we went to the Xros Wars world did you not?" Most present nodded when the masked man reminded them of this event. "The Digimon had to be thrown into the air. Otherwise, he would've destroyed the city and no doubt some of us in the crossfire. That is why it is not supposed to be utilized here. In the Digital World, it is fine because data can be easily restored..." He looked around the carnage still there. "...human world problems on the other hand..." He stopped when the last image came up. It showed Ken making a slicing motion with his sword before screaming at something, but nothing was heard as the picture faded.

"No wonder he beat them!" Sonja mused. "It's probably better this way. At least now, they won't be giving us any trouble... not that they could." She said knowing she, Jax, and BW were stronger than Bionicmon, CyberBoltmon, and Vectormon.

Helena (XLR) quickly asserted. "I was so tense the entire time. Pluto wouldn't let us go out and help him, but thankfully he pulled it off."

Karin giggled as she heard this. "Was the other me with you at the time?"

Helena (XLR) nodded. "She's a lot like you only younger. I don't think we could hold a candle to you power wise from what I've been told."

Karin simply put her hands on Helena's shoulder. "It's ok. Whether or not you become Valkyries or not is up to fate in that world. Until such a time, just do the best you can with what powers you have and never give up no matter what." She said smiling and lifting her spirits. Helena (XLR) nodded at her senior's reassuring glance.

"Speaking of Ken, here's hoping he and dad don't kill each other. Because knowing the latter, he just might try it," said Dimitri as he glanced to the city. A few others did the same as they knew powers would soon be flying in the evening sky.

_Don't do anything you might regret, Yamato. _thought Tai, shooting a cautious glare toward Odaiba.

xxxxx

Outside the city, ZeedGarurumon landed first allowing Yamato to dismount him. Brave followed shortly after and descended where they landed.

"I will fulfill my mission and seal you away charlatan of friendship," declared Brave.

This comment struck a nerve in Yamato, who darkened his glare. "You insolent... get him ZeedGarurumon!"

**(Cue My-Hime OST **_**Duran Shoukan**_**)**

With that, ZeedGarurumon followed through and obeyed his command. "Very well! _**Zeed Cannon!**_" The Mega howled, expelling a powerful blast from the cannon on his back.

"_**Absolute Zero!**_" Brave yelled in response, summoning a powerful ice attack. Both attacks hit and were quickly nullified.

"See? My partner has also evolved like I have! You are nothing to us now!" Yamato bellowed out as the two Digimon charged each other once more.

However, AncientGarurumon proved he was no slouch either. Even with his falsified body, he was able to knock ZeedGarurumon back hard with his brandished swords.

"You should know the strength of our techniques is only one aspect we carry! I've been training my mind ever since our first battle, Yamato. I won't fall so easily."

Before either Digimon could get off another attack, another voice inexplicably came.

"_**Thunder Blast!**_" A strike of lightning came from no where and hit ZeedGarurumon in the face. Although since the attack was from an Armor Digimon and he was currently a Mega, it didn't take long for ZeedGarurumon to shrug it off.

"Who dares?" demanded Yamato, who surveyed the area for the source.

Brave inspected the skies and saw Ken riding up on Raidramon.

"I thought I told you to stay back! This is between me and him!"

Ken dismissed the Ancient Warrior's demand. "Not anymore it's not. You've battled alongside me and the others up until this point. You're our comrade and friend. I'm not going to let someone who doesn't understand that concept when he carries that very attribute kill you!" When making his declaration clear, Raidramon descended near them. Ken dismounted his Digimon, who regressed to Veemon. He stood his ground and faced Yamato, who seemingly glared a hole through him.

"Boy, it's bad enough you're an Ascendant I've never heard off. It's even worse that you've also found a way to transcend the normal boundaries of an Ascendant like Tai, his sister, and my son from the future. I have not forgotten the embarrassment you gave me back in the other world! You would do well not to provoke me further." Ken said nothing at first, but then after taking off his shades his eyes and face showed Yamato he wasn't scared at all.

"I was scared of you at first. I still am because I really didn't want to get in a fight with someone like you since the outcome for both of us would be bad. At the same time, I am not going to let you kill my friend! I don't care what happened in the past! The past is the past and it can't be changed, and not only that but you have got to be the biggest fraud I've seen in my life!" Yamato darkened his glare as he continued. "You carry the Crest of Friendship yet you don't understand what it means! Maybe the other you does... no, I'm certain he does and understands what I'm telling you, but you certainly don't! It's about time you let Matt take his body back now!"

Provoked, ZeedGarurumon growled toward Ken. "Silence human! Even if there are two personas within his body, both of them are my friends and I shall treat them as such!"

Ken narrowed his eyes back. "Do you mean that with all your heart, or are you just saying that to save face in front of the false one?"

Yamato gritted his teeth before a voice entered his head.

_'Looks like this guy's got it right.'_ It was Matt's voice as hearing him pushed Yamato over the edge.

"I don't have time for this! Wipe them all out!"

ZeedGarurumon charged up the cannon on his back, which made Ken's Digisoul to flare up again. Yamato was aghast at what he was seeing as was Brave.

"I thought he had to punch the Digimon to make that work?" Yamato gaped in shock.

Brave mused over this latest development. _I see. Both fight solo, but while Yamato fights to be strong, Ken, just as Matt would, fights to protect those around him to make sure they don't get hurt! _

Ken allowed his partner to evolve into AlforceVeedramon, who promptly held his hands forward palm to palm horizontally.

"_**Ryuken Wave!**_" AlforceVeedramon shouted, expelling an energy beam from his hands with a dragon's head at the forefront. It struck into ZeedGarurumon hard, disabling him from completing his attack.

"NO!" roared Yamato as Brave was taken aback.

"That technique! That was what you used to beat Caiusmon wasn't it?"

Ken answered, but looked at his partner surprised. "It was! When the heck did you learn that, buddy?"

"Probably from getting used to being in Ascendant form I'd think, but that's besides the point right now," AlforceVeedramon said as ZeedGarurumon recovered to his feet

However before anyone else could make a move, a haunting giggle filled the air.

"Who was that!" wondered Ken, as he, the Digimon and Yamato all suddenly felt a powerful energy signature near them coupled with a moderately powerful one.

"Ah, come on now brother! Don't spoil the fun... _**Freezing Destroyer!**_" A large energy polar bear suddenly erupted from over the trees towards them. Its body constructed of pure black colored ice-like particles. It was big enough to engulf them all easily and did so very swiftly.

"Take it down!" cried AlforceVeedramon. "_**Shining V-Force!**_" He quickly unleashed a V-shaped laser toward the dark polar beat construct.

"_**Zeed Cannon!**_" howled ZeedGarurumon.

His attack ironically combined with AlforceVeedramon's, but neither attack made so much as a dent on the giant polar bear. It continued to descend upon them like Dynasmon's _**Breath of Wyvern**_ attack. Brave growled and started glowing with a bright white aura as he ran past the two Digimon. He stopped the attack from coming further, but Ken could tell it wasn't going to work.

"You idiot! That attack can't be blocked in full! You're gonna die!" yelled Ken with concern.

Brave merely smiled whilst holding the attack with his remaining strength. "I know! I wanted to rectify my mistakes, but I see now your correct Ken! The past can't be fixed... so, at least allow me to protect you all!"

Yamato growled at this. "You coward! You know you can't stop me! You choose the easy way out!"

Brave grimly nodded. "You'll learn eventually. Ken has the right idea of how friendship should be used, as do your comrades and your true self... until you realize that you will never succeed, Yamato!" He yelled as his body started to decompose before disappearing in a flash of light. "Farewell... Ken.. my friend... I'm glad I got to meet you..."

"_**NO! BRAVE!**_"__Ken's eyes widened in shock as an explosion of light overwhelmed them all.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Back in the city, the others noticed this and the warriors felt the resounding shock waves emanating from afar.

"Just how far are they willing to take this?" wondered Ken (DF).

"Look!" Minako cried out, noticing the explosion seemingly fade.

However, others noticed two other energy signatures appear.

"It's not just them! Two unknowns are there as well!" said Mika as the light died down.

"There's something coming this way!" Sara warned everyone.

Four streams of light came flying out of it towards them.

"Move out of the way!" Yusuke shouted.

In no time, Veemon and Gabumon landed in the pond lake. Yamato's body smashed through a bench while Ken (XLR) ended up going through one tree before crashing into another and hitting the ground.

"MATT!" Mimi and Keke cried out as they bolted over to him with Dimitri following them.

"Father!" Dimitri cried out.

"What in the hell!" Tai exclaimed as everyone quickly ran to check on the fallen four.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Dark Signers Theme**_**)**

However, before they could, someone cut them off. Standing before them all, and looming over Ken's downed body, was a girl about Karin's age. She wore silvery, white hair currently in a ponytail style and currently garbed in a sailor uniform akin to that of the Sailor Senshi. However, the color scheme was different. The white body area was an icy blue, the broach on her chest was solid black, her skirt was dark blue, and the ribbon on her back was also black. The tiara on her head was silver and her boots were icy blue as well. She turned slowly for all to look upon her, but when Karin specifically made eye contact with her, a dark chill inexplicably went down her spine. She felt she was looking at a reflection of herself.

"Who are you?" Karin demanded, firming her tone as Usagi, Rei, and Minako came forward wanting to know just who this 'Senshi' was.

"Sis, who is that?" Cammy pointed to the mysterious girl. "She looks like Karin!"

Rei shot a cold and defiant glare toward the girl. "She does look like Karin, but she exudes an ominous and sinister aura."

"Don't tell me your that surprised to see me... _sister_." She replied in a calm and dark manner tinged with cruelty. This remark sent a shockwave throughout the group. Dimitri walked up and gripped his sword, but Karin held out her hand for him to stop as the new girl whipped out a Naginata. She held it inches over Ken's head. "You're smarter than you look. That's good. It wouldn't do for me to have it easy against you."

Tai approached her as well. "Just who the heck are you? Karin's family died and...!"

The newcomer stopped him and giggled evilly. "She and I are related... and yet we _aren't_." Her eyes fell right over Ken's fallen body. "Same goes for brother here. The two of you gave me life after all." This and the fact she called Ken 'brother' confused everyone.

"What is she talking about?" Minako wondered.

The new girl just smiled. "If you can't figure it out, then let me give you a clue." She turned toward Karin. "What happened to both of you during this battle of yours?"

Karin realized to those moments what she was referring to. She recalled Zamielmon hit both of them with an arrow. One was originally meant for her, but Ken (XLR) instinctively used his body to protect her from the arrow and took the blow. A sample of his blood was drawn out of his wound. The second time happened when Karin and Jaarin engaged Zamielmon in a final skirmish. The subordinate managed to collect Karin's blood after opening up a grievous wound to her shoulder. Zamielmon used the exact same arrow he shot Ken with. Both Karin and Ken's blood samples became intertwined on the arrow. Though, Karin couldn't figure out why and for what reason this was for.

Then, being the quick thinker, Karin managed to put two and two together. "Wait a second. You mean that the arrow Zamielmon shot us with was used to create you?"

The girl nodded. "Yep, Papa GranDracmon brought me to life using your DNA, but he didn't expect to get someone else's as well." She said this while looking down over Ken.

Helena (XLR), Mikato, and Shizuka wanted to do something, but they knew they couldn't with how powerful an aura the girl seemingly emitted. The Ascendants and warriors available probed the strong energies exuding from her.

"Her power!" Shizuka sensed the new girl's power and warned the Senshi. "It feels just like when you all go into your Valkyrie states!"

Usagi gasped before realizing it herself. "I don't believe this! But, you mean to tell us... GranDracmon is responsible?"

The girl's evil smile widened. "Yes, I was created by Papa GranDracmon. He's such a miracle worker. Now you know, Sailor Moon." She directly answered the Moon Princess. "My name is Sailor Andes, but you can just call me Andes!"

Having heard enough, Hiei hastily drew his sword and dashed at her with lightning speed. He attempted to strike her down. However a large black blur appeared, blocking his strike and causing him to fall back.

"HIEI!" Yusuke called out as he saw Hiei's sword break in two.

Yui gaped. "How did Hiei's sword break?"

"Look!" Aoshi and Kohana shouted, pointing to the large dark figure standing beside Sailor Andes.

"About time you got here my partner," she said, drawing out a black Digivice similar to the first models. But like Beyond's, it was all black.

**(End theme)**

The mystery newcomer stood and turned shocking everyone more, including Tai and Agumon. It was a BlackVictoryGreymon.

The dark behemoth addressed the false Ice Senshi. "I am sorry, my mistress. I had to make sure the ancient one was destroyed by your attack."

Tai and Agumon glared at the dark Mega. "So, he makes a copy of Karin and gives her my partner? This is one evil son of a..." He received glares from several females present and stopped abruptly mid-sentence before correcting himself. "...I mean, a big cheap imitation!" He said not taking his gaze off Andes and her partner.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Dark Signers' Duel Theme**_**)**

Andes then noticed Ken (XLR) was starting to twitch and move his body. "Ah, brother. How I admire your body's refusal to stay down." With that, she knelt down and held up his head. She lowered her lips over his. She then sealed her lips against Ken's lips. However while this disgusted most of the people present, Sonja, BW, and X noticed Ken's body started to act weird while she was doing this. Having seen enough, they quickly took action against this.

"She's doing something to him!" X warned.

But, before any of the Ascendants and warriors sprang across, Sonja surprisingly beat them to the punch.

"Get off him, you hussy!" passionately shouted Sonja as she punched Andes back.

The Senshi took this opportunity to transform into their Valkyrie Forms. Helena (XLR) wasn't sure if she should transform as well as she could knew how powerful Andes was.

"_**Moon Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Mars Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Venus Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

The four Valkyries surrounded Andes, who got up slowly after being punched by Sonja.

"I forgot those stupid marionettes can't be tracked," she muttered and stopped to look around. She saw the four Valkyrie Senshi form a circle and barricade her. "Don't think you've won just because you're ganging up on me. Besides sister, you might want to help brother out before he dies from the cold." This confused them until Sedna turned and saw Mikato touch Ken. When she did, she was forced to immediately retract her hand.

"His body... it's like touching an ice cube!"

Valkyrie Sedna growled at Andes and quickly made her way over to him. The other three blocked Andes' path. Sonja also prevented Andes from getting near Ken (XLR).

"You'll pay for that!" Moon exclaimed.

Venus openly chastised her. "You're picking the wrong time to fight us!"

"What exactly is your game plan?" Mars demanded from the false Ice Senshi.

"I can't tell you that. This was merely my introduction to you all since I will be playing with you all soon," Andes smiled evilly as she veered her eyes toward Ken (XLR). "Well after brother is destroyed should he survive my poisonous ice kiss. Though if you three want to challenge me now, then by all means come on, but I can't guarantee you'll still be in one piece after I'm done with you." She said this whilst brandishing her weapon and readying herself for battle.

The three Valkyrie Senshi glared back knowing they still hadn't gotten back to full power yet and knew fighting her would be a bad idea. Individually, each one at full power would be enough to slow her down, but after their last battle they hadn't recovered and Andes would take advantage of their current states. Helena (XLR) was a complete non-factor with no Valkyrie power of her own to fight Andes. Nearby, BlackVictoryGreymon stared down BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW, preventing them from interfering. They along with nearly all of the others present were too tired and hadn't recovered enough to make a difference. Helena (XLR) ran up to Ken's side as did Sedna.

"We gotta do something! His body's looking like it's getting colder!" said Helena concerned.

Sedna sighed whilst placing her weapon down. "I'll help him." With that, she focused and converted her body into mist, which then entered his body through his mouth and nose. A few minutes passed before Ken (XLR) started coughing up a black liquid that upon hitting the ground froze and decayed a small patch of the earth. After a solid minute of this, Sedna came back and reformed back into her human form, but her Valkyrie outfit's cape and helmet showed signs of being burned through and scorched. "Whatever that _ice _was it was definitely not easy to extract!"

"KARIN!" Dimitri cried out as he flew over and helped tend to his girlfriend. "Are you...?"

"I'm fine, Dimitri... I barely made it out before that black muck dissolved me. My armor and cape can repair itself after I detransform."

"Thank goodness," Sora sighed with relief. "We really thought we were going to lose you!"

"You crazy girl..." Tai muttered. "Thinking about others before yourself. You haven't changed."

Helena (XLR), along with Mikato and Shizuka, was shocked at what she had just seen.

Andes clapped mockingly at her sister's heroics. "Well, well sister! You saved brother just like I thought!" Her smile faded when glaring back to her partner. "Ok, BlackVictoryGreymon we've stayed long enough! Level this place!" She ordered the dark Mega, who nodded in response.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Serious SOS**_**)**

"As you command, my mistress," BlackVictoryGreymon replied in a dark and gruff tone before Dimitro stepped up and blocked his path. "Eh?"

"DIMITRO!" Jaarin cried out.

Takuya shouted. "What the heck are you doing, man?"

Izumi pleaded. "Are you crazy?"

"No way!" Dimitro exclaimed as he pulled out his D-Scanner and activated his Spirits. "_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_" Digicore quickly swirled around him before he transformed into the Warrior of Metal. "_**Mercuremon!**_" To everyone's surprise, including Andes, he raised his mirrors in front of BlackVictoryGreymon and goaded him to attack. "Well? Thou shall make your move?"

"What does he think he's doing?" Rika wondered about his strategy.

Henry added. "I believe I get it now. Remember Dimitro has the Spirits of Metal. As Mercuremon, he can absorb any attack through his mirrors and reflect them back at his opponent. It doesn't matter how powerful his opponent is."

"Right, the evil Mercuremon did it when he confronted Seraphimon!" Takuya reflected on that occasion. "That wannabe VictoryGreymon probably knows this as well."

Takato called out. "Dimitro! Be careful!"

X sagely nodded and beckoned his colleagues to back away.

"Why?" Keke questioned him. "Let me at that bitch!"

"Save me some, too!" Kara said.

Tike added. "We'll mess her up good!"

Tai answered. "Just watch."

As Sedna and Helena (XLR) picked Ken (XLR) off the ground, Mercuremon methodically walked up to BlackVictoryGreymon. Suddenly, BlackVictoryGreymon slowly backed off, which did not make Andes all too pleased.

"What are you waiting for? Attack him!" Andes angrily spat out.

BlackVictoryGreymon quickly took to the air and raised his right hand. From out of thin air, a large sword materialized and resembled a black-and-gray version of VictoryGreymon's Dramon Breaker sword. He gripped the weapon and took a swing, unleashing an earth shattering force that swept away a section of the park's forest.

"He's trying to damage the park!" Kari (DF) cried out as she, TK, and Davis hastily took off to catch the trees that flew toward Yolei, Cody, and Ken.

Tai did the same as he and Agumon stopped a tree from hitting Sora, Izzy, and Joe. Sam, Tike, Kara, Keke, and David sprang into action as they caught more trees that nearly flew out of the city. The Valkyrie Senshi and Dimitri helped them out as they stopped incoming debris from flying out into Odaiba. Andes shook her head dismissively, realizing the heroes were too quick to respond to her first strike.

"Damn it all," Andes muttered as she stepped away and saw Mercuremon closing toward her. "BlackVictoryGreymon, get down here!"

Upon hearing his mistress' command, he descended and landed near her. Like before, he seemingly backed away from Mercuremon as if he had full assessment on the Warrior of Metal's techniques.

"I don't get it! Why aren't you attacking him?"

"There's no point a reflection of one's self," replied BlackVictoryGreymon, resisting the urge to withdraw.

When hearing this, Andes whined. "Oh, why? Who cares? It's a mirror with lipstick for crying out loud!" She sneered at the Warrior of Metal. "How is that not creepy?" She forcibly gave in and nodded. "Fine. We're withdrawing for now." She jumped atop BlackVictoryGreymon and mounted his right shoulder. "You guys have been spared for now, but don't think this will be the last we meet!" An evil smile adorned her pale face as she veered her cold eyes over Valkyrie Sedna and Ken, who was barely coming to. "After I finish tormenting brother, I'll be coming back to play with you, sister! My power will continue to grow until I'm strong enough to kill you and your Sailor pals!" She chortled and watched Valkyrie Sedna shoot a determined glare. "Ta-ta!" She laughed manically as a portal opened up behind her and BlackVictoryGreymon. They both jumped through as Andes' evil giggles filled the air for the last time before the portal closed.

**(End theme)**

Valkyrie Sedna sank to her knees and tried to deny who she saw. "No... this... this is just a bad dream. This can't be true!" She felt her boyfriend's comforting arm around her back. "Dimitri... I... I don't think I'm strong enough to fight her on my own."

"Of course, you are! Don't let her get into your head, Karin!" Dimitri did his best to encourage her. "She's just a cheap imitation of you! She'll never be as strong as you'll ever be!"

"...guys! Ken's waking up!" Helena (XLR) called to everyone as they gathered to see Ken (XLR) with his eyes open.

Ken (XLR) breathed deeply and looked around the crowd hovering over him. "...where... where is she?"

"She retreated with her Digimon," Tai said with anger in his tone, but his venom was directed toward more so with GranDracmon and Andes. "Karin saved you."

"Karin...?" Ken (XLR) turned his head and saw Sedna on her knees almost wanting to cry. He watched Dimitri help Sedna up and led her toward him. "Your... cape... and helmet..."

"It'll be ok, Ken. Your life comes first," Sedna said as she knelt by his side and took Ken's hand. "GranDracmon made a clone of us. She... she's fled, but she's set her target on us."

"She called you two brother and sister," Yusuke asserted, scratching his head. "Well, makes sense... she was cloned from you two."

"She had to be created to be a perfect modified clone," BanchoLeomon stated. "Created from two specific subjects. I was able to smell the scent of both Karin and Ken from her."

"But, most of my blood was used to create her!" Valkyrie Sedna corrected him. "Only a bit of Ken's was used... if only I wasn't careless when I tried to protect Jaarin!"

"That wasn't your fault! I didn't react in time to dodge the arrow!" Jaarin called out. "Nobody would've suspected this to happen!" She walked over to Sedna and pulled her into a hug. "I know you mean well and prioritize others before yourself... that's just who you are. You can't change that." She pat Sedna's back, causing her to calm down. "It's ok, Karin. Relax. If she ever shows up in our world, we'll be ready."

"Yeah! We've taken down bigger bads than her!" Izumi exclaimed.

Takato added. "Who says we can stop her and that cheap imitation of Tai's Digimon!"

Valkyrie Moon asserted. "We're all behind you!"

"Better yet. If we have to ensure she doesn't come after you and Ken, we'll go straight for GranDracmon himself," X openly declared, to which everyone reaffirmed their stance on and unanimously agreed upon. "When the chance presents itself, we'll find his dimension and destroy the source that created Andes."

Ken (XLR) watched Sedna relax in Jaarin's embrace. "Karin, I'll make sure she doesn't come near you." He gritted his teeth and firmed his resolve to stop Sailor Andes at all costs. "I'll kill that _thing_ before you get the chance to, sis!" He, to everyone's surprise, called Sedna by 'sister'. "I don't have a sister back home, but... with our bond... you've become like a sister I wished I had. I know it sounds silly..."

Sedna opened her eyes and smiled to Ken (XLR). "And I'd be honored to call you my brother. Andes' existence just confirms how strong our bond has become." The two exchanged affectionate smiles as Dimitri approved of this and watched his girlfriend hug Ken (XLR). "...please, don't try killing yourself if you ever face her."

"I'd rather that than let her get near you again."

"Sheesh, this is a mess," Yolei remarked. "How do we know GranDracmon won't attack our world?"

"Because he's in no condition to in his current form," X bluntly answered. "He's biding his time. We're the ones who will knock on his door. He's expecting us to face him. This is his response to the rapidly growing number of Ascendants. This is the reason Burizalor tried to prevent any Ascendant to materialize." He turned toward Tai and sighed. "And it all started with you. Not that I'm blaming you. It was inevitable. The rise of Ascendants couldn't be prevented. It just means more enemies beyond our dimension will target us."

"Hey, it's no different from all the baddies we've faced before!" Davis exclaimed.

Kari (DF) nodded as the other Kari walked beside her. "We'll bring the fight to GranDracmon!"

"What she said!" Tike and Kara said.

"The past can't be changed. We'll have to deal with whatever threatens our boundaries," BW stated.

"Don't forget about us!" Takato called out as he and his Tamer colleagues nodded in unison. "We're also involved in this Ascendant war, too!"

"Right! We're in!" Takuya said. "We might be divided by three different dimensions, but we're in this together!"

"Then, it's unanimous," Tai said as he pumped his fist into the air and rallied everyone together. "When the time comes, we'll unite and bring GranDracmon down and show him not to mess with a united front!" He elicited a strong and united call from the amassed group. All of them reaffirmed their resolve to defeat GranDracmon and end his behind-the-scene operations.

xxxxx

The remaining fifth hour was near its end. Ryo and the other Kari (and other Gatomon)'s dimension insulators were beginning to wear off. After Ken (XLR) and Veemon (XLR) were healed, they along with Helena (XLR), Mikato, Shizuka, and their Digimon partners took this as a sign for them to depart. However, before they did, they started bidding their goodbyes to their new friends and allies.

When Ken (XLR) remembered Brave's sacrifice, he was saddened about his loss. It took encouragement from Karin and Helena (XLR) to realize Brave had done it to save his life. The Bearer of Unity vowed he'd not let Brave sacrifice be in vain and vowed to destroy Andes whatever it took.

As for Yamato and Gabumon, they were treated by Mimi and Palmon. Dimitri and Keke still disapproved of their father's senseless action against Brave and Ken (XLR). Yamato was more infuriated with the notion he lost his chance for mental dominance and vowed to destroy Andes for taking that opportunity away.

Powered down from their Valkyrie forms, the Senshi gathered with their allies and prepared to depart. Cammy held the Dragon Gazer Mirror in hand as Yui, DarkGabumon, Aoshi, and Kohana crowded around to ask her about her meeting with Eri. From the corner, Rei smiled and realized Eri's soul remnants fully resonated into Cammy's body. The brief meeting with Eri enlightened the Miko Senshi and her sister of their family ancestries.

The decision was finally narrowed to Ryo and Karin to which groups they'd led back to their dimensions. Ryo decided he would led Ken's group home. Karin was left to take the YYGDM group to their dimension where she would return with them. Dimitri and Faith were given the time drive from Karin to return to their time to check on the damages caused by Paradixalmon's minions.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST **_**Hope**_**)**

Tai, Dimitri, and Ken (XLR) approached each other to give their farewells. Takato, Takuya, Yusuke, Usagi, and Karin joined in to say goodbye to Tai, Dimitri, Ken (XLR), and Helena (XLR). Karin gave Dimitri a kiss, Ken (XLR) a hug, and a handshake to Helena (XLR) before bidding them safe journeys back home.

"Well, it's about that time for us to say goodbye?" Tai offered to Dimitri and Ken (XLR). The duo approached him and gave him 'bro' fists. "You two return safely. Ken, we're always here when you need us."

"Thanks, Tai. I won't forget this," he replied, grinning. "Should Andes show up in my world, I'll deal with her."

"She's a dangerous one, Ken," Dimitri said. "You be careful, man."

Karin interjected as she interjected. "Tai... I just wanted to say..."

"Karin," the Bearer of Courage said as he and Karin quickly hugged again. "It was good seeing you again. Sora and I missed you, but we know you have new responsibilities you have to uphold."

"I'm a dimension crosser and the Kuiper Senshi leader. Yeah, I'd say that's a ton of responsibility I have to take."

"Well, if you have any free time, come by and see us again. We'd like to catch up," Sora said as she hugged Karin.

Tai nodded. "You showed us you have a lot of heart out there. Thanks for helping us with Paradixalmon."

"No problem," the brunette smirked as she and Ryo opened simultaneous portals. "Ready, Ryo?"

"Yeah!" Ryo nodded as he turned and waved goodbye to Ken (DF). "You take care, Ken. Should you find the other me here... well, just make sure he's doing well."

"I'll do my best," the ex-Digimon Emperor reassured him.

Wormmon waved. "Bye!"

"You guys be safe on the way back!" Davis called out.

Kari (DF) smiled and waved to the groups. "Let our paths cross again soon!"

"Bye and you all take care!" TK called out as he and Patamon waved to the groups.

Gatomon (DF) smirked. "Too bad they couldn't stay for long."

Mimi and Keke called to Dimitri and Faith. "Be safe, Dimitri!"

"Bye-bye!" Faith cried out, giggling and waving his hands.

Before leaving, Karin wished Dimitri and Ken goodbye before she jumped through the doorway established her and the YYGDM group.

Takato, Rika, Henry, Himura, and their Digimon were the first to bid their farewells to the Kai group. Takuya, Izumi, Jaarin, and Dimitro followed next. Then, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Rio, Yusuke, Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana said their goodbyes. Naturally, of course, Hiei said nothing but followed his colleagues through the portal behind Karin. Mika and Sara were the last YYGDM group members to say goodbye. Finally, Ryo and Cyberdramon led Ken (XLR), Helena (XLR), Shizuka, Mikato, the other Kari, and the other Gatomon into the same portal Karin used. Ken (XLR) and his entourage waved to the Kai Destined as they passed through the portal. Last but not least, the Kai Destined watched Dimitri and Faith leave with their time drive as they vanished back to their time.

Standing at the forefront, Tai, Agumon, and X faced the direction their other world allies departed.

"Something tells me this is only the beginning of a strong alliance between our worlds," Tai said, smiling proudly and folded his arms behind his head. "By the time GranDracmon knows it, we'll be right there ready to knock his door down."

Smiling broadly behind his mask, X couldn't agree more. "No doubt. Though we're all divided through time and space, we showed our bonds can overcome the impossible." _And I know this won't be the last time I'll be hearing from you, Amaterasumon._

**(End theme)**

This event not only ended another chapter in the Kai Destined's lives, but forged an alliance, which would be dubbed the Trinity.

And the Trinity would prepare for that fateful day they confront GranDracmon.

xxxxx

_**The End**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Here ends the _Digimon Fusion _10th anniversary, but also ends the first DFKai/YYGDM/Accel mega-crossover event. After much careful and intricate planning, we're proud to have finished our first collab project and the reviews have been favorable. We're grateful. Thanks, guys!

Overall thoughts on _Across Dimensions_? How were the interactions with the different universes? Thoughts on the battles? What did you all think of the Xros Wars twist? How about the Digital Priestess backstory? How about the surprise with Sailor Andes?

The story not only celebrates 10 years for _Digimon Fusion_, but also my tenure on . Here's to a few more years until I'm probably done. I'd like to go out at least finishing up most of what I can with YYGDM (DFKai as a whole will be finished before then). :D

I also have to thank LazerWulf for offering last minute tweaks to make for better explanation of the whole dimension crossing angle.

This story also set up for many arcs for the three universes. One being, the arrival of Sailor Andes, evil 'bizarro' clone of Sailor Sedna (and to some extent a modified clone of Ken). To better understand and witness more of Andes, I'd recommend reading Chaosblazer's _Digimon: Accel Stream_ fic (please read it to get a clearer understanding of Ken's world and his encounter with the three other Artificials he faced). It should start around Chapter 28 soon when he gets it up. So, don't miss out or you'll be lost. Witness Ken and his team try to stop Andes and BlackVictoryGreymon.

The other being the inevitable showdown with GranDracmon. And guess what? That will be the second DFKai/YYGDM/Accel mega event, which Chaos and I will collab on. We don't have a release date yet, but we're looking at a likely summer 2012 release. Yeah, sounds about right. It will be set post-_Dawn of Chaos_ (for those following YYGDM and that specific story), which means a few potential spoilers but nothing that dramatically reveals anything big. The tentative title may be called _Siege on GranDracmon_. The Trinity of heroes will finally confront GranDracmon and his powerful army of cohorts. Andes will also be part of this event, too. So, look for Sedna and Andes to have their clash there. Unlike _Across Dimensions_, this one shouldn't be too long.

Well, the cat's out of the bag (which already has before the previous chapter was released). The last scene in Chapter 12 revealed some juicy details and the container of a certain creature waiting to be released. The third major arc will be the forthcoming third season for _Digimon Fusion Kai_, which adapts the Majin Buu saga (the one saga that DBZ Kai never adapted!). This one has a tentative release around fall 2012. Or, it may be released around the last quarter of this year. This gives me plenty of time to revamp this part of _Digimon Fusion_. Why? Because this part will not only see a revamp, but the roles of the Tamers will be different. Here, rather than using the Tamers from the original DF, I will be incorporating the Beast/Victory Tamers and their Digimon partners from the YYGDM universe instead! Them, the Legendary Warriors, and the Kuiper Belt Senshi! In addition to Ken and his Digimon partners! Yes, you heard it right! DFKai Season 3 will be yet another DFKai/YYGDM/Accel mega event, but it will still be a true blue _Digimon Fusion Kai_-titled fic. How does that grab ya? Plus, the DFKai!D-Reaper itself will be more 'Majin Buu' like than before (but still retain some D-Reaper characteristics). ;)

Too bad you all got to wait. Don't worry. It'll come. With DFKai Season 3, it's set post-DoC for the YYGDM groups, set after a near five year timeskip for DFKai, and an unknown amount of time for Accel but it will be after that story's 'second season'.

In the meantime, I need to catch up on _Dawn of Chaos_, plan DFKai Season 2.5, and get started on the upcoming DF movie fics. These will tide me over until Season 3 becomes top priority.

Now, what about Xros Wars? Will they see any involvement in these events or anything related in the future? Eh, who knows? Anything can happen. What, with the recent goings on the new Xros Wars season (the five seasons' worth of gogglehead leaders make an appearance, yeah) and however long that series lasts... the sky is the limit. I would love to have them involved in something with the Trinity sometime. Tell us what you think.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this fic! Thanks for reviewing guys and you helped make it successful. Chaos and I were happy to provide y'all with the best of our collab abilities. Here's to the next collab project when it comes! Later!


End file.
